Soulmates
by Mrs.Nah Potter
Summary: Como, depois de sete anos, ela não tinha visto James Potter como nada além de perfeito? Ele era apaixonado, gentil, leal, e acima de tudo, apaixonado por ela. "Estou apaixonada por você." TRADUÇÃO.
1. State of Grace

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Sei que faz muito tempo desde que publiquei algo por aqui, mas eu simplesmente me encantei por essa história e achei que ela merecia ser traduzida. Graças à generosidade da **petals-to-fish** isso se tornou possível. Espero que vocês se apaixonem por essa Lily e James da mesma forma que eu. E para não correr o risco de parar no meio da história, ela já está completa e toda traduzida! Aproveitem!

All the credits to **petals-to-fish,** thank you so much for let me share your story! 

Capítulo 1

Amor é um jogo impiedoso

No que dizia respeito à Lily, a fogueira de fim de verão organizada pelos gêmeos MacMillan era uma ótima justificativa para beber e rir com as melhores amigas dela, Mary e Marlene que estavam dando piruetas como bailarinas em frente à madeira queimando. Eles estavam em uma praia remota, fora de um pequeno vilarejo em Gales, o convite dizia para trazer seu próprio Firewhisky. As gêmeas MacMillan tinham construído uma fogueira tão ampla que mesmo se alguém tentassem, não poderiam olhar ela toda ou dar a volta. Lily e os amigos haviam roubado os lugares longe do fogo, que ainda os mantivessem quentes e eles pudessem zoar e dançar uns com os outros.

A garrafa de firewhisky que Lily segurava na mão estava bem gelada ainda que o líquido já tivesse sido bebido. Os outros estudantes da Grifinória estavam por perto, alguns estavam assando marshmallows e dançando conforme a música que estava no ar. O olhar de Lily recaiu mais de uma vez para os dois garotos que estavam dançando estranhamente a alguns metros de distância. O firewhisky fez com que sua pele ficasse mais quente quando o garoto com os olhos castanhos piscou para ela. Lily decidiu voltar sua atenção para outro lugar.

O longo cabelo loiro de Marlene McKinnon estava em ondas e mudando para diferentes cores conforme o fogo da fogueira, enquanto ela pegava as mãos de Lily e giravas as duas como pião. O radio estava tocando o que parecia o rock bruxo, levando os jovens em torno do fogo para dançar. A garrafa de firewhisky de Lily caiu aos seus pés na grama e Marlene a chutou para longe das duas, para que continuassem dançando em círculo juntas.

Mais pessoas se juntaram para dançar e logo era um grupo de estudantes de Hogwarts simplesmente aproveitando a liberdade que o verão lhes dava. Eles davam as mãos e giravam uns aos outros sem vergonha. Era difícil manter o ritmo com quem ela estava dançando até que Lily girou do aperto frouxo de Mary MacDonald e acabou nos braços de James Potter.

Lily ainda estava rindo porque o aquecimento do ar a deixava feliz. Sua cabeça foi jogada para trás quando James Potter os levou para perto da madeira queimando. Ele estava cantando desagradavelmente junto com a música que tocava no radio. Lily não reconheceu a música, mas James parecia amar a batida do rock. Uma vez nos braços de James, Lily estava perdida em seu sorriso. Era sempre tão inclinado e bobo, mesmo quando ele a estava balançando tanto que sua saia rosa levantava até os joelhos. Quando ela acabou de girar, ela deixou suas mãos caírem contra o peito dele e vislumbrou seu sorriso satisfeito.

"Isso foi divertido!" ela disse a ela ansiosamente, "Me gire de novo!"

"Você realmente quis dizer na sua carta no mês passado que estava feliz por eu ter sido escolhido para Monitor Chefe?" ele gritou sobre a música e a madeira queimando.

Lily parou de se mexer com a música para olhar James ameaçadoramente, por arruinar sua disposição. Mesmo depois de se conhecerem por seis anos, ele ainda duvidava de si mesmo, apesar do ar de confiança que ele normalmente radiava. Ao notar o olhar dela ele se tornou autoconsciente e uma de suas mãos bronzeadas alcançou seu cabelo preto e o bagunçou, com preocupação. Lily levou suas mãos até os ombros dele para puxa-lo para um abraço. Ele sorriu, como a fogueira queimava, e quando ele a abraçou ela pôde sentir a risada estranha dele que vibrava no peito dela.

"Claro que sim!" Lily disse no ouvido dele, sabendo muito bem o quão duro James havia trabalhado para conseguir a posição de liderança na escola.

Quando ela saiu do abraço, James a olhou carinhosamente, " Eu queria te agradecer." Ele disse alto sobre a música, "Eu não teria conseguido sem a sua ajuda!"

Lily balançou a cabeça brevemente, fazendo com que o seu cabelo batesse em suas bochechas, "James!", ela bateu nele, "Você preencheu todos os formulários, e você passou pela entrevista com o conselho. Você fez isso tudo sozinho"

Lily tinha dado algumas dicas, afinal de contas ela tinha passado pelo processo para se tornar Monitora Chefe juntamente com a aplicação dele para Monitor Chefe. Mesmo que Lily soubesse que James desprezava o sentimento, como se não merecesse algo, ela tinha que melhorar o, normalmente saciado, ego dele. James, que adorou os elogios, colocou uma mexa do cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha dela. Lily estava indistintamente consciente da dança acontecendo em volta deles, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar quando os olhos castanhos deles piscaram como se a desenhasse na memória.

Ele a beijou fácil e levemente no primeiro momento, pressionando os lábios dele contra os dela como se fosse o primeiro beijo dele e eles estivessem no ensino fundamental. Lily, tonta com o firewhisky e a alegria, o beijou de volta fervorosamente, sem dúvidas. Ela não sabia o que estava mais quente em suas costas, as chamas da fogueira ou as mãos de James em sua pele. Eles eram somente amigos, mas ela o estava beijando profundamente e sem esforço, como se ele fosse mais do que um amigo da escola. James exalou ao puxar para longe dela.

Ele estava atordoado e ela exaltada.

"Sai comigo?" ele respirou as palavras como se as tivesse segurando por um tempo.

Lily piscou conforme ela se desfazia do abraço, "Nope."

James pegou as pontas do cabelo dela, deixando as mexas vermelha passarem por seus dedos, "Porque não?"

Lily dançou para fora do alcance dele, a saia dela balançando sobre as pernas conforme balançava seus calcanhares, "Porque nós deveríamos?"

James inclinou a cabeça em perplexidade, "Você acabou de me beijar?"

"Porque nós estamos nos divertindo!"

Lily pegou as mãos dele antes que ele pudesse protestar e girou seus corpos em um círculo, jogando a cabeça dela para trás de novo. O céu de noite brilhava com milhões de estrelas. O fogo queimava alegremente atrás deles. As mãos dele estavam quentes nas dela.

Não havia nada que Lily Evans queria ou precisava naquele momento.

Lily estava feliz e James a encarava enquanto ela encarava as estrelas.

O mundo parecia tão amplo e as oportunidades infindáveis. Porque, com dezessete anos, ela deveria se estabelecer com um garoto quando ela tinha o mundo todo ao alcance de suas mãos?

Então os sentimentos dela de felicidade foram disparados por um frio que infiltrou seus ossos apesar do fogo atrás dela. Os braços de James ficaram rígidos com a mudança do ar, quase como se o frio congelasse os músculos dele um por um. Eles lançaram um olhar um ao outro justamente quando alguém do outro lado da fogueira gritou e outro alguém lançou um feitiço vermelho no ar, iluminando três figuras escuras em casacos pretos.

Eles não podiam ser humanos, era como se flutuassem no chão. Lily nunca tinha visto nada como eles antes e ela deu um passo adiante somente para sentir o arrepio frio sobre ela de novo. O ar parecia imóvel e desolado comparado com que sentia antes. Uma das figuras alcançou uma mão verde e com calos e Lily levou a sua na boca em horror.

"Dementadores!"

Pareceu que houve uma fração de segundo no tempo quando Lily imaginou os Dementadores se aproximarem, com os gritos que se adicionaram, mas quando ela piscou de novo eles ainda estavam nos arredores da luz do fogo. James soltou as mãos dela para que então pudesse pegar a varinha dele. Todo mundo estava com suas próprias varinhas em mãos e os gêmeos MacMillan gritaram para que todos desaparatassem. Os Dementadores esperaram como lobos nas sombras, como se esperassem que um dos jovens bruxos fosse em sua direção ou atacassem.

Os estudantes puxaram uns aos outros em direção as chamas até que Lily sentiu que atingiram suas costas. Pessoas desaparataram no ar e outros gritavam por seus amigos. James lançou um olhar à Lily como se pedisse desculpas antes de se lançar na multidão, gritando pelo amigo dele, Sirius. Lily avistou o longo cabelo castanho trançado de Mary ao lado do cabelo cacheado loiro de Marlene e gritou para elas.

Os Dementadores chegaram mais perto e Lily de repente sentiu como se nunca fosse sentir felicidade na vida de novo. Lágrimas apareceram nos olhos de Mary e Marlene ficou ao seu lado. Mary estava soluçando nos braços de Marlene. Marlene parecia como se alguém tivesse dito que o cachorro dela morrera. Lily alcançou as duas e limpou as lágrimas de Mary, pobre Mary, que nem queria vir à festa na fogueira. Lily e Marlene tinham a arrastado.

"Nós temos que ir." Marlene disse a Lily, "Mas ainda há gente aqui menor de idade e que não pode desaparatar."

"Leve Mary." Lily falou para Marlene, "Vou ter certeza que todos foram embora."

"Os Dementadores não ficarão com medo do fogo para sempre". Marlene alertou.

"Mary precisa ir." Disse Lily e Marlene assentiu e abraçou Mary antes de desaparecer.

Lily deu uma respiração profunda e virou assim que o ar frio penetrou seus pulmões. Ainda tinha cerca de dez pessoas para deixar a praia. Os Dementadores tinham avançado para mais perto e Lily viu que eles estavam devagar alcançando o resto da festa. Lily imaginou porque eles estavam ali, quando eles deveriam estar em Azkaban. Ela sabia que eles eram as criaturas que guardavam a prisão bruxa – e a gora ela sabia o porquê, eles incapacitavam os efeitos da mente.

"O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?" alguém perguntou rudemente atrás dela, "Saia daqui!"

Lily virou. James Potter a estava encarando selvagemente, Sirius Black ao seu lado. Ambos seguravam os braços de dois estudantes mais jovens que pareciam amedrontados. Lily olhou ao redor e viu que agora eles eram os únicos que sobraram na remota praia. James, como se estivesse irritado, entregou a criança chorando na direção de Sirius que desapareceu assim que ambos os estudantes estavam ao seu alcance.

Lily mal conseguiu dizer alguma palavra antes de James agarrar a mão dela. De repente o sentimento de frio em seus ossos foi substituído pelo sentimento de ser espremida em um tubo. James havia desaparatado com ela. Lily segurou a mão dele como se fosse desaparecer.

Ele apareceram em um campo de grama atrás de uma casa grande com janelas que brilhavam à luz da lua. Ela não reconheceu o céu nublado ou a brilhante meia lua. Nem o ar não era mais salgado. Lily oscilou um pouco em seus pés e James agarrou os ombros dela para equilibra-la.

"Porque você não foi embora?" ele insistiu, tirando o cabelo dela dos olhos, "Você ouviu os gêmeos, eles disseram para todo mundo desaparatar!"

Lily balançou a cabeça, "Eu queria ver se todos haviam saído da praia."

James gemeu e largou a outra mão dela, permitindo que ela colocasse ambas no rosto, que estava suado. Ela encarou os pés, somente respirando para fora e para dentro. Calor do verão passava pelos pulmões dela e ela devagar começou a se sentir como ela mesma. James chutou uma pedra abaixo do pé dele.

"Eu disse ao Ernie que ele deveria ao menos colocar alguns feitiços de escudo."

Lily engoliu e respondeu à James, "Como os MacMillan deveriam saber o que poderia acontecer?"

Quando ela olhou para cima, para ele, ela viu que o rosto dele não era simpático, "Tem havido muitos aparecimentos de Dementadores ao longo da costa". Ele rebateu, "Qualquer um que lê O Diário Profeta deveria saber."

"Ninguém quer ler sobre essa merda." Lily replicou de volta, sentando para tentar aliviar a tontura, "Deus, minha cabeça dói."

James de repente pareceu se sentir culpado e se sentou na grama ao lado dela. Os joelhos dele bateram contra os dela e ela abriu um olho para encará-lo. O cabelo dele estava bagunçado no topo da cabeça e ela achou os lábios dele mais finos que o normal. Ela definitivamente sabia que sua dor de cabeça era a combinação dos eventos que a levaram a estar no campo com James. Ela resmungou enquanto pegava a varinha, presa dentro da saia.

"Eu esperaria para desaparatar para casa."

Lily abriu ambos os olhos, "Onde você me trouxe?"

A voz de James relaxou e brincou, "O primeiro lugar que apareceu em minha cabeça foi o da minha bisavó, então nós provavelmente estamos em algum lugar da Escócia."

O queixo de Lily caiu, "Você nos trouxe até à Escócia?"

"Oops".

James estava sorrindo tão sem sentido que Lily teve que dar risada. Mesmo que ele tivesse errado o ponto de Londres por algumas centenas de quilômetros, ela ainda estava grata a ele. Ele se inclinou e penteou os cabelos para longe dos olhos dela de novo. Ela sorriu para ele, e empurrou a mão dele para longe do rosto dela.

"Mantenha as mãos para si mesmo, Potter." Ela provocou.

James retraiu a mão e a usou para arrumar os óculos que estavam escorregando pelo nariz. Ela apreciava que ele a tivesse agarrado quando o fez. Os dementadores não a ajudaram a pensar claramente. Não que ele a tivesse ajudado a pensar claramente antes dos dementadores. O rosto de Lily vacilou, de brincadeira para inconfortável.

"Sobre eu te beijar..." ela murmurou sem sentido.

O eco da risada de James filtrou até os pés dela no momento em que ele pulou para ficar de pé e ofereceu a mão para ela.

"Vamos", ele disse, claramente evitando as palavras dela, "O quanto antes eu deixar você em casa, mais cedo posso garantir que o Sirius não estrunchou aqueles quintanistas que nós encontramos se aconchegando".

Lily pegou a mão estendida e sentiu a cabeça girar um pouco conforme ficava em pé. A mão dele era quente e os dedos dançavam contra a palma dela enquanto ele esperava ela parar de bater os pés.

"Dementadores são bem eficientes". Lily balbuciou.

"É assustador que eles estejam deixando Azkaban e chegando à costa". Disse James, "Minha mãe disse que eles devem estar se reproduzindo como coelhos graças a todo o medo no ar que cerca o novo Lorde das Trevas e se considera como Grindelwald."

"Eu nem sinto mais o firewhisky." Lily complementou, "Eu queria sentir. Os dementadores realmente drenam desse jeito?"

"Eles se alimentam de desespero e hormônios adolescentes." James brincou, tentando limpar o ar.

Lily estremeceu à fala e encarou James, "Vamos nos focar em chegar em casa e não no que você leu no Profeta Diário, ok?"

James assentiu enquanto ela alcançava a varinha e ele procurava pela dele. Eles estavam tentando duramente não gritar os sentimentos de um pelo outro, ela tinha certeza disso. Lily queria se desculpar por tê-lo beijado, mas era como se ele não quisesse ouvi-la. Ela torcia para que suas ações não arruinassem a amizade deles.

Eles ficaram se encarando debaixo do céu nublado por um momento antes de ela admitir, "Obrigada por ter certeza de que todos tinham saído da praia."

James bagunçou o cabelo com a mão livre, "Se importa em me fazer um favor?"

"Reportar ao Ministério?"

Ele negou com a cabeça, "Não, eles não se importam. As pessoas vêm dizendo isso a semanas..."

Os dedos de Lily se entrelaçaram na saia, "Qual favor então?"

"Me escreva quando chegar em casa." Ele pediu pensativo e qualquer gelo dos dementadores que ainda permanecia nela desapareceu completamente, " então eu terei certeza de que chegou salva em casa."

James conseguia ser tão charmoso às vezes.

"Eu escreveria, mas eu não tenho uma coruja." Lily contou a ele seriamente, "Desculpe."

James franziu as sobrancelhas, "Oh." Então ele se animou, "Se importa de eu te levar em casa então?" quando ela não respondeu, ele adicionou quietamente, "Por favor, Lily?"

Ela amoleceu e colocou uma mão no braço dele, " Eu estarei bem James." A ver que ele não estava convencido, ela continuou, "Tudo bem, você pode me levar em casa se isso vai te fazer se sentir melhor."

Se ela fosse ser sincera, também a faria se sentir melhor. Quando ele acenou um tchau para ela, uma vez que ela estava na porta da frente, ela percebeu o olhar dele. Os olhos castanhos dele estavam em chamas quando ele se virou no lugar e desapareceu da linha de visão de Lily.

James Potter era algo especial na vida dela e Lily não conseguia descobrir o porquê. Então, ela continuou a se apoiar na porta da frente pelo tempo que pôde, desejando que ainda estivesse no calor do momento então ela poderia se lembrar do porque exatamente beijá-lo tinha parecido uma boa ideia. Ela não conseguiu achar uma explicação e entrou na casa dos pais, pensando que de qualquer maneira, ela estava feliz por eles serem amigos.

O pai de Lily ainda estava acordado, "Como foi a festa, querida?"

"Boa."

Se o pai percebeu a mentira, ele não disse nada. Os Evans pararam de tentar tirar informação sobre o mundo mágico da filha mágica deles. Lily sabia que eles não iriam gostar de todo o perigo que ela tinha se metido e eles com certeza não entenderiam ela ir para Gales e então para a Escócia em questão de horas. O pai dela se estressaria pelos dementadores e a mãe iria chorar se Lily contasse sobre os bruxos das trevas. A irmã de Lily, Petúnia, nunca a perdoaria por beijar alguém como James. A família inteira de Lily nunca entenderia o quão diferente ela era depois de passar seis anos com a magia fluindo livremente por suas veias.

Quanto mais tempo Lily passava no mundo mágico dela, menos tempo ela tinha para o mundo em que nasceu.


	2. Dogs day are over

Capítulo II  
 _a felicidade a atingiu como uma bala nas costas  
atingida por alguém que deveria saber melhor que isso_

O segundo dia de setembro era sempre uma manhã que começava cedo para os alunos de Hogwarts. Os primeiranistas acordavam com embrulho no estômago sobre o primeiro dia de aula de magia. Os secundaristas estavam um pouco animados, carregando os livros e papeando nos corredores. Os terceiranistas caminhavam ao redor com um propósito e os quartanistas pareciam desgastados ao tentar decifrar os horários deles. Os quintanistas e sextanistas estavam entre alarmados e cansados e os do sétimo ano caminhavam para o Salão Principal como robôs.

Mesmo depois de sete anos, Lily sempre ficava animada para o primeiro dia de aula porque significava que ela veria todos os seus amigos antigos e seus professores de novo. Lily acordoou com um sorriso no rosto e não conseguia imaginar nada que a fizesse ficar infeliz. No primeiro dia de aula foi difícil para Lily caminhar pelos corredores sem ser parada para conversar com alguém que ela não tinha visto nos últimos três meses.

Hogwarts estava quente e convidativa quando Lily e as amigas entraram no Salão Principal. O feitiço do teto refletia o céu lá fora e estava coberto por nuvens brancas fofas. Velas flutuavam magicamente no salão, perto do teto, em um tom de laranja brilhante; o sol da manhã passava por entre as nuvens radiante. Lily encarou o teto como uma primeiranista faria, completamente maravilhada.

Ao lado dela Mary MacDonald tinha o mesmo semblante, "Nunca enjoa, não é?"

Lily chacoalhou a cabeça, "Nunca."

"Minha avó tem uma sala que mostra melhor o céu." Ingrid Nalik ouviu os suspiros maravilhados de Lily e Mary, "O clima pode ser mudado para o de qualquer lugar do mundo, e não só refletir o de lá de fora."

"Nem todos nós crescemos com avós bruxos". Lily lembrou Ingrid, tirando os olhos do teto.

"Vamos lá, perdedoras," Marlene chamou à frente, "Vocês podem encarar o teto enquanto eu tomo café da manhã."

Lily sorriu alegremente para os rostos de boas-vindas que via enquanto passava pela mesa da Grifinória. Marlene McKinnon estava conversando com outras garotas, liderando o grupo, o cabelo cacheado dela estava caindo contra os ombros, em um corte novo. Lily estava prestes a seguir Mary e pegar um lugar no fim da mesa quando alguém acenou animadamente para ela do meio da mesa.

Lily se animou e acenou de volta para o garoto com os cabelos cor de areia e olhos marrons, "Hey Remus!" ela o cumprimentou.

"Ótimo discurso ontem à noite!" ele gritou de volta, parabenizando a palavras generosas de Lily no controle da primeira reunião de monitores na noite passada.

"Valeu!" ela agradeceu à Remus antes de se sentar em seu lugar.

Com a esperança do dia ser animado, Lily conversou com seus colegas e comeu seu peso em mingau. A Professora McGonagall entregou para Lily o novo horário com um sorriso. Lily o leu ansiosamente, feliz em ver que ela tinha conseguido todas as aulas que queria.

8h-9h Transfiguração

9h45 – 11h30 Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas

12h – 13h Almoço

14h15 – 15h Poções Avançadas

15h30 – 16h30 Teoria de Feitiços

16h45- 17h15 Período Livre

"O seu período livre é para os deveres de Monitora Chefe." Disse a Professora McGonagall enquanto ela entregava os horários para as outras garotas, "Foi atribuído o mesmo horário para o Sr. Potter."

"Eu ainda não o vi essa manhã." Lily falou, "mas nós vamos nos sentar e reservar esse tempo juntos."

"O Sr. Potter está resolvendo um problema de Quadribol," disse a professora com um olhar severo, "Ele se atrasará um pouco."

Ao redor de Lily as outras garotas da Grifinória estavam lendo revistas, pintando as unhas, e fofocando. Havia cindo delas no sétimo ano da Grifinória e todas compartilhavam um quarto juntas. Lily estava sentada entre as suas duas favoritas, Mary e Marlene.

Mary era a mais quieta do grupo todo e Lily aproveitava a companhia dela devido sua companhia doce. Mesmo agora, a trança de Mary estava caindo sobre o ombro enquanto ela lia uma revista e comia ovos. Mary era uma garota simples, com olhos marrons e cabelo castanho que sempre estava preso em uma trança. Mary não tinha sido sempre tão solitária, o ano anterior tinha provado o que era ser uma bruxa nascida trouxa e ela tinha ficado desse jeito desde de que havia sido encurralada no banheiro por um idiota da Sonserina.

"Como está James?" outra garota perguntou sem reservas ao lado de Lily, com os olhos azuis brilhando perigosamente, "Ainda se gostando?"

"Não enche Marlene." Lily empurrou o comentário atrevido da garota de seu ouvido.

Marlene riu e começou a comer um alcaçuz que puxou da mochila. A veste de Marlene estava desabotoada, mostrando a saia e a camisa. Marlene se portava de uma maneira que os garotos (e até as garotas) de Hogwarts frequentemente se viravam para olhar quando ela passava. Marlene tinha o cabelo ondulado, cor de areia e os olhos eram azuis, como o mar do Caribe. Lily desejava que ela fosse tão bonita quanto a amiga.

"Foi você quem disse." Marlene retrucou enquanto checava o novo horário dela.

"Eu te disse uma vez que gostava do cabelo dele e agora você fica jogando na minha cara."

"Eu só não quero que você esqueça."

"Como se fosse possível eu esquecer..." Lily murmurou sob a respiração que somente Marlene pôde ouvir.

"Lily". Marlene disse o nome da amiga dramaticamente, "você está corando?"

"Não." Lily retrucou, alcançando o alcaçuz que Marlene segurava na mão esquerda, "não está quente aqui? Eu estou faminta."

"Ou quente aqui." Marlene bateu o dedo indicador levemente contra a testa de Lily, e Lily lançou um olhar de aviso para a amiga.

"Vá se agarrar com um dementador, Marlene." Lily replicou rudemente, tentando tirar o desconforto enquanto jogava um alcaçuz em Marlene e este caiu no chão.

Os olhos azuis de Marlene brilharam perceptivelmente, "Aham, okay Lily."

Outra estudante do sétimo ano da Grifinória, chamada Ingrid Nalik falou do outro lado da mesa, enquanto lia Witch Weekly, "Há um artigo nessa revista sobre poções para cuidar de cabelos cacheados, você deveria testar umas dessas poções em nós Lily, você é tão boa nisso."

Lily sorriu em agradecimento, "Obrigada, Ingrid."

Ingrid tinha o cabelo loiro platinado e cacheado. Ela usava o seu batom vermelho favorito e era a mais baixa das garotas no dormitório. O que ela não tinha em altura, compensava com inteligência. Os olhos dela eram marrons, grandes e que viam tudo. Se Lily alguma vez precisasse saber de algo sobre alguém em Hogwarts era à Ingrid que ela iria e sua amiga Susan Nessus. Susan era a versão alta de Ingrid com o cabelo liso. Ela era a colega de quarto menos favorita de Lily e tinha a péssima atitude de reclamar bastante.

Susan tinha uma irmã chamada Petúnia Nessus, na Corvinal, que também andava com elas. Lily tampouco era fã da irmã de Susan, mas ela imaginava que parte se devia ao nome da menina ser o mesmo do da irmã de Lily, Petúnia Evans.

Susan balançou o dedo pintado no ar, "Ingrid só quer o cabelo dela igual ao meu."

"Liso ficaria bom em mim, não é?" Perguntou Ingrid para todo mundo ao redor da mesa, preocupada.

"Você está bem Ingrid," disse Marlene para a garota baixa confiantemente, "Aqueles cachos são muito esquema do Potter."

Ingrid fungou e brincou com o cabelo loiro como se não pudesse se decidir se Marlene a havia elogiado ou não. Lily não tinha coragem de dizer para Ingrid que o cabelo cacheado dela não era nada comparado ao preto, com aparência de ninho de pássaro de James Potter. O de Ingrid parecia pequenos cachos, enquanto o cabelo de James era feito com uma mistura de cachos que formavam uma bagunça na cabeça dele. Em vez de comparar Ingrid à James, Lily simplesmente balançou a cabeça para todas as garotas.

"Eu não terei tempo para fazer poções de beleza para vocês esse ano," ela avisou, "Já tenho muita coisa para fazer."

"Como ser Monitora Chefe pode ocupar mais tempo do que ser Monitora?" Susan perguntou inocentemente.

Os olhos de Marlene franziram com a risada quando ela viu os punhos de Lily se fechando em volta do garfo, "Vocês estão sendo insensíveis com os sentimentos da Lily agora." Marlene acariciou a cabeça de Lily como se faz com um cachorro, enquanto a amiga comia um pouco mais de mingau, frustrada com as amigas "Lily realmente está sofrendo com James Potter sendo o Monitor Chefe."

"Eu estou bem". Disse Lily com a boca cheia de mingau, então saiu como "Tobem."

"Como isso aconteceu afinal de contas?" Protestou Mary passando a mão pelo cabelo, "Ele teve mais detenções do que você poderia contar nos dedos dos pés e das mãos."

Lily defendeu James, colocando o garfo para baixo, "James era o candidato perfeito para Monitor Chefe."

"Até ele conseguir uma detenção por socar o rosto das pessoas." Replicou Petúnia, jogando a trança sobre o ombro.

Lily falou cinicamente, "Bem, iremos atravessar a ponte quando chegarmos lá."

Ela sabia que James vinha com a promessa para problemas.

Quando eles eram crianças, ele frequentemente ganhava detenções por lutar com outros estudantes nos corredores. Na maior parte do tempo era James e seus amigos lutando com os mesmo poucos Sonserinos. Grifinória e Sonserina tinham uma longa história de animosidade e James ( o qual a família toda havia frequentado a Grifinória) frequentemente provocava brigas com eles. Algumas vezes, entretanto, os Sonserinos começavam as brigas e James só lutava pelo prazer de lutar. Ele tinha crescido um pouco e já não lançava feitiços neles pelos corredores só para arrumar brigas.

"Como você conseguiu ficar com um horário livre no final do dia?" Protestou Mary quando comparou o horário de Lily com o dela, "e como nós temos somente História e Transfiguração juntas?"

"Porque você quis pegar Trato das Criaturas Magicas e Estudo do Trouxas." Lily respondeu de volta, tirando o horário dela do aperto de Mary, "você mesma disse que seriam aulas fáceis para você nesse ano."

"Com quem eu vou conversar?" Mary confessou seus medos calmamente, encarando o prato.

"Tenho certeza de que você vai resolver." Marlene puxou a longa trança castanha de Mary de novo, "Nós temos algumas aulas juntas."

"Sim, e todas nós temos Feitiços juntas." Lily acrescentou para fazer Mary se sentir melhor, "Nós ainda teremos a mesma diversão que tivemos nos últimos sete anos."

Lily sorriu para a amiga antes de olhar para cima quando ela viu o cabelo dele pelo canto do olho. James entrou no Salão Principal carregando o horário dele e mexendo no cabelo já bagunçado. Não havia um olhar de travessura no rosto dele, ou de problemas. O olhar dele primeiro se focou no papel que tinha nas mãos, e atrás dele, Roland Garland (o batedor dele do time de quadribol da Grifinória) passou tentou passar forçado parecendo um pouco aborrecido.

"James!" Ela chamou e ele olhou do papel para ela com surpresa.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele enquanto ele ia até ao final da mesa da Grifinória. Ele estava usando as vestes novas e tinha o distintivo de Monitor Chefe colocado na frente. Lily resistiu a urgência de apontar que os óculos dele estava escorregando pelo rosto, era parte do look dele. Lily acenou com o horário no ar.

"Eu mostro o meu, se você me mostrar o seu."

As sobrancelhas de James arquearam até a linha do cabelo, "Perdão?"

Marlene rolou os olhos e cutucou Lily pelo vacilo de James, "sem mente suja Potter, ela está falando sobre os horários."

"Eu sabia disso" James disse com ironia para Marlene enquanto segurava seu cronograma.

Lily trocou com James e colocou o papel dele na mesa com curiosidade. Ela se impressionou no minuto que viu as duas primeiras matérias e as outras garotas se inclinaram sobre seu ombro para ler também.

8h-9h Transfiguração

9h45-11h30 Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas

12h-13h Almoço

13h15-14h História da Magia

2h15-15h Poções Avançadas

15h30-16h30 Aritmancia Avançada

16h45-17h15 Período Livre

"Bem, então," Mary parecia atordoada enquanto lia sobre o ombro de Lily, "não vai ser carga leve esse ano."

James pareceu humilhado enquanto devolvia para Lily o cronograma dela e pegava o seu para colocar no bolso, "é meu último ano."

"Essas são aulas para Auror." Os olhos de James encontraram o de Lily quando ela falou com um tom de respeito na voz, "isso é realmente impressionante, James."

"É." Ele encolheu os ombros, "como eu disse, é meu último ano, tenho que sair com um estrondo."

O resto do grupo de James aparentemente não apreciou o tanto de tempo que James foi tirado deles. Sirius gritou para James levar o traseiro até o assento dele antes que ele transformasse o cabelo de James em pink para o resto do dia. James deu um leve aceno para Lily e as amigas dela antes de caminhar para o lugar onde seus amigos estavam comparando os horários. Sirius deu um tapa nas costas dele e roubou o horário de James do bolso, imediatamente. Lily se virou para Mary, que estava com os olhos largos.

"Por que essa cara?" perguntou Lily.

"Você vai passar bastante tempo com ele." Mary notou o que Lily não tinha, "a única aula que você não compartilha com James é teoria de feitiços."

"Nós estávamos nas mesmas aulas ano passado". Replicou Lily facilmente, sem ter certeza porque Mary estava encucada.

Mary lançou um olhar de penetrante, " _nós_ todos estávamos nas mesas aulas ano passado."

"Mary, está tudo bem." Lily assegurou à amiga, "Nós estamos bem."

"Ele realmente gosta de você Lily." Mary disse franzindo as sobrancelhas, "passar tanto tempo com ele..."

"Está bem." Lily repetiu, agora mais firmemente, fazendo com que Mary parasse o comentário.

Lily se focou em terminar o café da manhã. Mary fez um barulho com a língua desaprovando a evasão de Lily.

Uma vez ou outra Lily olhou para James na mesa.

Ela não se importava de parecer que ela e James passariam muito tempo juntos. Lily gostava de passar um tempo com James. Eles sempre tinham uma risada ou outra. Ele era a única pessoa em toda a Grifinória que gostava de ir caminhar lá fora com ela. Ele também era extraordinariamente agradável, algo que Lily ainda não tinha conseguido convencer Mary sobre.

Lily e o resto dos estudantes do sétimo ano se levantaram e começaram a ir em direção à sala de Transfiguração. A maioria dos estudantes mais jovens já estavam nas suas salas, não querendo se atrasar. Os do sétimo ano estavam além da vontade de ir mais cedo, mas também não queriam chegar atrasados. A Professora McGonagall não lidava com atrasos. Ela frequentemente fechava e trancava a porta da sala depois que o sinal tocava, mantendo os estudantes longe da aula.

Lily e seus outros colegas estavam conversando sobre as férias de verão deles. Quase todo mundo estava ouvindo a dramática discrição de Mike Chang, da Corvinal, sobre as férias dele na Austrália e como tinha supostamente bebido com um vampiro. Alguns passos à frente de Lily, estava James e os amigos deles, com a cabeça inclinada em uma conversa profunda, desinteressados nos outros estudantes, como de costume.

Lily apressou o passo de propósito de forma que pudesse se espremer entre Sirius e Remus. Se alguma das amigas dela haviam percebido que tinha se desviado da conversa sobre o vampiro, ninguém disse nada. Marlene também estava ocupada debatendo com Ingrid sobre a possibilidade de ter um vampiro em Hogwarts. Lily achou que Mary pudesse ter visto ela andar à frente.

"Bom dia?" Ela meio que cantou e lançou olhares ansiosos para todos, exceto James.

"Oi Evans." Sirius respondeu enquanto sugava um alcaçuz e olhou especialmente para a nuca de James.

"Vocês conseguem acreditar na história de Mike Chang?" ela perguntou para James que olhou para ela com um sorriso.

"Nós conhecemos uma dúzia de vampiros antes." James disse altivamente, "Não é nada impressionante."

"Onde vocês conheceram vampiros?" Peter, o amigo mais baixo de James, perguntou horrorizado, "Eu certamente não estava lá."

"A sua mãe não é uma vampira, Peter?" Sirius riu quando Peter o socou no braço e se desculpou, "Desculpa, desculpa, não, eu esqueci, a minha mãe é vampira."

"Mais para troll". James disse, ganhando um grande sorriso e cumprimento de mãos de Sirius.

"James! James Potter!"

Uma voz baixa chamou para James parar. James parou e Lily quase se chocou com ele. Sirius agarrou o casaco dela e a puxou de volta então ela não pisaria no calcanhar de James. Remus deixou escapar um exalo de respiração e Lily estava um pouco ciente de James sibilando, somente alto o suficiente para ela ouvir.

Lily se virou e o sorriso dela se tornou mais um sorriso forçado. O garoto que eles estavam encarando estava piscando alegremente e acenando para eles. Ele vestia vestes novas e seu cabelo estava penteado para cima dos olhos azuis. Eric Tiz, o quintanista da Grifinória que praticamente heroicizava James e Remus (e Peter e Sirius se contasse), estava usando um brilhante e reluzente distintivo de Monitor.

"Tiz." James sorriu fracamente.

"Quem deu um distintivo para esse menino?" Lily ouviu Peter murmurar para Sirius.

Sirius fingiu cortar a própria garganta e Lily foi forçada a morder a língua para que não risse dos meninos. Ela sabia que Eric Tiz achava os meninos como se fossem a coisa mais legal do mundo. E era absolutamente adorável a maneira que Tizzie os seguia, mas os meninos pareciam não gostar da atenção.

"James!" Eric estava animado em ter encontrado os setimanistas tão cedo naquela manhã, "Remus! Como foi o verão de vocês?"

"Ótimo, Tizzie." James resmungou, lançando um olhar pedindo ajuda para Remus.

Tiz estufou o peito orgulhosamente, "Ouçam cara, eu consegui um trabalho na Zonkos durante o verão e eu posso conseguir uns descontos para vocês, querem ir para Hogsmeade alguma hora?"

Os dedos de James foram para a têmpora, "Eu provavelmente não terei tempo entre Monitor Chefe e treino de Quadribol, Tizzie."

A recusa de James somente direcionou Eric para uma nova onda de histeria, "Eu aplaudi bem alto quando Dumbledore anunciou sua posição ontem à noite, James."

Sirius bufou e se inclinou para James para beliscar o garoto maliciosamente, "Ouviu isso? Ele aplaudiu bem alto."

"Não enche, Sirius." James murmurou para o melhor amigo antes de voltar para rosto pedinte de Eric, "Talvez em um outro momento, Tiz."

Tiz não pareceu infeliz, pelo contrário ele lutou mais ainda com um sorriso maior, "E você Sirius? Peter?"

"Peter adoraria ir com você." Sirius encorajou Peter docemente, enquanto a boca aberta de Peter mostrava seu desdém para Sirius sem dizer absolutamente nada.

Lily passou entre os garotos e falou simpaticamente com Tiz, "Parabéns por se tornar um monitor, Eric. James e eu estamos felizes em te ter no nosso time."

"Obrigado, Evans." Eric Tiz era a única pessoa no mundo, além de James e Sirius, a chamar assim, uma mania que Tizzie tinha copiado particularmente de James.

"Nossa primeira reunião ontem a noite não te intimidou?" Lily perguntou à Tiz, enquanto Peter beliscava James e James gritava ruidosamente.

Eric Tiz tinha o entusiasmo de um labrador, "Eu estou tão animado para fazer as rondas." Disse à ela, "Eu tenho dito aos meus amigos o verão todo o quão divertido será tirar pontos da Sonserina."

"Só lembre-se que somente eu e James podemos dar detenções." Lily falou para o pequeno quintanista, "Você e os outros monitores deverão nos chamar se alguma coisa der errado."

"Obrigado, Lily." Tizzi estufou o peito como se sentisse importante, o que lembrou à Lily um James Potter mais jovem, "Eu sei que sob a sua liderança e do James esse ano será ainda melhor."

Ele acenou e caminhou na direção oposta do corredor, piscando para ela e tentando bagunçar o cabelo do mesmo jeito que James e falhando miseravelmente. Lily lutou para segurar uma risada enquanto ela e os meninos seguiam pelo corredor. James suspirou e Sirius riu em silêncio com o desconforto de James com o seu mini-eu.

"Deus, ele é irritante." James reclamou.

"Isso é interessante vindo de você." Bufou Lily, "Ele é exatamente a sua réplica aos quinze anos."

"Eu nunca teria sido nomeado monitor." James pareceu horrorizado com a sugestão dela.

"Você está certo." Lily disse com humor, "Eu gosto mais de Tizzie do que eu gostava de você aos quinze."

James fez uma carranca em direção a ela, o que fez Sirius latir uma risada. Lily compartilhou um cumprimento com Sirius enquanto James parecia prestes a reclamar com Remus.

"Há vinte e seis monitores esse ano." Remus disse à James, "Você terá que aprender o nome deles."

James protestou, "Eu tenho mesmo?"

"Mas você vai se sair bem," falou Lily, "Remus e eu não deixaremos você estragar tudo."

"Eu espero que você foda tudo e eles tenham que te demitir." Disse Sirius com uma risada.

"Caramba, obrigado Sirius." James disse estupidamente e Sirius sorriu de volta.

O som de um grupo de garotas alcançou o ouvido dela. Eles haviam alcançado os outros alunos do sétimo ano. As amigas de Lily estavam gritando uma com a outra enquanto discutiam sobre um membro de uma banda de rock bruxa enquanto entravam na sala. Mary era a única que não estava gritando porque os olhos dela avistaram Lily. Mary cutucou Marlene com o cotovelo e disse alguma coisa que fez a loira se virar.

"Vamos, Lily!" Marlene viu Lily entre os garotos, "Você está sentando perto de mim!".

"Parece louco ali." Remus apontou para as amigas de Lily.

"Se importa em se juntar?" Lily sacudiu as sobrancelhas para o tímido Remus, "Algumas das meninas não se importariam em conversar com você."

"Vou deixar os desmaios para os outros garotos." Remus respondeu de volta com um sorriso, o sorriso dele refletia a quantidade de cicatrizes que tinham no rosto.

Lily cruzou os braços ao garoto introvertido, "Você é tão bonito quanto esses três idiotas." Ela disse.

"Senhor," Sirius colocou a mão no próprio coração enquanto olhava para Peter e James, "Ela acha que vocês dois solitários são bonitos igual a mim."

"Você está no final da lista, Black." Lily disse a Sirius que fingia abanar uma mosca para longe em resposta.

"Não se apegue muito." Peter avisou à Lily, "Eu estou amarrado com Hailey Sheenan."

"Não acho que a Evans te ache atraente, Peter." Sirius disse com um piscada de olho, "Ela prefere os homens dela enrolados."

O que seja que Sirius tenha dito fez com que James chutasse Sirius e começassem uma pequena batalhar no corredor. Lily e Remus rolaram os olhos um para o outro enquanto James ameaçava desmembrar Sirius.

"Então, entre os quatro de vocês eu tenho que escolher entre o idiota e o mais idiota?" ela disse suavemente para Remus.

"Você conseguirá somente idiota." Remus cuspiu, "Mais idiota xingou as mulheres esse verão..."

"Questionável." Sirius retrucou para Peter, e James o soltou para encarar Remus e Lily em confusão.

"Quem é idiota e mais idiota?" James estava ofegante da luta com Sirius.

Remus pressionou os lábios juntos antes de responder, "Descubram por vocês mesmos."

Lily e Remus bateram as mãos enquanto James se aproximava do pequeno grupo de setimanistas. Sirius bateu nas costas de James gentilmente.

"Odeio dizer, cara, mas você é definitivamente mais idiota."

"Eu sou Monitor Chefe e capitão do time de Quadribol". James disse pomposamente, estufando o peito com orgulho.

"Nós deveríamos nos curvar?" Sirius perguntou encarando as unhas das mãos.

"Monitor chefe foi um choque para todos nós". Peter suspirou como se estivesse despontado.

"Ele se candidatou para isso, por que foi um choque?" Lily perguntou reajustando a mochila sobre os ombros.

Os dentes de Peter apareceram quando ele sorriu, "Porque ele não é exatamente um exemplo de regra."

"Você não tem que seguir todas as regras." James falou para Peter.

Remus admitiu para Lily, "Sirius descobriu que nós poderíamos nos livrar mais se James se tornasse Monitor Chefe, então ele não é tão imparcial como gosta de parecer."

James notou a expressão de Lily à confissão de Remus e complementou rapidamente com as bochechas rosadas, "Você sabe que eu me candidatei porque eu queria deixar meus pais orgulhosos."

Lily sorriu docemente para James, fazendo com que as bochechas coradas dele mostrassem o quão verdadeiro ele era. James frequentemente corava quando ele estava dizendo a verdade, boa ou má. Para um garoto que se livrou de tantas pegadinhas na vida, ele era um mentiroso terrível, pelo menos ao redor dela. Lily levantou as sobrancelhas na direção de James e piscou para ele. Encorajado pelo pensamento dela, ele embaralhou os pés e bagunçou o cabelo.

Era enjoativo o quão rápido ela poderia fazer ele ir de um pateta colossal para encantador.

"Eu vou vomitar." Sirius murmurou para Peter e tirou Lily do sonho, "E eu ainda nem passei pelo nosso primeiro dia de volta."

Eles entraram na sala de aula preenchida com cadeiras que desenhavam todo o fundo da sala, a mão de Lily roçou na de James e quando ela olhou para ele, viu o os olhos castanhos dele ardendo. Lily decidiu rapidamente que ela definitivamente se sentaria com Mary e Marlene. A professora McGonagall estava parada na frente da sala falando alto com alguns estudantes conforme eles achavam seus lugares.

"Bem-vindos de volta." Ela disse obedientemente, "McLaggen coloque isso para fora da sala de aula, aqui não é uma taverna."

Shaun McLaggen, envergonhado, colocou de lado a revista Wich Wonder, enquanto os amigos dele riam. Lily deslizou ao longo das fileiras, encontrando o lugar dela ao lado de Mary no final de uma das fileiras. Ingrid Nalik e Susan Nessus já estavam sentadas na frente delas e encaravam Sirius Black conforme ele arrastava James para o lugar no meio, ambas Ingrid e Susan tinham uma queda pelo melhor amigo de James.

"Ele não deu bola para elas por sete n." Marlene bufou do outro lado de Mary quando viu Ingrid e Susan, "Porque ele começaria esse ano?"

"Shh," Lily estava sorrindo porque Marlene tinha razão, "Não seja malvada."

Marlene zombou, "Não é ser má se é a verdade."

Lily e Mary compartilharam um sorriso enquanto puxavam o pergaminho para começar a aula.

"Todo mundo sentado!" Professora McGonagall pediu pela atenção, "Sentados."

O resto da aula se tornou o barulho de penas escrevendo nos pergaminhos. Todo mundo tinha se preparado mentalmente para a primeira aula do ano. A Professora McGonagall não brincava em serviço, nem no primeiro dia de aula. Lily estava ouvindo a Professora quando um bilhete deslizou discretamente para a mesa dela. Lily virou-se em descrença para o bilhete e viu que James Potter estava sorrindo do seu lugar à esquerda dela.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela sibilou.

"Passando uma nota". Ele imitou de volta.

Com um franzir de sobrancelhas ela se virou e abriu o papel, tendo cuidado de fazê-lo debaixo da mesa para que a Professora McGonagall não visse. A escrita de James era desleixada e nem sempre legível, mas Lily conseguiu ler devagar.

 _Eu vi que você terá Poções Avançadas_

 _Você já não teria um parceiro de poções, teria?_

Quase um segundo depois outro bilhete apareceu no colo dela.

 _Eu entenderia se você tivesse, quer dizer, você a melhor do nosso ano então imagino que alguém já tenha pedido e estou atrasado para a festa._

Um terceiro se juntou aos outros dois.

 _Você lê devagar._

Lily virou o rosto, lançando um olhar de descrença sobre o ombro antes de usar a pena que para escrever no verso do pergaminho a resposta dela.

 **Sim.**

A letra dela era redonda e cursiva, mas não fez o que James queria, porque rapidamente outro pedaço de pergaminho veio e acertou a orelha dela.

 _Sim, você lê devagar?  
Ou  
Sim, você vai ser minha parceira?_

E cinco segundos depois ela leu outro recado.

 _Desculpe, mas não desculpe, eu acertei você no último recado._

Lily riu baixo ganhando a atenção de Mary que olhou de relance com espanto. Quando Mary viu os pedaços de pergaminho no colo de Lily, as sobrancelhas dela arquearam até a linha do cabelo. Lily agarrou a pena e escreveu em pequenas letras no canto do pergaminho.

 **Para uma estrela de quadribol você acharia que sua pontaria fosse melhor.**

 **Sim, eu posso ser sua parceira.**

 **Agora pare de me enviar notas, antes que a McGonagall nos pegue.**

Mary acotovelou Lily debaixo da mesa e apontou para a Professora McGonagall.

"Cuidado." Mary murmurou.

Lily olhou para a professora antes de esconder e mandar o pergaminho de volta para o garoto, que ela sabia estar na beira do assento dele. Lily sorriu triunfantemente para Mary antes de retornar para as anotações dela e ouvir a matéria. De repente, algo pequeno atingiu a testa de Lily. A mão dela tocou o lugar onde foi atingida e olho ao redor surpresa. A professora McGonagall notou os movimentos de Lily e observou a Monitora Chefe sob os óculos.

"Alguma coisa errada senhorita Evans?"

Todos olharam para Lily e ela corou. "Nada."

Professora McGonagall não pareceu convencida, mas sem razão, retornou à aula. Lily afundou no assento, mas não antes de ver a bola de papel que estava aos seus pés. Ela olhou em volta e James piscou para Lily enquanto ela se abaixava na cadeira. Ao final da aula Lily abriu o pergaminho. Enquanto lia o último recado de James os lábios dela se curvaram em um sorriso estúpido reservado somente para ele.

 _Minha pontaria é perfeita._

Ela se virou só para ver que James e os amigos dele já haviam saído da sala de aula. Mary bateu levemente no braço de Lily, a forçando a se levantar da pequena cadeira e pegar suas coisas rapidamente.

Mary agarrou os braços dela e insistiu, "Ele poderia ter feito vocês dois terem problemas."

Lily puxou o braço do aperto de Mary para que pudesse arrumar as vetes, "Por Merlin, Mary, não é como se nós nunca tivéssemos passado recados antes."

Lily franziu os lábios enquanto puxava seu cronograma para ver qual era a próxima aula, ignorando o tom de voz de Mary. Mary esperou até Lily ter terminado de evita-la e então as parou no meio do corredor tumultuado. Marlene protestou, quase batendo nos ombros de Lily. A expressão de Mary era difícil de ler, mesmo que Lily se orgulhasse de sempre saber o que ia sair da boca da amiga.

"Eu estava lendo os recados dele sobre seu ombro."

"Recados de quem?" Marlene perguntou, com a sobrancelha curvada.

"Claro que você estava." Lily ignorou Marlene, e encarou Mary.

Mary ignorou o tom bravo de Lily, "Lily, eu não acho que você deveria ser a parceira de James em Poções."

"James enviou recados para você!" Marlene parecia exaltada com essa informação.

Lily franziu os lábios para Mary, "Por quê?"

Os olhos marrons de Mary estavam solenes, "Você viu a carga de curso dele nesse semestre. E se James estiver tentando te usar para você melhorar as notas dele? É como ele disse, você é a melhor da sala em poções, todo mundo sabe disso."

Os olhos de Lily brilharam, o humor foi embora, "Mary, a única outra pessoa naquela aula que eu conheço é Severus Snape, e você sabe muito bem que eu preferiria morrer a ser parceira daquele... daquele..."

"Idiota?" Marlene ofereceu, sempre amando xingar Snape, "Imbecil? Fanático?"

"Eu sei." Mary cortou Marlene, não dando a chance da amiga continuar a insultar Severus Snape, "Eu só não quero que você se machuque, Lily."

"James Potter não é mais o merda que ele costumava ser." Lily exalou com irritação; "Eu tenho lidado com ele nos últimos seis anos, o que seria mais um pouco com ele como parceiro em Poções?"

Mary pareceu desconfortável, "Você conhece ele melhor do que eu, mas lembre-se que havia uma época que você não o suportava."

Lily corou e interrompeu Mary, "Eu não vou deixá-lo tirar vantagens das minhas habilidades em poções."

Mary corou, "Eu não estou dizendo só sobre suas habilidades em poções."

Lily adicionou firmemente, "Eu nem consideraria..."

"Se agarrar com ele?" ofereceu Marlene, tentando terminar a frase de Lily por ela, de novo.

Lily cruzou os braços deliberadamente, "Eu odeio você."

"Não odeia." Mary reclamou enquanto as meninas seguiam para suas respectivas salas de aula.

"Ela só está azeda porque você trouxe à tona o que aconteceu na fogueira dos MacMillan." Marlene assegurou à Mary.

Lily bufou e agarrou a mão dela à de Mary, "Nada aconteceu". Lily mentiu, "Eu disse a vocês duas, nós dançamos e ele me levou para casa depois que os Dementadores apareceram." Lily ergue a mão dela quando Mary tentou falar de novo, "O professor Slughorn deixou James fazer Poções Avançadas, Mary. Isso significa que ele deve ser ao menos decente nisso. Se eu perceber que James só quer ser meu parceiro para que ele possa se dar bem, então você sabe tanto quanto eu que James acabará do lado errado da minha varinha ao final da aula. Melhor?"

Mary resmungou, mas deixou Lily arrumar a trança dela depois que desconectaram os braços. Apesar das preocupações de Mary, Lily sabia que as amigas delas só queriam o seu melhor. Elas se conheciam há sete anos, era natural que elas se preocupassem uma com as outras.

"O que você tem agora?" Mary perguntou, "Eu tenho Estudo dos Trouxas."

"Eu disse para você pegar Adivinhação no lugar." Disse Marlene puxando um alcaçuz da mochila dela.

"Nós temos Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas." Falou Lily para uma Mary carrancuda.

Marlene lambeu o doce antes de dizer, "Espero que o novo professor seja melhor que a velha Perrywinkle do ano passado."

Mary arrumou a mochila nos ombros, "Por isso que eu desisti dessa aula estúpida, eu não conseguia mais ouvir Perrywinkle falar sobre os cinquenta gatos dela."

"Perrywinkle não chegava nem perto do pé no saco do Senhor Bones no quinto ano." Discordou Marlene, "Merlin, aquele homem poderia falar horas e horas sobre nada."

"Eu não acredito que você desistiu." Disse Lily conforme elas chegavam ao corredor onde teriam que se separar, "Nós precisamos aprender a nos defender contra a arte das trevas, especialmente depois desse verão."

Mary balançou a cabeça veementemente, "Eu deixarei Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas para vocês duas." Mary sorriu abandonando o assunto, elas se abraçaram antes de Mary acenar, "Vejo vocês em História da Magia."

Marlene e Lily mal tinham chegado perto do corredor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas antes de James Potter aparecer na frente dela, sorrindo arrogantemente enquanto ele se apoiava contra a parede perto de Lily. Lily parou de andar e Marlene continuou chupando o doce dela com interesse. Os olhos azuis de Mary relancearam entre o Monitor e Monitora Chefe. Lily percebeu que James estava sozinho e isso fez com que soasse um sinal de alerta na cabeça dela.

Eles não tinham conversado desde que ele os tinha levado acidentalmente para a Escócia.

"Podemos conversar sobre coisas de Monitor Chefe?" James perguntou.

"Eu estou fora." Disse Marlene, dando um aceno para Lily antes de continuar a andar no corredor.

Uma vez que os passos de Marlene desapareceram ao virar o corredor, James deu um passo para perto de Lily. Ela olhou em volta, mas não foi premiada com a vista dos amigos dele. Quando ele deu mais um passou para perto, ela deu um para trás.

O Monitor Chefe usou o dedo indicador para arrumar os óculos no nariz, "Você contou para suas amigas?"

"Contei o que?" Lily perguntou girando os dedos no cabelo enquanto o encarava.

"Sobre me beijar."

Lily respirou profundamente, "Você me beijou."

"Você participou" o sorriso de gato Cheshire dele fez os joelhos dela fracos.

"Você contou ao Sirius?" Lily jogou de volta o ponto da questão.

"Você quer que eu fale?" Ele retrucou, tão rápido com as palavras quanto ela.

"Claro que não." Lily empalideceu, se apoiando na parede perto dele e cruzando os braços de novo, "Ele avisou que nós não deveríamos sair."

James riu, "Ele é do tipo ciumento."

Lily sorriu e admitiu para James, "Mary passou metade da manhã me avisando pra não deixar você tirar vantagem de mim."

James sorriu maliciosamente, "Bom, isso é irônico, uma vez que Peter passou metade da manhã me avisando a mesma coisa."

"Como eu tiraria vantagem de você..." foi a resposta azeda de Lily.

James levantou as sobrancelhas para ela, "De acordo com Peter, eu sou predisposto a deixar você me tratar mal."

"Isso é rico vindo de alguém pretencioso como Peter." Lily disse com força, "mas eu suponho que uma vez que ele não gosta de mim..."

"Ele não desgosta de você." James revirou os olhos, "Peter só odeia mudanças."

"Isso é algo que nós dois concordamos." Lily se virou para ele com um sorriso, "Mary não é muito melhor, ele acha que você quer ser meu parceiro em poções para aumentar suas notas."

James bufou, "Sem ofensa, Evans, mas eu não preciso de ajuda em Poções. Eu só quero ser parceiro de alguém que não vai me fazer odiar minha vida."

O som de passos distraiu James e Lily da conversa deles. Lily se virou e James olhou sobre os ombros dela. Um homem velho estava indo em direção à sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Ele usava um casaco de viagem escuro, dando a impressão de que ele estava com frio e o cabelo dele estava arrumado de maneira perfeita. Lily tinha o palpite de que esse homem velho poderia ser o novo professor, apesar de não o ter visto no banquete ontem à noite.

O homem passou direto por Lily e James no corredor, e nem mesmo olhou na direção deles. James e Lily compartilharam um olhar. Não era usual à um professor não dizer oi para dois estudantes, ainda mais o Monitor e Monitora Chefes. Lily colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e decidiu dizer algo, ao menos para dar as boas-vindas. Nos últimos anos a maioria dos estudantes dizia que o cargo era amaldiçoado, Hogwarts não conseguia manter um professor de Defesa por mais de um ano.

"Com licença?" Ela falou e o homem não se virou, então ela aumentou a voz, "Com licença, professor?"

A segunda vez foi alta o suficiente para o homem parasse abruptamente, "Sim?"

Lily se moveu para frente, colocando um sorriso no rosto dela e sentindo que James a seguia de perto. O homem continuou parado de costas para eles, então Lily deu a volta.

"Meu nome é Lily Evans," ela ofereceu a mão, mas o homem não se mexeu, só encarava a parede perto dos ombros dela, "Eu sou a Monitora Chefe. Você é o nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra a Arte da Trevas?"

Ele grunhiu uma resposta e continuou andando em frente, balançando uma bengala. Atrás, ficou Lily de boca aberta. Alguém colocou uma mão nas costas dela para que notasse a presença dele. Ela se virou para ver James parado atrás dela e os amigos dele haviam se juntado com eles no corredor vazio. Foi James que retirou a mão das costas dela enquanto os outros garotos encaravam o homem estranho.

"Quem é esse velho?" Sirius sibilou os pensamentos de Lily.

Remus murmurou para eles, "Meu pai conhece ele do trabalho, o nome dele é Peter Pidge, ele é o nosso novo professor de Defesa."

"Nome legal." Concordou Peter, obviamente feliz de partilhar o mesmo nome do novo professor.

"Nós gostamos dele?" Sirius perguntou a Remus.

O homem gritou à cinquenta passos a frente, "As crianças vão ficar fofocando ou entrarão na sala?"

Sirius sibilou tão baixo que somente Lily e James ouviram, "Não importa, ao que parece, ele não gosta de nós."

Lily trocou um olhar preocupado com James enquanto eles se apressavam para entrar na sala antes que o sinal tocasse. A sala de aula estava barulhenta, mas assim que o professor Pidge entrou fez se silêncio, como se uma faca pudesse cortar o ar. O professor Pidge caminhou diretamente para a mesa dos professores, os joelhos batendo com a mesa de madeira quando ele colocou sua pasta e a bengala na mesa. Onde a maioria dos professores decoravam suas classes com vários artefatos, a classe de DCAT estava vazia, somente com as mesas dos estudantes.

Lily seguiu os garotos para os únicos assentos livres, os da frente. Lily se virou para olhar para Marlene que estava sentada três fileiras atrás. Marlene estava tão curiosa sobre o novo professor quanto Lily. Lily se sentou na cadeira entre James e Remus, encarando o novo professor com incrédula curiosidade. De repente o professor se virou e olhou para a sala, os olhos cinzas dele não focaram em nenhum estudante.

"Deixe-me ser claro." Ele disse irritado, "Eu estou aqui como um favor ao Professor Dumbledore. De maneira nenhuma vocês devem esperar aprender algo comigo, entenderam?"

O queixo de Lily caiu e um barulho começou atrás dela e James bufou alto, deliberadamente fazendo uma cena.

"Algum problema, garoto?"

O professor Pidge não olhou para ele enquanto falava com ele, seus olhos cinzas estavam só viajando com suspeita para frente e para trás da sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Se Lily fosse esperta, ela teria tampado a boca de James, mas ele já tinha ido longe e estava fora de alcance.

James grunhiu, "É só que nós esperamos aprender algo quando a gente vem para a aula."

"Nome?" insistiu o professor, os olhos cinzas ainda girando tanto que Lily teve que desviar o olhar.

"James Potter."

O professor suspirou, "Aqui está a primeira lição do dia Sr. Potter... decepção."

Os estudantes se entreolharam e durante essa troca de olhar (que não causou nenhuma reação à Pidge) que Lily percebeu o problema com o olho de Pidge. O professor era cego como um morcego. Lily cavou dentro da mochila para pegar um pedaço de papel da aula de Transfiguração. Ela escreveu sua descoberta e não escondeu o fato de estar passando recados. Ela passou o papel para James, que então passou para Sirius com um semblante ameaçador. Lily se virou no assento para tentar mostrar a descoberta dela para Marlene, mas a amiga estava muito ocupada cochichando com Ingrid. Ambas as Grifinórias tinham um olhar de descrença nos olhos azuis delas. Lily se virou de volta para encarar o novo professor.

"Vocês podem começar por tirar os livros das bolsas e ler o que quer que mantenham vocês quietos." O professor Pidge se sentou, tocando para sentir a cadeira e suspirou profundamente quando ouviu os estudantes abrirem os livros.

Lily olhou para a esquerda para ver James e Sirius passando recados rapidamente entre eles. Ela puxou o livro de Defesa: Sétimo Ano e começou a passar as páginas sem parar. Parecia que todo mundo estava com medo de dizer uma palavra e só se podia ouvir o silêncio dos estudantes que não estavam aprendendo. Os dedos de Lily apertaram as pontas da carteira e ela encarou brava o novo professor deles.

Na hora que o sino tocou Lily estava se perguntando porque o Diretor Dumbledore poderia ter pedido para aquele homem os ensinar, quando claramente ele não tinha vontade de fazer isso. Todos os estudantes saíram da sala e se juntaram no final do corredor. Maria Merrywheather, que considerava DCAT sua aula favorita, parecia a beira das lágrimas. Lily parou ao lado de James e Sirius, segurando a mochila dela com uma mão para colocar a outra no ombro de Maria.

"Maria, não chore." Disse gentilmente para Lufa – Lufa, "Nós já tivemos um professor de Defesa ruim antes..."

"Ele não q-quer ensinar nada para a gente?" respondeu Maria, claramente chateada.

Sirius parecia tão irritado como Lily se sentia, "Há uma guerra acontecendo fora dessas parede e ele quer a gente leia a porra de um livro?"

Lily franziu a testa e concordou com Sirius. Eles estavam prestes a entrar em um mundo rasgado por magia das trevas. A ameaça dos bruxos das trevas aumentava ano após ano. Como o professor de DCAT não os ensinaria a se defender das artes das trevas? Esse era o ponto da matéria toda.

Tommy Coons, da Corvinal, falou, "Potter e Evans deveriam falar com ele."

As cabeças de Lily e James se ergueram de onde consolavam Maria, em uníssono.

"Perdão?"

Maria assentiu, os brincos dele chacoalhando conforme balançava cabeça em concordância, "Sim! Potter e Evans!"

"Eu e a Evans somos somente Monitores Chefes". James esclareceu dando um olhar para Lily em busca de suporte.

"Exatamente," Tommy respondeu educadamente, "Vocês dois representam o corpo estudantil, e nós precisamos de alguém para dizer para aquele velho arrogante que nós queremos um professor de verdade."

Maria virou o rosto para encarar Lily, "Por favor, Lily?"

"Se alguém pode encantar um professor, é você Lily." Marlene falou, distraindo Lily do olhar que ela trocava com James.

Tommy Coons parecia ter acabado com a batalha ele mesmo, "Então está fechado, Potter e Evans irão cuidar disso."

Os estudantes começaram a se dispersar com Maria e Tommy liderando os estudantes. Lily foi deixada no meio do corredor, atordoada, com Marlene, James, Sirius e Peter ao seu lado. Remus estava um pouco mais à esquerda deles, se apoiando na parede de pedras como se ele precisasse de apoio. Parecia que o natal tinha chego antes para Sirius.

Ele bateu nas costas de James rindo como um bobo, "Bom, Prongs," disse Sirius para James, "Boa sorte. Monitor chefe e tal, isso deve ser fácil."

"Valeu." Murmurou James mal-humorado para Sirius, que só continuou rindo quando ele, Remus e Peter seguiam os outros alunos no corredor.

Marlene, percebendo que Lily queria falar com James sozinha, de novo, tirou outro alcaçuz da mochila e disse, "Vejo você no almoço."

James assistiu Marlene indo antes de colocar as mãos nos bolsos e se virar para Lily. Lily balançou a cabeça no minuto que o olhar de James encontrou o dela com um sorriso muito familiar. Ele levantava o canto da boa dele e os óculos escorregavam pelo nariz e seu rosto parecia malicioso.

"Ah não..." ela advertiu James, "Você não tem permissão para pregar uma peça no nosso professor."

James levantou as sobrancelhas, fingindo estar irritado, "Eu não ia sugerir tal coisa." Ele tinha um brilho no olhar que ela não confiava, "Na verdade eu estava pensando se tem uma razão constitucional para o meu status de Monitor Chefe ser revogado?"

Lily cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar bravo para ele, "Provavelmente o que for que você está considerando fazer quebra, no mínimo, dez regras diferentes da escola.

"Eu seria cuidadoso." James replicou.

"Sabendo do seu talento para problemas James, eu teria essa escola em chamas amanhã." Lily revirou os olhos quando ele se curvou zombeteiramente. "Você não poderia ser pego pelo que quer que queira fazer ou Dumbledore tiraria seu distintivo." Ela descruzou os braços e olhou suspeitosamente, "O que você quer fazer?"

James estalou a língua e balançou o dedo para ela, "Eu não tenho permissão para permitir que a Monitora Chefe me acompanhe na desonra dos cumprimentos de Monitor Chefe."

"Desonra do Monitor Chefe meu nariz, James." Lily não gostou que o sorriso dele só cresceu. "Trate-se com respeito e você vai perceber que o que quer que seja que está planejando provavelmente não é a melhor maneira de fazer com que o professor Pidge no ensine a nos defender das artes das trevas."

James bagunçou o cabeço, olhando para ele um pouco aborrecido, "Então você quer mesmo tentar e conversar com o velho excêntrico?"

Parecia que esta era a última coisa que James queria fazer e Lily tinha que concordar com ele. O professor Pidge claramente não tinha paciência para jovens e nem tolerância, nem quando a Monitora Chefe tinha se apresentado. Lily mordeu o lábio inferior quando a porta atrás deles rangeu. Lily e James pularam no lugar ao ver o professor Pidge passar usando a bengala e caminhar de volta para o escritório dele. Ele estava apoiado na bengala e parecia ainda mais velho do que a primeira vez que Lily o viu.

"Eu vou falar com o Dumbledore." Disse James de repente do lado dela.

"Eu só não quero que você seja expulso, Potter." Ela olhou de volta para cima pra ele.

James colocou a mão no coração, "É bom saber que você se importa, Evans." Antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele começou a andar acenando para que ela o seguisse, "Agora vamos, antes que a gente se atrase para o almoço, eu não quero perder o pudim de centeio hoje."

Lily teve que correr para alcança-lo, as pernas dele eram muito mais longas e ele já estava na metade do corredor no momento em que ela pegou o braço dele com sua mão. James girou e ela olhou para ele com muito mais brilho do que ela poderia juntar. Os olhos castanhos de Lily cintilaram quando ele a olhou de volta, batendo os ombros dele contra os dela afetuosamente.

"Está bem, Evans." Ele disse ingenuamente, "Coons quer que alguém fale com o Professor Pidge e eu vou lidar com isso."

"James, seja respeitoso, por favor." Lily finamente implorou, "Eu não estou afim de ver Dumbledore tirar seu distintivo e entregar para o Avery da Sonserina."

James exalou, "Eu prometo que eu não farei nada drástico."

"Você está planejando falar com o professor Pidge?" Lily perguntou timidamente, "Ou ameaça-lo?"

"Ambas são opções?" ele perguntou.

"Claro." Lily retrucou e ele riu antes de colocar um braço em volta dos ombros dela casualmente.

"Não se preocupe," ele afirmou, "Eu serei o Monitor Chefe mais respeitoso de todos."

"Isso é questionável."

James usou a outra mão para bagunçar a franja dela e ela reclamou o resto do almoço sobre o quão irritante ele era por desfazer o penteado perfeito dela. James tomou as reclamações dela como desculpa para bagunçar ainda mais o cabelo ruivo, fazendo com que as ondas suaves caíssem ao redor do rosto dela. Ela o chamou de idiota enquanto tirava o cabelo do rosto e James riu, pegando cada palavra que saia da boca dela como elogio.

N/A: Merlin, eu tinha prometido para mim mesma que essas postagens iam acontecer com regularidade, porque a história está completa, e olha só...  
Mas, resolução para 2019, posts de 15 em 15 dias da fic.  
Não esqueçam de deixar um comentário sobre o que estão achando da história. Beeeijos, até dia 30!


	3. Wild Card

Capítulo III

 _ele nunca vai usar uma aréola  
porque você sabe que ele gosta de jogar esses jogos_

Defesa contra a arte das trevas se tornou rapidamente desgraça da existência de Lily.

Cada aula se tornava pior e Tommy Coons enchia o saco para concertarem. Ficou tão irritante que Lily foi procurar James na noite de domingo depois da primeira semana. Ele estava no campo de Quadribol, ajudando o seu jogador a melhorar o mergulho no ar. Lily o achou facilmente entre os jogadores da Grifinória vestidos de vermelho e dourado. Ele era o mais velho e o mais alto, explicando a importância do balanço da vassoura. Lily esperou ele terminar o treino, ao lado do campo, assistindo com olhos divertidos quando ele gritou com Greg Mathews por se chocar com Mitchell Splint.

James parecia estressado, ele tinha olheiras debaixo dos olhos quando ele virou e viu Lily o esperando. Lily acenou alegremente e ele acenou de volta antes de focar de novo no time. James passeava e gesticulava quando estava bravo. Lily não conseguia dizer se ele estava realmente bravo ou se ele só estava descontando o estresse no pobre jogador. De qualquer maneira, os jogadores dele pareciam exaustos no momento em que James os dispensou para o jantar. Lily desapoiou da parede que ela estava quando ele caminhou até ela com um meio sorriso.

"Bom voo" ela provocou.

"O que eu preciso fazer para te colocar em uma vassoura?" apesar do cansaço que ele demonstrava, James nunca resistia em ser um espertinho.

"Eu voo com você." Ela respondeu quando ele parou em frente a ela, "Se você não se importar em se atrasar para o jantar para que possamos conversar sobre Pigeon." (N/A: pigeon significa pombo)

Os estudantes haviam passado a chamar o professor Pidge com o nome de pássaros irritantes que ficavam em praças e parques. O apelido parecia se encaixar bem em Pidge, apesar do professor parecer mais um vira lata velho do que um pequeno pássaro rápido. Lily não se sentia mal pelo apelido, desde que o professor não se importava em aprender os nomes deles. Lily tinha esperado pelas aulas de DCAT, especialmente depois da fogueira. Era decepcionante que eles estivessem presos com Pigeon como professor.

Os olhos de James curvaram com interesse ao pedido dela, mas assentiu e indicou para Lily o seguir até o armário de vassouras. Alguns dos jogadores reservas sorriram quando eles passaram em silêncio. James agarrou uma vassoura do armário e entregou à Lily. Lily deixou os dedos dela enlaçarem o cabo da vassoura enquanto James fechava e trancava o armário com a chave do bolso dele. Ela não tinha voado desde de o ano passado, mas ela estava ansiosa para estar no céu de novo.

Lily e James montaram suas vassouras e deram impulso simultaneamente. As vassouras subiram no ar e Lily seguiu a aceleração de James até estarem perto um do outro em volta do campo de quadribol. Do alto, Lily podia ver o topo do castelo, as árvores da Floresta Proibida, e até o Lago brilhando no pôr do sol. Ela estava tão distraída que quase esqueceu de o porquê estar voando. Foi James que limpou a garganta e tirou a cabeça dela das nuvens.

"Sobre o que você quer conversar?" O cabelo de James estava voando selvagemente pelo rosto dele e as vassouras diminuíram a velocidade, então eles estavam sobrevoando o meio do campo juntos.

Lily franziu o olhar para mostrar sua infelicidade, "Tommy Coons continua me encurralando a cada segundo que ele me vê para perguntar se nós falamos com Pigeon."

"Eu disse à Coons que ia lidar com isso." Ele declarou aborrecido, "Porque ele está indo atrás de você?"

Lily encarou James, "Provavelmente porque nada mudou nas aulas."

"E não vai." James retrucou, "Eu mal tive tempo de piscar quem dirá ir falar para um professor parar de ser um pé no saco," ele estava frustrado, Lily assistiu ele levar a mão esquerda ao cabelo e bagunçá-lo, "e eu não posso simplesmente entrar lá e dizer para o professor como ele deveria fazer o trabalho dele."

Lily concordou rapidamente, não querendo que James pensasse que ela estava brava com ele, "Eu nem sei como um professor cego poderia nos ajudar contra magia das trevas!"

James mordeu o lábio inferior, "Eu só queria que Dumbledore tivesse contratado outra pessoa, qualquer outra."

Lily tinha que concordar com James, especialmente depois da segunda semana de aula deles ter afundado. Maria Merryweather parecia à beira das lágrimas na segunda feira e na quarta feira Tommy Coons estava encurralando Lily e James depois da aula. Finalmente, na sexta-feira, James explodiu antes que Tommy pudesse se aproximar.

"Eu vou falar com Dumbledore hoje à noite!" ele disse firme para Tommy, que pareceu desconfortável por James ter gritado com ele, "Caramba Coons, alguns de nós tem vida, sabe."

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para James com preocupação, ele ainda tinha olheiras profundas. Ela se perguntou se ele estava dormindo como estava irritável. Tommy murmurou algo sobre como James deveria se acalmar e foi sentar no lugar dele. Lily e Marlene se entreolharam quando caminharam para o almoço juntas. Todo mundo estava à beira dos nervos, graças ao professor Pidge.

Lily deu boas vindas ao fim de semana, pronta para tirar uma pausa do drama todo. Se o professor Pidge teve alguma indicação da raiva dos alunos, ele não reagiu. Os primeiranistas reclamaram na sala comunal que eles se sentiam como se tudo que fizessem era ler na aula. Os quintanistas estavam preocupados que nunca passariam nos NOMS com o professor Pidge.

James voltou tarde para a sala comunal na sexta feira. Lily o avistou da mesa perto das janelas onde ela e as outras alunas do sétimo ano estavam fazendo redações. Ele ainda estava vestido com as vestes da escola e elas estavam amarrotadas do dia. Lily franziu o olhar quando viu que ele estava olhando pela sala e a avistou. Sem uma palavra para as amigas dela, Lily se levantou e foi em direção a James, que havia se levantado do canto da sala comunal.

"Hey." Ela disse suavemente quando o alcançou no buraco do porta retrato, "O que foi?"

Os punhos de James se fecharam, "Eu acabei de sair de uma reunião com a professora McGonagall e perguntei a ela sobre o professor Pidge."

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, "Não ao diretor Dumbledore?"

Se alguém pudesse consertar os problemas deles seria Dumbledore.

"Ela é a diretora em exercício essa semana." James disse tristemente, "Dumbledore está em um negócio importante."

"O que a professora McGonagall disse?"

James parecia irritado, "Que nós precisamos entender que esse é o primeiro trabalho de Pidge como professor."

"Você está brincando." Lily reclamou e James balançou a cabeça.

"Eu vou falar com Dumbledore assim que ele voltar." James prometeu a ela, "E eu disse para Coons te deixar em paz."

"Obrigada." Ela pressionou os dedos na têmpora.

"Lily!", chamou Mary.

Lily se virou para ver a amiga acenando para que se juntasse a elas. Lily ergue um dedo para Mary, sinalizando que precisava de um momento. Quando Lily olhou de volta para James ela viu que ele estava bocejando. Ela colocou um sorriso no rosto e tocou gentilmente o braço dele.

"Vai para cama?" ela perguntou e ele negou com a cabeça.

"Não," ele respondeu, "Eu tenho rondas hoje à noite."

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto ele se virava e saia pelo porta retrato. Lily sabia como James estava se sentindo. Ela estava fazendo rondas até tarde e ainda tinha que lidar com as tarefas da escola junto com os cronogramas de Monitora Chefe. Lily não conseguia imaginar o quão difícil estava sendo para James, que tinha que lidar não só com os deveres de Monitor Chefe, mas também com a escola e o quadribol. Enquanto se sentava para terminar a redação de feitiços com as outras garotas, Lily se perguntou se ela não poderia adicionar algumas rondas de James para o cronograma dela. Ele já estava fazendo muito.

"O que James queria?" Ingrid perguntou enquanto trocava anotações com Mary, "Ele parecia bravo."

Lily suspirou e pegou uma pena, "Era sobre o professor Pidge."

Todo mundo na mesa entendeu imediatamente, até Mary, que não estava em DCAT. Marlene explodiu a bolha de chiclete que estava fazendo. Susan piscou curiosa para Lily.

"O que sobre o professor Pidge?" Susan perguntou.

"A professora McGonagall acha que estamos sendo duros com ele." Lily contou ao grupo, "Uma vez que este o primeiro ano dele ensinando."

Marlene bufou, "Ele nem fala com a gente."

Ingrid concordou com a cabeça, "Marley está certa, Pigeon nos odeia."

Lily esperava que eles pudessem passar pela próxima semana sem explodir com o professor incompetente.

Claro que o destino pregava peças, e na terceira semana de aulas, Lily finalmente chegou ao ponto em que ela não conseguia mais manter a paz. O professor Pidge tinha levado um rádio para a sala de aula. Ele substituiu o silêncio por uma música horrível enquanto os alunos tentavam ler os livros ou terminar as tarefas das outras matérias. Lily e Marlene estavam passando recados com Ingrid. James usava a aula de DCAT para dormir e Lily sabia que ninguém conseguiria dormir com aqueles gritos vindos do rádio. Sirius parecia estar lendo um quadrinho trouxa. A música só ficou mais alta conforme a semana passava. No meio de um refrão do que parecia uma pessoa pedindo por ajuda, Lily finalmente perdeu o controle. Ela se levantou da carteira, fechou o livro de feitiços, e caminhou para a frente da sala, e desligou o rádio com um aceno da varinha.

Professor Pidge pulou na cadeira quando o silêncio tomou conta da sala, "Quem fez isso?"

"Lily Evans." Ela respondeu e Pidge se virou para o som da voz dela, "Uma de suas estudantes, caso você se importe em lembrar."

Professor Pidge encostou na cadeira, os olhos cinzas mexendo, "Garota, se eu me importasse com qualquer um de vocês, eu realmente me incomodaria em dar essa aula."

Calor atingiu as bochechas de Lily com o tom dele, "Eu tenho razões o suficiente pra reportar à Dumbledore e ter você despedido." Lily disse rudemente.

"Ha!" Pidge riu, se inclinando na cadeira dele como se Lily tivesse sugerido a coisa mais engraçada do mundo, "Dumbledore estava desesperado para alguém pegar esse posto, garota. Ele não pode se dar ao luxo de me despedir."

"Eu sou Monitora Chefe." Lily arrumou os ombros apesar da ferroada do tom dele, "E como tal, eu preciso representar os alunos..."

"Monitora Chefe," Pidge a interrompeu, "Quão orgulhosa você deve estar de um título inútil."

Lágrimas cobriram a visão dela e os ombros caíram.

"Hey!" Lily ouviu Marlene gritar lealmente do lugar dela, "Isso não é jeito de falar com seus alunos!"

"Se vocês preferem discutir comigo ao invés de ler seus livros", Pidge ergueu a voz sob o protesto irritado de Marlene, "Classe está dispensada."

Lily lutou para não deixar Pidge saber que ela estava chorando. Ela se virou para longe dele e foi em direção a mesa dela, colocando as coisas na mochila com pressa. Maria Merryweather e Angus Holdt olharam para ela com pena quando deixaram a sala. Até Tommy Coons a deixou sozinha. Lily engoliu as lágrimas, não conseguindo acreditar quão desagradável o professor Pidge era.

 _Como um único homem pode ser tão amargo e malvado?_

Ela soltou um soluço que estava segurando e sentiu uma mão nos ombros dela. Lily virou a bochecha e viu James se aproximando dela, inquietação no rosto dele. Ela engoliu e limpou as lágrimas dos olhos enquanto ele passava o braço em volta dos ombros dela e a guiava para longe das carteiras.

Todo mundo se colocou em volta de Lily quando James saiu da sala com ela. Marlene tirou Lily do aperto de James e a abraçou firmemente. Lily abraçou a amiga de volta, se sentindo pequena no aperto de Marlene.

"Todo mundo vai para a próxima aula." James mandou ao lado de Lily, "Ela vai ficar bem."

Lily esfregou os olhos e confirmou, "Estou bem."

Maria murmurou quando passou por ela, "Obrigada por tentar nos ajudar, Lily."

Marlene se afastou para que pudesse olhar o rosto de Lily, os olhos azuis frios como gelo, "Pigeon é um grande imbecil."

"Marlene está certa" James falou para Lily, "Você não merecia aquilo."

Eles estavam sozinhos, aparentemente o olhar de James manteve todo mundo longe. Lily limpou as lágrimas com a manga da blusa e encarou o chão. Ela estava constrangida por ter chorado, e sobre o jeito que James apertou os ombros dela.

"Ignore ele, Evans," James pediu suavemente, "Pigeon é um idiota. Monitora Chefe é importante, você é importante."

"Eu não a-acredito que ele nem se sentiu ameaçado por Dumbledore." Ela murmurou, olhando para James aflita. "É como se ele nos odiasse."

James balançou a cabeça e Lily se surpreendeu quando ele a puxou para seus braços, a abraçando firmemente enquanto sussurrava, "Sinto muito." Ela poiou a testa no peito dele, "Eu acho que foi ótimo você tê-lo enfrentado."

Marlene concordou firmemente, batendo nas costas de Lily, "Ninguém pode dizer que você e James não tentaram limpar essa bagunça."

"Eu fiz papel de tola." Ela murmurou no peito de James.

Marlene e James trocaram um olhar.

James apertou Lily mais uma vez, "Não fez, ele é um pé no saco e você é perfeita."

Ela de repente estava muito grata que o rosto estivesse pressionado no peito dele, porque ela corou com as palavras. As palavras de James eram mais do que suficientes para fazer Lily se sentir melhor e no momento que ela se afastou do aperto dele, as lágrimas tinham desaparecido. James caminhou com as duas garotas para o almoço e teve certeza de que Lily estava sentada com Mary antes de ir se sentar com Sirius e Peter.

Lily passou os próximos três dias lutando com DCAT. Lily foi desencorajada pelo buraco que ela cavou para si mesma e os outros alunos. O professor Pidge estava pior que nunca, indo tão longe que nem apareceu em uma das aulas. Palavras sobre o confronto de Lily haviam circulado por Hogwarts a agora ninguém mais era corajoso o suficiente para se levantar por ele ser um péssimo professor.

O rosto de James continuou fechado a cada aula. Lily não podia deixar de notar os pequenos olhares que ele compartilhava com Sirius. Eles estavam aprontando alguma. Lily não tinha como perguntar para nenhum dos garotos porque ela estava muito ocupada. Ela tinha pego algumas das rondas de James (apesar dos protestos dele) e estava ajudando professor Slughorn a planejar a primeira festa do Clube do Slug. Lily era a presidente não oficial e o professor Slughorn tinha pedido para ela escrever e enviar os convites para os convidados quando ela tivesse um momento livre.

Além disso, os professores não estavam mais sendo simpáticos com os atrasos dos primeiranistas. Em primeiro de outubro Lily se viu sendo parada pelo menos dez vezes por estudantes mais jovens, pedindo pela ajuda dela para que não chegassem atrasados nas aulas. Era como se o distintivo dela incluísse um sinal brilhante nas costas dela escrito: "me procure se estiver perdido". Marlene tinha abandonado Lily, porque não queria chegar atrasada na aula que elas tinham de Transfiguração. A professora McGonagall não gostava de atrasos, nem mesmo da Monitora Chefe. Lily não se surpreenderia se McGonagall trancasse a porta para ela, não permitindo ouvir a aula.

No momento em que ela chegou no corredor certo e estava passando por salas de aulas vazias já era 8h15 e ela podia ouvir a voz da professora McGonagall vindo de uma sala no fim do corredor. Ela estava ensinando sobre transfigurar o corpo humano; Lily a podia ouvir mencionar sobre os vários ossos do corpo que poderiam reagir mal à magia. Lily parou perto da entrada porque a porta estava fechada e ela tinha certeza que se virasse a maçaneta, permaneceria desse jeito.

Resmungando brava, Lily deu as costas para a porta, sem notar o garoto que estava vindo voando pelo canto. Ele tentou parar, mas já era tarde, Lily foi de encontro ao peito dele. Ela se desequilibrou por um momento, quase caindo, mas ele segurou o ombro dela com ambas as mãos, a firmando. Lily olhou para os olhos castanhos dele e sorriu mansamente.

"Oh, e aí James."

"Porra", James xingou quando Lily se balançou nos calcanhares, "Desculpe Lily, eu estava com pressa."

Lily recuperou a compostura e notou o cabelo selvagem dele, o rosto estava vermelho devido a corrida e os óculos tortos. Era óbvio que ele estava atrasado para a aula também. Lily se desvencilhou do toque dele e puxou a mochila para cima dos ombros. James usou esse tempo para recuperar a respiração enquanto olhava para a porta de Transfiguração em agonia. Lily sabia que a professora McGonagall era a professora favorita dele. Ele odiava desapontá-la.

"Acho que você nem se incomodou em tentar entrar?" ele suspirou, se virando para ela.

"Não estava afim de levar sermão da McGonagall por tentar." Lily respondeu, "você?"

James sorriu suavemente e balançou a cabeça, "Nah."

Ela e James andaram lado a lado pelo corredor, em direção às escadas. Os quadros estavam cochilando nas suas molduras e pela janela o céu estava uma mistura de nuvens escuras que ameaçavam chuva para mais tarde naquele dia. Ao lado de James, Lily o olhou com uma expressão gentil.

"Porque você estava atrasado?"

James apontou para o distintivo de Monitor Chefe no peito, "Eu fui parado pelo menos oito vezes para dar direções para as crianças."

"Eu também." Ela tocou o próprio distintivo, "eu queria que eles fizessem um mapa para os alunos."

James parecia ter achado o que ela disse engraçado porque ele deixou escapar uma meia risada, "Isso seria de ajuda."

"Sem brincadeira." Lily disse, "eu queria ter um mapa quando eu comecei aqui. Eu me perdi nos primeiros três meses."

Ele endireitou os óculos especulativamente, "Tenho certeza que alguém nessa escola criou um mapa e não compartilha com todo mundo." Eles desceram as escadas juntos, e ele perguntou, "Como você está se sentindo?"

Lily escovou os cabelos para atrás da orelha, "O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que nosso professor foi um babaca com você e quero saber como você está lidando com isso?" ele disse esperto.

Lily pensou sobre o professor Pidge e o humor dela piorou, "Bem, toda vez que eu o vejo eu sinto vontade de vomitar, mas além disso..."

"Sim, eu me sinto da mesma forma" ele suspirou, "Eu nunca odiei tanto uma aula antes."

"Estou começando a desejar que tivesse pego Estudo dos Trouxas com a Mary." Admitiu Lily.

"Eu também." James sorriu para ela, "algum plano para a próxima hora?"

Lily encolheu os ombros, "eu não sei, o que você está pensando?"

James piscou, "Eu só estou te seguindo então eu teria alguém inteligente para conversar enquanto espero."

Lily riu, "Obrigada, eu acho."

James a saudou, "a qualquer momento."

Lily parou de andar uma vez que eles alcançaram a escada principal. Ela se sentou no degrau de cima e ele seguiu seus movimentos, chocando os joelhos com os dela quando se sentou. Ele estava usando as vestes desabotoadas, como Marlene frequentemente fazia. Parecia que era um novo estilo que todo mundo estava querendo mostrar as roupas debaixo das vestes da escola. James usava a calça preta da escola e camisa branca com a gravata vermelha e dourada. Lily achou que ele parecia lindo, até mesmo com os óculos para a esquerda do rosto dele e ele tinha o distintivo de Monitor Chefe de ponta cabeça.

Lily riu para si mesma e foi em frente, pegando James de surpresa quando ela ajeitou o distintivo e arrumou o colarinho da camisa dele. Foi o olhar hesitante dele que manteve os olhos dela baixo, como se ele pudesse ver através dela.

"Obrigado." Ele murmurou.

"De nada". Ela tirou as mãos do peito dele e as colocou no colo dela.

"Acho que eu deveria usar esse tempo para ver o professor Dumbledore." James suspirou, olhando para o relógio no pulso.

"Eu posso ir com você." Lily ofereceu.

"Nah," ele abanou a oferta dela, "Eu prefiro falar com ele sem você lá."

Lily inclinou a cabeça para James, "Por quê?"

James deu de ombros, "é mais fácil pensar sem você por perto para mim."

Ela encarou as mãos de novo.

"Sabe," ele bateu os joelhos dele com os dela de novo, "Eu estive pensando muito sobre o nosso beijo."

"James," ela avisou delicadamente.

James sorriu com desdém em resposta, "eu sei que você está feliz agora como as coisas estão, e eu estou bem com isso." Ele emitiu perigosamente, "mas não significa que não possa apreciar o quanto você beija bem."

"Deus, você flerta muito". Ela disse.

Ele riu uma vez e então se inclinou para dar um leve beijo na bochecha dela enquanto se levantava do lugar onde estava sentado e andava para longe, antes que ela pudesse repreendê-lo. Era engraçado, porque James e Lily nem sempre tinham sido civilizados. Demorou cinco anos para se conhecerem e aceitarem um ao outro pelo que são.

Pensando sobre os anos anteriores dela e de James Potter, Lily se sentou sozinha na escadaria assistindo o tempo passar. Alunos passavam e nem olhavam na direção dela. Ela escreveu uma carta para a mãe, tentando descrever como as primeiras semanas haviam sido. Ela normalmente não postava muitas cartas para os pais agora. Eles não entediam o mundo mágico e pareciam frequentemente intimidado por ele, apesar de estarem orgulhosos dela.

Mesmo que o mundo fora de Hogwarts estivesse mudando, Hogwarts não tinha mudado. Ainda era o melhor lugar que Lily viveria. Ainda assim, explicar para a mãe dela como alguns estudantes não haviam voltado do verão, e como Lily tinha visto Aurores patrulhando Hogsmeade quando ela saiu do trem, essas eram coisas que ela não sabia explicar adequadamente. Os pais dela sempre deram suporte para o lado mágico dela; o qual eles não conheciam até que ela fez onze anos e recebeu uma carta de Hogwarts. Antes disso, eles só achavam que Lily era diferente. Mesmo agora, com ela mais velha e passando mais tempo no mundo mágico, ela chegaria em casa e haveria uma estranha barreira entre ela e seus pais.

A mãe de Lily falaria sobre amigos que Lily não tinha visto por anos, enquanto Lily falaria sobre as aventurar mágicas com as amigas dela que a mãe não conhecia. O pai de Lily comentaria sobre o preço da gasolina e Lily reclamaria sobre a guerra e que o governo bruxo não estava fazendo nada para conte-la. A irmã de Lily iria ficar sempre falando sobre o último evento social e Lily passava os verões sozinha em casa, no quarto rindo das cartas das amigas da escola, com quem compartilhava o dormitório.

Ás vezes era difícil ser a única pessoa da família trouxa com magia, não importa o quanto Lily amasse a família dela.

Lily ergueu os olhos da carta que estava escrevendo quando vislumbrou cabelos loiros e pretos. Ela reconheceu as garotas altas por trás e se levantou, colocando a carta na mochila. Maria Merrywwather e as amigas dela estavam em Transfiguração com Lily então o aparecimento delas significava que a próxima aula iria começar. Enquanto Lily seguia as Lufa Lufas fofoqueiras, ela estava irritada por ver que James e os amigos dele não havia chegado ainda. Lily olhou ao redor para ver que quase todo mundo estava sentado e pronto para outra aula agonizante. Thomas Coons estava sentando ereto, seus olhos encontraram os de Lily quando ela se sentou, ele estava sendo extremamente civilizado depois da tentativa de Lily de se dirigir ao Professor Pidge.

"Onde está o velho cego?" Craig Ford, da Sonserina, perguntou ao entrar na sala atrás de Marlene, "a aula começou um minuto atrás."

"O Potter ainda não está aqui também." Coons notou com atenção.

Lily afundou no lugar dela e olhou para os assentos desocupados atrás dela. Nenhum dos garotos do sétimo ano da Grifinória estava ali. Lily e Marlene se entreolharam. Lily imaginou onde James tinha ido depois da conversa deles.

"Você e o James estavam juntos?" perguntou Marlene ao se sentar, "vocês dois perderam a aula de Transfiguração."

"Nós andamos um pouco." Lily confessou, "mas ele desapareceu, ele disse que ia falar com o Professor Dumbledore."

"Talvez ele estivesse falando sobre o Pigeon". Maria Merryweather disse esperançosa.

Os alunos olharam para a Monitora Chefe, como se ela soubesse de alguma coisa. Quando ela estava prestes a se defender, Sirius Black adentrou a sala de aula. E imediatamente cochichos começaram entre os estudantes atrás de Lily. Não era frequente um dos Grifinórios aparecer sem outro. O cabelo de Sirius estava preso em um coque, os olhos cinzentos com um brilho malicioso que poderia fazer a população feminina de Hogwarts cair aos pés dele em um segundo. Lily não confiava no sorriso que ele lançou ao se sentar ao lado de Lily.

"Sirius..."

Lily começou a perguntar o porquê de ele parecer que tinha resolvido o mistério do século, mas o professor Pidge entrou na sala segundos depois de Black, e foi aí que o inferno começou.

O professor Pidge tinha sua bengala com ele hoje, para ajudar a andar pelos longos corredores de Hogwarts. A bengala de madeira tocava cada pedra com precisão enquanto ele se encaminhava para a mesa do professor no meio da sala. Os estudantes ao redor de Lily puxaram os livros. Lily manteve o olhar fixado em Sirius. Sirius estava encarando o relógio como se fizesse uma contagem.

"O que está acontecendo?" Lily sibilou para Sirius e o rapaz teve a audácia de descartar a pergunta dela.

O professor Pidge se apoiou na bengala no canto da mesa e limpou a garganta. Sirius manteve o olhar em seu relógio e Lily tirou os olhos dele para assistir ao professor sentar na cadeira e falar assertivamente.

"Eu acabei de sair de uma reunião com o Professor Dumbledore e parece que eu realmente tenho que falar com vocês, então peguem uma pena e pergaminho que vou dizer como vocês devem se defender de um lobisomem."

Os estudantes começaram a cochichar, eles não tinham visto muito sobre lobisomens, exceto por lições rápidas no quinto ano antes dos NOMs. Lily praticamente podia sentir Thomas Coons lançar olhares para a nuca dela, pedindo para ela falar algo. Lily levantou a mão e então a abaixou rapidamente, lembrando que o Professor era cego.

"Ahm, Professor?" Lily falou fracamente, "o ponto dessa matéria não é você nos ensinar como nos defender?"

"Eu não acredito que segurar sua mão enquanto você tentar resolver seus problemas vai ajudar, garota" Pidge retrucou, "parte de ser uma boa bruxa ou bruxo é confiar no próprio instinto."

Lily corou e olhou para o Professor Pidge, desejando que um lobisomem entrasse na sala de aula naquele momento e tirasse Pidge da própria miséria. De repente a porta da sala abriu barulhenta e Remus Lupin entrou com Peter Pettigrew em seus calcanhares. Peter parecia que estava transpirando e Remus piscou o olho na direção de Sirius. Sirius respondeu com os dois polegares para cima, eles se comunicavam sem palavras.

"Desculpe, estamos atrasados." Remus disse alto para Pidge, "nos perdemos."

"Sentem-se." Mandou Pidge, "a redação de vocês terá o dobro de tamanho."

"Droga." Xingou Peter enquanto ele se sentava em algum lugar atrás de Lily, "Pigeon está no melhor humor."

Lily tomou uma respiração longa e falou de novo, "Senhor, como nós deveremos saber como nos defender de uma criatura que a gente nunca viu antes?"

Remus perguntou sentado ao lado de Sirius, "Que criatura é essa?"

Sirius responde com júbilo, "Lobisomens."

"Ah." Remus pareceu adquirir um charme enquanto sorria para Sirius, "Adorável."

Lily bufou, tentando entender o que os meninos estavam aprontando.

Ela continuou falando, apesar de que da última vez que ela falou, ela foi colocada para baixo. "Senhor, por favor. Nós estamos nessa aula para aprender com você, certamente você tem algo para nos ensinar?"

"Vocês crianças pedem para aprender, mas continuam falando por cima de mim". Pidge bateu as mãos na mesa.

"Nós não somos crianças." Lily retrucou, "Nós temos dezessete e estamos prestes a entrar no mundo."

"E o mundo que vocês estão entrando é cruel para a experiência da geração de vocês," Professor Pidge rosnou.

Coons falou bravamente, "Nós não vamos experimentar se o nosso professor não nos ensinar nada."

"Tudo que vocês querem é solução mágica para os problemas do mundo, mas magia não os salvará da escuridão." Os olhos de Pidge estavam alargados e sem piscar; "A inocência de vocês os deixarão na escuridão, como se vocês fossem cegos."

O queixo de Lily caiu com a franqueza dele. Cochichos explodiram na sala de aula. Sirius assoviou como se ele estivesse impressionado com o Professor Pidge. Todo mundo na sala olhou para Sirius enquanto o Professor bateu a bengala no chão.

"Quem está assoviando?"

Sirius encostou na cadeira, "Desculpe professor, eu só estava impressionado com a sua habilidade em ser o maior idiota do castelo."

"Qual o seu nome garoto?"

"Sirius Black."

Pigeon grunhiu, "Detenção Black."

Sirius retrucou rudemente, "Se você não pode me ver, como sabe que eu aparecerei para a detenção?"

"Não me faça acerta-lo na cabeça com a minha bengala, rapaz." O rosto de Pidge ficou vermelho como um pimentão, irritado com a arrogância do aluno.

Houve um som alto da porta voando para se abrir. Pirraça, o fantasma da escola apareceu, passando pelas cabeças dos alunos. O professor Pidge se levantou, pedindo atenção, mas não recebendo nenhuma conforme Pirraça flutuava pela sala barulhento. Filch, o zelador da escola, entrou na sala de aula brandindo um esfregão de limpeza. Filch acertou o Pirraça com o esfregão e acabou derrubando água na fileira da frente. Lily tossiu enquanto limpava a espuma do rosto e assistia com horror Pirraça agarrar a bengala do professor Pidge da mão dele, brandindo como uma espada.

Então, como uma comédia que dá errado, Filch e Pirraça começaram a competir no meio da sala de aula. Todo mundo da fileira da frente se abaixava para não ser atingido pelo esfregão ou a bengala. Marlene abaixou Lily duas vezes para não ser atingida pela espada do Pirraça. A sala de aula eclodiu em risadas quando Filch foi atingido no topo da cabeça pela bengala.

Pidge tentava alcançar sua bengala no ar, "onde está minha bengala?"

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam perigosamente conforme ele ria mais alto que todo mundo da sala. Lily puxou os cabelos ruivos e se inclinou para longe das espumas que voavam pela sala conforme a luta de Pirraça e Filch continuava. Segundos depois, Lily teve que pular do caminho e se jogar no chão quando Pirraça balançou a bengala no ar com um grito de guerra. Todos da fileira da frente se jogaram no chão para escapar da bengala voadora.

"Black!" Pidge resmungou, "Devolve minha bengala!"

"Eu não a tenho professor." Disse Sirius entre arfadas para retomar o ar de ter rido tanto.

Filch e Pirraça estavam gritando um com o outro e Lily ficou de pé, procurando pela varinha dela nas vestes, no caso de ela ter que conjurar um feitiço de escudo. Pirraça era letal com a bengala e estava acertando qualquer um que estivesse perto o suficiente. Filch pulou uma cadeira e aterrissou ao lado de Lily parecendo extremamente bravo. Pirraça desistiu de aterrorizar Filch e se voltou para o professor.

"Pare essa loucura!" Pidge gritava com ótima percepção, "pare!"

Pirraça estava flutuando sobre o professor Pidge, o cutucando com a própria bengala.

"Pobre professor Pigeon, não pode ver um leão!" Pirraça cantava.

Thomas Coons, que parecia animado com os eventos, começou a gritar encorajando Pirraça, "Vai Pirraça, dê o que merece!"

"Isso é o suficiente!"

Um silêncio recaiu sobre a sala de aula ao professor Flitwick adentrar a sala. De tamanho pequeno, os alunos ainda respeitavam o duende e eles se calaram imediatamente. Enquanto isso, Pirraça ainda estava cantando sobre a cegueira do Professor, balançando a bengala no ar. Atrás de Flitwick, Lily se surpreendeu em ver que James Potter finalmente tinha chego, parecendo um pouco divertido. Os olhos castanhos dele olhavam a cena com um sorriso largo.

O professor Pidge arrumou a vestes, "Inacreditável!", ele exclamou, "Nunca fui tão desrespeitado!"

O professor Flitwick apontou para o fantasma, "Senhor Pirraça, por favor, devolva a bengala ao professor Pidge."

Pirraça largou a bengala no chão e desapareceu pelo teto. Lily pensou ter visto que Pirraça deu uma piscada na direção de James, o que a fez suspeitar. James entrou na sala de aula, se ajoelhou e colocou a bengala de volta nas mãos do professor Pidge. O Professor Flitwick bateu os pés e se virou na direção do zelador da escola.

"Senhor Filch, me encontre no escritório para que possamos conversar sobre a sua interrupção à essa aula." Flitwick olhou para James que estava parado perto da mesa do professor, sorrindo, "Obrigado por ter me chamado Sr. Potter."

Todo mundo se sentou nos seus lugares rapidamente. O professor Flitwick e Filch deixaram a sala de aula. Eles podiam ouvir a voz fina de Flitwick dando bronca no zelador mesmo quando a porta se fechou atrás deles. Ninguém na sala quis dizer algo. Ingrid e Marlene estavam lutando para encobrir as risadas. Coons parecia que tinha visto o Natal antes.

Pidge apertou os olhos para sala de aula, "o que infernos acabou de acontecer?"

"Deve ser frustrante," James disse alto, eficientemente e claro para que todos o pudessem ouvir, "ser deixado no escuro."

Lily encarou James em choque, não se importando em rir com o resto da classe. O professor Pidge tinha dito exatamente a mesma coisa momentos antes de Pirraça entrar na sala. Como James sabia? A menos que... a menos que James tivesse sido o único a encorajar Pirraça a entrar na sala de aula?

O professor Pidge, frustrado e humilhado, mandou todos se sentarem e terminarem a redação sobre lobisomens. Ele ameaçou dar detenção se alguém falasse. James viu que Lily o estava encarando e se sentou na cadeira perto dela. James piscou para Lily antes de ele e Sirius baterem as mãos. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto dela ao perceber que eles tinham estado por trás de todo o fiasco.

Lily esperou por James em uma das alcovas depois da aula, indo na direção dele e dos amigos quando eles passaram por ela. Somente Sirius olhou para trás quando James despareceu do pelotão deles.

Sirius riu quando viu quem tinha encurralado James, mas Lily não estava envergonhada. James até riu quando ela o puxou para trás do pilar, se inclinando na pedra fria preguiçosamente como se fosse totalmente normal Lily Evans o puxar para uma alcova escura depois da aula.

"Como você fez isso?!"

"O que?" ele perguntou inocentemente, empurrando os óculos no nariz e sorrindo brilhantemente para ela.

"Filch! E Pirraça" disse ela com um dedo no peito dele, "Eu sei que foi você James Potter!" Especialmente depois da merda do 'deixado no escuro'".

"Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando, Lily." James fingiu virtude, "Tudo o que eu sei é que eu fui ao banheiro durante a aula e quando eu voltei, tive que chamar Fltiwick porque o Pirraça estava causando na aula de Defesa."

Ela explodiu em uma risada e se apoiou no pilar do lado dele, balançando a cabeça, "Você é um grande mentiroso, James Potter."

"Não tenho ideia do que você quer dizer." Mas um sorriso satisfeito estava o entregando.

"Você tem sorte que o Professor Flitwick acha que você é inocente." Falou Lily.

James não parecia se importar muito, "Eu não podia só me sentar e deixar a aula ser horrível mais um dia."

"Foi você que fez Dumbledore falar com o Pidge?" perguntou Lily.

"Talvez." James murmurou, "Afinal de contas, isso é o que um respeitoso Monitor Chefe faria, não?"

"Respeitoso Monitor Chefe meu nariz." Lily riu, beliscando o braço dele, "Você é tão idiota."

Ele curvou-se zombeteiramente e disse, "Eu prefiro o termo maroto quando for descrever minhas travessuras."

"E o Pirraça?" ela o cutucou, dessa vez com o pé.

Os olhos de James brilharam feliz, "Isso foi o Sirius." Ele então adicionou após ver o olhar de descrença dela, "Está bem, eu talvez tenha ajudado a convencer o Pirraça a fazer o Filch interromper a aula."

"Você é mal." Ela balançou a cabeça, "Totalmente problema."

"Você riu." Ele atestou, "Eu te vi."

Lily suspirou, "Eu duvido que a sua pequena peça irá mudar a mente dele sobre nos odiar."

"Eu não fiz para que ele goste de nós," James bufou, "eu fiz porque ele é um idiota e todos nós precisávamos de uma risada."

"Você provavelmente deveria pedir desculpas para ele, rindo ou não."

"Desculpas?" James olhou para ela com uma expressão exasperada, "Vamos lá, Lily, ele não merece uma desculpa."

Lily encarou James, "O Pirraça roubou a bengala dele. Idiota ou não, ele é deficiente."

"Tá, tá." Ele resmungou, encarando o chão de pedra como se não quisesse admitir, mas Lily sabia que ele estava com remorso.

"Está bem." Ele respondeu casualmente, desapoiando da parede e dando uma última olhada para ele, "essa é a sua escolha."

Ela começou a andar pelo corredor, demorou cinco segundos para James se juntar a ela. Ele estava mexendo no cabelo e a mandíbula estava apertada. Era óbvio que ele estava pensando sobre o que tinham discutido. Ela ignorou a agitação dele até que ficasse óbvio que ele queria perguntar algo.

"Qual o problema?" ela finalmente disse exalando alto.

James parou de andar. Ela parou também. Eles estavam na escadaria então ela tinha que virar a cabeça para olhar para ele. A mão direita de James deixou o cabelo dele como se contemplasse algo.

"O que?" ela perguntou de novo, inclinando a cabeça.

"Você só é..." ele começou e então parou de falar, os olhos observando o rosto dela esperando alguma reação.

Ela não deu nenhuma, "Eu sou só?"

"Nós nos conhecemos a sete anos e você ainda consegue me surpreender." Ele colocou uma mão no corrimão, se movendo então ele e Lily ficaram no mesmo degrau.

Lily se endireitou, tentando intimida-lo, "Acho que isso faz dois de nós."

James não estava intimidado, na verdade, ele sorriu e se aproximou dela, "mantenha as surpresas Evans, ok?"

Lily mordeu o lábio quando ele piscou. Ele era um idiota narcisista, isso que ele era, não podia ficar sem flertar com ela. Ela decidiu distrai-lo antes que ele avançasse.

"Posso perguntar o que eu fiz de tão surpreendente?"

"Pra ser sincero, eu meio que esperava que você gritasse comigo." James endireitou os óculos, "mas tudo que eu ganhei foram alguns sorrisos e uma viagem de culpa."

"Gritos?"

"Você gosta de gritar." Ele observou, "e o faz meio que frequentemente."

"Não faço!"

A voz dela subiu alguns oitavos e James deu um sorriso pretencioso. Lily franziu as sobrancelhas e o acotovelou nas costelas, só fazendo o sorriso dele aumentar. Lily tentou duramente não sorrir de volta.

"Tudo bem, eu normalmente mereço." James respondeu.

O jeito que ele disse e o fato de que ele não a olhava no rosto fez com que Lily percebesse que ele estava falando sobre as outras vezes. James sempre tinha sido confiante e esperto. Era comum, quando eles eram mais jovens, encontra-lo azarando alunos no corredor só porque ele podia. Houve momentos, que ele escolheu o vizinho de Lily, Severus só por ser um nerd. Houve até um tempo em que James a chamava para sair quando eles tinham quinze anos só para ser um imbecil.

Merlin sabia que ele merecia ter o ego abaixado quando ele era um idiota, mas o fato de que ela o tinha surpreendido por não gritar, a surpreendeu. Lily certamente não aprovava tudo o que acontecera na sala de aula, mas o menos ninguém se machucou, exceto o orgulho de alguém. Lily deu um passou à frente e ele olhou para baixo ao movimento dela, porque a trouxe do lado dele. Lily colocou uma mão aquecida no braço dele. James congelou como um veado ao farol, os olhos encarando a mão dela no braço dele.

"Não foi o comportamento adequado de um Monitor Chefe", ela reconheceu, "mas depois de sete anos eu aprendi a escolher cuidadosamente minhas batalhas."

O olhar dele levantou para encontrar o dela e um sorriso confiante apareceu. Lily não tinha ideia de como James podia ir de vulnerável para assertivo em três segundos, mas ele sempre o soube fazer facilmente perto dela. James deu um passo a frente então ele estava cobrindo o corpo dela contra o dele. Foi a hora dela congelar.

"Enquanto nós estamos escolhendo nossas batalhas," ele ponderou, "quer sair comigo?"

Lily fechou os olhos e rezou para Deus que James não fosse a morte dela. Ela então usou ambas as mãos para empurra-lo e ele riu alto quando a costas dele bateram no corrimão do outro lado da escada. Lily abriu os olhos para ver James segurando o estômago, e ela não resistiu ao sorriso que apareceu conforme o assistia rir da rejeição dela.

"Boa tentativa," ela cruzou os braços para aparecer ameaçadora, mas ela ainda estava sorrindo da criancice dele, "mas nós dois sabemos que seríamos um par horrível."

James parou de rir instantaneamente e olhou para ela, "Sério?", ele soou surpreso, "você acha que nós não seriamos bons juntos? Lily, eu não quero nos vangloriar, mas nosso beijo é quente."

As sobrancelhas de Lily subiram à linha do cabelo, "Você nunca desiste, não é?"

"Eu sou persistente," James concordou, "mas só porque você me encoraja."

"Eu te chamo de idiota pelo menos três vezes na semana." Ela não segurar a risada, "como isso é encorajamento?"

James parecia ter perdido as palavras e ele parecia até mesmo um pouco irritado pela resposta dela. A mão esquerda dele mexeu no cabelo, puxando as pontas um pouco antes de olhar para ela de novo. Ela encostou no corrimão, esperando pela resposta dele.

Mas então ele a decepcionou, "Acho que você está certa." Ele disse finalmente, começando a descer a escada, "eu esqueço que você é inclinada à cefalópodes."

"Sem a lula gigante de novo," Lily revirou os olhos e seguiu James para baixo, "eu estava brincando, James!"

James lançou um olhar para trás, "Hey," ele se defendeu, "você foi a única que disse que preferia namorar uma lula a mim."

A mão de Lily aperto o corrimão quando falou, "Eu tinha quinze anos, e você estava sendo um idiota!"

Os óculos dele escorregaram pelo rosto, de uma maneira charmosa, "É? Um idiota tão grande quanto o Snape?"

Ela foi atingida pelo fogo das tochas refletido no cabelo preto dele. Os olhos castanhos de James, sempre tão expressivos, estavam enrugados com a risada da provocação dele. A mão de Lily apertou o corrimão de novo conforme se perdia do que ia dizer antes, ficando parada ao olhar dele.

"Desculpe, Evans," ele disse quando ela não falou nada, "eu sei que isso foi injusto."

"Tudo bem."

"Não está bem, eu posso dizer pelo olhar no seu rosto."

"Se eu quisesse falar sobre isso, eu falaria James." A voz dela vacilou e ela recomeçou a andar.

Ele revirou os olhos ao tom de encerramento dela, mas não prolongou o assunto. Severus Snape não era a pessoa dele em Hogwarts. Lily tinha crescido com Snape e tentado durante esquecer que eles haviam sido amigos uma vez, depois de Snape a ter insultado verbalmente quando ela foi a seu resgate, durante uma das peças do James de quinze anos. Snape detestava James, e vice-versa, Lily não tinha visto os dois interagirem há um tempo e estava grata por isso.

James e Severus lutando era a única coisa que poderia ser problema o suficiente para uma expulsão de Hogwarts.

Lily preferiria uma centena de peças ao Professor Pidge do que uma luta entre Severus Snape e James Potter. Lily suspirou e olhou para James com interesse conforme caminhavam para o Salão Principal juntos. Os olhos castanhos dele estavam explorando a mesa da Grifinória, procurando pelos amigos dele. Ele deixou Lily sem dizer nada e ela se sentou ao lado de Mary que tinha notado com quem Lily havia entrado no Salão Principal, parecendo irritada.

"O que ele fez?" Mary perguntou preocupada, lançando um olhar às costas de James.

"Nada." Lily falou suavemente, "James só disse algo que não devia."

Marlene cortou Lily antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, "Ele que armou para o professor Pidge?"

As outras garotas da Grifinória se inclinaram quando perceberam sobre o Marlene estava conversando. Lily colocou a mochila no chão ao lado dela e ergueu os olhos para Marlene. Marlene parecia ávida por respostas.

"Sim." Lily respondeu, "foi ele e os amigos dele."

"Brilhante." Ingrid e Marlene disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Potter pregou uma peça em um professor?" Mary parecia preocupada.

"Foi incrível!"

Ingrid rapidamente contou para Mary a história toda enquanto Lily repassava as ações de James no corredor. Todo mundo sempre falou para Lily o tanto que James tinha uma queda por ela. Severus havia falado para ela. Mary havia falado para ela. Inferno, até mesmo Lily imaginava que o flerte e o gracejo de James era mais do que ele sendo um bobo. Alguma coisa no desânimo de James quando ela disse que eles não fariam um bom casal assombrou Lily pelo resto da noite.

Toda hora que eles começavam do zero um com o outro, eles eram arrastados para o passado deles. Com James tudo era fácil e ela sabia não o julgar pelo que ele disse ou fez quando eram crianças. Ainda assim, saber que eles usavam os argumentos do passado para provar as falhas deles, fazia o estômago dela se contorcer. Ela duvidava de que ele realmente gostasse dela. Ele a conhecia muito bem como qualquer outro Grifinório, e chamava a atenção dela tão frequentemente quanto ela chamava a dele.

Lily nunca tinha se apaixonado, mas ela acreditava que não era discutindo nas escadas e flertando em fogueira que era feito. Não importava o quanto ela curtia fazer essas coisas com James, ela sabia que eles sempre estariam empurrando e puxando um ao outro. Isso era como a amizade deles sempre havia funcionado. Lily tinha certeza que qualquer sentimento que James dizia ter por ela, era puramente porque ele gostava de beijá-la. Não que ela não houvesse gostado de beija-lo. Ela não podia mentir e dizer que não tinha pensado no beijo deles na fogueira mais de uma vez.

Beijos à parte, eles eram amigos (ótimos amigos) e Lily gostava mais dele sem as implicações de algo mais.


	4. It Looks Alright In The Pictures

Capítulo V

 _Você jogou comigo e eu joguei com você também  
Vamos encerrar isso  
Garotas perseguem garotos que perseguem garotas_

"Marlene." Lily cantou feliz, pulando na cama da amiga, "É hora do café da manhã! Nós precisamos ver se James acordou do coma dele!"

Lily balançou a varinha e as cortinas da janela de Marlene se abriram. A luz do sol entrou e bateu nos lençóis roxos de Marlene e no rosto dela. Marlene, que não era uma pessoa matinal, agarrou o travesseiro e colocou no rosto. Lily sorriu e arrancou o travesseiro do rosto da amiga. Marlene abriu um olho sonolento em resposta.

"Me deixe dormir, Lily." Pediu Marlene com um bocejo, "eu fiquei fora até tarde ontem à noite."

"Você foi dormir na mesma hora que eu." Protestou Lily, "levante!"

Lily se jogou no colchão fazendo com que balançasse e acordasse Marlene. Ela tirou um pé debaixo da coberta e chutou Lily, mas errou. Marlene agarrou as cobertas e se cobriu até o queixo.

"Eu não conseguia dormir e fui lá para baixo." As voz de Marlene estava fraca com a privação de sono.

"É verdade." Informou Ingrid da própria cama enquanto ela abria as cortinas, "eu ouvi Marley entrar cambaleando por volta da meia noite ontem."

Marlene resmungou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, "Eu não estava cambaleando." Ela argumentou, "alguém deixou os sapatos perto da porta!"

"Foi mal." Susan ( a única garota que já estava vestida) disse ao lado de Ingrid, "Eu os deixei perto da porta."

Lily cutucou o ombro de Marlene, "Porque você estava fora depois do toque de recolher?"

Marlene descobriu o rosto para encarar Lily com humilhação no olhar. Lily levantou uma sobrancelha, imaginando o que na terra tinha Marlene feito para estar possivelmente embaraçada. As duas próximas palavras que ela murmurou fez todas as garotas pararem o que estavam fazendo.

"Aaron Tivett."

"Oh, Marlene." Lily cobriu a boca com horror, "você não fez isso."

"Eu fiz!" Marlene jogou a cabeça no travesseiro, "nós estávamos conversando na sala comunal depois de alguns doces e então..."

"Pare!" Pediu Ingrid, "eu quero passar o resto da minha vida sem ter que ouvir sobre o que você e Aaron fizeram."

Elas todas sabiam sobre a trágica relação de Ingrid e Aaron no quinto ano. Parecia que alguém tinha dito a Marlene que o avó dela tinha morrido. Susan parecia enjoada. Enquanto notava as reações foi que Lily percebeu que as cortinas da cama de Mary estavam abertas, mas ela não estava. Lily empurrou Marlene mais uma vez antes de se levantar.

"Me coloque em coma!" Marlene pediu.

"Fora da cama, Marlene. Você pode dormir no fim de semana."

Marlene gritou para ela, "Como você pôde voluntariamente colocar James Potter em coma, mas eu não posso dormir?"

"James não estava dormindo porque estava sendo um bom Monitor Chefe." Lily retrucou, "Você não estava dormindo porque estava transando com o maior idiota da Grifinória."

Marlene disse firme e rápido, "Nós não transamos..." e então ela encarou o lenço, "por assim dizer."

Lily revirou os olhos quando Ingrid pediu para Marlene contar se Aaron tinha uma tatuagem no peito. Lily caminhou para o banheiro. Não havia barulho de chuveiro do lado de dentro. Lily bateu na porta do banheiro.

"Mary?" ela chamou.

Não houve resposta. Lily parou e cruzou os braços, se apoiando contra a porta enquanto tentava pensar no motivo do porquê Mary teria se levantado tão cedo. O café da manhã só começara à vinte minutos e elas tinhas quarenta e cinco minutos antes das aulas começarem.

Ingrid notou o rosto preocupado de Lily e disse, "Mary saiu cedo para o café da manhã."

Marlene empurrou a coberta rapidamente, como se tivesse acordado com as palavras de Ingrid, "Espere, Mary saiu para o café da manhã sem a gente?"

Susan levantou as sobrancelhas conforme Marlene colocava a saia da escola e a camisa em segundos, "Isso é um problema?"

"Sim!" retrucou Marlene e as outras garotas assistiam ela ficar pronta, "Ela provavelmente se sentou com o Homem Misterioso e nós estamos perdendo o tempo em espiona-los."

"Homem Misterioso?" Ingrid parecia intrigada.

"Algum lufano com quem a Mary tem andado conversando." Lily explicou a energia repentina de Marlene, "Marlene está obcecada em descobrir quem ele é."

"Quando foi a última vez que a Mary mostrou algum interesse em um cara?" Marlene destacou, "isso é grande."

Lily admitiu, "Bem, sim, mas ela não quer que seja grande coisa."

"Tarde demais." Marlene piscou, "eu estou indo em modo espiã total e vou descobrir sobre esse cara."

As garotas discutiram sobre o garoto de Mary todo o caminho para o Salão Principal. Nada poderia quebrar a concentração delas, nem mesmo quando um casal da Corvinal começou a gritar no meio da entrada principal. Lily só relanceou para eles, imaginando se era deveria gritar para eles calarem a boca. Marlene foi a primeira a notar o lugar que Mary estava na mesa da Lufa – Lufa quando as garotas entraram no Salão. Ela estava com o mesmo garoto ruivo que elas tinham visto antes e eles estavam conversando calmamente um com o outro, oferecendo pequenos sorrisos a cada pouco segundos.

"Quem é ele?" Marlene questionou ao se sentar no final da mesa da Grifinória.

"Aquele garoto?" Ingrid tinha visto Mary com o ruivo, "o nome dele é Reg Cattermole". Ingrid fofocou para as garotas, "eu tinha visto ele e Mary conversarem depois de Estudos dos Trouxas."

Mesmo que tipicamente Lily não gostasse das fofocas de Ingrid, ela tinha que saber mais, "De que ano ele é?"

"Sexto ano." Susan respondeu por Ingrid, "Ele é meio que solitário."

Ingrid se estressou fortemente, "Mary poderia fazer melhor."

"Estou feliz por ela." Lily decidiu ao puxar um pedaço de waffle para o prato, "Mary merece um bom garoto."

"Quando você acha que ela vai nos apresentar?" Marlene não estava comendo, ela estava muito ocupada mantendo os olhos treinados em Mary.

"Evans!"

Alguém chamou o nome dela alto no ouvido direito e Lily pulou com o susto. Lily engoliu a comida e se virou no lugar para olhar atrás dela. Eric Tiz estava parado com os braços cheio de livros sorrindo para Lily como se ela fosse a melhor coisa desde uma fatia de pão. O quintanista grifinório estava usando as vestes da escola e tinha o broche de monitor na lapela. Lily escovou os cabelos para atrás da orelha enquanto considerava Tizzie com uma expressão perplexa.

"Tizzie," Lily tentou não parecer rude, "O que foi?"

"Alguns quintanistas e eu estávamos conversando sobre Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas." Tiz anunciou, estufando o peito com orgulho como se fosse o mensageiro dos quintanistas, "Nós não estamos aprendendo muito e estávamos imaginando se você conhece alguém que poderia nos ensinar algumas coisas para os N.O.M.s"

Lily lançou um olhar para a mesa dos professores, notando que Pidge estava muito ocupado conversando com Dumbledore para notar os estudantes falando sobre sua distância em ensinar. Lily estava surpresa em ver o professor Dumbledore, uma vez que ele sempre estava fora em negócios. Pigeon usava o mesmo casaco de viagem que sempre usou, como se ele estivesse esperando pela chance de pular e correr para fora de Hogwarts. Lily olhou de volta para Eric e franziu a testa, odiando que os alunos mais jovens tivessem que lidar com um professor de merda.

"Ah," Lily coçou a testa, "Tizzie, você tentou conversar com Pigeon?"

O rosto de Eric ficou vermelho, "Er, bem, não." Ele admitiu, "Nó ouvimos que ele gritou com você e com James Potter então..."

Claro que tinha corrido a notícia das discussões que ela e James tiveram com o professor Pidge. Hogwarts era cheio de fofocas e pequenos pássaros, sempre espalhando as notícias rapidamente como fogo. Lily suspirou e abaixou o garfo.

"Ele não gritou." Lily confortou Tiz.

"Ele definitivamente não deu flores e cupcakes tão pouco." Marlene retrucou ao lado de Lily, e recebeu um olhar de aviso.

Lily não precisava que Marlene fizesse os mais jovens temerem o professor Pidge mais que o normal. O professor Pidge parecia relativamente feliz essa manhã. A carranca dele só estava presente quando ele não estava conversando com o professor Dumbledore. Uma melhora no comportamento complexo dele, Lily imaginou se ela poderia usar esse raro momento para fazer com que o professor Pidge concordasse em ao menos ajudar ao estudantes mais novos para a preparação nos N.O.M.s.

Lily assegurou à Eric que faria o melhor que pudesse, "Não se preocupe Tiz, eu vou... uh... eu cuido disso."

Todos que ouviram ao redor assistiram quando Lily se levantou pedindo licença.

Ela arrumou as vestes para baixo, ajeitou o broche de Monitora Chefe, e caminhou para a mesa dos professores. Dumbledore olhou para cima ao som dos passos dela contra o piso e o professor Pidge continuou encarando o prato cheio de ovos mexidos e torrada.

"Bom dia." Disse Lily sem sinceridade.

Lily não sabia se tinha imaginado o professor Pidge estremecer, mas ela certamente viu algo passar pelo rosto dele. Lily empertigou os ombros e se preparou para a luta.

"Senhorita Evans." O diretor Dumbledore tinha um rosto amável, com grandes olhos azuis e uma barba branca, "Bom dia. O que a traz à mesa dos professores tão cedo?"

"Eu esperava que pudesse falar com o professor Pidge sobre Defesa." Disse Lily, mantendo os olhos treinados no professor cedo, "Se você não tiver muito ocupado."

"Claro que não." Dumbledore parecia feliz e tocou os ombros de Pigeon, "Peter não se importa."

Pigeon resmungou e seu garfo bateu alto contra o prato. Lily não ia deixar essa atitude dele a parar.

"Alguns estudantes e eu estávamos pensando sobre a próxima lição." Lily começou e foi interrompida por Pidge.

"Eu anunciarei na sala, garota."

"Peter." Dumbledore ergueu uma sobrancelha para o velho home, "Certamente você conhece Lily, nossa Monitora Chefe?"

Lily ficou agradecida ao ver o rosto de Pigeon corar, "Oh, nós estamos familiarizados Diretor." Disse Lily friamente, "Não estamos, professor?"

"Aham." Murmurou Pidge, batendo no prato um pouco enquanto procurava pelo copo, "Meio familiarizados."

"Os quintanistas estão preocupados que eles não estejam aprendendo o suficiente para os N.O.M.s", disse Lily firmemente, "Eles me pediram para falar com você."

"Professor Pidge, os alunos mais jovens estão reclamando que eles não estão aprendendo o suficiente nas suas aulas." Falou Lily friamente.

Apesar do tom de Lily ter sido um pouco rude, ela não se sentiu mal, nem quando Dumbledore lhe lançou um olhar surpreso. Lily cruzou os braços para mostrar sua irritação para o diretor, mesmo que Pigeon não pudesse ver. Pigeon engoliu seu vinho.

Diretor Dumbledore colocou as mãos na mesa, "Peter tem anos de experiência em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, Lily."

"Os estudantes não sentem como se tivesse aprendendo algo do plano de aula dele." Lily retrucou.

Dumbledore intermediou uma vez que o professor Pidge estava mudo, "Porque você acha que os alunos mais jovens não estão processando as lições dele?"

Lily encarou o professor cedo ameaçadoramente, "Talvez ele não esteja provendo informações o suficiente?"

Pidge olhou para cima, de verdade, para Lily, ou ao menos seus olhos a encaravam quando ele disse vigorosamente, "Você é uma coisa persistente, não é?"

"Obrigada." Lily tomou as palavras de Pigeon como um elogio, arrumando os ombros.

Dumbledore riu para a dupla, parecendo curtir os dois, "Peter, se os estudantes estão reclamando, então talvez nós devêssemos olhar alguns planos de aula juntos para a próxima semana, nós certamente não queremos o conselho escolar envolvido se os quintanistas estão preocupados com os N.O.M.s."

Isso parecia a última coisa que o professor Pidge queria fazer na terra.

"Lily está fazendo um ótimo trabalho como Monitora Chefe." Dumbledore continuou, como se não notasse a tensão entre os dois, "Como você está gostando da posição, Lily?"

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas para Pidge que agia como se não tivesse ouvido Dumbledore, antes de responder ao diretor, "Nada mal." Ela continuou mais alto, então Pidge poderia ouvi-la, "James e eu estamos lidando com os problemas menores nas últimas semanas."

"Feliz em saber que você e o Sr. Potter estão trabalhando bem juntos." Dumbledore ergueu a taça para Lily, "Eu sabia que vocês eram uma combinação feita nos céus."

Lily não pode evitar corar com a escolha de palavras de Dumbledore, "Ah, eu não sei sobre isso. Nós somos meio que diferente, James e eu."

"Vocês se parecem para mim," Pidge disse com uma tosse, "Ambos certamente gostam de ter a última palavra."

Lily sorriu triunfante. Lily só desejava que Pidge não fosse cego, então ele poderia ver o aceno que ela deu e se afastou da mesa. Na verdade, Lily estava se sentindo em êxtase. Ela acuou o professor Pidge com sucesso e agora Dumbledore o forçaria a ao menos ensinar os mais novos.

Quando Lily se sentou de volta na mesa da Grifinória, Marlene viu o sorriso satisfeito de Lily e balançou a cabeça conhecendo o sorriso da amiga. Lily se sentou completamente feliz, pela primeira vez, Pidge não tinha levado a melhor sobre ela.

"Professor Pidge vai ter que ensinar agora se o Professor Dumbledore escolher o plano de aula." Disse Lily, dando uma mordida no café da manhã dela.

"Pigeon fez Ally Cyrus chorar semana passada quando ela pediu para ir ao banheiro." Marlene brincava com os ovos no prato, "O que faz você pensar que ele não vai ser um idiota?"

"Oh, ele sempre vai ser um pé no saco." Retrucou Lily animadamente, "eu não acho que isso mudará."

"Bom dia, ladies!" uma voz animada masculina interrompeu.

Alguém escorregou entre Lily e Marlene, colocando os braços longos dele sobre os ombros de ambas. Lily olhou para o cabelo preto bagunçado e sorriu.

"James!" ela disse animada, "Livre do coma, eu vejo!"

James beliscou o ombro dela, " Eu só queria agradecer as duas pela minha maquiagem na noite passada quando eu estava indefeso."

"Hey, Sr. Indefeso," Marlene pegou a unha de James, "Você esqueceu de tirar o esmalte."

De fato, as unhas de James ainda estava alternando de cor. Marlene deu um sorriso e Lily riu sobre a xicara de café. James desfez o abraço nelas para poder estender os braços para frente, mostrando as unhas. Então James riu antes de passar o braço em volta de Lily e ela virar os olhos verdes para ele. Ela imaginou que se apertasse os olhos, James ainda tinha um pouco de delineador também. Lily colocou a xícara para baixo.

"Eu tenho um bom feitiço para remover toda a maquiagem para tirar o excesso de sombra também." Ela o provocou.

"Tenho um peixe maior para fritar com você do que meu delineador".

"Estou impressionada que você saiba o que um delineador é." Lily riu de novo quando ele franziu o nariz para ela.

"Ouça Evans, eu perguntei para Sirius se eu tive sonambulismo com a sua poção e estou desapontado em dizer que eu não andei dormindo nem uma vez."

"Você roncou." Lily ofereceu.

"Eu não ronco." James descartou, pegando um prato com bacon enquanto Lily e Marlene olhavam para ele duvidosas.

"Potter, você ronca como um dragão." Marlene avisou e ambas as garotas sorriram.

"Eu não posso roncar."

"Você é um mentiroso." Lily provocou James quando ele colocou um monte de bacon na boca.

"E um porco." Marlene roubou um pedaço de bacon que tinha caído da boca de James quando ele chiou e simultaneamente agarrou um pedaço de torrada.

"Eu não me importo em ser chamado de porco." Ele admitiu depois de engolir o bacon, e apontou, "porco é meio que delicioso."

"Ew." Lily fingiu náusea quando James engoliu a torrada em duas mordidas.

"Você ainda prefere a mim do que a Lula Gigante." James provocou Lily, "Sirius me disse o que você falou."

Lily não tinha como voltar atrás e resmungou.

"Você já terminou de comer?" perguntou Marlene para James ao vê-lo se levantar de repente.

"Yup." Ele disse, "Estou incrivelmente atrasado para uma reunião com a Professora McGonagall. Até, ladies."

Lily e Marlene se inclinaram uma para a outra ao verem James saindo do Salão Principal comendo outra torrada. Elas começaram a rir quando ele se virou e piscou dramaticamente apontando para Lily. Lily podia ver o sorriso egocêntrico dele quando ele voltou a caminhar.

"Oh Merlin," cochichou Ingrid de repente do outro lado da mesa, "ele está caído por você."

"Eu não sei." Disse Lily, olhando para Ingrid, "Eu perguntei para o James se ele gostava de mim e eu nunca tive exatamente uma resposta."

Marlene riu, brincando de novo com ovos mexidos, "Quer dizer, ele que começou o beijo na fogueira."

A boca de Lily caiu aberta e Marlene encarou o prato, sabendo que Lily estava passando por uma montanha russa de emoções. Primeiro, Lily estava tentando descobrir como Marlene poderia saber sobre o incidente na fogueira. Segundo, porque Marlene nunca tinha trazido o fato à tona se ela sabia sobre o beijo? Ingrid e Susan encararam Lily e Marlene conforme processavam as palavras da última. Lily tinha certeza que elas pareciam mais perdidas do que ela se sentia. O coração de Lily parecia estar na garganta.

"Como você sabe disso?" Lily perguntou em voz baixa para Marlene, então Ingrid e Susan se inclinaram para mais detalhes.

Marlene encolheu os ombros, "Eu ouvi Peter e James conversarem sobre isso na Biblioteca semana passada."

As bochechas de Lily ficaram vermelhas. Peter tinha falado com James sobre? Lily pensou que James não tinha contado para nenhum dos amigos.

Ingrid olhava para Lily e Marlene antes de dizer em evidente confusão, "Lily, eu achei que você tinha dito que você e James eram somente amigos?"

"Nós somos." Disse Lily seriamente, "ele me beijou na fogueira e eu..."

"Beijou ele de volta intensamente," Marlene deu um olhar aguçado quando a boca de Lily se fechou, "de acordo com Peter, que foi o único amigo do James que aparentemente testemunhou a coisa toda."

"Como nós não notamos?" Ingrid parecia aborrecida em ter perdido essa fofoca, "Quer dizer, todas nós estávamos lá!"

"Foram uns dois segundos." Retorquiu Lily rapidamente acabando com a fofoca de Ingrid, "Claro que ninguém notou."

"Peter notou." Observou Marlene.

Lily fungou, "Bem, Peter deveria cuidar da vida dele."

"James é quem te fez ficar boba." Marlene revirou os olhos.

"Claro que ele fez." Ingrid falou, "eu estou surpresa por ele não ter gritado da torre de Astronomia. Todo mundo sabe que ele tem uma queda por você há anos."

"Você tá brincando." Lily piscou com as palavras de Ingrid, "James não tem uma queda por mim há anos."

"Ele tem estado pronto para te beijar desde o nosso segundo ano." Marlene concordou com Ingrid, "Vamos lá, Lily, você não notou?"

Lily resmungou e se apoiou em Marlene, "Alguém me diz porque relacionamentos e encontros não são matérias em Hogwarts."

"Você não tinha notado que James gosta de você?" perguntou Susan firmemente, não acreditando na cegueira de Lily.

Lily balançou a cabeça, "Ele deveria ter me dito quando eu perguntei, não deveria?"

"Tenho certeza de que ele tem dito para você." Marlene soltou.

"O que?" pediu Lily, "Quando?"

"Quando ele te beijou?" Marlene bateu com o punho na testa de Lily, e Lily franziu o cenho.

Lily encarou as mãos por um momento e então perguntou, "Bem, o que eu devo fazer?"

"Se agarrar com ele?" sugeriu Marlene com a sobrancelha arqueada em flerte.

"Falar com ele?" pensou Ingrid e trocou um olhar com Susan.

"Agarrar e falar com ele?" sugeriu Susan.

"Todas essas opções soam improváveis." Avisou Lily e todas as garotas reviraram os olhos.

"O que é improvável?" Mary tinha voltada para a mesa da Grifinória e se sentou entre Lily e Marlene, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Agarrar James Potter, aparentemente." Marlene fez um barulho de desaprovação.

"Ou conversar com ele." Adicionou Ingrid com uma revirada de olhos.

"Eu tentei as duas coisas já." Lily lembrou às garotas.

"Você nunca tentou agarrar." Insistiu Marlene.

"Se eu agarrar ele de novo, eu vou ter problemas." Atestou Lily com o aperto firme dos punhos na mesa.

"Por quê?" cutucou Marlene, como ela sempre fazia, "Porque você gosta dele?"

"Porque ele é o James." Lily sentiu como se tivesse gritando, mas a voz dela permaneceu em um tom baixo, "e eu sou Lily."

"E?" Ingrid pareceu entediada com as desculpas de Lily, "vocês seriam fofos juntos."

"Se Lily gostasse de James ela teria feito algo tempos atrás." Ofereceu Mary.

"Ela fez." Marlene inteirou Mary da fofoca, "ela o beijou na fogueira."

De alguma forma o olhar de descrença de Mary só a fez ficar constrangida e cobrir o rosto para esconder o vermelho das bochechas. Todas as garotas riram do constrangimento de Lily e Ingrid tinha um ponto em dizer que Lily definitivamente gostava de James mais do que ela queria admitir. Lily teve que tomar uma respiração profunda então ela não gritaria com Ingrid para manter as opiniões para si mesma.

"Como está o seu amigo lufano que você se recusa a me apresentar?" Marlene se virou para Mary, uma vez que Lily estava mortificada, sempre procurando problemas.

"Você vai conhece-lo..." disse Mary, "Ele vai comigo para Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana."

"O que!"

Até Lily descobriu o rosto para agarrar o braço de Mary animada. Mary corou, mas assentiu enquanto Lily e Marlene a abraçavam com animação. O problema de Lily com James tinha sido esquecido enquanto todo mundo falava com Mary sobre o que ela estava planejando vestir no encontro (com Mary afirmando que não era um encontro). Lily manteve James no fundo da mente pelo resto do dia.

Ela imaginou o que aconteceria se ela o confrontasse de novo sobre os sentimentos dele. Ela imaginou o que faria se ele a confrontasse sobre os dela.

As aulas passaram lentamente na quarta-feira. A única aula que Lily estava parcialmente acordada era Poções, porque o professor Slughorn estava conversando com ela sobre a festa de Halloween do clube do Slug. Lily estava assegurando ao professor que ela já tinha convidado todos os diretores das casas. Ele estava preocupado que o professor Dumbledore não aparecesse e Lily teve que prometer que ela veria isso pessoalmente.

James ouviu com pouco interesse, ele estava ocupado mexendo a poção calmante. Lily sabia que ele não era fã do clube do Slug – preferindo passar o tempo dele fora do círculo de preferidos do Slughorn. James era o único aluno em poções avançadas que não era membro do clube do Slug. James só falou depois que Slughorn tinha ido para a mesa de Severus e Abby, onde a poção estava fervendo no caldeirão.

"O Slughorn pede que todos os estudantes dele apareçam nas festas?" James perguntou quando ela cortava a papoula deles.

"Não." Admitiu Lily amassando o meio da papoula, "Eu sou a única que ele confia para fazer essas coisas, eu acho."

"Então a festa de Halloween dele é no mesmo fim de semana de Hogsmeade?" ele mencionou casualmente mexendo a poção deles, "Isso vai te deixar ocupada, não vai?"

"A festa de Halloween é na noite após Hogsmeade." Disse Lily, "Então ainda bem que posso ir aos dois."

"Bom."

James sorriu para a poção borbulhante, "Eu estava esperando te ver no Três Vassouras e te pagar uma bebida."

Eles ficaram quietos de novo conforme James mexia e ela escrevia os passos que tinham feito. Os cotovelos se tocaram quando eles foram limpar a mesa. Lily nunca tinha se sentido tão apertada quando eles tinham dividido a mesa antes. Tudo o que ela queria fazer era perguntar se ele ainda sentia algo por ela como todo mundo dizia. Tudo o que ela queria fazer era dizer para ele para de corar cada vez que os dedos deles se tocavam.

Ao invés disso ela voltou a conversar, sempre mais confortável quando eles caminhavam. "Você terminou de fazer o cronograma nas rondas de Novembro?"

"Eu quase esqueci." Ele murmurou enquanto engarrafavam a poção, "se importa em me ajudar com o cronograma das rondas hoje? É a minha primeira vez fazendo um."

"Claro." Lily respondeu fechando as garrafas, "Eu preciso ir à biblioteca para Feitiços, quer fazer comigo lá?"

James mordeu o lábio, pensando, antes de responder, "Que horas?"

Lily encolheu os ombros e desligou o caldeirão, "Quando quiser."

James suspirou e arrumou o óculos, "Eu devo ter acabado o treino de Quadribol perto da sete e meia?"

Ele parecia preocupado que ela fosse dizer que estava ocupada até que ela respondeu curtamente, "Claro."

"É um encontro."

Ele caminhou com ela todo o caminho de volta pelos corredores depois de poção. Eles não conversaram muito, mas quando ele disse tchau foi estranho porque parecia que ele queria dizer mais alguma coisa. Lily estava lutando para ler as expressões dele, mas James Potter não era fácil de se ler.

Lily contou para Marlene e Mary sobre a conversa deles em Feitiços Avançados, procurando conselho nas duas melhores amigas.

"Eu não soube o que dizer quando ele ofereceu para me pagar uma bebida." Ela confessou, "então eu só o encarei e deixei super estranho."

"Quer dizer, o que você queria dizer?" perguntou Mary em voz baixa enquanto escrevia em um pergaminho sobre os movimentos da varinha para feitiços de casa.

"Quer dizer, quão ruim pode ser uma bebida com ele?" Lily continuou, "mas no momento que ele deu a dica eu congelei como um veado no farol."

O ditado popular passou por Marlene, que assoviou para as garotas que praticavam os acenos da varinha, "James tem dado dicas que ele gosta de você por semanas Lily, o que te faz ter um pé atrás com ele?"

"E se ele só..." Lily parou, "eu não sei, e se namorar comigo e perceber o quão entediante eu sou?"

"Eu tenho a sensação de que ele não se entediaria assim tão rápido." Apontou Marlene, "Você pode ver que ele acha você incrível só pela maneira que ele olha para você, mesmo quando você só está sentada no café da manhã."

Lily bufou em negação, "Como ele olha para mim?"

"Tirando o encarar de lado," cortou Mary, "Você realmente deveria conversar com o James e colocá-lo no lugar dele se você não gosta dele."

"Colocá-lo no lugar dele?" Lily hesitou, confusa.

Mary assentiu, "Diga a ele que você só quer ser amiga." Mary franziu os lábios, "Nós todos sabemos que ele não é muito maduro ou muito legal quando ele não tem o que quer. Você precisa dizer a ele antes que saia do controle."

"Mary, ele não está apaixonado pela Lily." Protestou Marlene sobre a opinião de Mary, "Ele só quer sair com ela depois que ela o beijou. Mesmo os garotos imaturos precisam de uma boa garota para fazê-los se sentirem um homem decente."

"Ele não é de todo imaturo." Lily se descobriu defendendo James, "Ele é um ótimo Monitor Chefe, e ele é um idiota, sim, mas normalmente só quando ele tem razão para ser."

"Ele enfeitiçou a cabeça de Bertram Aubrey o dobro do tamanho ano passado." Mary parecia ter dúvidas dos elogios de Lily, "Reg disse que levaram dois dias para que voltasse ao normal."

"O Aubrey não ameaçou enfeitiçar o Black por dormir com a namorada dele?" Marlene relembrou o evento.

Lily lembrou vagamente de ouvir algo similar. Aparentemente, Aubrey tinha se aproximado de Sirius nos corredores depois das aulas e os dois tinham brigado, o que acabou com Aubrey na Enfermaria depois que um deles (James ou Sirius) tinha usado um feitiço ilegal. Lily suspirou quando se lembrou de James ter sido banido do primeiro jogo de Quadribol da temporada por causa do incidente.

"Eu disse normalmente." Comentou Lily, "ninguém é perfeito."

"Potter certamente está longe disso." fungou Mary.

Lily, irritada com Mary, comentou amargamente, "Todas nós sabemos que você não o suporta Mary, não se preocupe."

Mary bufou, "Eu só odeio que todo mundo o veja como uma espécie de... herói da Grifinória."

"Cuidado," avisou Lily, "Você está começando a soar como Severus Snape."

"Eu não odeio o James." Declarou Mary rapidamente, não gostando de ser comparada ao Snape, "Eu só acho que ele se considera muito elevado por ele poder duelar com todo mundo e viver para contar a história."

Lily sabia que Mary estava certa, James era convencido quando se tratava de duelo e quadribol e admiração. Ao mesmo tempo, James era ferozmente leal, engraçado e esportivo quando os amigos o derrubavam e o levantavam.

Ninguém era perfeito, especialmente James Potter. Mesmo assim, o pensamento do garoto popular da Grifinória gostar dela era outra coisa que a amiga de Lily a fez imaginar o que aconteceria se eles namorassem. Lily estava nervosa porque ela não sabia o que ela queria de um relacionamento com James.

Ela tinha a tarde toda para considerar os pensamentos dela. Ela não viu James até mais tarde. Lily tinha acabado de retornar à Sala Comunal depois do jantar com as amigas quando James Potter desceu as escadas com um bolo de caldeirão na mão. Sirius estava atrás dele, carregando uma revista. Os olhos castanhos de James procuraram pela sala comunal e encontraram Lily em segundos, em pé com as amigas dela perto da escada. Os olhos deles se encontraram e ela se encontrou sorrindo e acenando para ele do outro lado da sala.

Antes que Lily pudesse falar com algum dos garotos, Eric Tiz apareceu, pulando na frente da visão de Lily, "Hey, Evans!"

Lily pulou para trás em surpresa com o entusiasmo de Tizzie, "Oh, Tiz, Merlin, você me assustou."

"Obrigado por falar com o Pigeon." Disse Tizzie agradecido, "Foi realmente doce de você se levantar pelos alunos jovens."

"Sem problemas, Tiz." Disse Lily animada, "Faz parte em ser Monitora Chefe."

"Então eu estava pensando." Tiz de repente corou e encarou os pés, "Eu...uh... ganhei um tempo extra em Hogsmeade no fim de semana, quer se juntar a mim?"

Marlene empurrou Ingrid e Susan, as três garotas se viraram para esconder o riso enquanto Lily ficou parada ali totalmente constrangida. Tiz olhava para ela com esperança, era patético. A boca de Lily abria e fechava como um peixe pedindo por ar enquanto ela imaginava como recusar o convite de Tiz educadamente.

"Evans!" como se mandado pelos deuses bruxos, James apareceu de repente, passando um braço pelos ombros dela, "Pronta para nosso encontro?"

E Lily quase bateu em James quando o rosto de Eric caiu, o pobre quintanista teve o coração quebrado pelo garoto mais popular roubando seu momento de glória. Lily fechou os olhos e contou até cinco antes de abri-los de novo, focando em Tiz. Antes que ela pudesse assegurar à Tiz que ela não estava namorando James, Sirius falou atrás deles.

"James tem chamado de encontro pelas últimas três horas Evans, não acabe com os sonhos e as esperanças dele, eu te imploro."

Lily saiu do abraço de James e colocou uma mão no ombro de Eric, "Ahm, Tiz, isso é muito gentil, mas eu já tenho outros planos com os meus amigos."

Tizzie pareceu melhor depois da resposta dela, "Ok."

"Ótimo", disse Lily feliz, grata pelo constrangimento ter acabado.

Era isso, até Tizzie continuar em sua missão de deixar Lily vermelha como um tomate.

"Eu espero que quando eu for Monitor Chefe como James," Tizzie torceu, "Eu tenha uma Monitora Chefe tão bonita e legal como você."

Lily corou mais ainda e Tizzie subiu as escadas para o dormitório dos garotos. James mastigou o resto do bolo de caldeirão, parecendo entretido com a cena. Lily colocou uma mão na testa e balançou a cabeça, ainda em choque e incapaz de olhar para alguém. Sirius, entretanto, assoviou dramaticamente e se colocou entre Lily e James.

"Lily você é tão linda e legal que eu quero casar com você." Sirius cantou, provocando Lily enquanto todo mundo ao redor ria do claro constrangimento de Lily.

"Merlin, ele é..." Lily murmurou uma meia risada ao ver os olhos divertidos de Marlene.

"Adorável." Marlene parecia contente, "Eu queria que você tivesse visto sua cara quando ele te chamou de linda."

James colocou as mãos nos bolso, "Eu achei que eu era tranquilo com quinze anos, mas Tizzie me passou."

Lily espanou a fala de James, "Ele só flerta comigo porque ele está tão determinado em ser como você."

James fingiu choque, "Você está sugerindo," ele falou dramaticamente, "Que eu, James Potter, flerto com você?"

Todo mundo explodiu em risada com a cara fria que Lily fez, mas quando James passou um braço por ela como um tolo e colocou o rosto dela no peito dele, Lily não conseguiu conter o sorriso. Ela rapidamente tirou o sorriso do rosto quando ele se afastou dela. Sirius bagunçou o cabelo de James antes de saudar Lily.

"Mantenha-o fora de problemas," pediu Sirius, "eu vou jantar."

"Nós vamos para a biblioteca." Disse Lily para Sirius, "Sinta-se livre para se juntar a nós depois do jantar."

"Sinta-se livre para não se juntar à nós." James avisou Sirius com um piscar de olho.

Sirius latiu uma risada ao passar pelo retrato, deixando Lily com uma Marlene assombrada e um muito perto James.

"Tão divertido quanto biblioteca soe," disse Marlene e Lily lhe enviou um olhar de ajuda, "Mary e Ingrid estão esperando por mim lá em cima."

"Obrigada." Retrucou Lily sem emoção.

"Eu estou aqui por você, Lily." Marlene dirigiu o próximo comentário para James, "Me desculpe por te deixar sozinho com ela."

"Ela é desagradável, eu mal posso suporta-la." James também suspirou, menos convincente uma vez que os braço dele estava em volta do ombro de Lily.

Marlene acenou, "O sentimento é mutuo, tenho certeza."

James suspirou, "E eu aqui achando que ela me amava."

"Você está bagunçando meu cabelo." Reclamou Lily quando o braço de James descansou no ombro dela.

"Vai ficar melhor depois de um rápido amasso...ugh. Droga, Evans, eu estava brincando."

Lily acotovelou o estômago dele.

"Você não estava, James."

Marlene lançou um olhar longo para Lily antes de deixa-la sozinha com James, "Vejo vocês mais tarde, crianças."

"Nossos amigos são os piores." Lily olhou para James com um franzir de testa e ele riu com o tom amargo dela.

"Vamos lá, Monitora Chefe," ele desfez o abraço nela, e então pegou o braço dela, a puxando para a porta, "Você tem que me ensinar como fazer o cronograma de rondas."

"Você vai conseguir fazer sem problemas," afirmou Lily, "é parecido com os jogos de quadribol. Você vai amar."

"Bom, se é tão fácil como quadribol isso vai me dar mais tempo com você."

"Tempo para que?" Lily retrucou ao entrarem nos corredores iluminados fora da sala comunal da Grifinória.

"Para conversar com você sobre outra coisa que as rondas dos monitores." James deu um sorriso brilhante e continuava a puxando.

"Mas monitores são tão legais para se falar." Ela disse, "quer dizer, vamos falar sobre o fato de Tizzie ter acabado de me chamar para sair."

"Você não ia dizer sim." Disse James, quase tentando se convencer.

Lily permitiu que James a puxasse por mais um minuto, antes de passa-lo na escadaria, pulando os degraus como uma criança. A saia dela balançou quando ela se mexeu e dançou nos degraus. Ele a seguia devagar, uma mão no corrimão, e a outra no bolso. Lily lançava um olhar para trás as vezes para ter certeza de que ele a estava seguindo.

"O que a deixou com bom humor?" ele finalmente perguntou quando eles entraram no corredor, "Eu vi que você recusou o Tiz. Você fica feliz em quebrar os corações dos caras?"

Lily cantou, dançando em círculos na frente de James, "Não!"

James pegou a mão dela, forçando-a a desacelerar e respirar profundamente quando os olhos castanhos dele traçavam o rosto dela. Ele tinha tomado banho depois do treino de quadribol então o cabelo dele estava molhando e o rosto atraente. A mão de James estava quente e de repente o corredor pareceu apertado.

"Você parece linda." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas e ela franziu o nariz para ele.

"Flertando, James." Lily disse séria.

"Eu?" James fingiu um olhar ofendido, "Eu nunca flerto com você." Ela revirou os olhos e ele riu de novo, "Ok, ok, sério." Ele disse, "O que Tizzie estava falando antes de te chamar para sair?"

"Eu falei com o professor Dumbledore e ele está fazendo o Pigeon escolher planos de aula." Ela sorriu quando a mandíbula de James caiu, "Pigeon provavelmente está furioso e tudo porque eu o peguei no café da manhã com Dumbledore."

"Você falou de novo com o Pigeon?" ele estava impressionado, " e envolveu Dumbledore?"

Lily bateu no queixo dela orgulhosa, "Eu não só fiz Dumbledore se envolver como eu também fiz Pigeon me dar um meio elogio..."

James fingiu espanto, "um elogio? Não!"

Ela sorriu para a histeria dele e assentiu, "Ele disse que eu era persistente."

"Persistente, é?" James riu, tirando a mão do bolso para o rosto dela, então ele pode tirar uma mecha do cabelo que saiu da trança, "Eu deveria fazer uma massagem em você."

Lily não se afastou do toque dele, em vez disso tentou ser razoável, "Você é persistente, não é?"

"É um defeito trágico." James suspirou esperto.

"Um defeito, é?"

Ele se inclinou para mais perto, os olhos fechados, e a mão firme no rosto dela, "Não em você."

Lily empurrou a mão dele e o encarou, apontando acusadoramente um dedo para ele. Os olhos de James abriram atrás dos óculos, com o brilho de brincadeira neles o que quebrou o momento dela. A risada dele ecoou pelo corredor vazio antes de ele se desculpar.

"Ah, Evans, me desculpe. Você só deixa isso tão fácil. "

"O que é fácil? " Ela perguntou.

James observou, "Se lembra de me perguntar se eu tenho uma queda por você?"

"Sim?" ela disse quase animada, "Por que?"

"Eu nunca dei a minha resposta."

Lily piscou, "Obviamente."

James sorriu com o tom indelicado dela, "Você não queria saber?"

"Obviamente."

James parecia satisfeito que ela tinha ficado tão absorta na conversa que não tinha percebido que eles tinham chego na Biblioteca. Alguns estudantes passaram em volta dele, uma vez que eles continuavam parados na porta.

"Vamos lá, garoto flerte," Lily agarrou as vestes dele e o empurrou em direção à mesa da parte de trás.

"Lily, você é a pior". James lamentou, "Você não pode me provocar daquele jeito e me jogar para fazer coisas de Monitor Chefe."

James reclamou ao entrarem na biblioteca onde a maioria dos alunos estava trabalhando quietamente em seus projetos. Ambos andaram pelas longas e altas estantes de livros até chegarem ao fundo da biblioteca onde eles estavam sozinhos, exceto por um corvinal que dormia. James puxou uma cadeira para ela e a ajudou a se sentar antes de se sentar ao lado.

"Por que você tem que ser tão idiotamente charmoso?" Lily resmungou.

Lily pegou o livro da mochila e colocou na mesa, um lembrete de que eles estavam na biblioteca para trabalhar, e não professar os sentimentos deles.

"Por que você tem que ser tão idiotamente teimosa?" James retrucou de volta agarrando um pedaço de pergaminho da bolsa dela sem pedir, "Normalmente quando as pessoas curtem se pegar elas, você sabe, saem."

"Parece falso para mim." Comentou Lily secamente, ignorando o suspiro dele e pegando uma pena, "Por que as pessoas não podem se pegar e serem somente amigas?"

James sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto o joelho dele tocava o dela, "Eu gosto de você para caralho, Evans."

"Que romântico". Lily olhou para ele embora o coração dela tivesse dando batidas frenéticas.

James sorriu como se ele pudesse ouvir a velocidade do coração dela, "Se importa em ter uma demonstração mais articulada das minhas afeições?"

"Como você sabe se eu gosto da sua pegada?" Lily zombou, mas o pescoço dela corado a denunciou e James sorriu sabiamente.

Lily tirou o cabelo dos olhos dela antes de dizer sombriamente, "Marlene e Mary sabem sobre a fogueira."

"Eu tenho falado com os meninos sobre isso."

Lily retrucou friamente, "Eu sei, foi assim que a Marlene descobriu. Ela ouviu o Peter conversando com você na biblioteca."

"Peter estava ameaçando me jogar na torre de Astronomia se eu não contasse para o Sirius e o Remus." Disse James, "Lamento que Marlene tenha descoberto."

"Ela acha ótimo." Lily murmurou verdadeiramente.

"Os caras não têm muita certeza de nada agora."

"Espero que eles tenham sido legais."

James sorriu de verdade com isso, "Sirius te chamou de algumas palavras."

"Marlene e Sirius deveriam começar um clube." Lily colocou a pena para baixo em arrependimento, "A Sociedade em Fazer Lily Evans Se Sentir Uma Idiota."

James sorriu, "Nah, Sirius gosta de você."

"Ele tem que gostar..." Lily revirou os olhos, "Ele é seu melhor amigo."

"Ele não tem que gostar de você também." James discordou, "olhe para a sua melhor amiga."

"Marlene?"

"Mary." James ergueu as sobrancelhas e Lily evitou o olhar dele.

"Mary gosta de você." Mentiu Lily, mas James viu a verdade.

"Claro que gosta.". James cruzou os braços e olhou para ela, "É por isso que ela me encara sempre que estou perto dela."

"Ela não se importa com você." Lily defendeu a amiga, "Ela só não é uma fã quando você é um idiota arrogante."

A mandíbula de James caiu e o rosto dele ficou vermelho, "Ela nem me conhece."

Lily piscou com a realização de que tinha dito muito, "Mary não gosta de muitas pessoas."

James passou os dedos pelo cabelo nervoso. Era um novo lado de James que Lily sabia que existia, mas que nunca tinha visto. Ele estava tão acostumado a todo mundo ( a maioria) gostar dele que ele ficava surpreso quando ouvia que alguém realmente não gostava dele. Lily decidiu curar a ferida o melhor que pudesse.

"James, nem todo mundo pode gostar de você."

"Eu não me importo se ela gosta de mim ou não." James desdenhou.

Lily bateu nele com o joelho, "Isso foi convincente."

James largou os ombros, "Você e a Mary deveriam começar um clube também." Ele encostou na cadeira, "A Liga Moedora do Ego de James Potter."

"Acontece que eu gosto do seu ego." Ela discordou com um dar de ombros.

"Você acha que eu sou convencido também." James falou de volta, "Você me chamou de arrogante idiota uma vez."

Lily bufou, "Sim, quando eu tinha quinze anos e você me chamou para sair, para realçar sua alta estima, quando eu defendi o Snape..."

James se inclinou para frente, parecendo irritado, "Você... você pensou que eu estava te chamando para sair porque eu estava desafiando o Snape?"

Lily piscou, "Er, sim?"

A cabeça de James caiu e ele colocou uma mão na testa em choque, "Cacete." Ele xingou, "Merda."

Lily cruzou os braços, "O que?"

James levantou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos dela e ela viu um olhar torturado nele, "Lily, eu te chamei para sair porque eu achava, eu acho, quer dizer... foda-se!"

Ele se levantou bravo e Lily assistiu ele caminhar para a estante de livros atrás deles e encarar as prateleiras. Os punhos dele estavam fechados ao lado do corpo. Ele parecia realmente bravo, mas com quem? Certamente não com ela? Lily se levantou e caminhou até ele, pegando a mão dele e o forçando a se virar e olhar para ela com os olhos castanhos esfumaçados.

"Você realmente gostava de mim aos quinze?" ela perguntou.

"Sim!" e ao olhar satisfeito dela ele jogou as mãos para o ar, "Quer dizer, eu sei que eu não demonstro meus sentimentos muito bem, mas eu era um idiota e você..." James a encarou e ela se lembrou o que Marlene tinha dito sobre como qualquer um poder dizer que James gostava de Lily quando ele a olhava.

Ela estava vendo estrelas quando finalmente o encarou de volta.

James bagunçou o cabelo, a raiva desaparecendo enquanto ele olhava adoravelmente para ela, "Você era toda inteligente e com uma felicidade impressionante..."

"Então você está me dizendo que você tem gostado de mim desde o quinto ano?" Lily interrompeu.

James lançou um olhar para ela, "Sim."

Foi a vez de Lily colocar a mão na cabeça, completamente sobrecarregada pela conversa de coração para coração.

"Você não sabia?" James disse e a cabeça dela se ergueu.

"Como você ainda está tentando... como você pode remotamente gostar de mim depois de todas as vezes que eu te ignorei?"

James riu inteligente, "Consistência é a chave com você."

Lily considerou James, "Você acha?"

James arrancou a gravata como se tivesse sufocando ele, "Nós nos conhecemos por sete anos Lily, então eu gosto de pensar que te conheço muito bem."

Lily colocou as mãos no quadril e inclinou a cabeça para ele, provocando agora, "Qual é a minha cor favorita?"

James revirou os olhos, "Eu não sei."

Lily sorriu, "Roxo."

"Roxo não era o que eu imaginava." James retrucou de volta, se apoiando na estante, "Eu pensei que fosse dizer verde."

Lily não pode evitar o pequeno sorriso que escapou dos lábios dela conforme se aproximava dele, "Qual é a sua cor favorita?"

"Verde." A resposta dele veio com um sorriso, "verde esmeralda para ser mais especifico."

Verde esmeralda. A cor dos olhos dela. Ela parou e franziu os olhos, pensando se ele estava provocando, mas vendo nada mais que a pura verdade no rosto bronzeado dele enquanto se encaravam no fundo da biblioteca. Ele gostava dela a tanto tempo, e não importava quantas vezes ela tinha feito piada dele ou mantido ele no limite, ele ainda a queria?

"Eu sou a pior". Ela sussurrou.

James murmurou de volta, "Eu não acredito que você não sabia."

Lily confessou, "esse tempo todo eu achei que você estava brincando ou sendo, charmoso, mas não que realmente gostasse de mim." Ela estava com raiva de si, "e eu te beijei e te afastei esse tempo como uma..."

"Poderia ter sido pior" argumentou James.

"Como?" Demandou Lily.

"Os dementadores poderiam ter aparecido antes de você me beijar de volta na fogueira, e eu poderia ter morrido."

James riu quando ela o atingiu com um tapa.

"Só estou dizendo." Protestou James, "Soa tão mal quando você diz que me afastou, como se eu fosse uma marionete quando eu tenho sido parte disso o tempo todo."

Lily balançou o dedo para ele, "Você deveria ter dito algo antes!"

James colocou as mãos no bolso timidamente, "Eu sabia que não ia mudar nada." Ele disse misticamente, "e você me beijando foi suficientemente fantástico no momento."

"Os dementadores meio que arruinaram o beijo para mim." Lily murmurou.

James agarrou a mão dela antes que ela pudesse se afastar e beijou brincando, "Eu ficarei feliz em te relembrar como era?"

Lily queria responder brava, mas ao invés disso, tudo o que ela imaginava era a mão magra do dementador agarrando James Potter e tirando a alma dele. Quando ela não respondeu a brincadeira e James notou os olhos dela passando pelo o rosto dele como se estivesse memorizando, ele engoliu em seco. O cabelo dele estava quase seco agora, caindo no lado esquerdo do rosto. Lily queria tirar o cabelo para o lado, para que pudesse ver o rosto todo dele.

"Não me olhe desse jeito." Ele disse suavemente.

"Desse jeito como?"

"Como se você realmente..." então ele parou e tirou a mão dela da boca dele. "Não machucou que você não quisesse sair comigo." Explicou James, "machucou que você não sabia que eu gosto de você."

Eu gosto de você.

Eu. Gosto. De. Você.

As palavras se repetiram na cabeça dela sem parar.

Os olhos de James estavam duros, inabaláveis. A voz dele era rouca e a vontade dela de fazê-la funcionar um pouco mais rápido deu um nó no estômago dela. Lily assentiu enquanto colocava uma mecha atrás da orelha e dava mais um passo para a frente, então os pés se tocaram.

"Como você pode ainda gostar de mim?" ela disse abrupta.

"Como eu não gostaria?"

"Nós somos diferentes de tantas maneiras."

"Não tão diferente." Ele devaneou, "Eu aposto que posso encontrar maneiras que somos similares."

"Como o que?" Lily perguntou a ele, "Nós dois somos grifinórios?"

"Essa é uma." Ele respondeu com um piscar de olhos, "Nós também somos Monitores Chefes. Nós gostamos de quadribol. Nós gostamos do nosso firewhisky."

"Eu tenho deixado o firewhisky." Ela retrucou.

"Outra coisa que temos em comum."

"Mentiroso." Ela o acusou e ele deliberadamente mexeu no cabelo só para irrita-la.

"Nós temos ótimos cabelos", ele continuou, " e por último, mas não menos importante, nós somos beijadores fenomenais."

"Eu só não tenho certeza do que eu quero disso." Ela apontou para os dois.

"Nisso nós somos diferentes." Concordou James com a verdade dela, mostrando a própria, "Eu tenho muita certeza do que eu quero disso."

Lily se odiou porque ela validou cada pedaço convencido dele.

Não havia ninguém no corredor. Ninguém, exceto a corvinal que dormia duas estantes do lado. Ela estava se sentindo no topo do mundo depois da derrota de Pigeon, a confissão de James, e as próprias revelações. Tudo isso e James estava parecendo lindo.

A mão de James pulou para o cabelo dele, bagunçando as pontas um pouco antes de ele se inclinar para ela. Ela segurou uma respiração quando ele alcançou o rosto dela com a mão e passou os dedos pela bochecha. Ela se apoiou no toque dele e sorriu para ele com segurança, como ela tinha feito na fogueira nas férias de verão.

Dessa vez o álcool não estava no sangue dela e os dementadores não iam arruinar a expectativa. Dessa vez Lily poderia experimentar o beijo dele sem nenhuma interrupção. Ambas as mãos dele seguraram o rosto dela no momento em que ela sorriu e ele a puxou na ponta dos pés, para pressionar devagar os lábios dele contra os dela. Lily não perdeu tempo em jogar os braços em volta do ombro dele, grudando os lábios dela mais firmes contra os dele.

Foi como se Lily tivesse virado uma chave na cabeça dele, porque as mãos de James deixaram o rosto dela e ficaram em volta da cintura dela, abraçando a firmemente. Os dentes dele puxaram o lábio inferior dela da mesma maneira que os dedos dela foram para o cabelo dele. Um deles suspirou, Lily achou que talvez tivesse sido ela, mas James estava definitivamente alto também. Os beijos deles se tornaram caóticos, com as mãos alcançando mais e mais de cada um, até Lily se encontrar com as costas na estante. Toda vez que James quebrava o beijo ele voltava com mais fogo e era difícil para Lily acompanhar. Ele tinha o gosto do caldeirão de chocolate que ele tinha comido na sala comunal e as mãos dele tinham, de alguma forma, subido na cintura dela, apertando o corpo dela com o dele próprio.

Era melhor do que o beijo na fogueira que ela lembrava, mas ela tinha que parar antes se tornar muito familiar com a língua dele, os lábios, e a vigorosa risada.

"Então, sobre o calendário de ron..." ela tentou murmurar quando ele se separou dela para beijar a mandíbula dela.

James murmurou ininteligivelmente contra a mandíbula dela, tocando o pescoço dela com o nariz. A nuca dele contra a pele dela quando ele a beijou fizeram os joelhos dela amolecerem de novo. Ela estava grata que ela tinha a estante para se apoiar. Ela tirou os dedos do cabelo dele e colocou nas bochechas dele, afastando os lábios dele da pele dela para que ele pudesse olha-la nos olhos. Ela estava sorrindo tanto que parecia que o rosto ia ficar daquele jeito.

"Caso você não tenha entendido isso," ele estava lutando para manter uma respiração regular, "Eu ia dizer que a gente pode fazer mais tarde."

"James."

Ele a ignorou e tirou o nome dele dos lábios dela com a língua, pressionando as mãos dele nas costas dela. Ele a segurou como se ela fosse o suficiente e a beijou como se estivesse apaixonado. Era um entorpecimento de mente.

Lily finalmente teve controle suficiente para puxar os lábios dele para longe de novo e dessa vez ela parou, ao invés de dar a ele um sorriso. "Sem brincadeira." Ela insistiu, "Você tem que terminar o calendário de rondas."

James grunhiu e apoiou a testa com a dela, "Eu posso te beijar depois que tiver feito?"

"Nós não deveríamos estar nos beijando agora." Ela retorquiu.

"Não," ele disse, "Nós deveríamos estar nos beijando o tempo todo."

Lily pensou rapidamente, "Eu não quero magoar você."

James riu e beijou a ponta do nariz dela, "Evans, você nunca vai me magoar me beijando."

"Eu não gosto de você dessa forma." Ela balbuciou, "Te beijar leva você a acreditar que sim."

"Eu sei que você não gosta de mim do jeito que eu gosto de você." James disse cheio de ajuda, "Mas isso não significa que você não vá gostar de mim."

"O que você está dizendo?"

"Vamos sair de verdade." Ele pediu a ela, "eu vou te comprar umas flores e te levar para beber cerveja amanteigada em Hogsmeade. Vamos começar devagar."

"Me agarrar nas estantes da biblioteca não é devagar."

"O que eu posso dizer?" James sorriu, "eu só estava tirando vantagem do nosso tempo sozinho juntos."

Ele pressionou os lábios dele contra os dela de novo. Ela deixou a conversa doce dele baixar a guarda dela e ela permitiu (foi recíproco) os beijos dele. A mão dele subiu o queixo dela, inclinando a cabeça dela então ele teria mais sucesso ao beijá-la.

"Nós podemos ir para Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana." James comentou entre beijos, "Você pode ter todas as decisões. Eu sou um idiota egoísta o suficiente para fazer o que você quiser, quando você quiser..."

As mãos de Lily caíram do cabelo dele para o peito dele e ela perguntou, "Como essa proposta de aliança faz você ser o egoísta da relação?"

Ele se separou dos lábios dela para poder encara-la, "Bem", ele considerou, "porque não importa o que você decidir, eu ainda posso te chamar de uma das minhas melhores amigas."

O coração de Lily caiu, "Eu... eu sou uma das suas melhores amigas?"

"Eu achei que isso fosse claro na nossa relação?"

O sorriso que apareceu no rosto dele era um reflexo do dela.

Ela admitiu, "eu gosto de passar o tempo com você como eu gosto de passar com Marlene e Mary."

James franziu o nariz e brincou, "Eu humildemente peço que você só me agarre, entre todos seus melhores amigos."

James era engraçado e lindo. Ele a mantinha com os pés no chão. Ele gostava dela. Lily não tinha motivos para dizer não a ele, nada exceto o nervosismo dela na barriga quando ele a encarava tão animado.

"Ok." Ela disse a ele, "eu quero ir para Hogsmeade com você."

Ele sorriu e pegou a mão dela, "A Lula gigante está fora da competição?"

Lily ficou na ponta dos pés para arrumar os óculos dele, "Eu ouvi que a Lula Gigante já tem um encontro." Ela o provocou, "Então você é o plano B."

"Eu aceito." Ele riu.

Foi difícil manter James focado depois disso, ele parecia achar que tudo bem ficar beijando ela. Lily tinha que ser firme e lembrá-lo que eles estavam na biblioteca porque ela tinha uma redação para fazer e ele tinha um cronograma de monitores para criar. Quando ele terminou e ela conseguiu terminar metade da redação, eles caminharam de volta para a torre da Grifinória juntos. Ele manteve um braço em volta do ombro dela e ela se encontrou não se importando com isso. Ele até a beijou levemente na bochecha antes de ela ir dormir e ela não corou tão terrivelmente.

Marlene praticamente atacou Lily quando ela entrou no dormitório das garotas com um meio sorriso e admitiu que ela ia para Hogsmeade com James. Ingrid, Mary e Sue sorriam, como se soubessem, para Lily quando ela caiu no colchão em completo choque.

James era o encontro dela para Hogsmeade.


	5. Girls Chase Boy Chase Girls

Capítulo V

 _Você jogou comigo e eu joguei com você também  
Vamos encerrar isso  
Garotas perseguem garotos que perseguem garotas_

"Marlene." Lily cantou feliz, pulando na cama da amiga, "É hora do café da manhã! Nós precisamos ver se James acordou do coma dele!"

Lily balançou a varinha e as cortinas da janela de Marlene se abriram. A luz do sol entrou e bateu nos lençóis roxos de Marlene e no rosto dela. Marlene, que não era uma pessoa matinal, agarrou o travesseiro e colocou no rosto. Lily sorriu e arrancou o travesseiro do rosto da amiga. Marlene abriu um olho sonolento em resposta.

"Me deixe dormir, Lily." Pediu Marlene com um bocejo, "eu fiquei fora até tarde ontem à noite."

"Você foi dormir na mesma hora que eu." Protestou Lily, "levante!"

Lily se jogou no colchão fazendo com que balançasse e acordasse Marlene. Ela tirou um pé debaixo da coberta e chutou Lily, mas errou. Marlene agarrou as cobertas e se cobriu até o queixo.

"Eu não conseguia dormir e fui lá para baixo." As voz de Marlene estava fraca com a privação de sono.

"É verdade." Informou Ingrid da própria cama enquanto ela abria as cortinas, "eu ouvi Marley entrar cambaleando por volta da meia noite ontem."

Marlene resmungou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, "Eu não estava cambaleando." Ela argumentou, "alguém deixou os sapatos perto da porta!"

"Foi mal." Susan ( a única garota que já estava vestida) disse ao lado de Ingrid, "Eu os deixei perto da porta."

Lily cutucou o ombro de Marlene, "Porque você estava fora depois do toque de recolher?"

Marlene descobriu o rosto para encarar Lily com humilhação no olhar. Lily levantou uma sobrancelha, imaginando o que na terra tinha Marlene feito para estar possivelmente embaraçada. As duas próximas palavras que ela murmurou fez todas as garotas pararem o que estavam fazendo.

"Aaron Tivett."

"Oh, Marlene." Lily cobriu a boca com horror, "você não fez isso."

"Eu fiz!" Marlene jogou a cabeça no travesseiro, "nós estávamos conversando na sala comunal depois de alguns doces e então..."

"Pare!" Pediu Ingrid, "eu quero passar o resto da minha vida sem ter que ouvir sobre o que você e Aaron fizeram."

Elas todas sabiam sobre a trágica relação de Ingrid e Aaron no quinto ano. Parecia que alguém tinha dito a Marlene que o avó dela tinha morrido. Susan parecia enjoada. Enquanto notava as reações foi que Lily percebeu que as cortinas da cama de Mary estavam abertas, mas ela não estava. Lily empurrou Marlene mais uma vez antes de se levantar.

"Me coloque em coma!" Marlene pediu.

"Fora da cama, Marlene. Você pode dormir no fim de semana."

Marlene gritou para ela, "Como você pôde voluntariamente colocar James Potter em coma, mas eu não posso dormir?"

"James não estava dormindo porque estava sendo um bom Monitor Chefe." Lily retrucou, "Você não estava dormindo porque estava transando com o maior idiota da Grifinória."

Marlene disse firme e rápido, "Nós não transamos..." e então ela encarou o lenço, "por assim dizer."

Lily revirou os olhos quando Ingrid pediu para Marlene contar se Aaron tinha uma tatuagem no peito. Lily caminhou para o banheiro. Não havia barulho de chuveiro do lado de dentro. Lily bateu na porta do banheiro.

"Mary?" ela chamou.

Não houve resposta. Lily parou e cruzou os braços, se apoiando contra a porta enquanto tentava pensar no motivo do porquê Mary teria se levantado tão cedo. O café da manhã só começara à vinte minutos e elas tinhas quarenta e cinco minutos antes das aulas começarem.

Ingrid notou o rosto preocupado de Lily e disse, "Mary saiu cedo para o café da manhã."

Marlene empurrou a coberta rapidamente, como se tivesse acordado com as palavras de Ingrid, "Espere, Mary saiu para o café da manhã sem a gente?"

Susan levantou as sobrancelhas conforme Marlene colocava a saia da escola e a camisa em segundos, "Isso é um problema?"

"Sim!" retrucou Marlene e as outras garotas assistiam ela ficar pronta, "Ela provavelmente se sentou com o Homem Misterioso e nós estamos perdendo o tempo em espiona-los."

"Homem Misterioso?" Ingrid parecia intrigada.

"Algum lufano com quem a Mary tem andado conversando." Lily explicou a energia repentina de Marlene, "Marlene está obcecada em descobrir quem ele é."

"Quando foi a última vez que a Mary mostrou algum interesse em um cara?" Marlene destacou, "isso é grande."

Lily admitiu, "Bem, sim, mas ela não quer que seja grande coisa."

"Tarde demais." Marlene piscou, "eu estou indo em modo espiã total e vou descobrir sobre esse cara."

As garotas discutiram sobre o garoto de Mary todo o caminho para o Salão Principal. Nada poderia quebrar a concentração delas, nem mesmo quando um casal da Corvinal começou a gritar no meio da entrada principal. Lily só relanceou para eles, imaginando se era deveria gritar para eles calarem a boca. Marlene foi a primeira a notar o lugar que Mary estava na mesa da Lufa – Lufa quando as garotas entraram no Salão. Ela estava com o mesmo garoto ruivo que elas tinham visto antes e eles estavam conversando calmamente um com o outro, oferecendo pequenos sorrisos a cada pouco segundos.

"Quem é ele?" Marlene questionou ao se sentar no final da mesa da Grifinória.

"Aquele garoto?" Ingrid tinha visto Mary com o ruivo, "o nome dele é Reg Cattermole". Ingrid fofocou para as garotas, "eu tinha visto ele e Mary conversarem depois de Estudos dos Trouxas."

Mesmo que tipicamente Lily não gostasse das fofocas de Ingrid, ela tinha que saber mais, "De que ano ele é?"

"Sexto ano." Susan respondeu por Ingrid, "Ele é meio que solitário."

Ingrid se estressou fortemente, "Mary poderia fazer melhor."

"Estou feliz por ela." Lily decidiu ao puxar um pedaço de waffle para o prato, "Mary merece um bom garoto."

"Quando você acha que ela vai nos apresentar?" Marlene não estava comendo, ela estava muito ocupada mantendo os olhos treinados em Mary.

"Evans!"

Alguém chamou o nome dela alto no ouvido direito e Lily pulou com o susto. Lily engoliu a comida e se virou no lugar para olhar atrás dela. Eric Tiz estava parado com os braços cheio de livros sorrindo para Lily como se ela fosse a melhor coisa desde uma fatia de pão. O quintanista grifinório estava usando as vestes da escola e tinha o broche de monitor na lapela. Lily escovou os cabelos para atrás da orelha enquanto considerava Tizzie com uma expressão perplexa.

"Tizzie," Lily tentou não parecer rude, "O que foi?"

"Alguns quintanistas e eu estávamos conversando sobre Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas." Tiz anunciou, estufando o peito com orgulho como se fosse o mensageiro dos quintanistas, "Nós não estamos aprendendo muito e estávamos imaginando se você conhece alguém que poderia nos ensinar algumas coisas para os N.O.M.s"

Lily lançou um olhar para a mesa dos professores, notando que Pidge estava muito ocupado conversando com Dumbledore para notar os estudantes falando sobre sua distância em ensinar. Lily estava surpresa em ver o professor Dumbledore, uma vez que ele sempre estava fora em negócios. Pigeon usava o mesmo casaco de viagem que sempre usou, como se ele estivesse esperando pela chance de pular e correr para fora de Hogwarts. Lily olhou de volta para Eric e franziu a testa, odiando que os alunos mais jovens tivessem que lidar com um professor de merda.

"Ah," Lily coçou a testa, "Tizzie, você tentou conversar com Pigeon?"

O rosto de Eric ficou vermelho, "Er, bem, não." Ele admitiu, "Nó ouvimos que ele gritou com você e com James Potter então..."

Claro que tinha corrido a notícia das discussões que ela e James tiveram com o professor Pidge. Hogwarts era cheio de fofocas e pequenos pássaros, sempre espalhando as notícias rapidamente como fogo. Lily suspirou e abaixou o garfo.

"Ele não gritou." Lily confortou Tiz.

"Ele definitivamente não deu flores e cupcakes tão pouco." Marlene retrucou ao lado de Lily, e recebeu um olhar de aviso.

Lily não precisava que Marlene fizesse os mais jovens temerem o professor Pidge mais que o normal. O professor Pidge parecia relativamente feliz essa manhã. A carranca dele só estava presente quando ele não estava conversando com o professor Dumbledore. Uma melhora no comportamento complexo dele, Lily imaginou se ela poderia usar esse raro momento para fazer com que o professor Pidge concordasse em ao menos ajudar ao estudantes mais novos para a preparação nos N.O.M.s.

Lily assegurou à Eric que faria o melhor que pudesse, "Não se preocupe Tiz, eu vou... uh... eu cuido disso."

Todos que ouviram ao redor assistiram quando Lily se levantou pedindo licença.

Ela arrumou as vestes para baixo, ajeitou o broche de Monitora Chefe, e caminhou para a mesa dos professores. Dumbledore olhou para cima ao som dos passos dela contra o piso e o professor Pidge continuou encarando o prato cheio de ovos mexidos e torrada.

"Bom dia." Disse Lily sem sinceridade.

Lily não sabia se tinha imaginado o professor Pidge estremecer, mas ela certamente viu algo passar pelo rosto dele. Lily empertigou os ombros e se preparou para a luta.

"Senhorita Evans." O diretor Dumbledore tinha um rosto amável, com grandes olhos azuis e uma barba branca, "Bom dia. O que a traz à mesa dos professores tão cedo?"

"Eu esperava que pudesse falar com o professor Pidge sobre Defesa." Disse Lily, mantendo os olhos treinados no professor cedo, "Se você não tiver muito ocupado."

"Claro que não." Dumbledore parecia feliz e tocou os ombros de Pigeon, "Peter não se importa."

Pigeon resmungou e seu garfo bateu alto contra o prato. Lily não ia deixar essa atitude dele a parar.

"Alguns estudantes e eu estávamos pensando sobre a próxima lição." Lily começou e foi interrompida por Pidge.

"Eu anunciarei na sala, garota."

"Peter." Dumbledore ergueu uma sobrancelha para o velho home, "Certamente você conhece Lily, nossa Monitora Chefe?"

Lily ficou agradecida ao ver o rosto de Pigeon corar, "Oh, nós estamos familiarizados Diretor." Disse Lily friamente, "Não estamos, professor?"

"Aham." Murmurou Pidge, batendo no prato um pouco enquanto procurava pelo copo, "Meio familiarizados."

"Os quintanistas estão preocupados que eles não estejam aprendendo o suficiente para os N.O.M.s", disse Lily firmemente, "Eles me pediram para falar com você."

"Professor Pidge, os alunos mais jovens estão reclamando que eles não estão aprendendo o suficiente nas suas aulas." Falou Lily friamente.

Apesar do tom de Lily ter sido um pouco rude, ela não se sentiu mal, nem quando Dumbledore lhe lançou um olhar surpreso. Lily cruzou os braços para mostrar sua irritação para o diretor, mesmo que Pigeon não pudesse ver. Pigeon engoliu seu vinho.

Diretor Dumbledore colocou as mãos na mesa, "Peter tem anos de experiência em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, Lily."

"Os estudantes não sentem como se tivesse aprendendo algo do plano de aula dele." Lily retrucou.

Dumbledore intermediou uma vez que o professor Pidge estava mudo, "Porque você acha que os alunos mais jovens não estão processando as lições dele?"

Lily encarou o professor cedo ameaçadoramente, "Talvez ele não esteja provendo informações o suficiente?"

Pidge olhou para cima, de verdade, para Lily, ou ao menos seus olhos a encaravam quando ele disse vigorosamente, "Você é uma coisa persistente, não é?"

"Obrigada." Lily tomou as palavras de Pigeon como um elogio, arrumando os ombros.

Dumbledore riu para a dupla, parecendo curtir os dois, "Peter, se os estudantes estão reclamando, então talvez nós devêssemos olhar alguns planos de aula juntos para a próxima semana, nós certamente não queremos o conselho escolar envolvido se os quintanistas estão preocupados com os N.O.M.s."

Isso parecia a última coisa que o professor Pidge queria fazer na terra.

"Lily está fazendo um ótimo trabalho como Monitora Chefe." Dumbledore continuou, como se não notasse a tensão entre os dois, "Como você está gostando da posição, Lily?"

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas para Pidge que agia como se não tivesse ouvido Dumbledore, antes de responder ao diretor, "Nada mal." Ela continuou mais alto, então Pidge poderia ouvi-la, "James e eu estamos lidando com os problemas menores nas últimas semanas."

"Feliz em saber que você e o Sr. Potter estão trabalhando bem juntos." Dumbledore ergueu a taça para Lily, "Eu sabia que vocês eram uma combinação feita nos céus."

Lily não pode evitar corar com a escolha de palavras de Dumbledore, "Ah, eu não sei sobre isso. Nós somos meio que diferente, James e eu."

"Vocês se parecem para mim," Pidge disse com uma tosse, "Ambos certamente gostam de ter a última palavra."

Lily sorriu triunfante. Lily só desejava que Pidge não fosse cego, então ele poderia ver o aceno que ela deu e se afastou da mesa. Na verdade, Lily estava se sentindo em êxtase. Ela acuou o professor Pidge com sucesso e agora Dumbledore o forçaria a ao menos ensinar os mais novos.

Quando Lily se sentou de volta na mesa da Grifinória, Marlene viu o sorriso satisfeito de Lily e balançou a cabeça conhecendo o sorriso da amiga. Lily se sentou completamente feliz, pela primeira vez, Pidge não tinha levado a melhor sobre ela.

"Professor Pidge vai ter que ensinar agora se o Professor Dumbledore escolher o plano de aula." Disse Lily, dando uma mordida no café da manhã dela.

"Pigeon fez Ally Cyrus chorar semana passada quando ela pediu para ir ao banheiro." Marlene brincava com os ovos no prato, "O que faz você pensar que ele não vai ser um idiota?"

"Oh, ele sempre vai ser um pé no saco." Retrucou Lily animadamente, "eu não acho que isso mudará."

"Bom dia, ladies!" uma voz animada masculina interrompeu.

Alguém escorregou entre Lily e Marlene, colocando os braços longos dele sobre os ombros de ambas. Lily olhou para o cabelo preto bagunçado e sorriu.

"James!" ela disse animada, "Livre do coma, eu vejo!"

James beliscou o ombro dela, " Eu só queria agradecer as duas pela minha maquiagem na noite passada quando eu estava indefeso."

"Hey, Sr. Indefeso," Marlene pegou a unha de James, "Você esqueceu de tirar o esmalte."

De fato, as unhas de James ainda estava alternando de cor. Marlene deu um sorriso e Lily riu sobre a xicara de café. James desfez o abraço nelas para poder estender os braços para frente, mostrando as unhas. Então James riu antes de passar o braço em volta de Lily e ela virar os olhos verdes para ele. Ela imaginou que se apertasse os olhos, James ainda tinha um pouco de delineador também. Lily colocou a xícara para baixo.

"Eu tenho um bom feitiço para remover toda a maquiagem para tirar o excesso de sombra também." Ela o provocou.

"Tenho um peixe maior para fritar com você do que meu delineador".

"Estou impressionada que você saiba o que um delineador é." Lily riu de novo quando ele franziu o nariz para ela.

"Ouça Evans, eu perguntei para Sirius se eu tive sonambulismo com a sua poção e estou desapontado em dizer que eu não andei dormindo nem uma vez."

"Você roncou." Lily ofereceu.

"Eu não ronco." James descartou, pegando um prato com bacon enquanto Lily e Marlene olhavam para ele duvidosas.

"Potter, você ronca como um dragão." Marlene avisou e ambas as garotas sorriram.

"Eu não posso roncar."

"Você é um mentiroso." Lily provocou James quando ele colocou um monte de bacon na boca.

"E um porco." Marlene roubou um pedaço de bacon que tinha caído da boca de James quando ele chiou e simultaneamente agarrou um pedaço de torrada.

"Eu não me importo em ser chamado de porco." Ele admitiu depois de engolir o bacon, e apontou, "porco é meio que delicioso."

"Ew." Lily fingiu náusea quando James engoliu a torrada em duas mordidas.

"Você ainda prefere a mim do que a Lula Gigante." James provocou Lily, "Sirius me disse o que você falou."

Lily não tinha como voltar atrás e resmungou.

"Você já terminou de comer?" perguntou Marlene para James ao vê-lo se levantar de repente.

"Yup." Ele disse, "Estou incrivelmente atrasado para uma reunião com a Professora McGonagall. Até, ladies."

Lily e Marlene se inclinaram uma para a outra ao verem James saindo do Salão Principal comendo outra torrada. Elas começaram a rir quando ele se virou e piscou dramaticamente apontando para Lily. Lily podia ver o sorriso egocêntrico dele quando ele voltou a caminhar.

"Oh Merlin," cochichou Ingrid de repente do outro lado da mesa, "ele está caído por você."

"Eu não sei." Disse Lily, olhando para Ingrid, "Eu perguntei para o James se ele gostava de mim e eu nunca tive exatamente uma resposta."

Marlene riu, brincando de novo com ovos mexidos, "Quer dizer, ele que começou o beijo na fogueira."

A boca de Lily caiu aberta e Marlene encarou o prato, sabendo que Lily estava passando por uma montanha russa de emoções. Primeiro, Lily estava tentando descobrir como Marlene poderia saber sobre o incidente na fogueira. Segundo, porque Marlene nunca tinha trazido o fato à tona se ela sabia sobre o beijo? Ingrid e Susan encararam Lily e Marlene conforme processavam as palavras da última. Lily tinha certeza que elas pareciam mais perdidas do que ela se sentia. O coração de Lily parecia estar na garganta.

"Como você sabe disso?" Lily perguntou em voz baixa para Marlene, então Ingrid e Susan se inclinaram para mais detalhes.

Marlene encolheu os ombros, "Eu ouvi Peter e James conversarem sobre isso na Biblioteca semana passada."

As bochechas de Lily ficaram vermelhas. Peter tinha falado com James sobre? Lily pensou que James não tinha contado para nenhum dos amigos.

Ingrid olhava para Lily e Marlene antes de dizer em evidente confusão, "Lily, eu achei que você tinha dito que você e James eram somente amigos?"

"Nós somos." Disse Lily seriamente, "ele me beijou na fogueira e eu..."

"Beijou ele de volta intensamente," Marlene deu um olhar aguçado quando a boca de Lily se fechou, "de acordo com Peter, que foi o único amigo do James que aparentemente testemunhou a coisa toda."

"Como nós não notamos?" Ingrid parecia aborrecida em ter perdido essa fofoca, "Quer dizer, todas nós estávamos lá!"

"Foram uns dois segundos." Retorquiu Lily rapidamente acabando com a fofoca de Ingrid, "Claro que ninguém notou."

"Peter notou." Observou Marlene.

Lily fungou, "Bem, Peter deveria cuidar da vida dele."

"James é quem te fez ficar boba." Marlene revirou os olhos.

"Claro que ele fez." Ingrid falou, "eu estou surpresa por ele não ter gritado da torre de Astronomia. Todo mundo sabe que ele tem uma queda por você há anos."

"Você tá brincando." Lily piscou com as palavras de Ingrid, "James não tem uma queda por mim há anos."

"Ele tem estado pronto para te beijar desde o nosso segundo ano." Marlene concordou com Ingrid, "Vamos lá, Lily, você não notou?"

Lily resmungou e se apoiou em Marlene, "Alguém me diz porque relacionamentos e encontros não são matérias em Hogwarts."

"Você não tinha notado que James gosta de você?" perguntou Susan firmemente, não acreditando na cegueira de Lily.

Lily balançou a cabeça, "Ele deveria ter me dito quando eu perguntei, não deveria?"

"Tenho certeza de que ele tem dito para você." Marlene soltou.

"O que?" pediu Lily, "Quando?"

"Quando ele te beijou?" Marlene bateu com o punho na testa de Lily, e Lily franziu o cenho.

Lily encarou as mãos por um momento e então perguntou, "Bem, o que eu devo fazer?"

"Se agarrar com ele?" sugeriu Marlene com a sobrancelha arqueada em flerte.

"Falar com ele?" pensou Ingrid e trocou um olhar com Susan.

"Agarrar e falar com ele?" sugeriu Susan.

"Todas essas opções soam improváveis." Avisou Lily e todas as garotas reviraram os olhos.

"O que é improvável?" Mary tinha voltada para a mesa da Grifinória e se sentou entre Lily e Marlene, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Agarrar James Potter, aparentemente." Marlene fez um barulho de desaprovação.

"Ou conversar com ele." Adicionou Ingrid com uma revirada de olhos.

"Eu tentei as duas coisas já." Lily lembrou às garotas.

"Você nunca tentou agarrar." Insistiu Marlene.

"Se eu agarrar ele de novo, eu vou ter problemas." Atestou Lily com o aperto firme dos punhos na mesa.

"Por quê?" cutucou Marlene, como ela sempre fazia, "Porque você gosta dele?"

"Porque ele é o James." Lily sentiu como se tivesse gritando, mas a voz dela permaneceu em um tom baixo, "e eu sou Lily."

"E?" Ingrid pareceu entediada com as desculpas de Lily, "vocês seriam fofos juntos."

"Se Lily gostasse de James ela teria feito algo tempos atrás." Ofereceu Mary.

"Ela fez." Marlene inteirou Mary da fofoca, "ela o beijou na fogueira."

De alguma forma o olhar de descrença de Mary só a fez ficar constrangida e cobrir o rosto para esconder o vermelho das bochechas. Todas as garotas riram do constrangimento de Lily e Ingrid tinha um ponto em dizer que Lily definitivamente gostava de James mais do que ela queria admitir. Lily teve que tomar uma respiração profunda então ela não gritaria com Ingrid para manter as opiniões para si mesma.

"Como está o seu amigo lufano que você se recusa a me apresentar?" Marlene se virou para Mary, uma vez que Lily estava mortificada, sempre procurando problemas.

"Você vai conhece-lo..." disse Mary, "Ele vai comigo para Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana."

"O que!"

Até Lily descobriu o rosto para agarrar o braço de Mary animada. Mary corou, mas assentiu enquanto Lily e Marlene a abraçavam com animação. O problema de Lily com James tinha sido esquecido enquanto todo mundo falava com Mary sobre o que ela estava planejando vestir no encontro (com Mary afirmando que não era um encontro). Lily manteve James no fundo da mente pelo resto do dia.

Ela imaginou o que aconteceria se ela o confrontasse de novo sobre os sentimentos dele. Ela imaginou o que faria se ele a confrontasse sobre os dela.

As aulas passaram lentamente na quarta-feira. A única aula que Lily estava parcialmente acordada era Poções, porque o professor Slughorn estava conversando com ela sobre a festa de Halloween do clube do Slug. Lily estava assegurando ao professor que ela já tinha convidado todos os diretores das casas. Ele estava preocupado que o professor Dumbledore não aparecesse e Lily teve que prometer que ela veria isso pessoalmente.

James ouviu com pouco interesse, ele estava ocupado mexendo a poção calmante. Lily sabia que ele não era fã do clube do Slug – preferindo passar o tempo dele fora do círculo de preferidos do Slughorn. James era o único aluno em poções avançadas que não era membro do clube do Slug. James só falou depois que Slughorn tinha ido para a mesa de Severus e Abby, onde a poção estava fervendo no caldeirão.

"O Slughorn pede que todos os estudantes dele apareçam nas festas?" James perguntou quando ela cortava a papoula deles.

"Não." Admitiu Lily amassando o meio da papoula, "Eu sou a única que ele confia para fazer essas coisas, eu acho."

"Então a festa de Halloween dele é no mesmo fim de semana de Hogsmeade?" ele mencionou casualmente mexendo a poção deles, "Isso vai te deixar ocupada, não vai?"

"A festa de Halloween é na noite após Hogsmeade." Disse Lily, "Então ainda bem que posso ir aos dois."

"Bom."

James sorriu para a poção borbulhante, "Eu estava esperando te ver no Três Vassouras e te pagar uma bebida."

Eles ficaram quietos de novo conforme James mexia e ela escrevia os passos que tinham feito. Os cotovelos se tocaram quando eles foram limpar a mesa. Lily nunca tinha se sentido tão apertada quando eles tinham dividido a mesa antes. Tudo o que ela queria fazer era perguntar se ele ainda sentia algo por ela como todo mundo dizia. Tudo o que ela queria fazer era dizer para ele para de corar cada vez que os dedos deles se tocavam.

Ao invés disso ela voltou a conversar, sempre mais confortável quando eles caminhavam. "Você terminou de fazer o cronograma nas rondas de Novembro?"

"Eu quase esqueci." Ele murmurou enquanto engarrafavam a poção, "se importa em me ajudar com o cronograma das rondas hoje? É a minha primeira vez fazendo um."

"Claro." Lily respondeu fechando as garrafas, "Eu preciso ir à biblioteca para Feitiços, quer fazer comigo lá?"

James mordeu o lábio, pensando, antes de responder, "Que horas?"

Lily encolheu os ombros e desligou o caldeirão, "Quando quiser."

James suspirou e arrumou o óculos, "Eu devo ter acabado o treino de Quadribol perto da sete e meia?"

Ele parecia preocupado que ela fosse dizer que estava ocupada até que ela respondeu curtamente, "Claro."

"É um encontro."

Ele caminhou com ela todo o caminho de volta pelos corredores depois de poção. Eles não conversaram muito, mas quando ele disse tchau foi estranho porque parecia que ele queria dizer mais alguma coisa. Lily estava lutando para ler as expressões dele, mas James Potter não era fácil de se ler.

Lily contou para Marlene e Mary sobre a conversa deles em Feitiços Avançados, procurando conselho nas duas melhores amigas.

"Eu não soube o que dizer quando ele ofereceu para me pagar uma bebida." Ela confessou, "então eu só o encarei e deixei super estranho."

"Quer dizer, o que você queria dizer?" perguntou Mary em voz baixa enquanto escrevia em um pergaminho sobre os movimentos da varinha para feitiços de casa.

"Quer dizer, quão ruim pode ser uma bebida com ele?" Lily continuou, "mas no momento que ele deu a dica eu congelei como um veado no farol."

O ditado popular passou por Marlene, que assoviou para as garotas que praticavam os acenos da varinha, "James tem dado dicas que ele gosta de você por semanas Lily, o que te faz ter um pé atrás com ele?"

"E se ele só..." Lily parou, "eu não sei, e se namorar comigo e perceber o quão entediante eu sou?"

"Eu tenho a sensação de que ele não se entediaria assim tão rápido." Apontou Marlene, "Você pode ver que ele acha você incrível só pela maneira que ele olha para você, mesmo quando você só está sentada no café da manhã."

Lily bufou em negação, "Como ele olha para mim?"

"Tirando o encarar de lado," cortou Mary, "Você realmente deveria conversar com o James e colocá-lo no lugar dele se você não gosta dele."

"Colocá-lo no lugar dele?" Lily hesitou, confusa.

Mary assentiu, "Diga a ele que você só quer ser amiga." Mary franziu os lábios, "Nós todos sabemos que ele não é muito maduro ou muito legal quando ele não tem o que quer. Você precisa dizer a ele antes que saia do controle."

"Mary, ele não está apaixonado pela Lily." Protestou Marlene sobre a opinião de Mary, "Ele só quer sair com ela depois que ela o beijou. Mesmo os garotos imaturos precisam de uma boa garota para fazê-los se sentirem um homem decente."

"Ele não é de todo imaturo." Lily se descobriu defendendo James, "Ele é um ótimo Monitor Chefe, e ele é um idiota, sim, mas normalmente só quando ele tem razão para ser."

"Ele enfeitiçou a cabeça de Bertram Aubrey o dobro do tamanho ano passado." Mary parecia ter dúvidas dos elogios de Lily, "Reg disse que levaram dois dias para que voltasse ao normal."

"O Aubrey não ameaçou enfeitiçar o Black por dormir com a namorada dele?" Marlene relembrou o evento.

Lily lembrou vagamente de ouvir algo similar. Aparentemente, Aubrey tinha se aproximado de Sirius nos corredores depois das aulas e os dois tinham brigado, o que acabou com Aubrey na Enfermaria depois que um deles (James ou Sirius) tinha usado um feitiço ilegal. Lily suspirou quando se lembrou de James ter sido banido do primeiro jogo de Quadribol da temporada por causa do incidente.

"Eu disse normalmente." Comentou Lily, "ninguém é perfeito."

"Potter certamente está longe disso." fungou Mary.

Lily, irritada com Mary, comentou amargamente, "Todas nós sabemos que você não o suporta Mary, não se preocupe."

Mary bufou, "Eu só odeio que todo mundo o veja como uma espécie de... herói da Grifinória."

"Cuidado," avisou Lily, "Você está começando a soar como Severus Snape."

"Eu não odeio o James." Declarou Mary rapidamente, não gostando de ser comparada ao Snape, "Eu só acho que ele se considera muito elevado por ele poder duelar com todo mundo e viver para contar a história."

Lily sabia que Mary estava certa, James era convencido quando se tratava de duelo e quadribol e admiração. Ao mesmo tempo, James era ferozmente leal, engraçado e esportivo quando os amigos o derrubavam e o levantavam.

Ninguém era perfeito, especialmente James Potter. Mesmo assim, o pensamento do garoto popular da Grifinória gostar dela era outra coisa que a amiga de Lily a fez imaginar o que aconteceria se eles namorassem. Lily estava nervosa porque ela não sabia o que ela queria de um relacionamento com James.

Ela tinha a tarde toda para considerar os pensamentos dela. Ela não viu James até mais tarde. Lily tinha acabado de retornar à Sala Comunal depois do jantar com as amigas quando James Potter desceu as escadas com um bolo de caldeirão na mão. Sirius estava atrás dele, carregando uma revista. Os olhos castanhos de James procuraram pela sala comunal e encontraram Lily em segundos, em pé com as amigas dela perto da escada. Os olhos deles se encontraram e ela se encontrou sorrindo e acenando para ele do outro lado da sala.

Antes que Lily pudesse falar com algum dos garotos, Eric Tiz apareceu, pulando na frente da visão de Lily, "Hey, Evans!"

Lily pulou para trás em surpresa com o entusiasmo de Tizzie, "Oh, Tiz, Merlin, você me assustou."

"Obrigado por falar com o Pigeon." Disse Tizzie agradecido, "Foi realmente doce de você se levantar pelos alunos jovens."

"Sem problemas, Tiz." Disse Lily animada, "Faz parte em ser Monitora Chefe."

"Então eu estava pensando." Tiz de repente corou e encarou os pés, "Eu...uh... ganhei um tempo extra em Hogsmeade no fim de semana, quer se juntar a mim?"

Marlene empurrou Ingrid e Susan, as três garotas se viraram para esconder o riso enquanto Lily ficou parada ali totalmente constrangida. Tiz olhava para ela com esperança, era patético. A boca de Lily abria e fechava como um peixe pedindo por ar enquanto ela imaginava como recusar o convite de Tiz educadamente.

"Evans!" como se mandado pelos deuses bruxos, James apareceu de repente, passando um braço pelos ombros dela, "Pronta para nosso encontro?"

E Lily quase bateu em James quando o rosto de Eric caiu, o pobre quintanista teve o coração quebrado pelo garoto mais popular roubando seu momento de glória. Lily fechou os olhos e contou até cinco antes de abri-los de novo, focando em Tiz. Antes que ela pudesse assegurar à Tiz que ela não estava namorando James, Sirius falou atrás deles.

"James tem chamado de encontro pelas últimas três horas Evans, não acabe com os sonhos e as esperanças dele, eu te imploro."

Lily saiu do abraço de James e colocou uma mão no ombro de Eric, "Ahm, Tiz, isso é muito gentil, mas eu já tenho outros planos com os meus amigos."

Tizzie pareceu melhor depois da resposta dela, "Ok."

"Ótimo", disse Lily feliz, grata pelo constrangimento ter acabado.

Era isso, até Tizzie continuar em sua missão de deixar Lily vermelha como um tomate.

"Eu espero que quando eu for Monitor Chefe como James," Tizzie torceu, "Eu tenha uma Monitora Chefe tão bonita e legal como você."

Lily corou mais ainda e Tizzie subiu as escadas para o dormitório dos garotos. James mastigou o resto do bolo de caldeirão, parecendo entretido com a cena. Lily colocou uma mão na testa e balançou a cabeça, ainda em choque e incapaz de olhar para alguém. Sirius, entretanto, assoviou dramaticamente e se colocou entre Lily e James.

"Lily você é tão linda e legal que eu quero casar com você." Sirius cantou, provocando Lily enquanto todo mundo ao redor ria do claro constrangimento de Lily.

"Merlin, ele é..." Lily murmurou uma meia risada ao ver os olhos divertidos de Marlene.

"Adorável." Marlene parecia contente, "Eu queria que você tivesse visto sua cara quando ele te chamou de linda."

James colocou as mãos nos bolso, "Eu achei que eu era tranquilo com quinze anos, mas Tizzie me passou."

Lily espanou a fala de James, "Ele só flerta comigo porque ele está tão determinado em ser como você."

James fingiu choque, "Você está sugerindo," ele falou dramaticamente, "Que eu, James Potter, flerto com você?"

Todo mundo explodiu em risada com a cara fria que Lily fez, mas quando James passou um braço por ela como um tolo e colocou o rosto dela no peito dele, Lily não conseguiu conter o sorriso. Ela rapidamente tirou o sorriso do rosto quando ele se afastou dela. Sirius bagunçou o cabelo de James antes de saudar Lily.

"Mantenha-o fora de problemas," pediu Sirius, "eu vou jantar."

"Nós vamos para a biblioteca." Disse Lily para Sirius, "Sinta-se livre para se juntar a nós depois do jantar."

"Sinta-se livre para não se juntar à nós." James avisou Sirius com um piscar de olho.

Sirius latiu uma risada ao passar pelo retrato, deixando Lily com uma Marlene assombrada e um muito perto James.

"Tão divertido quanto biblioteca soe," disse Marlene e Lily lhe enviou um olhar de ajuda, "Mary e Ingrid estão esperando por mim lá em cima."

"Obrigada." Retrucou Lily sem emoção.

"Eu estou aqui por você, Lily." Marlene dirigiu o próximo comentário para James, "Me desculpe por te deixar sozinho com ela."

"Ela é desagradável, eu mal posso suporta-la." James também suspirou, menos convincente uma vez que os braço dele estava em volta do ombro de Lily.

Marlene acenou, "O sentimento é mutuo, tenho certeza."

James suspirou, "E eu aqui achando que ela me amava."

"Você está bagunçando meu cabelo." Reclamou Lily quando o braço de James descansou no ombro dela.

"Vai ficar melhor depois de um rápido amasso...ugh. Droga, Evans, eu estava brincando."

Lily acotovelou o estômago dele.

"Você não estava, James."

Marlene lançou um olhar longo para Lily antes de deixa-la sozinha com James, "Vejo vocês mais tarde, crianças."

"Nossos amigos são os piores." Lily olhou para James com um franzir de testa e ele riu com o tom amargo dela.

"Vamos lá, Monitora Chefe," ele desfez o abraço nela, e então pegou o braço dela, a puxando para a porta, "Você tem que me ensinar como fazer o cronograma de rondas."

"Você vai conseguir fazer sem problemas," afirmou Lily, "é parecido com os jogos de quadribol. Você vai amar."

"Bom, se é tão fácil como quadribol isso vai me dar mais tempo com você."

"Tempo para que?" Lily retrucou ao entrarem nos corredores iluminados fora da sala comunal da Grifinória.

"Para conversar com você sobre outra coisa que as rondas dos monitores." James deu um sorriso brilhante e continuava a puxando.

"Mas monitores são tão legais para se falar." Ela disse, "quer dizer, vamos falar sobre o fato de Tizzie ter acabado de me chamar para sair."

"Você não ia dizer sim." Disse James, quase tentando se convencer.

Lily permitiu que James a puxasse por mais um minuto, antes de passa-lo na escadaria, pulando os degraus como uma criança. A saia dela balançou quando ela se mexeu e dançou nos degraus. Ele a seguia devagar, uma mão no corrimão, e a outra no bolso. Lily lançava um olhar para trás as vezes para ter certeza de que ele a estava seguindo.

"O que a deixou com bom humor?" ele finalmente perguntou quando eles entraram no corredor, "Eu vi que você recusou o Tiz. Você fica feliz em quebrar os corações dos caras?"

Lily cantou, dançando em círculos na frente de James, "Não!"

James pegou a mão dela, forçando-a a desacelerar e respirar profundamente quando os olhos castanhos dele traçavam o rosto dela. Ele tinha tomado banho depois do treino de quadribol então o cabelo dele estava molhando e o rosto atraente. A mão de James estava quente e de repente o corredor pareceu apertado.

"Você parece linda." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas e ela franziu o nariz para ele.

"Flertando, James." Lily disse séria.

"Eu?" James fingiu um olhar ofendido, "Eu nunca flerto com você." Ela revirou os olhos e ele riu de novo, "Ok, ok, sério." Ele disse, "O que Tizzie estava falando antes de te chamar para sair?"

"Eu falei com o professor Dumbledore e ele está fazendo o Pigeon escolher planos de aula." Ela sorriu quando a mandíbula de James caiu, "Pigeon provavelmente está furioso e tudo porque eu o peguei no café da manhã com Dumbledore."

"Você falou de novo com o Pigeon?" ele estava impressionado, " e envolveu Dumbledore?"

Lily bateu no queixo dela orgulhosa, "Eu não só fiz Dumbledore se envolver como eu também fiz Pigeon me dar um meio elogio..."

James fingiu espanto, "um elogio? Não!"

Ela sorriu para a histeria dele e assentiu, "Ele disse que eu era persistente."

"Persistente, é?" James riu, tirando a mão do bolso para o rosto dela, então ele pode tirar uma mecha do cabelo que saiu da trança, "Eu deveria fazer uma massagem em você."

Lily não se afastou do toque dele, em vez disso tentou ser razoável, "Você é persistente, não é?"

"É um defeito trágico." James suspirou esperto.

"Um defeito, é?"

Ele se inclinou para mais perto, os olhos fechados, e a mão firme no rosto dela, "Não em você."

Lily empurrou a mão dele e o encarou, apontando acusadoramente um dedo para ele. Os olhos de James abriram atrás dos óculos, com o brilho de brincadeira neles o que quebrou o momento dela. A risada dele ecoou pelo corredor vazio antes de ele se desculpar.

"Ah, Evans, me desculpe. Você só deixa isso tão fácil. "

"O que é fácil? " Ela perguntou.

James observou, "Se lembra de me perguntar se eu tenho uma queda por você?"

"Sim?" ela disse quase animada, "Por que?"

"Eu nunca dei a minha resposta."

Lily piscou, "Obviamente."

James sorriu com o tom indelicado dela, "Você não queria saber?"

"Obviamente."

James parecia satisfeito que ela tinha ficado tão absorta na conversa que não tinha percebido que eles tinham chego na Biblioteca. Alguns estudantes passaram em volta dele, uma vez que eles continuavam parados na porta.

"Vamos lá, garoto flerte," Lily agarrou as vestes dele e o empurrou em direção à mesa da parte de trás.

"Lily, você é a pior". James lamentou, "Você não pode me provocar daquele jeito e me jogar para fazer coisas de Monitor Chefe."

James reclamou ao entrarem na biblioteca onde a maioria dos alunos estava trabalhando quietamente em seus projetos. Ambos andaram pelas longas e altas estantes de livros até chegarem ao fundo da biblioteca onde eles estavam sozinhos, exceto por um corvinal que dormia. James puxou uma cadeira para ela e a ajudou a se sentar antes de se sentar ao lado.

"Por que você tem que ser tão idiotamente charmoso?" Lily resmungou.

Lily pegou o livro da mochila e colocou na mesa, um lembrete de que eles estavam na biblioteca para trabalhar, e não professar os sentimentos deles.

"Por que você tem que ser tão idiotamente teimosa?" James retrucou de volta agarrando um pedaço de pergaminho da bolsa dela sem pedir, "Normalmente quando as pessoas curtem se pegar elas, você sabe, saem."

"Parece falso para mim." Comentou Lily secamente, ignorando o suspiro dele e pegando uma pena, "Por que as pessoas não podem se pegar e serem somente amigas?"

James sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto o joelho dele tocava o dela, "Eu gosto de você para caralho, Evans."

"Que romântico". Lily olhou para ele embora o coração dela tivesse dando batidas frenéticas.

James sorriu como se ele pudesse ouvir a velocidade do coração dela, "Se importa em ter uma demonstração mais articulada das minhas afeições?"

"Como você sabe se eu gosto da sua pegada?" Lily zombou, mas o pescoço dela corado a denunciou e James sorriu sabiamente.

Lily tirou o cabelo dos olhos dela antes de dizer sombriamente, "Marlene e Mary sabem sobre a fogueira."

"Eu tenho falado com os meninos sobre isso."

Lily retrucou friamente, "Eu sei, foi assim que a Marlene descobriu. Ela ouviu o Peter conversando com você na biblioteca."

"Peter estava ameaçando me jogar na torre de Astronomia se eu não contasse para o Sirius e o Remus." Disse James, "Lamento que Marlene tenha descoberto."

"Ela acha ótimo." Lily murmurou verdadeiramente.

"Os caras não têm muita certeza de nada agora."

"Espero que eles tenham sido legais."

James sorriu de verdade com isso, "Sirius te chamou de algumas palavras."

"Marlene e Sirius deveriam começar um clube." Lily colocou a pena para baixo em arrependimento, "A Sociedade em Fazer Lily Evans Se Sentir Uma Idiota."

James sorriu, "Nah, Sirius gosta de você."

"Ele tem que gostar..." Lily revirou os olhos, "Ele é seu melhor amigo."

"Ele não tem que gostar de você também." James discordou, "olhe para a sua melhor amiga."

"Marlene?"

"Mary." James ergueu as sobrancelhas e Lily evitou o olhar dele.

"Mary gosta de você." Mentiu Lily, mas James viu a verdade.

"Claro que gosta.". James cruzou os braços e olhou para ela, "É por isso que ela me encara sempre que estou perto dela."

"Ela não se importa com você." Lily defendeu a amiga, "Ela só não é uma fã quando você é um idiota arrogante."

A mandíbula de James caiu e o rosto dele ficou vermelho, "Ela nem me conhece."

Lily piscou com a realização de que tinha dito muito, "Mary não gosta de muitas pessoas."

James passou os dedos pelo cabelo nervoso. Era um novo lado de James que Lily sabia que existia, mas que nunca tinha visto. Ele estava tão acostumado a todo mundo ( a maioria) gostar dele que ele ficava surpreso quando ouvia que alguém realmente não gostava dele. Lily decidiu curar a ferida o melhor que pudesse.

"James, nem todo mundo pode gostar de você."

"Eu não me importo se ela gosta de mim ou não." James desdenhou.

Lily bateu nele com o joelho, "Isso foi convincente."

James largou os ombros, "Você e a Mary deveriam começar um clube também." Ele encostou na cadeira, "A Liga Moedora do Ego de James Potter."

"Acontece que eu gosto do seu ego." Ela discordou com um dar de ombros.

"Você acha que eu sou convencido também." James falou de volta, "Você me chamou de arrogante idiota uma vez."

Lily bufou, "Sim, quando eu tinha quinze anos e você me chamou para sair, para realçar sua alta estima, quando eu defendi o Snape..."

James se inclinou para frente, parecendo irritado, "Você... você pensou que eu estava te chamando para sair porque eu estava desafiando o Snape?"

Lily piscou, "Er, sim?"

A cabeça de James caiu e ele colocou uma mão na testa em choque, "Cacete." Ele xingou, "Merda."

Lily cruzou os braços, "O que?"

James levantou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos dela e ela viu um olhar torturado nele, "Lily, eu te chamei para sair porque eu achava, eu acho, quer dizer... foda-se!"

Ele se levantou bravo e Lily assistiu ele caminhar para a estante de livros atrás deles e encarar as prateleiras. Os punhos dele estavam fechados ao lado do corpo. Ele parecia realmente bravo, mas com quem? Certamente não com ela? Lily se levantou e caminhou até ele, pegando a mão dele e o forçando a se virar e olhar para ela com os olhos castanhos esfumaçados.

"Você realmente gostava de mim aos quinze?" ela perguntou.

"Sim!" e ao olhar satisfeito dela ele jogou as mãos para o ar, "Quer dizer, eu sei que eu não demonstro meus sentimentos muito bem, mas eu era um idiota e você..." James a encarou e ela se lembrou o que Marlene tinha dito sobre como qualquer um poder dizer que James gostava de Lily quando ele a olhava.

Ela estava vendo estrelas quando finalmente o encarou de volta.

James bagunçou o cabelo, a raiva desaparecendo enquanto ele olhava adoravelmente para ela, "Você era toda inteligente e com uma felicidade impressionante..."

"Então você está me dizendo que você tem gostado de mim desde o quinto ano?" Lily interrompeu.

James lançou um olhar para ela, "Sim."

Foi a vez de Lily colocar a mão na cabeça, completamente sobrecarregada pela conversa de coração para coração.

"Você não sabia?" James disse e a cabeça dela se ergueu.

"Como você ainda está tentando... como você pode remotamente gostar de mim depois de todas as vezes que eu te ignorei?"

James riu inteligente, "Consistência é a chave com você."

Lily considerou James, "Você acha?"

James arrancou a gravata como se tivesse sufocando ele, "Nós nos conhecemos por sete anos Lily, então eu gosto de pensar que te conheço muito bem."

Lily colocou as mãos no quadril e inclinou a cabeça para ele, provocando agora, "Qual é a minha cor favorita?"

James revirou os olhos, "Eu não sei."

Lily sorriu, "Roxo."

"Roxo não era o que eu imaginava." James retrucou de volta, se apoiando na estante, "Eu pensei que fosse dizer verde."

Lily não pode evitar o pequeno sorriso que escapou dos lábios dela conforme se aproximava dele, "Qual é a sua cor favorita?"

"Verde." A resposta dele veio com um sorriso, "verde esmeralda para ser mais especifico."

Verde esmeralda. A cor dos olhos dela. Ela parou e franziu os olhos, pensando se ele estava provocando, mas vendo nada mais que a pura verdade no rosto bronzeado dele enquanto se encaravam no fundo da biblioteca. Ele gostava dela a tanto tempo, e não importava quantas vezes ela tinha feito piada dele ou mantido ele no limite, ele ainda a queria?

"Eu sou a pior". Ela sussurrou.

James murmurou de volta, "Eu não acredito que você não sabia."

Lily confessou, "esse tempo todo eu achei que você estava brincando ou sendo, charmoso, mas não que realmente gostasse de mim." Ela estava com raiva de si, "e eu te beijei e te afastei esse tempo como uma..."

"Poderia ter sido pior" argumentou James.

"Como?" Demandou Lily.

"Os dementadores poderiam ter aparecido antes de você me beijar de volta na fogueira, e eu poderia ter morrido."

James riu quando ela o atingiu com um tapa.

"Só estou dizendo." Protestou James, "Soa tão mal quando você diz que me afastou, como se eu fosse uma marionete quando eu tenho sido parte disso o tempo todo."

Lily balançou o dedo para ele, "Você deveria ter dito algo antes!"

James colocou as mãos no bolso timidamente, "Eu sabia que não ia mudar nada." Ele disse misticamente, "e você me beijando foi suficientemente fantástico no momento."

"Os dementadores meio que arruinaram o beijo para mim." Lily murmurou.

James agarrou a mão dela antes que ela pudesse se afastar e beijou brincando, "Eu ficarei feliz em te relembrar como era?"

Lily queria responder brava, mas ao invés disso, tudo o que ela imaginava era a mão magra do dementador agarrando James Potter e tirando a alma dele. Quando ela não respondeu a brincadeira e James notou os olhos dela passando pelo o rosto dele como se estivesse memorizando, ele engoliu em seco. O cabelo dele estava quase seco agora, caindo no lado esquerdo do rosto. Lily queria tirar o cabelo para o lado, para que pudesse ver o rosto todo dele.

"Não me olhe desse jeito." Ele disse suavemente.

"Desse jeito como?"

"Como se você realmente..." então ele parou e tirou a mão dela da boca dele. "Não machucou que você não quisesse sair comigo." Explicou James, "machucou que você não sabia que eu gosto de você."

Eu gosto de você.

Eu. Gosto. De. Você.

As palavras se repetiram na cabeça dela sem parar.

Os olhos de James estavam duros, inabaláveis. A voz dele era rouca e a vontade dela de fazê-la funcionar um pouco mais rápido deu um nó no estômago dela. Lily assentiu enquanto colocava uma mecha atrás da orelha e dava mais um passo para a frente, então os pés se tocaram.

"Como você pode ainda gostar de mim?" ela disse abrupta.

"Como eu não gostaria?"

"Nós somos diferentes de tantas maneiras."

"Não tão diferente." Ele devaneou, "Eu aposto que posso encontrar maneiras que somos similares."

"Como o que?" Lily perguntou a ele, "Nós dois somos grifinórios?"

"Essa é uma." Ele respondeu com um piscar de olhos, "Nós também somos Monitores Chefes. Nós gostamos de quadribol. Nós gostamos do nosso firewhisky."

"Eu tenho deixado o firewhisky." Ela retrucou.

"Outra coisa que temos em comum."

"Mentiroso." Ela o acusou e ele deliberadamente mexeu no cabelo só para irrita-la.

"Nós temos ótimos cabelos", ele continuou, " e por último, mas não menos importante, nós somos beijadores fenomenais."

"Eu só não tenho certeza do que eu quero disso." Ela apontou para os dois.

"Nisso nós somos diferentes." Concordou James com a verdade dela, mostrando a própria, "Eu tenho muita certeza do que eu quero disso."

Lily se odiou porque ela validou cada pedaço convencido dele.

Não havia ninguém no corredor. Ninguém, exceto a corvinal que dormia duas estantes do lado. Ela estava se sentindo no topo do mundo depois da derrota de Pigeon, a confissão de James, e as próprias revelações. Tudo isso e James estava parecendo lindo.

A mão de James pulou para o cabelo dele, bagunçando as pontas um pouco antes de ele se inclinar para ela. Ela segurou uma respiração quando ele alcançou o rosto dela com a mão e passou os dedos pela bochecha. Ela se apoiou no toque dele e sorriu para ele com segurança, como ela tinha feito na fogueira nas férias de verão.

Dessa vez o álcool não estava no sangue dela e os dementadores não iam arruinar a expectativa. Dessa vez Lily poderia experimentar o beijo dele sem nenhuma interrupção. Ambas as mãos dele seguraram o rosto dela no momento em que ela sorriu e ele a puxou na ponta dos pés, para pressionar devagar os lábios dele contra os dela. Lily não perdeu tempo em jogar os braços em volta do ombro dele, grudando os lábios dela mais firmes contra os dele.

Foi como se Lily tivesse virado uma chave na cabeça dele, porque as mãos de James deixaram o rosto dela e ficaram em volta da cintura dela, abraçando a firmemente. Os dentes dele puxaram o lábio inferior dela da mesma maneira que os dedos dela foram para o cabelo dele. Um deles suspirou, Lily achou que talvez tivesse sido ela, mas James estava definitivamente alto também. Os beijos deles se tornaram caóticos, com as mãos alcançando mais e mais de cada um, até Lily se encontrar com as costas na estante. Toda vez que James quebrava o beijo ele voltava com mais fogo e era difícil para Lily acompanhar. Ele tinha o gosto do caldeirão de chocolate que ele tinha comido na sala comunal e as mãos dele tinham, de alguma forma, subido na cintura dela, apertando o corpo dela com o dele próprio.

Era melhor do que o beijo na fogueira que ela lembrava, mas ela tinha que parar antes se tornar muito familiar com a língua dele, os lábios, e a vigorosa risada.

"Então, sobre o calendário de ron..." ela tentou murmurar quando ele se separou dela para beijar a mandíbula dela.

James murmurou ininteligivelmente contra a mandíbula dela, tocando o pescoço dela com o nariz. A nuca dele contra a pele dela quando ele a beijou fizeram os joelhos dela amolecerem de novo. Ela estava grata que ela tinha a estante para se apoiar. Ela tirou os dedos do cabelo dele e colocou nas bochechas dele, afastando os lábios dele da pele dela para que ele pudesse olha-la nos olhos. Ela estava sorrindo tanto que parecia que o rosto ia ficar daquele jeito.

"Caso você não tenha entendido isso," ele estava lutando para manter uma respiração regular, "Eu ia dizer que a gente pode fazer mais tarde."

"James."

Ele a ignorou e tirou o nome dele dos lábios dela com a língua, pressionando as mãos dele nas costas dela. Ele a segurou como se ela fosse o suficiente e a beijou como se estivesse apaixonado. Era um entorpecimento de mente.

Lily finalmente teve controle suficiente para puxar os lábios dele para longe de novo e dessa vez ela parou, ao invés de dar a ele um sorriso. "Sem brincadeira." Ela insistiu, "Você tem que terminar o calendário de rondas."

James grunhiu e apoiou a testa com a dela, "Eu posso te beijar depois que tiver feito?"

"Nós não deveríamos estar nos beijando agora." Ela retorquiu.

"Não," ele disse, "Nós deveríamos estar nos beijando o tempo todo."

Lily pensou rapidamente, "Eu não quero magoar você."

James riu e beijou a ponta do nariz dela, "Evans, você nunca vai me magoar me beijando."

"Eu não gosto de você dessa forma." Ela balbuciou, "Te beijar leva você a acreditar que sim."

"Eu sei que você não gosta de mim do jeito que eu gosto de você." James disse cheio de ajuda, "Mas isso não significa que você não vá gostar de mim."

"O que você está dizendo?"

"Vamos sair de verdade." Ele pediu a ela, "eu vou te comprar umas flores e te levar para beber cerveja amanteigada em Hogsmeade. Vamos começar devagar."

"Me agarrar nas estantes da biblioteca não é devagar."

"O que eu posso dizer?" James sorriu, "eu só estava tirando vantagem do nosso tempo sozinho juntos."

Ele pressionou os lábios dele contra os dela de novo. Ela deixou a conversa doce dele baixar a guarda dela e ela permitiu (foi recíproco) os beijos dele. A mão dele subiu o queixo dela, inclinando a cabeça dela então ele teria mais sucesso ao beijá-la.

"Nós podemos ir para Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana." James comentou entre beijos, "Você pode ter todas as decisões. Eu sou um idiota egoísta o suficiente para fazer o que você quiser, quando você quiser..."

As mãos de Lily caíram do cabelo dele para o peito dele e ela perguntou, "Como essa proposta de aliança faz você ser o egoísta da relação?"

Ele se separou dos lábios dela para poder encara-la, "Bem", ele considerou, "porque não importa o que você decidir, eu ainda posso te chamar de uma das minhas melhores amigas."

O coração de Lily caiu, "Eu... eu sou uma das suas melhores amigas?"

"Eu achei que isso fosse claro na nossa relação?"

O sorriso que apareceu no rosto dele era um reflexo do dela.

Ela admitiu, "eu gosto de passar o tempo com você como eu gosto de passar com Marlene e Mary."

James franziu o nariz e brincou, "Eu humildemente peço que você só me agarre, entre todos seus melhores amigos."

James era engraçado e lindo. Ele a mantinha com os pés no chão. Ele gostava dela. Lily não tinha motivos para dizer não a ele, nada exceto o nervosismo dela na barriga quando ele a encarava tão animado.

"Ok." Ela disse a ele, "eu quero ir para Hogsmeade com você."

Ele sorriu e pegou a mão dela, "A Lula gigante está fora da competição?"

Lily ficou na ponta dos pés para arrumar os óculos dele, "Eu ouvi que a Lula Gigante já tem um encontro." Ela o provocou, "Então você é o plano B."

"Eu aceito." Ele riu.

Foi difícil manter James focado depois disso, ele parecia achar que tudo bem ficar beijando ela. Lily tinha que ser firme e lembrá-lo que eles estavam na biblioteca porque ela tinha uma redação para fazer e ele tinha um cronograma de monitores para criar. Quando ele terminou e ela conseguiu terminar metade da redação, eles caminharam de volta para a torre da Grifinória juntos. Ele manteve um braço em volta do ombro dela e ela se encontrou não se importando com isso. Ele até a beijou levemente na bochecha antes de ela ir dormir e ela não corou tão terrivelmente.

Marlene praticamente atacou Lily quando ela entrou no dormitório das garotas com um meio sorriso e admitiu que ela ia para Hogsmeade com James. Ingrid, Mary e Sue sorriam, como se soubessem, para Lily quando ela caiu no colchão em completo choque.

James era o encontro dela para Hogsmeade.


	6. There Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

Capítulo VI  
 _Meus sonhos correndo para dentro dos seus sonhos  
É como se nós desejássemos a mesma estrela  
E meu tempo mudando todo o seu tempo  
É como um efeito borboleta no meu coração_

Lily não sabia porque ela estava tão nervosa ou porque as batidas do coração dela estavam aumentando, quando ela se deitou na cama e assistiu o sol nascer da janela do dormitório. Tudo o que ela tinha feito era pensar em James e na confrontação dele na biblioteca. Lily abraçou o cobertor e suspirou para si mesma enquanto memorizava o jeito que ele a beijara e os dedos dela se enrolaram. Ela estava caindo no charme dele, tinha que admitir.

Ingrid passou pela cama de Lily enquanto se arrumava para a aula e perguntou, "Por que você ainda está deitada aí?"

"Só pensando." Murmurou Lily, jogando os braços para cima da cabeça.

As vestes de Marlene estavam no tornozelo quando ela a provocou, "Pensando sobre o James, não é?"

"Marlene!"

Marlene imitou o tom de voz de Lily, "Lily!"

Lily se sentou e encarou a melhor amiga, "O que vai fazer você parar de me fazer sentir estúpida?"

"Você não deveria se sentir estúpida por estar pensando em um garoto." Comentou Marlene maliciosamente, "Tirando isso, eu não seria sua melhor amiga se não te fizesse se sentir uma idiota, seria?"

"Tenho quase certeza que uma melhor amiga deveria me dar apoio e me encorajar." Argumentou Lily das cobertas.

"Eu dou apoio em você agarrar o James," disse Marlene decisivamente com uma piscada, "e te encorajo a fazer isso de novo."

"Você ficou com o James Potter de novo?" ambas Ingrid e Susan olharam para Lily com admiração.

"Por que a gente não anuncia para a escola toda de uma vez."

Lily resmungou, se jogando no travesseiro. Marlene colocou a camisa e foi para a cama de Lily, tirando a coberta da amiga. Lily se virou de bruços e olhou para Marlene. A loira não pareceu assustada com o olhar de morte de Lily, ela se tornou imune depois de sete anos.

Lily disse alto para as garotas, "Tudo bem, não é um segredo, James vai me levar para Hogsmeade."

"Sua vadia sortuda." Disse Ingrid com inveja, "Acha que consegue me arranjar com o Black?"

"Até parece." Retrucou Marlene, "Black não sairia com nenhuma de vocês."

"Black não sairia com você também." Disse Susan sordidamente.

"Que bom." Marlene falou de volta com uma meia risada, "Eu prefiro sair com um macaco com batom."

"Lily, você pode, por favor, dizer para ela se afastar," pediu Ingrid, "toda garota nessa escola deseja poder namorar Sirius Black."

"Eu não." Respondeu Lily friamente, não tirando o rosto do travesseiro.

Marlene riu, "eu espero que você não queira, uma vez que já está com a outra metade."

Mary saiu do banheiro, pronta para ir. A entrada de Mary no quarto fez a conversa parar. Lily trocou de roupa e saiu com as outras garotas para a sala comunal. Lily estava trançando o cabelo, dando aos dedos algo para fazer além de balançar ao lado do corpo. O coração de Lily deu um salto quando os olhos verdes dela olharam para a sala comunal, esperando encontrar James aguardando por ela. Ao invés disso, Lily se assustou em ver Sirius Black apoiado no final da escada.

Sirius olhou para cima ao som de passos na escada e os olhos dele procuraram entre as garotas para finalmente pairar em Lily. O olho cinza frio dele brilhou com a dica de que ele estava esperando por ela, enquanto ela tirava os dedos da trança terminada. Atrás de Lily, Ingrid e Susan cochicharam apressadamente, como sempre faziam quando Sirius estava por perto.

"O que ele quer?" Mary tinha notado a outra metade de James Potter também, e não parecia feliz em vê-lo esperando no fim das escadas.

Lily não respondeu para Mary, em vez disso foi parar à frente do garoto de longos cabelos pretos. Ele estava usando calças pretas e uma camisa branca. A gravata da Grifinória estava jogada no ombro esquerdo como símbolo de honra. Lily imaginou como alguém podia ser tão lindo acidentalmente, não era de admirar que Ingrid e Susan gostavam dele. Ele parecia ter saído de uma banda de rock bruxo. Ele tirou as mãos do bolso e arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Dia."

Sem esconder a surpresa dela, Lily responder, "Você parece meio solitário sem seu melhor amigo."

"Eu disse para James me dar um tempo com você." Disse Sirius.

"Vai agarrar o Sirius também?" cochichou Susan desesperada quando passaram por eles.

Antes que Lily pudesse lançar um olhar para Susan, Sirius virou os olhos frios para a loira e disse sem esforço, "Ao menos alguém quer se agarrar com ela."

A boca de Susan caiu aberta e Marlene sufocou uma risada, enquanto Ingrid consolava a melhor amiga. Ingrid empurrou Susan para longe de Sirius antes que este pudesse a insultar mais, dando um olhar maldoso para ele quando o fez.

"Temo que você tenha acabado de perder seu fã clube." Lily suspirou quando as viu sair.

"Eu não poderia me importar menos para que merda aquelas garotas pensam de mim." Ele disse.

Mary e Marlene esperaram por perto. Lily sabia que a intenção de Sirius era falar em privado ou James teria esperado por ela também. Marlene trocou um olhar com Lily. Mary estava encarando a mochila amargamente. Elas iam se atrasar para o café se esperassem.

"Eu vou descer para o café da manhã daqui a pouco." Ela prometeu para Marlene e Mary.

Quando elas saíram, Sirius disse, "Vamos."

"Onde?" perguntou Lily.

"Eu não sei." Ele disse descaradamente, "algum lugar."

Lily sinalizou para ele liderar o caminho. Ele assentiu e eles andaram lado a lado, seguindo os outros alunos pelo quadro. Em vez de pegar a esquerda para a escada principal, Sirius guiou Lily para a direita, pro lado oeste de Hogwarts. A mochila de Lily estava afundando nos ombros dela e ela brincou com a alça enquanto esperava por Sirius falar. Houve um som de plástico se abrindo e Lily finalmente olhou para ele.

Sirius tirou um pacote de bolos de caldeirão do bolso, "Bolo de caldeirão?"

Ele estava rasgando um pacote. Lily imaginou se Sirius tinha começado o amor de James por bolo de chocolate ou vice-versa. De qualquer maneira, a lembrou de beijar James depois de ter comido um bolo de caldeirão. Lily sorriu para si mesma enquanto aceitava um bolo. Sirius passou um para ela e o chocolate ficou nos dedos. Os dois comeram silenciosamente enquanto andavam para o hall juntos. Lily estava lambendo o chocolate dos dedos quando ele finalmente falou.

"Você sabe porque eu quis falar com você?"

Lily deu de ombros, "Eu tenho a impressão de que vai dizer."

Sirius sorriu, apesar de ter soado frio com a pergunta dele. Eles pararam de andar ao mesmo tempo e Lily olhou ao redor. Eles estavam em corredor escuro perto de uma longa galeria, que era coberta com muitas pinturas de bruxos e bruxas famosos. Sirius parou debaixo do quadro de uma bruxa velha e a gata dela. Ele se apoiou na parede, olhando para ela.

"James estava meio que feliz quando voltou para o quarto noite passada." Comentou Sirius, e Lily piscou com a atitude de desprezo dele.

"Para ser justa, ele me beijou primeiro." Lily optou por ser espirituosa, Sirius entrou na brincadeira.

Sirius olhou para ela com os olhos pesados, "Quais são suas intenções com o melhor amigo, Lily Evans?"

"Intenções?" Lily deu uma meia risada, "Eu não sei..."

"Isso é o que me preocupa." Sirius cruzou os braços e manteve um olho no rosto dela.

Lily sorriu irônica, "Eu nunca te vi como o pai super protetor, Black."

"Pai super protetor." Sirius parecia divertido com a comparação dela, e até sorriu, "Evans, se alguém nesse castelo todo é um pai super protetor, é o James. Não eu."

"Então porque você está me perguntando quais as minhas intenções com James, como se ele fosse seu filho?" Apontou Lily.

Ele falou pausadamente, "Na verdade, eu só te puxei para longe para te ameaçar longe dos ouvidos de James." Ele disse, "James me disse que você falou a ele que não gosta dele do mesmo jeito. Eu só quero ter certeza de que você não vai foder com ele."

"Foder com ele?" Lily deu passou para trás em surpresa, ofendida que Sirius pudesse pensar que ela queria machucar James.

"Evans." Sirius piscou, "eu gosto de você, mas eu juro por Merlin, eu... eu nem posso te dizer o quando ficaria louco se você desse esperanças para James só para tirar o chão dele depois se você decidir que não gosta dele o suficiente para namorar com ele sério."

"É por isso que a gente vai sair." Respondeu Lily com uma revirada de olhos, "Então, eu posso decidir se gosto dele o suficiente para namorar sério com ele."

"Ouça," ele disse, "Melhor você descobrir se gosta dele rápido."

"Você nunca colocou muita fé na gente." Respondeu Lily friamente, "Você deixou isso claro ano passado."

"Eu tenho toda a fé em James," retrucou Sirius, "É em você que eu não tenho cem por cento de fé."

"Caramba, obrigada pela confiança, Sirius."

Sirius assoviou cortante, "Sim, esse entusiasmo que me faz imaginar se você um dia vai gostar do James tanto quanto ele gosta de você."

Lily entendeu porque Sirius estava preocupado. James era o melhor amigo de Sirius, (irmão, basicamente) e Lily sempre tinha dito para Sirius que gostava de James como um amigo só... porque ela o considerava um amigo. James era engraçado e leal e confortante. O que havia para não gostar em James? Só recentemente que Lily considerou em ver James como algo mais do que somente amigo.

"Sirius, eu quero que isso dê certo tanto quanto você." Ela prometeu, "Eu sei que eu não sou tão... entusiasmada como James, mas eu realmente comecei a ver a gente como algo mais que amigos."

Sirius parecia contente com a resposta dela e assentiu. Ele saiu da parede e foi até ela. Os olhos dele, mais cinza e nublados que o céu, a encararam profundamente.

"Se você quebrar o coração dele, eu nunca falo com você de novo."

"Isso não seria uma benção?"

Sirius latiu uma risada com a piada dela e bagunçou o cabelo dela. Lily franziu o rosto para Sirius, que ficou parado. Ele estava desfazendo a trança dela. Lily empurrou as mãos dele para longe e lutou para limpar a bagunça que ele fez.

"Pare de tentar consertar." Falou Sirius, "James gosta quando você parece ter acabado de sair da cama."

"Odeio você."

"Você quer fazê-lo feliz, certo?" ele sorriu quando eles começaram a voltar para baixo, para humanidade, "cabelos bagunçados o fazem feliz."

"Ele parecia bem feliz ontem à noite." Retrucou Lily quando eles chegaram perto da torre da Grifinória juntos.

"Claro que ele parecia feliz." Fungou Sirius, "você concordou em sair no caralho de um encontro com ele."

"Você soou amargo." Provocou Lily, "ciúmes?"

"Ciúmes." Desdenhou Sirius, "inferno, não."

"Tá."

Sirius a empurrou de brincadeira e ela riu, se endireitando quando ela foi para a esquerda, para as escadas.

"Vou te informar que eu estou três galeões mais pobre por causa do seu momento infortuno em aceitar a sair com o James."

"Você tinha uma aposta de quando eu iria aceitar sair com o James?" Lily perguntou pulando alguns degraus para baixo.

"Sim, e James ganhou." Sirius bufou atrás dela como um velho gato ranzinza, "Peter e eu não sabíamos como ele te convenceria tão rápido. Você é normalmente tão teimosa."

Lily riu e pensou nos últimos dias, "Bem, ele pode ser meio convincente."

"Isso foi uma conotação sexual?"

"Não." Riu Lily, olhando de volta para ele.

Sirius estava rindo, "Vamos lá, Evans, eu sei as minhas conotações sexuais e essa foi uma."

"Tire a mente da sarjeta, Black."

"Você tá dizendo que ele te agarrou para conseguir um encontro?" Sirius a ignorou e continuou debatendo, "E eu aqui pensando que eu era o manipulador da relação."

Lily ia dar uma resposta esperta, mas a reposta sumiu ao ver um cabelo preto bagunçado de um garoto parado aos pés da escada que davam para o Salão Principal. James estava sentado no último degrau. Lily assumiu que estava esperando por eles.

"Bom dia, James." Ela chamou e ele se virou para vê-la descendo as escadas.

James parecia estático com sorrisos iguais que Lily e Sirius tinham. James pulou do degrau e ela parou um degrau acima dele para poder encarar os olhos dele com um coração leve.

"Como ele conseguiu que você deixasse a gente sozinho?" ela perguntou.

"Ele deu um galeão e um sapo de chocolate." Respondeu James com um piscar de olho.

"Já que o Sirius pôde me ameaçar essa manhã, isso significa que a Mary pode te puxar de lado mais tarde e assumir o papel de melhor amiga super protetora?" Lily perguntou para James.

"Eu não a ameacei!" mentiu Sirius rapidamente quando a sobrancelha de James arqueou ameaçadoramente.

"Por assim dizer." Murmurou Lily e James colocou o pé no degrau dele, então ele estava bloqueando a passagem.

"Sirius foi legal?" James perguntou, "ou eu preciso dar um soco nele?"

"Ele ameaçou nunca mais falar comigo de novo, então eu acho que saio ganhando de qualquer jeito."

Aparentemente a observação leve de Lily era tudo o que James queria ouvir, porque ele pegou o queixo dela e trouxe a boca para perto para dar um beijo suave. Lily sorriu contra os lábios dele, ele pareceu tonto com o sorriso dela, ela torceu as pontas da trança nervosa. Ela não estava mentindo quando disse para Sirius lá em cima que James estava devagar, quebrando as paredes dela.

"Tome café com a gente." Pediu James, pegando a mão de Lily.

"Tudo bem."

O salão principal estava uma bagunça. As corujas tinham entregue as cartas e todo mundo estava ou lendo o jornal, ou abrindo os pacotes recebidos de casa. Lily estava ciente de Ingrid e Susan encarando enquanto ela passava por elas de mãos dadas com James. Mary e Marlene não estavam na mesa. Lily olhou para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa e viu Mary sentada com o garoto ruivo como esperava, mas Marlene não estava com eles. Lily abaixou o queixo para olhar os pés, então podia determinar onde exatamente Marlene poderia ter ido. Lily não conseguia se lembrar de Marlene dizer algo no dormitório de manhã sobre pular o café.

Remus e Peter já estavam comendo quando Lily se sentou entre Sirius e James. Remus estava lendo o jornal e parecia que Peter tinha recebido um pacote de doces de casa. Ele já estava comendo o sapo de chocolate ao invés dos ovos.

"Bom dia, Lily." Ofereceu Remus primeiro enquanto Lily procurar pelo bacon na mesa.

"Bom dia, Remus." Lily sorriu para ele antes de alcançar o prato do lado de Sirius, que estava cheio de carnes.

Remus sorriu amavelmente sobre o jornal que estava lendo, "Legal de você se juntar a nós."

"Tenho o pressentimento de que vou me juntar mais a vocês." Admitiu Lily e do lado dela James sorriu para a xícara de café.

"James disse algo sobre isso." Disse Remus com a voz baixa significativa.

Lily não perdeu o olhar que Peter compartilhou com Sirius e ela imaginou se Sirius não era o único amigo de James questionando o quão comprometida ela estava em um relacionamento com o melhor amigo. Peter nunca tinha exatamente gostado de Lily, na verdade, ela lembrava de Peter dizer à James uma vez que ela era uma vadia estúpida, no quinto ano. Peter parecia ser a Mary do James.

James colocou a xícara de café para baixo e olhou para Lily, "Quer vir ao treino de quadribol hoje à noite? Eu estou trabalhando em novas jogadas com os batedores e poderia usar um olho bom."

Lily balançou a cabeça, "Eu iria, mas eu tenho que ajudar o Slughorn a decorar a sala."

A felicidade de James desapareceu, "Essas festas só acontecem uma vez por ano, certo?" ele reclamou, "Slughorn te trata como uma escrava."

"Ele também tem a festa de natal." Ela comentou, "e a de ano novo."

James grunhiu e Lily sorriu, achando divertido a aversão de James com o clube do Slug. Ela deu uma mordida na torrada, fazendo uma cara marota de propósito para James e ganhando uma encarada dele de volta.

"Você é uma boba." Ele falou.

"Você gosta de mim mesmo assim." Cantarolou Lily.

"Merlin sabe que eu tentei convencê-lo do contrário." Brincou Sirius.

"Não o suficiente, aparentemente." Murmurou Peter quando James se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Lily.

"Lily, James!" alguém veio gritando e parou atrás deles, patinando.

Sirius tossiu e olhou para ver quem estava interrompendo a manhã dele. Lily também se virou e se surpreendeu em ver uma das monitoras da Lufa-Lufa sem ar na frente deles. Ela se apoiava no joelho, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Algumas pessoas ao redor encararam a lufana, preocupados.

"Annabeth," Lily comprimiu os lábios, "O que tem de errado?"

"Venha ver!" Annabeth sinalizou para eles a seguirem.

Lily e James se olharam perplexos antes de se levantarem. Lily agarrou a mochila dela, James seguiu o movimento. Sirius, Peter e Remus se levantaram também, determinados a verem o que estava fazendo Annabeth suar nas roupas da Lufa-Lufa. Annabeth agarrou a mão de Lily, a puxando para fora do Salão Principal, e para baixo perto da sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

"Devemos chamar um professor?" perguntou Lily.

"Você disse para ir até você e o James se algo estivesse errado." Bufou Annabeth.

"Annabeth, devagar." James tentou raciocinar, "O que foi?"

"É horrível!" se irritou Annabeth, "Eu não posso dizer, eu só..."

Eles foram até metade do caminho para a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Lily só sabia onde era porque ela tinha namorado um lufano uma vez e se encontrava com ele no corredor escuro para uma agarração de vez em quando. Lily reconheceu as três tochas que normalmente iluminavam o caminho. Só uma estava acessa. Annabeth parou no escuro e acendeu a varinha.

"Lumos."

A varinha de Annabeth lançou um raio de luz na sombra da parede. Lily cobriu a boca em descrença. Sirius xingou à esquerda de Lily e levantou a própria varinha, lançando outra luz na parede. A parede tinha sido cortada com magia, as palavras estavam na pedra, a escrita violenta.

"Sangue-ruins, saiam." Lily suspirou com as palavras cortadas na parede.

"Que tipo de asno estraga a propriedade da escola para escrever merda para outros seres humanos?" ela olhou para o lado para ver os punhos de James fechados ao lado dele.

"Estava tão escuro aqui," contou Annabeth, "eu não vi ninguém, exceto os outros lufanos."

"Isso deve ter sido feito ontem à noite." Remus deu passo à frente e tocou a letra S; "alguém que sabia o esquema de rondas seria o único hábil a passar pelos professores e alunos sem ser visto."

"Não deve ter tomado muito tempo." James inspecionou as palavras cravadas na parede. "Uma simples maldição deve ter feito o truque."

Lily engoliu e se ajoelhou perto no chão. Ela se apoiou com os dedos e sentiu pequenos pedaços da parede no chão. O pó permaneceu nos dedos dela quando ela se levantou e limpou as mãos na roupa. Era doentio pensar que alguém tinha feito isso na sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Era sabido que os lufanos eram os estudantes mais gentis de Hogwarts. Lily dificilmente tinha ouvido algum lufano se envolver em política.

"Vou procurar um professor," ela disse a eles, "isso não vai sair facilmente."

James assentiu solenemente, "Eu vou esperar e ver o que eu posso fazer."

Peter olhou preocupado para o relógio, "As aulas começam em dez minutos, e McGonagall não vai gostar se nenhum de nós aparecer."

"Vocês três vão para aula" ordenou James aos amigos, "Eu pego as anotações da McGonagall depois."

Lily e os meninos deixaram James e Annabeth. Sirius deslizou para o lado de Lily enquanto eles subiam as escadas.

"Você está bem, Lily?" ele perguntou simpático.

"Só irritada." Lily respondeu, "eu odeio que em algum lugar desse castelo há pessoas que pensam que são melhores que os nascidos trouxas por causa do nome deles."

Lily não tinha que falar mais nada, Sirius entendia. A linhagem de Sirius era uma dessa famílias que se viam como melhores que qualquer outro no mundo bruxo. Sirius causou uma grande briga no mundo dele quando ele fugiu de casa e foi viver com James, depois que ele renunciou o nome da família. Afetava tanto Sirius quanto Lily.

"Você é o inferno de uma bruxa melhor do que qualquer um na minha família." Ele a elogiou e ela sorriu para ele em agradecimento.

Lily levou trinta minutos para encontrar um Professor livre, uma vez que as aulas tinham começado. Finalmente, ela encontrou a professora de Adivinhação no corredor, a professora Claire. A mulher velha ficou horrorizada quando Lily explicou o que Annaeth tinha encontrado e rapidamente seguiu Lily para o lugar. Quando elas chegaram James estava apontando a varinha para a parede e Annabeth assistia com preocupação. Lily estava surpresa em ver que a única palavra deixada legível na parede era sangue, e James estava usando magia para modificar devagar a palavra em pedra de novo.

"Vejo que minha ajuda não é necessária." Murmurou a professora Claire, claramente impressionada com o trabalho de James, "Muito bom, Sr. Potter."

"Eu imaginei que um simples feitiço de transfiguração faria a pedra voltar à aparência original," disse James quando as palavras foram completamente apagadas, "Eu consegui fazer a pedra se modificar devagar."

As mãos de Lily tocaram o trabalho James com respeito. As palavras tinham desaparecido e se tornaram pedras. Os dedos dela não identificavam o trabalho de James. Ela virou a bochecha para olhar para James nos olhos, em admiração.

"Você é incrível." Ela cochichou.

Até no escuro ela pôde ver o rubor nas bochechas dele pelo elogio.

"Vou falar com o professor Dumbledore sobre o incidente", disse a professora Claire para Lily, "Não se preocupe. Vocês podem voltar para as salas agora. Dez pontos para a Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa."

Silenciosamente, Lily e James foram para DCAT juntos. Estava vindo um barulho estranho da sala de defesa que fez Lily se apressar. O casal parou na porta da sala de aula e viu Pidge parado em frente da sala. Ele estava batendo a bengala e andando, falando de verdade com os alunos. Lily e James se olharam confusos antes de entrarem na sala de aula.

Pigeon devia ter ouvido o barulho dos passos deles, porque parou de falar. "Sr. Potter e Srta. Evans, os dois alunos que mais insistiram para eu ensinar algo, estou surpreso que vocês tenham a coragem de estarem atrasado para a minha primeira lição."

"Como ele sabe?" James assoviou no ouvido dela e ela encolheu os ombros.

"Vocês foram os únicos que não responderam a minha chamada quando a aula começou, a quinze minutos atrás." Professor Pidge bateu a bengala no piso de novo, causando um pulo em Lily e uma encolhida em James, "Por que vocês não se sentam?"

Timidamente, Lily se jogou na cadeira, somente para notar que Marlene não estava na sala. Lily olhou ao redor, mas Marlene definitivamente estava matando aula. Ela sabia que Marlene não estava se sentindo bem na semana passada e imaginou se a amiga tinha ido à enfermaria para uma poção animadora. Em vez disso, Peter estava sentado no lugar de Marlene. Lily preferia muito mais a animação de Marlene do que a carranca de Peter.

James se sentou em sua carteira, atrás de Lily, e Sirius passou uma anotação. A sala começou a zumbir de novo com energia efervescente. O que quer que Pidge tenha tido ou era realmente interessante ou todo mundo estava entediado e estavam procurando algo mais além da ópera do professor Pidge.

"Como eu estava dizendo antes de sermos interrompidos." Pidge bateu a bengala ritmicamente no chão, "Não importa o que o Conselho da Escola tenha a dizer sobre essa aula, desde que Dumbledore me pediu especificamente para ensinar a vocês crianças o que eu posso. Estou ciente de que alguns de vocês possam achar o que eu tenho a dizer é duro e malvado. Eu não poderia me importar menos."

"O que eu perdi?" murmurou Lily sob a respiração, lançando um olhar sobre o ombro para James e Sirius que estavam passando bilhetes rápidos um para o outro.

Professor Pidge apontou a bengala ao redor da sala, "Como estudantes com dezessete anos, eu acho sem necessidade ensinar a vocês como remediar as artes das trevas. Acho tolo tratar vocês como crianças quando vocês já são legalmente adultos nesse mundo."

"Então por que você nos menospreza?" perguntou Lily cortante.

"Eu acho que vocês não estão preparados para esse mundo Srta. Evans." Lily congelou quando Pigeon continuou, "eu estou aqui para ensinar uma coisa, vocês estão em grave perigo."

Se um broche caísse no chão, certamente Lily poderia ter ouvido; todo mundo estava parado com a frase do professor Pidge.

"Eu vou ser uma Auror." Disse Maria Merrywheater, "O que me faz não estar pronta?"

"Vocês são todos inexperientes quando se trata de guerrear." Os olhos frios e cinzas de Pigeon estavam meio fechados com a dor de um outro mundo que ele estava imaginando, "as pessoas morreram em hordas da última vez que um bruxo das trevas subiu ao poder."

"Eu não acho certo de você assumir que nós somos inexperientes." Falou James, e todo mundo olhou para ele, exceto o professor Pidge, que continuou a encarar a própria escuridão.

"Por que eu estou errado em assumir que vocês não estão preparados?" Pigeon girou a bengala, "Vocês não têm treinamento em guerra. Vocês não têm ideia do que a morte realmente é. Vocês são adultos pela lei, mas crianças por natureza."

"Nós sabemos das coisas," James lutou, "a maioria de nós teve avós que lutaram na primeira guerra, como você."

"A última guerra não foi nada comparada com essa." Bufou o Professor Pidge, "Vocês cresceram com as histórias do fantástico Albus Dumbledore que trancou o malvado Grindelwald para longe para manter as crianças pequenas a salvo a noite, esse novo bruxo das trevas é mais esperto que Grindelwald.

"Não muito esperto," contrapôs Sirius, "esse novo bruxo nem mesmo mostrou o rosto dele."

Pigeon sibilou, "E isso o faz ser tão perigoso. Ele é um homem com muitas faces. Ele se encontra e coleta seguidores que usam máscaras, que gostam de antagonizar trouxas e bruxos. Esse novo bruxo nem atende pelo nome real. Esse novo bruxo, conquista as criaturas das trevas para o lado ele e eles crescem com a confusão e o medo de vocês."

"Criaturas das trevas, como dementadores?" questionou Ari MacMillan suavemente.

Todo mundo olhou ao redor da sala para os gêmeos MacMillan, que suspiraram no lugar deles. Lily se sentiu meio mal pelos gêmeos, que não tinham sido muito populares depois do incidente na praia. Todo mundo os culpou pelos dementadores terem aparecido, mesmo que não tenha sido totalmente culpa deles. O professor Pidge notou o clima na sala e bateu a bengala contra o chão.

"E vocês sabem o que um dementador é?"

Ari limpou a garganta, "Nós vimos os dementadores com nossos próprios olhos."

"Você deve ter se enganado garota," Pigeon balançou a cabeça, "Dementadores não ousariam vir para Hogwarts."

"Não foi em Hogwarts," falou Sirius, "Foi no final de uma festa na nossas férias, um mês atrás."

Pigeon pareceu surpreso, ao menos tão surpreso quando um homem cego pode ficar, "Dementadores? Você tem certeza?"

"Eles certamente não eram fadas" murmurou James para Sirius, atrás de Lily.

"Dementadores não são nada parecidos com fadas." Pigeon falou com rispidez para o cinismo de James, "Eles são demônios que espalham medo e tristeza."

Andrew Hienes levantou a mão e então abaixou, embaraçado quando lembrou que Pigeon não podia ver, "Senhor!" chamou Andrew, " De onde vem os dementadores?"

"Ninguém sabe." Pigeon respondeu ríspido, "Mas rezo para que o pequeno vislumbre que tiveram deles sejam tudo que tenham."

Maria falou em seguida, "Por que?"

"Porque eles vão sugar a sua alma." Arthur Avery provocou Maria e Maria mostrou a língua para ele.

"O garoto está certo," avisou o professor Pidge, "Você não pode mata-los, mas eles podem te matar."

"Então é isso que você pode nos ensinar?" Sirius parecia irritado, "Que todos nós vamos morrer."

"Melhor se preparar para a verdade," disse Pigeon ameaçadoramente, "Do que ser enganado com uma mentira."

O sinal tocou, assustando todo mundo da sala, exceto o professor Pidge que se apoiou na bengala e disse, "classe dispensada."

"Mas, e sobre os dementadores?" grunhiu Maria.

"Descubram vocês e reportem na próxima aula."

A boca de Lily abriu e ela olhou ao redor para ter certeza de que não tinha ouvido errado.

Pidge deu um dever de casa.

"Classe dispensada." Repetiu Pidge e os alunos saíram da sala em agitação.

Fora da sala, no corredor, os alunos se juntaram, como sempre faziam, para fofocar. Lily empurrou a multidão para parar perto de James e Sirius. Para Maria parecia que o natal tinha chego antes e até mesmo Tom Coons parecia impressionado com a aula.

"O Pigeon acabou de nos dar um dever de casa?" James parecia impressionado.

"Quase certeza de que ele deu uma aula." Lily disse, igualmente impressionada.

Coons bateu nas costas de James, "Sua pegadinha realmente funcionou, Potter."

James balançou a cabeça em discordância, "Nah, não foi eu, Coon, foi a Lily."

Todo mundo se virou para Lily e ela encolheu os ombros, "Eu falei com ele." Ela olhou para James, "mas o James tentou falar com ele também."

James sorriu para Lily e ela sorriu de volta. Ela não empurrou quando ele pegou a mão dela e apertou.

"Agora nós temos que descobrir como parar um dementador." Parecia que nunca tinham dado uma tarefa para Maria antes, "vocês acham é uma maldição?"

"Se a maldição da morte não funciona com esses brutos, eu duvido que qualquer outra possa." Disse Sirius.

"Eles não gostaram do fogo na praia." Lembrou Lily enquanto todo mundo ia para o almoço, "Talvez defesa de fogo os afaste?"

"Nós deveríamos perguntar para a professora McGonagall" Ari disse pensativa.

"Se a gente soubesse onde ela está." Contrapôs Peter.

"McGonagall não estava na aula?" Lily perguntou para Peter, alarmada.

"Não," Sirius parecia tão alarmado quanto Lily, "é estranho. O professor Binns apareceu e disse para a gente escrever redações."

"Ela está bem?" deliberou Lily, não era do feitio da professora McGonagall faltar na aula.

"Não sei," disse Sirius, "não me lembro de tê-la visto no café da manhã também."

"Eu a vi hoje de manhã." Um lufano chamado Greg falou, "Ela deixou o Salão Principal tão logo o correio de corujas chegou."

"Sem necessidade de ver a McGonagall de qualquer jeito." Disse James alto, "Você não pode transformar a reencarnação do mal em um animal peludo."

Todo mundo lançou ideias, mas Lily estava um pouco distraída para ouvir. Ela não conseguia acreditar que falar com Pidge, com Dumbledore por perto, realmente tinha funcionado. Ela não podia acreditar que Pigeon lançou um compromisso com os alunos. Claro, tinha tido muita reclamação e pegadinhas erradas, mas Pidge realmente ensinou algo hoje. Lily não pôde deixar de se sentir satisfeita, e ela tinha feito isso.

James notou o sorriso egoísta dela e a cutucou provocando.

"Terrivelmente orgulhosa de si mesma, não está Evans?" James provocou, beliscando o braço de Lily enquanto eles seguiam a multidão para o almoço.

Lily sorriu, "Talvez."

"Por que você e o James estavam atrasados?" Ingrid Nalik, sempre a rainha da fofoca, diminuiu o passo para que ficasse perto de Lily e dos garotos.

Lily brincou com a mochila, "Nós tínhamos deveres de monitores."

"É um código para se agarrar?"

Lily estava irritada com a suposição de Ingrid, mas foi James que cortou, "Não, Nalik," ele olhou para a loira, "é um código para bastardos que escreveram obscenidades na parede da escola e nós tivemos que consertar."

Ingrid olhou para James, "Só estava imaginando." Grunhiu ela, andando para longe de James e Lily, com o nariz arrebitado.

Lily suspirou e disse para James, "Ela não pode evitar meter o nariz em tudo."

"Eu realmente não gosto dela." Murmurou James de volta, "ela não tem nada além de ar e fofoca na cabeça."

"Sabe," falou Lily, "Eu acho que a Ingrid só finge saber de tudo então ela pode se sentir incluída."

"Você é muito boa." Respondeu James, "Eu acho que é porque ela é fofoqueira e entediante."

"Não é bondade minha achar que ela quer se sentir incluída." Argumentou Lily, "o mundo já tem ódio o suficiente, James, pra que espalhar mais?"

James ficou em silêncio e passou um braço pelo ombro dela. Lily estava mal-humorada quando ele a puxou para perto e beijou a testa dela. Ela fez questão de ele ver a cara de desagrado dela. Ele ignorou.

"Você é muito boa." ele repetiu, com mais afeição.

Eles entraram no salão principal quando o almoço já estava sendo servido. Lily desfez o aperto de James e olhou pela mesa da Grifinória. Se Marlene tinha ido à enfermaria ela já estaria de volta agora, enfiando a cara na torta de espinafre. Ao invés disso a garota alta não era vista em nenhum lugar. Lily franziu as sobrancelhas imediatamente.

"O que foi?" James notou o franzido dela e começou a procurar pelo o que tinha tirado o sorriso dela.

"Marlene ainda está desaparecida." Disse Lily.

"Ela não estava na aula com a gente?"

James só notou agora a falta da melhor amiga de Lily, e Lily acenou em concordância. Ela estava surpresa que ele não tinha notado a falta dela antes. Não era como se Marlene fosse uma garota quieta.

"Ela veio tomar café com as outras garotas, mas eu não a vi."

Lily avistou Mary no final da mesa, parecendo despreocupada com o desaparecimento de Marlene. Mary olhou para cima e sorriu para Lily quando ela se aproximou. Lily notou que o cabelo de Mary, que normalmente ficava preso em uma trança, estava solto. Ela também notou as vestes desabotoadas para mostrar um vestido florido.

"Oi Lily." Mary cumprimentou a amiga animada e os olhos dela passaram para James, no ombro de Lily, "James."

James, compensando porque sabia que o sentimento de Mary não era mútuo, sorriu e piscou para ela, "Hey Mary, parece adorável com a flor hoje."

"Obrigada." Mary olhou para James sem confiança antes de voltar os olhos para Lily, "Desculpe que eu perdi o café, Lily, eu estava lendo um novo artigo sobre hydrentrails em vasos."

Lily não tinha ideia do que era hydentrails em vasos, mas ela não se importava, "Está vestida para o que?" Lily perguntou.

Mary corou e olhou para o prato, "Por nada."

Ingrid, sentada ao lado de Mary não parecia surpresa com o estilo de Mary, "Mary tem um novo namorado."

"Eu não tenho." Reclamou Mary, empurrando o braço de Ingrid, "Pare de fazer fofoca, Ingrid."

Lily olhou para as garotas. Mary tinha mencionado um garoto da aula de estudos dos trouxas. Ele era um lufano e Mary não o tinha apresentado. A expressão de Ingrid confirmou o que Lily suspeitava, Mary ia se encontrar com o garoto misterioso depois do almoço.

"Mary, você tem um encontro!" exclamou Lily, "Não tem?"

Mary ficou mais vermelha, "Não é um encontro." Ela murmurou, "Eu só vou andar em volta do lago depois do almoço."

"Merlin, ela é tão teimosa quanto você." Comentou James, colocando a mão nos bolsos.

Mary, que odiava todas as formas de atenção baixou o olhar.

"É só uma volta." Mary falou para as amigas.

"Caminhadas podem levar a algo mais." James encorajou Mary, "Quem é o cara?"

Mary ignorou James e perguntou para Lily, "Onde está a Marlene?"

Ingrid se virou no lugar para fofocar com Susan Nessus, que tinha acabado de chegar da aula de adivinhação. Elas ficaram lançando olhares para Lily e Mary.

"Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa." Disse Lily.

"Não sei," Mary brincou com a barra do vestido, "Ela não estava na aula com você?"

"Não." Lily imaginou onde a amiga delas tinha ido, "Talvez ela não esteja se sentindo bem?"

"Talvez," Mary se levantou antes que Lily pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, "Ouça, eu tenho que ir Lily, te vejo mais tarde."

Ambas, Lily e Ingrid esqueceram temporariamente a discussão delas para assistir Mary deixar o salão principal. Lily meio que esperava um lindo rapaz se encontrar com ela na porta. Mary era tão peculiar que Lily o imaginou como alguém do Orgulho e Preconceito. Em vez disso, Mary desapareceu pelas portas sozinha. Ingrid viu o olhar decepcionado dela.

"Ela sempre foi estranha em relação à garotos."

"Nem sempre." Murmurou Lily, lançando um olhar para a mesa da Sonserina.

Lily normalmente ignorava a mesa da Sonserina, mas os olhos dela caíram sob um garoto musculoso com o cabelo loiro raspado. Ele tinha o braço em volta da nova conquista, uma bonita morena. Lily desprezava Mulciber absolutamente pela maneira doentia que ele tratava as mulheres, especialmente mulheres como Mary.

James notou o olhar de Lily e passou o braço pela cintura dela, "Vamos," ele disse, "você pode se sentar comigo e os meninos."

Antes que ela pudesse olhar para James, outro par de olhos na mesa da Sonserina chamou a atenção. Eles eram pretos e duros como aço e a olhavam com obscuridade. Ela odiava aqueles olhos e o garoto a quem pertenciam. Severus Snape parecia surpreso em tê-la visto olhando para a mesa da Sonserina, mas ela notou o olhar dele ficar rígido ao ver o braço de James ao redor da cintura dela.

"Lily, se importa em comer com a gente?" Ingrid quebrou a encarada de Lily e ela se forçou a virar para Ingrid.

"O que?"

"Se importa em comer com a gente?" Ingrid apontou entre ela e Susan, "Nós queremos falar com você."

Lily suspirou, "Claro." Ela lançou um olhar de desculpas para James, "Desculpe, James."

James protelou a mão dele por um momento na cintura dela e disse, "Tudo bem."

Ingrid esperou que James estivesse longe, perto dos amigos antes de inclinar, "Vocês são perfeitos juntos!"

Lily riu estranhamente, "Eu não sei sobre..."

"Ela está certa." Falou Susan do lado de Ingrid, "Ele é tão doce com você, ugh, como você teve tanta sorte em consegui um namorado decente?"

"Sorte." Lily riu, "Susan, James nem é meu namorado. Nós só estamos saindo. Não é grande coisa."

"É uma grande coisa!" Argumentou Ingrid rapidamente, com Susan concordando com a cabeça, "É o James!"

"Sim," Lily revirou os olhos, "e eu sou a Lily."

"James se tornou um cara decente por você!" disse Susan brava.

"Você acha que James mudou por mim?" bufou Lily, "Susan, você tem lido muito romance com a Marlene."

"O James Potter de treze anos teria sido considerado para Monitor Chefe?" insistiu Ingrid, "Não."

Susan assentiu, "Sim, e quando ele parou de enfeitiçar os alunos nos corredores?" Lily odiou Susan ainda mais agora, "Quando ele percebeu que você odiava. Ele está melhor por sua causa. Você tem sorte de que ele goste tanto assim de você."

"Ingrid. Susan." Chamou Lily, amarga, "James é uma pessoa própria. Ele não precisa mudar ou mudou. Ele era um idiota cavalheiro no primeiro ano e ele será um idiota cavalheiro até a gente se formar."

Susan bufou e as duas se olharam em descrença. Lily não queria argumentar mais com elas sobre a habilidade de James em ser um adulto maduro de vez em quando, então ela mudou o assunto para a revista que a Susan tinha. As garotas passaram o resto do almoço lendo um artigo sobre feitiços de beleza e transfiguração de roupa. Lily desejou ter recusado o convite delas para almoçarem juntas. Ela não tinha estômago para aturá-las sem Mary ou Marlene.

Claro, Marlene não apareceu em nenhuma aula.

Lily comentou sua preocupação com James em Poções Avançadas.

"Não é do feitio dela perder as refeições." Lily cochichou enquanto eles faziam a poção designada.

"Talvez ela esteja na enfermaria," argumentou James, "Eu posso apontar pelo menos dez pessoas que foram atrás de uma poção animadora, depois de reclamarem dos sintomas de gripe."

Lily mordeu o lábio e brincou com a ponta da trança enquanto considerava as palavras de James, "Talvez."

Quando James percebeu que ela não estava tranquila, ele adicionou, "Mary não parecia preocupada, não acho que você deva se preocupar também."

Lily assentiu firmemente antes de tirar Marlene do pensamento.

O resto da aula foi ainda trabalhando em cozinhar poções. Professor Slughorn tinha passado uma longa semana de projeto que incluía fazer poções por dias. Os estudantes tinham simplesmente que ir checar as poções a cada dia e ter certeza de que os ingredientes não tinham superaquecido. Sendo assim, a aula era curta. Os alunos informavam o cozimento (James deixava Lily escrever, uma vez que a letra dela era melhor) e em trinta minutos Lily e James eram os únicos alunos na sala.

Eles não tinham que estar em lugar nenhum até o próximo período, então enquanto Lily conversava com o Professor Slughorn, James ficou na cadeira desenhando em um pergaminho. Outra meia hora passou antes de Slughorn parar de falar com Lily e o sinal tocar sinalizando o fim da aula. Quando Lily voltou para a mesa deles, James ainda estava esperando. Ele estava concentrado no esboço dele e não tinha notado o sino. Lily se inclinou sobre a mesa para aperta o nariz dele de brincadeira. James olhou para ela com um sorriso, os óculos tortos no rosto dele.

"Um sicle pelos seus pensamentos?" Ela perguntou.

James colocou a pena para baixo e virou o pergaminho. Lily olhou para baixo e ficou agradavelmente surpresa em ver que James estava desenhando... ele era ótimo nisso. Ele tinha desenhado uma vassoura, a curva da madeira parecia aquelas que saiam da página graças à preciosa habilidade dele com a pena nos detalhes. Parecia que tinha sido tirada de uma revista, era perfeita.

"Isso é incrível", disse Lily para ele, tocando a vassoura com os dedos dela, a tinta cresceu no papel.

"Eu gosto de desenhar." Respondeu James suavemente, "Minha mão me ensinou e eu sempre faço esboços quando estou entediado."

"Desculpe por te entediar." Ela sorriu, "Slughorn era uma caixa de conversas."

Lily devolveu o pergaminho para ele, e eles começaram a guardas as coisas. James colocou o papel na mochila antes de pegar a mão dela.

"Sua mãe sabe o quão bom você é desenhando?"

"Nunca te contei sobre os meus pais?"

"Não." Disse ela honestamente, imaginando porque o assunto nunca tinha surgido.

"Eles são ótimos." Declarou James enquanto eles subiam os degraus para os corredores principais, "Acho que eles iriam gostar muito de você."

Lily encolheu os ombros, incerta do porquê a ideia de conhecer os pais dele a incomodou.

James continuou, "Pelo menos você gostaria do meu pai. Ele é um antigo criador de poções e tem um laboratório inteiro no nosso porão..."

Impressionada, Lily encarou James, "O que?" ela perguntou sem ar, "Sério?"

James sorriu, "você vai dar risada, mas meu pai inventou o sleakeazy, a poção para cabelos bagunçados."

A mandíbula de Lily caiu aberta com a novidade de que o pai de James era o inventor da poção usada por metade da casa da Grifinória. A poção foi feita para domar até o mesmo o cabelo mais indisciplinado. Lily olhou para o topo da bagunça preta na cabeça dele e passou os dedos por ela sugestivamente.

"Você pensaria que poderia manter o seu cabelo em ordem." Ela provocou, "com o seu pai inventando a poção para domar cabelos." Então ela percebeu, "Oh meu Deus! Dá para imaginar porque você é tão bom em poções." Assoviou Lily, "Não acredito que o Slughorn não tentou te ter para o clube do Slug."

James riu, "oh, ele tentou." James piscou para ela, "Infelizmente para Slughorn, ele deixou uma má impressão comigo depois de me dizer que ele queria o Sirius no clube do Slug somente por com quem ele dividia o sobrenome."

Lily assentiu sem graça, "Slughorn é um cara interessante."

"Eu estou surpreso de que ele seja seu professor favorito." Admitiu James, eles entraram na parte principal do castelo e caminharam para uma pequena alcova para conversarem antes de terem que se separar, "Ele favorece o status de sangue."

"Ele também favorece a bravata." Retrucou Lily, "Ele me pediu para se juntar ao clube do Slug depois que eu bati os pontos de todo mundo no teste de poções no primeiro ano."

"Viu? Ele só coleciona os pequenos brinquedos para ostentar." James parecia enojado.

Lily respondeu docemente, "Ele me disse que eu deveria ter estado na Sonserina."

James ficou pálido, "Que idiota acha que você pertence à casa da Sonserina?"

Lily franziu o nariz para James, "Aparentemente eu sou perspicaz o suficiente."

"Claro." Disse James com um revirar de olhos, "Porque esperteza é a principal característica da Sonserina."

"Ele quis dizer de um bom jeito." Disse Lily sensível para James, "Eu não espero que você goste do Slughorn, mas ele quer que eu tenha sucesso e é mais do que posso dizer de outros dessa escola."

James resmungou antes de se inclinar para os narizes deles se tocassem, Lily prendeu uma respiração e ele sorriu suavemente antes de pegar uma mecha do cabelo dela e colocar atrás da orelha. Os olhos castanhos de James avaliaram o rosto dela e então ele se inclinou para plantar um beijo casto nos lábios dela. Ele se afastou calmamente.

"Eu ainda acho que você é muito boa." Ele confessou, "mas eu não mudaria isso por nada no mundo."

Ela não pôde evitar sorrir pelo resto do caminho para a aula.

Entretanto, uma vez dentro da sala, o rosto dela caiu. Teoria de feitiços era uma turma pequena então não demorou para Lily notar que não somente Marlene não estava, como Mary também. Lily se sentou ao lado de Ingrid e Susan, jogando a mochila dela no chão.

"Mary não está aqui?' perguntou Lily.

"Eu a vi indo para algum lugar com o Cattermole depois de estudos dos trouxas." Respondeu Ingrid, "Você acha que eles estão realmente juntos?"

"Eu não importo o que eles são." Disse Lily, "Não é como se Mary costumasse faltar na aula."

"Cattermole deve ter dado uma razão boa para ela faltar." Falou Susan, olhando para o relógio no pulso, "Porque a aula começou trinta segundos atrás."

Lily suspirou e puxou o livro, "Alguém viu a Marlene?"

"Nope." Ambas as garotas responderam.

Lily passou a próxima hora depois da aula tentando encontrar alguma das amigas, mas foi em vão. Nem Mary ou Marlene apareceram para o jantar. Lily checou o dormitório, mas também estava vazio. Nem mesmo um sinal de que as amigas estavam ao redor. Lily (decidindo que Marlene devia ter tido uma razão para desaparecer) pegou os livros e foi para a sala comunal.

No entanto, Lily não conseguia tirar o sentimento de que algo estava errado. Marlene não era de não anunciar os planos dela do dia; na verdade, Lily não se lembrava da última vez que não soube onde a amiga estava. Marlene até avisava quando ia ao banheiro; ela aberta dessa forma com as coisas.

James apareceu de novo antes das amigas dela e ele tinha passado a noite no campo de quadribol. James se ajoelhou em frente a cadeira dela. Lily olhou por cima do livro e sorriu para ele. Ele estava usando o uniforme vinho e marrom e as cores faziam a pele dele brilhar no fogo.

"Um sicle pelos seus pensamentos?" ele a imitou de mais cedo na sala de poções.

"Tentando descobrir como repelir um dementador." Respondeu Lily, segurando o livro que estava lendo.

Os olhos de James encararam a capa, 101 Impedimentos de Criaturas das Trevas.

"Alguma coisa boa?" ele perguntou, "o velho Pigeon provavelmente vai te amar se você descobrir o enigma dele."

"Na verdade, não." Ela encolheu os ombros e disse sincera, "Minha mente está em outro lugar hoje."

As sobrancelhas de James subiram, "Oh?" ele parecia esperançoso.

Lily assentiu e suspirou, "Mary está fora em algum lugar com o lufano que ela se recusa a apresentar a nós, e Marlene ainda está desaparecida."

"O castelo é grande o suficiente para você se esconder facilmente se não quiser ser encontrado." Sugeriu James, "Talvez Mary e o cara dela estejam ocupados."

"Mary faltou na aula, James."

"Eu mato aula o tempo todo."

Lily disse clara, "Isso é sério. Ela não nos apresentou. Ela estava usando o cabelo solto. Ela usou um vestido hoje. Esse novo cara está mudando ela!"

"As pessoas não mudam por outras pessoas." Disse James sabiamente, "as pessoas mudam por si mesmas."

Lily piscou para James com surpresa pela reclamação dela. Ela engoliu quando se lembrou te ter tido a mesma conversa com Ingrid e Susan sobre James. Lily se sentiu mal por ter sido hipócrita, mas Mary estava realmente agindo diferente. Lily suspirou e fechou o livro com o dedão marcando a página.

"Nos últimos sete anos, a Mary já matou alguma aula?"

James sorriu para Lily, e apertou o joelho dela, "Evans, está tudo bem. Respire."

Lily o encarou, imaginando como ele tinha se tornado aquele que a conforta. Ela desejou que Marlene estivesse por perto. Marlene entenderia.

"A Marlene estava no campo babando pelo Aaron Tivett?" Lily perguntou de repente para James.

James balançou a cabeça, "Não," ele pareceu confuso.

"Marlene matou aula antes, mas eu não a vi desde essa manhã."

"Ela está te evitando." James sugeriu, brincando com a ponta da trança dela.

Lily choramingou, "Minhas amigas estão agindo estranho."

James riu e se levantou para pressionar uma mão na bochecha dela, "Mary não está mudando, e Marlene está bem." Ele disse para ela com um sorriso convincente, "as pessoas não criam outras personalidades a menos que há algo doente na cabeça delas."

Lily respirou dramaticamente, "Eu sei," ela disse, "eu só estou acostumada com a Mary..."

"Mary matar uma aula por causa de um garoto não vai machucá-la." James interrompeu, "assim como eu ser Monitor Chefe não vai me fazer não sair depois do toque de recolher."

"Tá, tá." Ela resmungou, olhando para o livro.

James falou de novo ternamente, a tirando do pequeno mundo dela, "Eu queria te perguntar mais cedo, o que você quer fazer no nosso encontro?"

Lily olhou para cima e viu que ele estava sorrindo adoravelmente, "Eu não sei." Ela apoiou as mãos do colo e resmungou, "definitivamente a Zonkos, talvez uma cerveja amanteigada?"

Os olhos castanhos de James encararam o sorriso brincalhão dela, "Parece como um lindo encontro planejado. Onde está a excitação?"

Lily inclinou a cabeça, "Você disse que queria me levar para beber cerveja amanteigada."

James bufou, "A sua ideia de cerveja amanteigada e a minha ideia de cerveja amanteigada são duas filosofias diferentes." James beliscou o braço dela brincando, "Que tal uma cerveja amanteigada fora da casa dos gritos?"

"Soa perigoso?"

"Nah," os olhos de James brilharam, "Eu conheço o cara dono da casa. Nós definitivamente podemos ter um piquenique ao redor."

"É mal-assombrada." Lily riu, "você está me dizendo que um proprietário fantasma gosta de você?"

"O proprietário não é um fantasma." James brincou de volta, "é um vampiro e nós somos amigos."

"Você é um louco, James."

"Louco por você."

Ela riu de novo e empurrou o ombro dele zombeteiramente. James se inclinou e os narizes deles se tocaram de novo. Lily fechou os olhos, completamente submergida nele.

"Comece a pensar em ideias para encontros." Ele pediu, "ou de outro jeito nós vamos fazer o que eu quiser e você não vai poder respirar muito se eu escolher."

Lily não sabia como dizer para ele que, mesmo agora, na gravidade dele, era como se o ar tivesse sido sugado dos pulmões dela. Quando ele se levantou e caminhou para os amigos que o esperavam na escada do dormitório, Lily soltou a respiração.

Ele era tão charmoso, o tempo todo. Era como se cada palavra que ele dissesse na direção dela esquentasse os dedos do pé dela como fogo. Até o rosto de Lily estava quente com a confissão dele. Ela tinha certeza que quando James Potter cismava com algo, ele poderia enfeitiçar um dementador a entregar a alma.

De repente, Lily se sentou surpresa.

Feitiço.

Lily procurou pela a mochila debaixo da cadeira e se sentou puxando o livro de Teoria de Feitiços Avançados. Ela passou pelos capítulos, os olhos escaneando as palavras. Feitiços originalmente eram opostos à azarações, provendo propriedades de remédios para bruxos e bruxas. Havia muitos feitiços que poderia ajudar bruxos em problemas. Não havia nada de primeiro, o livro focava em descrever a matriz dos feitiços, mas então o autor começou a falar sobre as propriedades da magia das trevas. Lily se aproximou do livro e arregalou os olhos ao ler a passagem.

 _Por isso é evidente que um humano quando confrontado por um demônio inumano, como um Dementador, deve ter recursos que ele ou ela talvez nunca tivesse precisado, e o Patronus é um segredo desperto que dorme enquanto não é necessário, mas os bruxos devem saber como trazer a luz..._

Lily procurou mais pelo feitiço do Patrono no livro, mas só encontrou que o autor estava preso examinando as formas do feitiço raro. Parecia que havia uma maneira do feitiço produzir uma criatura dos sonhos que pudesse ser usada como protetora contra a escuridão do Dementador. Mesmo assim, parecia que o Patrono era somente a única coisa salva e efetiva para afastar dementadores.

"Lily?" uma voz perguntou.

Lily olhou para cima do livro e sorriu quando viu que era Eric Tiz, o quintanista monitor da Grifinória. Lily fechou o livro e o colocou no colo.

"O que foi, Tizzie?" ela perguntou, "Como a aula de defesa está indo?"

"Bem." Tiz encarou os pés, "Eu só queria checar se você está bem."

Lily limpou a garganta, "Claro que eu estou," ela disse animada, "Por que eu não estaria?"

Eric olhou para ela, revelando a expressão intrigada, "Ninguém te contou?' perguntou ele cuidadosamente.

Lily balançou a cabeça, "Aparentemente não?"

Eric de repente pareceu constrangido, "Oh, er..." ele estava balançando os pés.

Lily apoiou na cadeira desconfortável, "O que está errado, Tiz?"

Eric balbuciou ansioso, "Bem, eu só pensei que como ela é sua amiga e tal..."

"Eric, o que aconteceu." Repetiu Lily firmemente.

Eric engoliu em seco, "MarleneMacKinnonfoichamadaaoescritóriodaMcGonagallhojedemanhã."

O livro caiu da mão de Lily para o chão, "Ela está bem?"

"Eu acho que não." Eric controlou as palavras devagar, "a lufana que viu a professora McGonagall com a Marlene disse que ela estava chorando horrivelmente."

"Por que," demandou Lily, "Por que?"

Eric engoliu, "Bem, ela disse que a McGonagall tinha uma carta na mão, com o selo do Ministério." Ele não conseguia olhar Lily nos olhos e ela começou a ficar enjoada, "Ela disse que a amiga dela, Sara, recebeu a mesma carta quando... quando..."

"Quando o que." Respirou Lily, com um aperto no peito.

Eric finalmente olhou os olhos dela, "Lily, se Marlene recebeu aquela carta isso significa que alguém da família dela morreu."

Lily balançou a cabeça em descrença.

"Me desculpe, Lily," Eric a consolou, "Eu achei que ela tivesse te dito, desculpe."

"Eric." Lily conseguiu respirar, "Por favor, você viu Mary MacDonald?"

Eric balançou a cabeça e pareceu arrependido, "Desculpe."

Lily se levantou e saiu pelo retrato. Lily nem sabia como, mas ela conseguiu chegar no escritório da McGonagall sem se derramar em lágrimas. Lily bateu o punho contra a porta e ficou surpresa de McGonagall a abrir depois de uma batida.

"Senhorita Evans," a professora estava vestida para dormir, "O que na terra..."

"Onde está Marlene?" Perguntou Lily rapidamente, a garganta se apertando, "Ela está bem?"

Uma sombra apareceu no rosto de McGonagall. McGonagall abriu a porta e fez um gesto para a cadeira no meio da sala. Era perto de uma mesa com uma bandeja com biscoitos. Os ombros de Lily tremeram enquanto ela se sentava. Ela estava se esforçando para não soluçar.

"Lily," Professor McGonagall raramente chamava os alunos pelo primeiro nome, e isso fez Lily fungar.

"Me disseram que alguém da família dela morreu... é verdade?" perguntou Lily, com pena.

McGonagall estudou Lily com olhos preocupados, "Estimasse que os pais da Marlene foram atingidos por uma maldição quando invadiram o Ministério e eles estavam trabalhando." McGonagall avisou Lily, "Sua amiga sabia que o trabalho dos pais dela era perigoso."

"Eles foram mortos?" Lily murmurou, pensando todas as vezes que Marlene reclamou sobre os pais fazerem muito inimigos no Ministério.

"Houve um acidente, e os corpos deles foram encontrados essa manhã, no Departamento de Mistérios."

A voz de Lily estava entalada, "Marlene." Ela colocou as mãos no rosto e pensou no rosto feliz de Marlene, com preocupação.

McGonagall percebeu a aflição dela e se aproximou, colocando uma mão no ombro dela, "Temo que a Srta. McKinnon tenha deixado Hogwarts essa manhã, para ajudar os irmãos dela..."

Lily tinha ouvido falar de alunos partindo quando a família deles morria... ela só esperava que isso nunca acontecesse com alguma das amigas, muito menos a melhor amiga dela. O que Lily ia dizer à Mary? O que ela ia fazer sem Marlene?

Algumas vezes os alunos afetados pela guerra voltavam, mas geralmente quando deixavam Hogwarts... ele nem sempre retornavam.

"Marlene irá voltar?" cochichou Lily.

"Não tenho como dizer."

Lily desejou mais do que tudo que ela tivesse estado com Marlene mais cedo aquela manhã ao invés de ter estado comendo bolos de caldeirão com Sirius.

É isso, pessoa! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu estou de verdade tentando postar com regularidade, mas às vezes o trabalho não deixa. Porém, como eu disse a tradução está finalizada, quando acontecer de não postar na semana, haverá pelo menos dois capítulos de uma vez na outra. 

Não esqueçam de deixar uma review sobre o que estão achando!

Até o próximo!


	7. Butterflies

Capítulo 7  
 _Você me acertou direto na cabeça, me deixou de joelhos fracos  
Sim, algo dentro de mim mudou  
Eu era tão mais jovem ontem_

Lily bocejou e seguiu atrás de Mary e das outras garotas cedo na manhã seguinte. Dormir à noite toda tinha sido incrivelmente difícil, sem os roncos de Marlene para preencher o silêncio. Todas as garotas estavam longe de tagarelar enquanto elas se sentavam na mesa da Grifinória. As notícias se espalhavam rápido e todo mundo estava cochichando quando o correio das corujas foi entregue. Lily e as amigas mantiveram as cabeças abaixadas e não falaram com ninguém. Marlene McKinnon era uma bolha de energia que Lily se apoiava de manhã.

Hogwarts parecia menos dourada sem a risada animada de Marlene ecoando pela mesa da Grifinória. Aaron Tivett deu um olhar triste para as garotas quando se sentou para o café da manhã. Lily lutou para comer, mas o estômago dela parecia estar comendo para se livrar da tristeza. Em todos os anos de Hogwarts, Lily nunca tinha estado sem Marlene.

"Lily."

Lily olhou para cima com sono e viu sob os ombros que James estava parado com as mãos dele no bolso. Ela se virou no assento, então ela o estava encarando com a cabeça inclinada. Mary olhou com interesse também, os olhos sem piscar. Os amigos de James continuaram andando, só Sirius mandou um aceno para Lily. Remus e Peter estavam discutindo silenciosamente, ambos pareciam não ter notado a parada de James.

Tendo ganho a atenção de Lily, James continuou, "A professora McGonagall disse que nós devemos tomar o café da manhã com o diretor Dumbledore no escritório dele."

Lily coçou os olhos pensando, "Café da manhã com o diretor?"

James assentiu, segurando uma mão para ela levantar, "Vamos lá, dorminhoca." Ele a encorajou, "Dumbledore provavelmente tem algum café esperando pela gente."

"Mas por que ele quer conversar?" Lily franziu as sobrancelhas.

Mary trocou um olhar preocupado com Lily. Lily ansiava pelo conforto da cama dela, não um café da manhã com o diretor, mesmo assim ela se levantou, empurrando o prato dela cheio de ovo mexido para longe simultaneamente. A mochila de Lily estava pesada no pé dela quando ela tirou do chão e colocou nos ombros. James só abaixou a mão dele quando ela entrelaçou os dedos com o dele. A mão dele era quente, um contraste com os dedos gelados dela.

"Você acha é sobre Marley?" perguntou Mary receosa.

"Por que os olhares sombrios?" perguntou James.

Lily, olhando de volta, abriu a boca em espanto para ele, "Você não ouviu?"

Quando Lily voltou para o dormitório dela na noite passada, parecia que todo mundo sabia. Eric Tizzie parou ela duas vezes para se desculpar. Mary encontrou Lily chorando no banheiro. Ingrid e Susan ficaram quietas quando elas se sentaram no colchão sozinhas. Hogwarts sem Marlene era inconcebível.

"Ouvi o que?" os óculos de James escorregaram pelo nariz dele enquanto ele ponderava a expressão dela, "Lily, o que aconteceu?"

"Houve um acidente no Ministério." Fungou Mary, sombria.

James ainda estava confuso e Ingrid elaborou enquanto Lily e Mary não conseguiam encontrar as palavras, "Os pais de Marlene McKinnon estão mortos."

Os olhos castanhos de James saíram da amarga Ingrid para olhar para Lily mordendo os lábios. A mão de James apertou a dela, o calor não era o suficiente para acalmar o coração dela. Lily não conseguia ler a expressão facial dele, passando por várias características. Lily viu que as orelhas dele ficaram vermelhas, em sinal de perigo.

"Mortos?"

"Sim." O peito de Lily se apertou com o reconhecimento em voz alta, "Marlene deixou Hogwarts ontem."

Lily teve problema em manter o nível da voz, e James reparou imediatamente. Ele apertou as mãos deles que estavam conectadas e assentiu para Mary dando as condolências. Lily deixou o lábio inferior tremer enquanto tentava não chorar. Os olhos de Mary estavam marejados. Até Susan estava limpando a lágrima dos olhos com o guardanapo, enquanto James encarava ao redor da mesa da Grifinória, esperando que uma delas fosse admitir que estavam brincando. Lily desejou que as últimas doze horas tivessem sido um sonho.

Quando ninguém disse nada, James limpou a garganta de novo, "Ela vai voltar?" ele resmungou.

"Nós não sabemos." Mary limpou a lágrima da bochecha rapidamente, mas James notou.

"Sinto muito." Disse James simpático.

Mary olhou para James com surpresa, como se o comportamento dele fosse anormal. Ela não foi rude quando respondeu a ele. Lily desejou que tivesse com humor para apreciar a camaradagem entre os dois. Lily fungou, ainda segurando as lágrimas que ameaçavam a cair. Marlene adoraria ver Mary oferecer um sorriso para James.

"É tão estranho estar em Hogwarts sem ela." Cochichou Mary.

Lily mordeu o lábio e apertou o ombro de Mary com a mão livre, "Eu sei o que quer dizer, Mary, eu mal consegui dormir ontem à noite."

De repente a professora McGonagall apareceu na frente de Lily e James, parecendo irritada, "Sr. Potter eu te disse há cinco minutos atrás que você e a Srta. Evans eram para estar comendo com o..."

"Dumbledore," James finalizou, puxando a mão de Lily, "nós estamos indo."

"Rápido." A professora deu um olhar severo para eles, " o professor Dumbledore é um homem ocupado."

Uma vez que James e Lily tinham andado o suficiente para fora do Salão Principal (depois de um aceno modesto de Mary) James soltou as perguntas que ele tinha segurado em frente à Mary. Lily estava quase grata que ele tivesse esperado para falar quando eles estivessem longe da emocionada Mary. Lily estava tendo um tempo difícil, então ela não conseguia imaginar como estava sendo para Mary. Ou o que isso ia fazer com a personalidade animada de Marlene.

"Como você acha que Marlene vai passar por isso?" cochichou Lily e James não deve ter escutado, pois falou junto.

"Quando você descobriu?" ele perguntou quando eles subiram a escada de mãos dadas.

"Depois que você me deixou na sala comunal ontem à noite, Eric Tiz deu a notícia." Divulgou Lily.

James pareceu irritado com isso, "Tizzie te contou?"

Lily defendeu rapidamente Tizzie, "Ele achou que eu já sabia, uma vez que é minha melhor amiga."

"Ele não devia assumir nada." Disse James, bravo, "Ninguém além de Marlene deveria ter te contado."

"Tizzie só estava tentando ser atencioso."

"Toda vez que esse garoto tenta ajudar só se torna algo inútil." James parecia lívido, ou com as notícias ou como foi entregue.

Lily tinha a impressão que eram as duas coisas.

"James." Ela falou advertiu, "Tiz fez bem, e Marlene não poderia me dizer, já que ela saiu de Hogwarts imediatamente."

"Sim, sim." James resmungou e Lily pensou ter visto um revirar de olhos quando eles quase pisaram em falso em um degrau da escada, "acho que você está certa."

"Eu espero que Marlene esteja bem." Lily repetiu o receio dela e James apertou a mão dela de novo.

"Eu espero também."

Eles chegaram ao escritório de Dumbledore só depois de terem pego uma rota alternativa quando eles encontraram as escadas de movendo mais que o normal essa manhã. Levou o extensivo conhecimento de James para fazê-los passar o labirinto e chegar a tempo nas gárgulas que protegiam o escritório do diretor, Lily se sentiu zonza.

"Esse castelo é tão grande." Lily bufou quando eles subiram as escadas que se abriram, prontas para eles, "eu odeio quando as escadas estão em diferentes posições."

James assentiu em concordância, mas não disse nada porque eles chegaram na porta aberta do escritório de Dumbledore. Lily tinhas estado ali dentro três vezes em toda a vida dela em Hogwarts, mas era um dos lugares preferidos dela. Prateleiras circulavam a sala e estava repleta de livros. Tinham bugigangas que ficava perto da entrada. Uma parede com os quadros dos antigos diretores encarava Lily e James quando eles entraram. Professor Dumbledore usava vestes marrons e estava sentado à mesa, tomando um chá com torrada. Duas cadeiras estavam à frente e uma mesa repleta de bolos e pastel de carne de caça.

"Diretor," James anunciou a chegada dela, "McGonagall nos enviou?"

Dumbledore os avistou instantaneamente e fez um gesto para eles se sentarem. Lily se sentou perto da linda fênix que olhou em sua direção. James largou a mão dela e se sentou, pegando um bolo de café agradecido. Lily estava mais uma vez se lembrando das maneiras de James quando ele colocou o bolo inteiro na boca. Ela imaginou como ele conseguia ficar magro se ele comia como um porco. Um dos quadros perto de James pareceu enojado.

Dumbledore coçou a barba branca, "Estou feliz de vocês dois se juntarem a mim."

"Sem problemas." Respondeu James depois de engolir o bolo, "Nós não estávamos fazendo nada."

"Está tudo bem?" Lily perguntou, esperando tirar a atenção de Dumbledore de James que estava escolhendo outro bolo.

"Eu trouxe vocês aqui devido a terríveis circunstâncias." Lily se preparou para ele falar sobre os pais de Marlene, mas em vez disso Dumbledore falou algo totalmente diferente, "Mais e mais denúncias de dementadores na costa da Inglaterra tem deixado os conselheiros da escola em frenesi."

"Nós vimos dementadores na costa nesse verão." Disse Lily preocupada, dando uma olhada para James, que acenou concordando.

"Eles apareceram na fogueira." James contou para Dumbledore, "Mas nós escapamos."

"Não devem mexer com dementadores." Dumbledore disse firmemente, "Muitos bruxos e bruxas perderam as almas para essas criaturas, e os conselheiros pediram para que a viagem de fim de semana para Hogsmeade seja adiada."

"É amanhã." Lily puxou o cabeça com o pensamento em dizer a má notícia para todo mundo.

"Os alunos vão ficar furiosos." James parecia ser um desses alunos bravos com o cancelamento, "Todo mundo espera por essa viagem todo ano."

"Desculpe, Sr. Potter." Se desculpou Dumbledore, "Mas eu temo que o Ministério queira mantes os estudantes em Hogwarts pela semana até que os aurores possam resolver essa situação."

"Você acha que podemos remarcar para o próximo fim de semana?" sugeriu Lily, tentando aplacar a situação.

"Nós não podemos." Respondeu James, amargamente, "É o primeiro jogo da temporada de quadribol na próxima semana."

"Eu preciso que vocês dois avisem sobre o cancelamento." Dumbledore disse antes que James pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, "Os outros monitores terão que ficar preparados para a mudança de patrulha de Hogsmeade para o castelo."

"O que nós devemos fazer para os alunos no lugar da viagem de Halloween para Hogsmeade?" Perguntou James preocupado, "É a viagem favorita de todo mundo no semestre!"

"O banquete fica como está." Dumbledore disse para James com um olhar forte sob os óculos, "Não precisa cancelar as festividades da escola. Contanto que os alunos fiquem em Hogwarts, os dementadores não serão uma ameaça."

James murmurou para Lily, "Os terceiranistas vão ficar revoltados."

Lily sabia que ele estava certo. Era como um rito de passagem, os do terceiro ano finalmente poderem irem para Hogsmeade. Ela não estava animada para a reclamação que viria dos terceiranistas sobre o timing dos dementadores. Dumbledore parecia divertido com o pavor no rosto deles.

Dumbledore riu, "Talvez nós possamos apaziguar com doces extras." Ele sugeriu, "Eu vou ter cerveja amanteigada trazida para a ocasião."

"Sério?" James se animou, "isso seria ótimo!"

"Quão cedo nós podemos reprogramar para um novo fim de semana?" perguntou Lily, sabendo que os outros monitores iriam querer saber.

"Eu vou mandar para vocês no momento que receber a aprovação para outro fim de semana."

"Obrigada por nos contar, professor." Lily suspirou, pensando como iria espalhar a notícia, "Nós vamos avisar os outros monitores."

Ela se levantou, e James a seguiu. Ele tinha outro doce na mão, Lily de repente não estava com fome. Dumbledore se levantou também, aparentemente sem ter finalizado de falar com eles, apesar do tom de fim na voz dele.

"Lily, você vai na festa do Professor Slughorn hoje à noite?" Dumbledore perguntou a ela.

Lily tinha se esquecido completamente sobre a festa depois das aulas, e levou um momento para ela acenar com a cabeça, "Sim," ela confirmou, "eu vou, claro."

"Diga a Horace que eu mando minhas desculpas, mas eu não poderei comparecer." Disse Dumbledore, "Eu sou esperado no Ministério hoje à tarde."

Com a menção do Ministério, Lily decidiu perguntar à Dumbledore um pouco mais de informação.

"Você sabe como a Marlene McKinnon está?"

James virou o olhar do rosto de Lily para a expressão pensativa de Dumbledore. Lily só olhou para James uma vez, mantendo o olhar em Dumbledore. Ela estava tentando ler a expressão dele, mas a única coisa que podia ver eram as sobrancelhas brancas e uma piscada para James, em luto. Era o mesmo olhar triste que a professora McGonagall tinha na noite passada.

Lily imaginou quantas pessoas conheciam os McKinnons.

"Não," finalmente disse Dumbledore, triste, "Mas não é fácil ficar órfão, em qualquer idade."

Lily agradeceu à Dumbledore pelo tempo dele e seguiu James para fora do escritório. O pé dela a levou pelos corredores, se sentindo enjoada com o pensamento de Marlene estar órfã, com dezessete anos.

"Eu vou encontrar os monitores e dar a notícia." Ela disse antes de eles alcançarem as escadas.

James tentou ajudar, mas ela pediu para ele ir para a aula, a permitindo um tempo com os próprios pensamentos. James pareceu magoado com o pedido dela, mas a deixou sozinha depois de dar um beijo na testa dela e ir para a aula de Transfiguração. Lily passou o período todo encontrando os monitores e espalhando as notícias.

Lily nunca pensou o quão perto a guerra estava chegando de Hogwarts até que ela estava sozinha encarando o corredor vazio de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Sextas-feiras normalmente eram barulhentas e cheias de energia, mas depois da notícia do cancelamento para Hogsmeade, todo mundo estava zangado. Do lado de fora da janela, até o céu estava chorando.

Lily estava apoiada contra a janela em que o vidro estava com os pingos da chuva, perto da porta da sala de Defesa, quando James finalmente a encontrou. De alguma forma entrar na sala e não encontrar Marlene sorrindo de volta para Lily foi desanimador. Ao invés de encarar o assento vazio, Lily ficou fora da sala. Ela tinha as mãos cruzadas em frente ao corpo e estava se sentindo tão triste que nem sorriu para James quando o viu.

James acenou para Sirius, Peter e Remus, dentro da sala de aula antes de se juntar a ela em silêncio na janela. Ele não disse nada; na verdade ela ficou surpresa quando tudo o que ele fez foi se apoiar perto dela. Ele pegou umas das mãos dela, e ela deixou, não tendo dúvidas do conforto. Tudo o que ela queria, mais que tudo no mundo, era poder confortar Marlene. James limpou a garganta enquanto ela encarava as mãos deles conectadas.

"Você quer pular a aula?"

"Quebra o coração, não?" Lily caiu em lágrimas ao som da voz gentil dele, "Dezessete anos e ela é órfã."

"Ah, Lily".

James suspirou, a puxando para seu peito e a confortando enquanto ela chorava nas vestes dele.

"Sinto muito, Lily."

"Pigeon estava certo." Ela murmurou, pensando no idiota do professor.

"Você só está chateada." James resmungou, limpando as lágrimas da bochecha dela, "Vamos lá, Lily, não chore. Por favor?"

"Nós só somos crianças," ela virou a bochecha, "o professor Pidge estava certo, James, nós não estamos prontos para o mundo."

"Se você levar tudo o que eu digo como autêntico, então você é mais tola do que eu pensei."

A cabeça de Lily virou e ela viu o professor Pidge parado encarando a parede perto do ombro de Lily. Os olhos cinzas dele estavam inflexíveis e Lily tomou uma respiração oscilante. James pareceu aliviado que o susto do professor tinha feito os soluços dela pararem rapidamente, o professor Pidge sentiu a falta de esperança de Lily sem mesmo ver.

"Para de chorar, garota." Pigeon disse bravo, "Seja grata pelo que você tem."

A bronca de Pigeon fez James ficar bravo e ele apertou Lily no abraço possessivamente, declarando, "Ela tem todo o direito de chorar sobre a melhor amiga dela, caramba."

Pigeon não se encantou com o despeito de James, "Potter, escolte Evans para a sala antes que eu dê a vocês dois uma detenção por estarem atrasados."

James pegou o braço de Lily e a ajudou entrar na sala, professor Pidge logo atrás os seguindo. Ele não estava batendo a bengala no chão como normalmente fazia. Em vez disso, ele estava limpando a garganta, ganhando a atenção de todos na sala. James ajudou Lily a se sentar e se sentou na cadeira de Marlene, para que Lily não ficasse sozinha. Lily estava grata que ele tivesse senso o suficiente para ficar ao lado dela e ela abaixou a cabeça para apoiar no ombro dele.

"A morte segue todo mundo dessa sala." A bengala do professor atingiu a mesa, alertando que ele tinha chegado ao lugar, "Nunca o mundo bruxo tinha estado tão cheio de ódio e desordem, nem mesmo quando Grindelwald estava causando estragos." A face de Pidge estava pálida enquanto Lily limpava mais lágrimas das bochechas dela, "A família de Marlene McKinnon não vai ser a primeira e nem a última a ser afetada por esse trágico tempo."

Lily não era a única chorando agora, Maria Merryweather fungou não muito longe.

"Como seu professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas vocês todos assumiram que é o meu dever ensinar a vocês se protegerem, mas isso não é a obrigação de ninguém, a não ser de vocês mesmos. Vocês devem as si mesmos pesquisar e continuar mudando o poder do nosso mundo. Vocês querem mudar o mundo? Vocês precisam mudar vocês mesmos, porque ninguém vai segurar a mão de vocês quando estiverem nas ruas. Então, me digam crianças, como eu paro um ataque de Dementador?"

Ao redor de Lily os alunos estavam se encarando, não tendo uma resposta. Um raio iluminou a janela da sala de aula e alguns alunos pularam em seus assentos. Até o ar e estava frio e pouco amigável. Lily não queria falar, mas era óbvio que ninguém mais sabia a resposta para a pergunta de Pidge. Ela só sabia devido a fascinação que tinha por feitiços.

"O feitiço do patrono." Lily disse alto da curva do braço de James.

"Muito bem, Evans!" Professor Pidge pareceu lubridiado e assustou Lily com o elogio, "A única forma de combater um dementador e viver, é através do uso do poderoso feitiço do patrono."

James olhou positivamente para Lily, o sorriso dele alcançando ambos os lados da bochecha enquanto ele a abraçava forte. Lily sorriu meio à lagrimas, não apreciando completamente que o professor Pidge tivesse finalmente dado um elogio a ela. Os olhos cinzas de Pidge viraram quando ele virou a cabeça ao redor da sala escura.

"Alguém aqui quer tentar?"

Os estudantes se entreolharam e então finalmente Tommy Coons se levantou. Sirius estava apoiado na cadeira sem prestar atenção. Lily ficou surpresa que nenhum dos amigos de James pularam à chance de tentar.

"Eu vou tentar." Declarou Coons.

Professor Pidge balançou a bengala no ar, "Proceda com as palavras: Expecto Patronum."

Tommy levantou a varinha, apontando para a lousa no fundo da sala, "Expecto Patronum."

Nada aconteceu. Lily limpou as lágrimas dos olhos e olhou de volta para o Professor Pidge que estava rindo, gargalhando de verdade. Não soava com nada que Lily já tivesse ouvido antes, quase uma mistura entre um burro e um porco. O som trouxe uma mudança em quase todos os rostos da sala. Quando os olhos de Lily se voltaram para Tommy, ele estava envergonhado e encarando a varinha, aturdido.

"Sente-se, Coons." Disse Pidge entre tomadas de ar da risada, "Ninguém poderia fazer na primeira tentativa, leva anos para se tornar mestre."

"Obrigado por avisar." Coons parecia aborrecido e miserável.

Coons se sentou e Merryweather deu um tapa de consolo nas costas dele, encarando Pidge por ser tão mal. Pidge parou de rir, o suficiente para bater a bengala firmemente contra a mesa de madeira. Os estudantes que tinham se acostumado com a bengala batendo em várias superfícies não se assustaram. James e Lily ouviram com interesse, Lily vagamente ciente dos dedos de James brincando com o cabelo dela.

"O feitiço do patrono é excepcionalmente difícil de se produzir. Até eu não consigo produzir um patrono corpóreo." O professor sorriu, o rosto pálido mostrando a idade, "Claro, que isso não pode me impedir de ensinar a vocês crianças como fazer."

"Você vai nos ensinar?" Sirius parecia duvidoso e Lily não podia culpa-lo, não é como se Pidge tivesse tentado ensiná-los algo antes.

"Eu vou tentar colocar alguma coisa na cabeça dura de vocês." Ouvindo o murmúrio excitado na sala de aula, o professor Pidge adicionou, "Eu duvido que algum de vocês tenha sucesso em produzir um patrono."

"Ele está blefando." Sirius cochichou através do corredor para James, "Posso te dizer, ele está começando a gostar de nós."

"Sr. Black." Pigeon bateu a bengala na mesa de James, "Sem conversas quando eu estou falando."

"O que você dizer, Pigeon."

"Detenção, Black." Professor Pidge, "Você vai lavar todas as lousas à mão."

Sirius, que parecia ter tido mais detenções que Lily pudesse contar em duas mãos, parecia divertido com a ameaça. Lily sabia o porquê, o professor Pidge não usava a lousa então elas praticamente não tinham pó. Sem dúvida Sirius estava imaginando que o professor Pidge não estava totalmente ofendido pelo apelido.

Pidge continuou falando pelos próximos quarenta minutos como o feitiço seria difícil. Estava claro que o feitiço do patrono era completo e que requereria muito tempo e paciência. Lily, que era excelente em feitiços, esperava que fosse um pouco mais fácil para ela.

Pidge tinha feito todo mundo colocar as mesas na parede na sala. Os alunos estavam parados em arco, cada um praticando as palavras do feitiço do patrono. Lily ficou entre James e Sirius, dizendo as palavras com eles. Ninguém tinha tido feixe prateado saindo das varinhas e perto do final da aula Pidge fez todo mundo parar e ouvi-lo de novo.

"O truque é imaginar algo feliz." Pidge disse a eles, "Algo que faça você sentir que pode voar."

"Não é de admirar que ele não possa produzir um," murmurou Peter para James atrás de Lily, "O cara é emocionalmente oprimido."

James riu, então Lily o cutucou de lado e ele bufou sob o olhar pretencioso dela. Pidge andou pela sala enquanto os alunos tentavam, a bengala dele batendo ocasionalmente em um deles. Lily pensou em pescar nos verões e sorvete na calçada; ela pensou nos dias ensolarados e balanços; ela pensou em tudo que fazia ela feliz e ainda assim nenhum feixe prateado saiu da varinha dela.

Ao lado de Lily, James continuou murmurando as palavras quadribol, e Sirius parecia confuso com os pensamentos felizes dele. Outros na sala pareciam derrotados, como Lily. Coons estava balançando a varinha no ar com raiva agora.

"O que você está pensando?" gritou Pidge, "Coons?"

Coons respondeu rudemente, "eu meio que gosto de caçar javalis selvagens, professor. Me faz feliz."

"Caçar javali selvagem é exatamente o oposto do que você deveria estar pensando," respondeu Pidge, ofendido com Coons e continuou, "um patrono é construído com puro êxtase, não infantilidades como caçar." Pidge andou em círculo e chamou Maria.

Maria balançou a varinha uma vez mais antes de responder, "Eu estava pensando no meu gatinho que está em casa."

"Pense em uma lembrança, não em coisas!" demandou Pidge, "pensar em memórias faz com que você sinta como se seu pé idiota saísse do chão, você está feliz!"

"Felicidade em nível de orgasmo." Sirius murmurou para Peter ao lado de Lily, "difícil de conseguir."

Lily ignorou os garotos e suspirou quando ela falhou em mais uma tentativa. Era difícil ser feliz quando o mundo ao redor estava tão cinzento. Finalmente o sino tocou e liberou os estudantes de tentar o feitiço do patrono.

"Classe dispensada!" anunciou Pidge, "Todo mundo trabalhe na droga da memória de vocês. Vai ter que ser mais do que gatinhos e javalis selvagens para produzir um patrono corpóreo."

Pidge surpreendeu Lily quando ele a chamou para ficar depois que pegasse as coisas dela. Ela parou ao lado da mesa dele; ciente de James a esperando do outro lado da porta. Pidge estava empurrando alguns papéis ao redor da mesa.

"McKinnon é sua amiga, não é?" ele perguntou sem charme.

"Sim, senhor." Lily respondeu depois de um suspiro profundo, "Minha melhor amiga."

"Eu trabalhei com os pais dela no Ministério." Disse o professor Pidge, "Dê a garota os meus melhores desejos para que eles descansem em paz."

Lily piscou emocionada para o professor, que ela tinha certeza que era um bastardo, ainda assim ele estava aqui sendo – menos bastardo. Professor Pidge usou a bengala para caminhar em direção à porta. Ele andou com um senso de propósito que Lily nunca tinha visto antes. Lily sabia que os pais de Marlene trabalharam no Departamento de Mistérios. Marlene reclamava frequentemente quando elas eram mais novas sobre como os pais desapareciam por dias a fins.

"Professor?" Lily chamou quando ele já estava saindo.

"As perguntas acabaram por hoje, Srta. Evans." Ele respondeu bruscamente.

"Você sempre foi uh... eu quero perguntar se você..." ela lutou com as palavras e ficou surpresa quando ele riu friamente.

"Não," ele respondeu brusco, antes de deixa-la na sala vazia, se sentindo incrivelmente pequena, "Eu não fui sempre cego."

"O que você conta?" James perguntou quando Lily se encontrou com ele e com os outros no corredor.

"Que tipo de mistério você acha que ele estava estudando quando ficou cego?" Lily cochichou para James, mesmo que o professor Pidge não estivesse em nenhum lugar por perto.

"Eu não sei sobre o Pigeon." James cochichou de volta, "Ele é meio que um velho excêntrico, agora vamos lá. Sirius e Remus estão guardando lugares para a gente almoçar."

"Acho que ele está começando a gostar da gente." Lily pegou a mão de James e eles andaram juntos.

"Quem?"

"Pigeon, claro."

"Eu ainda acho que ele planeja nos envenenar." James retrucou com força, "Ele só está nos deixando com um falso sentimento de segurança."

O resto da sexta feira passou rápido. A única coisa que Lily tinha que fazer naquela noite era ir à festa de Slughorn, algo que ela não estava muito animada para fazer. Normalmente Lily arrastava Marlene ou Mary para as festas do clube do Slug, mas Marlene tinha partido e Mary tinha saído com o misterioso amigo da Lufa-Lufa, de novo. Tanto quanto Lily desejava que James fosse com ela, ela não tinha tido coragem de pedir para ele esse grande favor. James não era fã do Slughorn ou do clube do Slug. Lily também considerou chamar Remus, mas de alguma forma ela sabia que ele provavelmente era tão afim da ideia do clube do Slug como James.

Lily trocou o uniforme da escola por um vestido que ela tinha pego emprestado de Ingrid. Ingrid era mais alta que Lily, então as vestes ficaram nos pés, mas era o melhor que Lily podia fazer, uma vez que os pais dela não podiam financiar a compra de roupas caras. Ingrid até ofereceu para Lily a tiara prata favorita dela com penas de pavão.

"Você pode dizer a todos que você é um pássaro." Ingrid falou para Lily, deitada no colchão, "Uma vez que é amanhã é Halloween."

Lily deixou os cabelos soltos em vez de prendê-los. Os pulsos dela estavam com pulseiras e a maquiagem era dramática, só porque era Halloween e Lily adorava uma desculpa para se arrumar. Mesmo assim, era meio deprimente pensar que ela ia passar a noite sozinha. Lily desceu para a sala comunal já checando o relógio para ver se ela poderia de alguma forma fazer o tempo avançar, então ela não teria que ficar a noite toda.

Ela demorou cinco segundos para notar o garoto alto usando vestes pretas no final da escada das garotas. Ela quase correu para ele, mas a voz dele de "wow" a fez parar no alto da escada. James a encarou maravilhado, os olhos avelãs passando pelas vestes dela e parando no rosto. Lily estava apreciando a roupa dele, sorrindo quando ela viu que ele estava tremulando os dedos na perna, nervoso.

"O que você está fazendo?" perguntou Lily, alisando as vestes quando James se moveu para perto parecendo deslumbrante com o cabelo caindo nos óculos.

"Te levando para o nosso primeiro encontro." Ele respondeu, "Não é o lugar que eu imaginei, mas vai servir."

Lily sorriu animada, "Você vai para a festa do Slughorn comigo?"

"Claro," ele ofereceu a mão dele, "Eu vou pegar qualquer desculpa que tenha para mostrar que eu estou namorando com a mais linda, mais inteligente, e mais talentosa bruxa de Hogwarts."

"Mais inteligente e mais linda?" Lily riu, "Você está cheio de elogios hoje."

"Sirius me deu algumas dicas de encontro."

"Alguma delas foi de usar vestes novas?" perguntou Lily.

James admitiu brincando quando ela se aproximou dele, "ele disse que eu precisava me vestir para impressionar."

Lily atormentou ele brincando e puxando as vestes dele, "Você com certeza se limpa bem."

"Você parece melhor."

Os olhos dele encararam as vestes dela de novo, permitindo que ela desse uma boa olhada no cabelo dele. Lily viu que ele tentou escovar para um lado do rosto, coisa que ela nunca tinha visto ele fazer. Normalmente o cabelo dele ficava para cima e bagunçado, e tinha o próprio jeito.

"Acho que eu nunca vi o seu cabelo penteado."

A mão livre de James foi automaticamente para o cabelo dele, um hábito que ele provavelmente nunca perderia, "Foi demais?" ele perguntou preocupado, "Peter me convenceu a fazer."

Lily se apoiou na ponta dos pés e deixou os dedos dela passarem pelas madeixas, criando um pouco de caos. James fechou os olhos e sorriu em apreciação. Quando ela finalmente deixou o cabelo dele normal eles saíram da sala comunal de braços dados. James estava usando uma loção pós barba e cheirava tão bem que ela continuou se inclinando para ele. A noite dela já tinha melhorado, só pela presença surpresa dele.

No momento em que eles chegaram na sala onde Slughorn dava as festas, Lily estava contente. James mantinha um braço firmemente em volta dos ombros dela, as mãos ainda conectadas. A mão de livre de James abriu as cortinas e os deixaram entrar na sala mal iluminada, com abóboras flutuando e bandeiras pretas e laranjas. As abóboras com lanternas deixando a sala quente com tantos corpos pressionados na sala.

"Esse é o clube do Slug?" ele cochichou no ouvido dela, "ou um banquete ministerial?"

Lily deu de ombros, "Slughorn nunca faz as coisas pela metade."

"Lily!" Slughorn a tinha visto e empurrou alguns lufanos com quem estava conversando para alcança-la com ambas as mãos, "que adorável!"

Lily saiu do abraço de James para poder abraçar o professor gentilmente. Slughorn só a abraçou até o momento em que percebeu quem estava ao lado de Lily. James se balançou em seus pés desconfortável quando Lily e Slughorn o encararam, obviamente paranoico com a presença dele no clube.

"Abençoado seja," suspirou Slughorn, "James Potter, é você?"

"Hey, Sluggy." Disse James estranho, "Como você está?"

"James!" Slughorn parecia extasiado com a adição do monitor chefe da Grifinória e ofereceu a mão para James, "Aperte aqui, filho!"

James pegou a mão de Slughorn e Lily escondeu um sorriso quando ela viu a bochecha e o pescoço de James ficarem corados. Slughorn agia como se Lily tivesse dito que ela estava trazendo o ministro da magia.

"Eu tenho tentado que você venha às minhas festas a tempos!" exclamou Slughorn, "Por que mudou o pensamento de repente?"

Afim de fazer James ficar mais confortável, Lily colocou os dois braços no bíceps de James, o puxando para o lado dela. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e deixou Slughorn olhar o casal em grande perplexidade. Os olhos de Slughorn passaram pelas mãos interligadas e ele levantou a sobrancelha.

"Oh não!" Slughorn bateu palmas e então provocou Lily, "ou deveria dizer uma mudança do coração?"

Lily murmurou, "Poderia dizer isso." E deu um sorriso envergonhado para James que ele retribuiu dez vezes maior.

"Há quanto estão saindo?" perguntou Slughorn, parecendo encantado, "Certamente não por muito tempo?"

"Só uma semana?"

Lily imaginou se James estava tão quente quanto ela estava. Todo mundo que estava perto o suficiente estava assistindo Slughorn adular o casal. James estava definitivamente mais feliz com ela pressionada ao lado dele. O aperto dele só aumentou enquanto Slughorn continuou falando sobre o relacionamento deles. James explicou que era o primeiro encontro dele e Slughorn ficou histérico, agradecendo de ser parte desse momento.

"Com a viagem para Hogsmeade cancelada, eu tive que pensar em algo." Admitiu James, "Eu não quis deixar a oportunidade escapar entre os dedos."

"Adorável." Slughorn estava animado, "Bem, vocês dois divirtam-se, eu vou apresentar vocês para todo mundo. Eu tenho várias conexões do Ministério aqui hoje à noite."

Quando Slughorn cambaleou para longe, James se inclinou para Lily e cochichou no ouvido dela, "Ouviu isso?" ela sentiu o sorriso dele na orelha dela, "Nós somos adoráveis."

"Eu ouvi." Ela tentou parecer exasperada, mas um meio sorriso estava no rosto dela e a entregou quando James os guiou para um elfo doméstico para pegar duas taças de Champagne.

"Para você."

Ele ofereceu uma taça para ela e Lily usou a mão livre para segurar. Eles bateram o topo das taças e compartilharam um sorriso antes de tomar um gole e olhar ao redor. Havia uma pequena banda tocando violino e flauta, a música era leve. Lily estava feliz em ver que toda a ajuda dela planejando a festa não tinha sido perda de tempo, a maioria dos alunos parecia estar se divertindo.

"Somos os únicos grifinórios?" perguntou James de repente, parecendo surpreso.

"Não," disse Lily enquanto se balançava com a música, "Tem um sextanista e um terceiranista que se juntaram mês passado."

"Ainda assim", murmurou James, o olhar escaneando a sala, " Um monte de Corvinais e Sonserinos estão por aqui."

"Slughorn promove unidade entre casas." Disse Lily para James antes de terminar a taça de Champagne.

"Ele também disse que você seria uma melhor Sonserina do que Grifinória." Retrucou James, também terminando o Champagne.

"As vestes verdes certamente não entrariam em choque com o meu cabelo como as vermelhas fazem." Zombou Lily quando entregou a taça vazia para um elfo doméstico.

"Você também seria cem porcento menos atraente para mim, como Sonserina."

"Você é tão..."

"Orgulhoso?" sugeriu James brincando, "leal à minha casa?"

"Tendencioso." Disse Lily e ele riu.

"Me pegou nessa." Ele piscou, "Mas eu estava mentindo, não importa que cor de vestes você usasse, eu ainda estaria totalmente apaixonado por você."

Ela corou e encarou os pés.

James pegou ambas as mãos dela , "Vamos dançar."

"Você sabe dançar?" perguntou Lily, o rosto quente devido ao Champagne e o coração acelerado, quando James a pegou pelos braços elegantemente.

"Não." Ele deu um sorriso bobo, "mas eu posso tentar."

E ele tentou. James a moveu em grandes círculos então o cabelo dela estava balançando sobre os ombros. Ela estava rindo com o teatro dele e piscando para ele a cada brincadeira. Nos braços dele, Lily esqueceu brevemente sobre Marlene, porque ela estava perdida em James.

Ele era intenso e ela amava isso sobre ele. Em um segundo ele podia estar reclamando sobre ter poucos grifinórios na festa e em outro ele poderia a fazer se sentir como se o mundo rodasse ao redor dele.

Quando eles terminaram de dançar e estavam pegando alguns queijos, algumas pessoas os pararam para falar com Lily. Amanda Sheenan passou um bom tempo dizendo para Lily o quanto estava chateada com o cancelamento de Hogsmeade e Lily passou esse tempo tentando apaziguar a terceiranista lufana. James parecia entediado com o evento e Lily não o culpava, não era o tipo de festa dele. Mesmo quando eles estavam dançando, algumas pessoas os encaram em desaprovação. Slughorn continuo checando para ter certeza que James estava se divertindo e James sempre dava um sim convincente, mesmo que Lily soubesse que ele só estava na festa por causa dela.

Sabendo que James odiava isso e que estava fazendo isso por ela, Lily terminou a terceira taça de Champagne antes de passar os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e dar um beijo na bochecha dele. Quando ela se afastou para sorrir para ele, ela viu que o sorriso dele era duas vezes maior que antes. James a admirava, os dedos brincando com as penas de pavão no cabelo dela. Lily não parava de sentir o calor no estômago dela quando eles se encararam, mas ela sabia que estava mais feliz com ele do que tinha estado o dia todo.

"Obrigada." Ela falou, "Eu sei que essa não é a sua ideia de diversão."

"Tudo bem." Ele pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela, "Eu te disse antes, faria o que você quisesse no nosso primeiro encontro."

Lily suspirou, "Eu não queria isso para o nosso primeiro encontro," ela admitiu, "você ia me comprar uma cerveja amanteigada e me levar na Casa dos Gritos."

"Quer dizer... se você ainda quiser fazer isso..." ele disse apressado, "eu posso fazer acontecer."

Lily empurrou os óculos dele para cima do nariz antes de responder, "Mês que vem." Ela prometeu, "Ao menos me deixe apreciar você usando essas vestes um pouco mais."

"Você já viu algo mais nojento?" uma voz falou à esquerda deles, uma voz que Lily reconheceu.

Lily sentiu James sair dos braços dela e em um instante ele tinha a varinha apontada para Mulciber, que estava ao lado de Severus Snape. Eles estavam encarando Lily e James com maldade. Lily agarrou o braço de James e puxou para baixo, lançando um olhar de desprezo para Mulciber e Snape.

"Eles não valem o seu tempo, James." Lily lembrou a ele, e os ombros de James tremeram ao toque dela, "Abaixe a varinha."

"Você ouviu sua namorada." Disse Snape para James, mesmo que o olhar tivesse preso em Lily, "Varinha para longe."

"Para trás, Snape," se irritou Lily ameaçadoramente, o surpreendendo com o tom lívido dela, "Ou você vai ver o final da minha varinha também."

Lily se irritando com Snape pareceu tirar James do momento dele. James guardou a varinha nos bolsos antes de passar um braço ao redor dela em afeição. James os levou para longe dos sonserinos e Lily tinha que dar pontos para James por sair de perto, porque ela queria mandar os dois para a ala hospitalar.

"Mulciber acha que a gente é nojento?" Lily sibilou brava quando eles chegaram perto da banda, "Isso é valioso vindo de um agressor de nascidos trouxas."

"A família dele é ainda mais distorcida do que a do Sirius." James falou para ela e se apoiou contra a parede, "Sem dúvidas ele está planejando se juntar aos Comensais da Morte quando sair de Hogwarts."

Lily franziu o nariz com o pensamento de bruxos do mal que torturavam trouxas, como os pais de Lily, por diversão. Lily ficou infeliz o resto da noite. Ela sentia como se Mulciber e Snape tivesse sugado toda a diversão da noite dela. Até James estava desanimado. Lily o viu lançando várias vezes olhares para onde os Sonserinos estavam. Finalmente, depois de as velas terem ficados baixas nas abóboras, Lily desistiu de tentar curtir a festa.

"Não está divertido." Lily reclamou, "Podemos ir embora?"

"Achei que nunca fosse perguntar." Admitiu James sincero, a levando para a porta sem pensar duas vezes.

Quando eles voltaram para a sala comunal somente alguns alunos estavam acordados, a maioria do quinto ano, estudando perto da lareira. James a guiou para a escada dos garotos, e Lily achou que eles fossem passar um tempo com os outros meninos, mas James a surpreendeu quando a puxou para dentro da alcova que tinha perto da janela. Ele se apoiou no vidro frio que dava para o lago antes de a puxar para os braços dele. Ela olhou para ele na expectativa, deixando os dedos dela brincarem com cabelo no pescoço dele.

"Eu já me sinto bem melhor, saindo daquelas masmorras." Disse Lily apreciativamente.

"Eu também." Ele murmurou, os olhos passando pelas vestes dela, "Eu esqueci de dizer o quão incrível você está."

Ela sorriu, "Você não está ruim também, Potter." Ela mexeu no cabelo dele de novo, "depois de sete anos eu tinha aceitado o cabelo bagunçado."

James riu e franziu o nariz, " eu nunca achei que Lily Evans elogiaria meu cabelo depois do nosso primeiro encontro."

"No próximo encontro nós vamos usar calças." Avisou Lily, "eu não vou me vestir desse jeito de novo por um longo tempo."

James pressionou o nariz contra o dela e declarou, "Você pode aparecer em um saco de batata e eu não ligaria, contanto que a gente tenha outro encontro."

Antes que ela pudesse retrucar ele a beijou, a puxando mais firmemente na cintura. A boca dele era familiar agora e ela retribuía cada puxada com um empurrão dela própria. Com os olhos fechados ela sentia outras coisas, como as mãos dele tinha ido da cintura dela para o rosto. As mãos de James não eram boas em ficarem em um lugar só, porque logo que ele reajustou os lábios dela, os dedos dele estavam no cabelo dela, derrubando a tiara no chão.

Lily não conseguiu encontrar forças para se afastar, ao invés disso se aproximou, os dedos dela agarrando o pescoço dele desesperadamente quando a língua dele passou devagar pelos lábios dela quando se separaram para respirar. Ao arrepio involuntário dela, os lábios de James voltaram para os dela. As mãos dele estavam em todos os lugares e a deixava louca, desejando que ele focasse no beijo ao invés de passear pelo corpo dela. Finalmente ela agarrou as mãos dele e colocou entre eles.

Ele riu e se afastou dela, respirando como se tivesse ganho um jogo de quadribol, "O que foi?"

"Você não para de mexer suas mãos."

"Eu posso pensar em outras coisas que elas poderiam estar fazendo." Ele respondeu fazendo os dedos do pé dela se curvarem e os olhos se abrirem em excitação quando as mãos dele passaram pela frente das vestes dela, nos botões.

Ele abriu um e então outro quando ele viu o olhar no rosto dela, "isso é um não?" ele sorriu, "Vamos lá, Lily, não posso evitar, eu quero apreciar cada pedaço de você." Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e ela não pôde evitar se render ao olhar maroto dele.

"Você frequentemente tentar tirar as roupas dos seus encontros?"

"Só você." Ele deu um sorriso gentil e escovou o cabelo dela de novo.

Ela balançou a cabeça para ela, "Você é problema, isso sim."

James pressionou os lábios contra os dela, fazendo um som dramático quando se afastou de novo, "Obviamente." Ele concordou, "Mas você gosta de mim mesmo assim."

"Quem disse que eu gosto de você?", mas o sorriso dela sugeria o contrário.

"Você." Ele disse corajoso, "Quando você disse que queria um segundo encontro."

"Eu estava mentindo."

Ele forçou uma risada e então se inclinou para pressionar os lábios no pescoço dela, chupando a pele de brincadeira, "Você não estava mentindo." Ele zombou quando mordiscou a pele dela.

Ela grunhiu em desacordo, incapaz de dizer algo com a boca dele criando marcas na pele dela. A discussão foi esquecida quando ele a virou para que as costas dela ficassem pressionadas na janela fria. As mãos de Lily voltaram para o cabelo dele, os fios parecendo seda nos dedos dela. Ela poderia ficar ali e deixar James beijá-la até o amanhecer, mas finalmente quando a boca de James ficou devagar e voltou para os lábios dela, o som de vozes masculinas os separaram. Alguns quintanistas correram pelas escadas, sem notar o casal enquanto eles jogavam um bumerangue entre eles. Lily suspirou quando James resmungou e finalmente se afastou dela, permitindo que o ar ficasse entre eles. Ela arrumou a roupa e se agachou para pegar a tiara da Ingrid.

Quando ela se levantou de novo, James a estava encarando com olhos escuros.

"O que?" ela perguntou.

"Eu ainda tenho uma queda do caralho por você, Evans."

Ao contrário da última vez que ele tinha dito isso, dessa vez o coração de Lily acelerou. Mesmo depois da festa horrível do clube do Slug, mesmo depois dos planos terem sido cancelados, James ainda gostava dela. Lily corou enquanto colocava a tiara na cabeça, ciente do coração batendo tão forte que ela poderia ouvir. James pegou as mãos dela quando se abaixaram. Ela olhou para ele, em adoração.

Ele perguntou, "O que você está pensando?"

"Eu também tenho uma queda por você".

Lily ficou surpresa de conseguir escapar de James depois dessa, os lábios dele encontraram os dela, sem nenhuma dúvida.

Quando ela entrou de novo no dormitório, tarde daquela noite, Lily estava agradecida que todas as amigas estavam dormindo. As cortinas de Mary estavam fechadas e Ingrid estava falando no sono. As cortinas de Susan estavam abertas, a luz da tempestade de fora iluminando a pele pálida dela. O olhar de Lily foi para o colchão vazio de Marlene, e ela se sentiu culpada.

Como podia estar tão feliz?

Lily não deveria estar radiante com a excitação de novos relacionamentos. Os pais de Marlene estavam mortos e Lily não achou certo estar tão feliz quando ela sabia que Marlene estava triste. Lily ficou sóbria imediatamente, os efeitos dos beijos de James passando em um segundo. Quando Lily terminou de se vestir para dormir ela lavou toda a maquiagem do rosto.

O espelho mostrava que a boca de James não tinha sido simpática na pele pálida dela. Marcas rosas estavam ao redor da clavícula e algumas partes do pescoço. Ela as cobriu com o cabelo e corou ao imaginar o que iriam dizer quando vissem as marcas de manhã. Ela tentou não imaginar os comentários que Marlene faria. Ela tentou não pensar em Marlene, mas era difícil. Voltar ao dormitório e não estar nos braços de James só lembrava a Lily que a melhor amiga dela não estava por perto.

Lily esperava que Marlene voltasse logo, ela não sabia quando tempo mais ela poderia dormir sem os roncos de Marlene.

Olá!  
Mais episódio postado dentro do cronograma, não sabem como fico feliz em conseguir fazer isso!  
Espero que estejam gostando da história, não esqueçam de deixar o comentário de vocês.

Até semana que vem!


	8. To Be Human

Capítulo VIII  
 _Você pode me ajudar a não me importar?  
Cada respiração vem com uma oração  
Tire essa dor de mim  
E pensar que você está tão longe agora  
Ser humano é amar_

Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas estava provando ser difícil. Todo mundo estava ocupado tentando produzir um patrono corpóreo ou até mesmo uma fração de um patrono corpóreo. Lily passava a maior parte da aula ouvindo o professor Pidge reclamar sobre o Ministério da Magia, a única parte da aula dele que ela realmente gostava. No fim das contas Pigeon mostrou que era meio que um hater do Ministério e ela não conseguia descobrir o porquê, além de ele odiar o Ministro da Magia.

Sirius, Peter, James e Remus estavam tentando ganhar um do outro para conseguir ser o primeiro a fazer um patrono corpóreo. James estava perto, na opinião de Lily, a névoa prata dele estava quase tomando forma. Sirius estava logo atrás de James ( somente porque ele estava determinado a não perder), com Peter ficando em terceiro. Foi Remus que teve mais problemas e Lily achou que ele nem estava tentando, mas ela não o culpava, porque também não estava tentando. Lily se divertia mais assistindo Sirius e James competirem do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Você tem que sentir isso." Pigeon gritou para James uma sexta feira, depois que todo mundo entrou na sala animado para o jogo de Quadribol de domingo, "Você tem que pensar que está no ápice da alegria! Você tem que ser firme nas suas convicções! Você tem que querer isso!"

Ao lado de Lily, James estava concentrado enquanto apontava a varinha no meio do grupo. Sirius estava resoluto, a língua no canto da boca conforme ele acenava a varinha na direção correta. Remus estava sentando atrás, apoiado na mesa, nem se incomodando em levantar a varinha.

"Não se machuque, Sirius." Provocou Remus, "Se você continuar pensando tão forte assim você pode explodir seu cérebro."

"Ele tem um cérebro?" Peter tossiu e gritou quando Sirius movimentou a varinha em um arco que enviou faíscas vermelhas na direção de Peter.

"Eu tenho que vencer o Prongs..." Sirius usou o apelido estranho que eles deram para James, muito concentrado para notar que ele usou perto de Lily.

Ela percebeu bem rápido que os meninos chamavam James, de Prongs, com afeição. Ela tinha quase certeza que Peter era chamado de Wormy e James gritou Moony quando Remus acabou com ele no xadrez bruxo, duas noites anteriores. Ela ainda não tinha feito nenhuma conexão com os apelidos, apesar de os meninos os usarem.

James estava girando a varinha nos dedos dele para voltar à postura, "Eu vou conseguir o corpóreo mais rápido do que você, Sirius."

"E por que disso?" Sirius zombou.

"Sabe, você realmente tem que ser feliz para isso funcionar?" James piscou e Sirius bufou.

"Eu sei onde os seus pensamentos felizes estão." Sirius apontou para Lily, "Desde que eu, infelizmente, tenho que dormir no mesmo dormitório que você."

Remus e Peter riram e James golpeou a varinha no ar em direção à Sirius em irritação. Uma coisa que Lily tinha certeza era de que ela não sabia como eles não tinham se matado depois de sete anos. Lily decidiu intervir.

"Sirius, pare de ser um idiota."

James mostrou a língua para Sirius antes de Lily se aproximar dele.

"E você, deixe Sirius em paz também."

"Sim, mamãe."

Eles reviraram os olhos simultaneamente e piscaram um para o outro. James e Sirius voltaram a tentar vencer na formação do patrono corpóreo. Lily suspirou, as vezes eles eram tão irmãos que ela imaginou se eles realmente não eram relacionados pelo sangue, apesar de terem sobrenomes diferentes. Ela balançou a própria varinha sem entusiasmo, só para tirá-la do medo dela, para que então ela pudesse focar na tarefa. Lily estava tão boa quanto Sirius com o feitiço dela, mas onde ele continuava o mesmo, as luzes pratas dela estavam ficando melhores.

Secretamente ela estava esperando vencer todos os garotos, só para calar a boca deles.

Pequenas formas de prata saíram da varinha dela, mas nada que ela pudesse imaginar como a forma de um animal. Ela imaginou qual animal ela teria. Pigeon disse que era uma reflexão da alma da pessoa, seja lá o que isso significava. Lily mordeu o lábio e mexeu a varinha nos dedos, pronta para tentar de novo.

De repente, James se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha dela, deixando um traço de fogo na bochecha que ela tocou com os dedos. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para ele, tentando o patrono de novo e foi aí que houve um pequeno pedaço rápido prateado que atravessou a sala. Veio da varinha dela.

Foi tão rápido que Lily quase imaginou se tinha sido real, quando o Professor Pidge perguntou, "Alguém sentiu isso?"

"Não senti, mas eu vi." James falou animado, parabenizando Lily com tapas nas costas, "Muito bem, babe."

"Babe?" Lily levantou uma sobrancelha para ele e ele rapidamente fechou a boca.

"O que era?" exclamou Maria Merryweather, "Um coelho? Desapareceu muito rápido!"

"Foi só um feixe de luz." Disse Sirius, "Não corpóreo."

Lily se abraçou quando o Professor Pidge bateu palmas, "Bom trabalho em feitiços Srta. Evans, talvez nós realmente tenhamos um patrono corpóreo nessa sala antes do Natal, se você continuar o bom trabalho."

"Como você fez?" Sirius reclamou quando ela e os garotos estavam indo almoçar, "Eu estava bem à frente de você."

"Eu não sei," Lily confessou para Sirius, "Só aconteceu. Eu provavelmente não vou conseguir fazer de novo."

James contradisse, "Se você já fez, Lily, definitivamente pode fazer de novo. Ignore o Sirius, ele é um péssimo perdedor."

"Ah!" Sirius balançou o dedo para eles, "Ela não ganhou ainda! Ela não fez um patrono corpóreo! Esse era o trato!"

"Lily está mais perto de conseguir do que você." Peter provocou, e Sirius deu um soco no braço dele.

"Porque ela é uma nerd em feitiços." Sirius grunhiu quando Lily e James trocaram um sorriso secreto, "Se fosse Transfiguração, eu a teria derrotado."

"A vida não é uma competição, Sirius." Disse Lily orgulhosa e James se inclinou atrás dela para rir, então Sirius não o veria.

"A vida é uma competição, Lily." Sirius empinou o nariz no ar.

"Ignore." Disse Remus para Lily com um meio sorriso, "Ele só está sendo amargo."

"Vocês são os piores." Comentou Sirius, mas havia afeição no tom dele e Lily sorriu, porque ela sabia que Sirius não queria dizer isso.

Havia se formado uma multidão no salão principal. As vozes se erguendo juntas tornou difícil para Lily ouvir a voz pequena de Mary, a chamando do outro lado das portas. Por fim, James cutucou Lily e apontou na direção de Mary que estava acenando freneticamente. James passou um braço pela cintura de Lily, ajudando-a se empurrar na multidão.

"Obrigada, James." Mary realmente o agradeceu com sinceridade, chamando a atenção de Lily.

"Sem problemas." James respondeu docemente, "Está bem louco por aqui agora."

Mary olhou para Lily, " A professora McGonagall nos chamou."

"Sério?" Lily franziu o cenho, "Durante o almoço?"

"Nós devemos vê-la depois de feitiços." Disse Mary para Lily, enquanto os alunos empurravam em volta dos três, "você acha que Marlene está bem?"

O coração de Lily deu um pulo, "Espero que sim."

"Você quer almoçar com a gente, Mary?" ofereceu James.

"Obrigada," Mary não conseguiu esconder o escárnio dela, "Mas eu vou sentar com os meus amigos."

Lily riu quando viu a cara de James. Ela bateu no braço dele em consolo quando eles seguiram Mary para dentro do Salão Principal.

"Eu não sou nada além de legal com ela!" James reclamou quando viu Mary sentar com Ingrid e Sue.

"Dê tempo a ela." Disse Lily, "Ela odeia mudanças e você é uma grande mudança."

Tanto Mary quanto Lily tiveram dificuldade em manter o foco no resto do dia. James convenceu Lily a pular Poções Avançadas e eles deram uma pequena caminhada ao redor do lago no tempo frio de novembro. Finalmente a turma de feitiços foi dispensada e Lily, e Mary, foram para o escritório da professora McGonagall.

"Você nos chamou, Professora?"

Lily e Mary estavam com a expressão preocupada quando entraram na sala. McGonagall estava sentada à mesa organizando pergaminhos, o olhar dela se levantou quando ouviu o anúncio de Lily. McGonagall usava uma veste esmeralda que parecia brilhar com a luz do sol que entrava da janela. Lá fora, Lily viu o campo de Quadribol, vazio, até depois do jantar quando os times treinariam.

Professora McGonagall colocou a pena para baixo, "Senhoritas, entrem por favor, e fechem a porta."

Mary puxou a trança em preocupação quando Lily se virou e fechou a porta atrás delas, deixando-as sozinhas com a professora. A sala estava organizada como uma pequena biblioteca, com livros de transfiguração e quadribol. Os livros fizeram pequenos pedestais para as plantas e pequenas rosas vermelhas. De todas as salas de professores, Lily descobriu que a da professora McGonagall era a mais aconchegante.

A professora limpou a garganta, "Eu recebi uma carta de Marlene McKinnon."

Mary recuperou-se primeiro, "Como ela está?"

McGonagall sinalizou para as duas cadeiras ao lado da mesa. Lily direcionou Mary para lá e as duas se sentaram na expectativa. Lily mordeu o lábio e alisou a saia da escola enquanto esperava por notícias de Marlene. A linhas de preocupação no rosto de McGonagall eram aparentes na luz do sol.

"A Srta. McKinnon pediu para que vocês sejam liberadas da escola pelos próximos três dias." Disse McGonagall, "Ela deseja que vocês compareçam ao funeral dos pais, em Lancashire."

"Por favor," Lily implorou rapidamente, "Nos deixe ir."

McGonagall respondeu severamente, "Eu só preciso que vocês entendam que sair de Hogwarts resultará em perder aulas e horas de estudo."

"A gente alcança depois." Mary disse e Lily assentiu, "Por favor, nos deixe estar com a Marlene."

"Ela é nossa melhor amiga." Adicionou Lily, "Nós queremos ajudá-la."

"Claro," professora McGonagall apoiou a mão nos papeis, "Eu não tinha intenção de mantê-las aqui. Eu só precisava ter certeza de que vocês entenderiam que perderão aulas e podem ficar para trás." Quando Lily e Mary assentiram, a professora completou, "E a viagem também tem que sair do bolso de vocês."

"O que?" Lily sentiu o coração parar.

"Marlene conversou com Dumbledore para prover para vocês uma rede segura de flu para viajarem hoje à noite." Esclareceu McGonagall, "O Knight Bus irá trazê-las de volta para Hogwarts."

Lily murchou enquanto Mary continuou assentindo. Lily não tinha dinheiro sobrando para pagar o ticket do Knight Bus. Como ela ia conseguir uns sicles no último minuto? Ela não podia pedir para Mary, cuja a família sofria com o dinheiro também. Lily não queria pedir nenhum favor para Marlene também, com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Preocupação tomou Lily enquanto ela e Mary voltavam para a sala comunal da Grifinória para fazer a mala. McGonagall disse para elas voltarem em três horas para a viagem de flu. Lily não sabia o que fazer. Ela ia até Marlene, mas não sabia como ela ia conseguir o dinheiro para voltar.

Ela mal começou a subir a escadaria das garotas quando viu Sirius no canto da sala. Ele estava lendo uma revista trouxa, os olhos cinzas passando pelas páginas antes de olhar ao redor, como se estivesse esperando por alguém. Lily assumiu que era por James, uma vez que ele não estava ali. Era o período livre deles e Lily sabia que ele estava escalado para rondas.

Sirius se levantou e caminhou até ela, Lily parou na escada. Mary olhou para baixo quando Lily parou de segui-la. Os olhos de Mary avistaram Sirius antes de se virar e continuar a subir. Ela não era fã do Sirius também.

"O que está errado?" Sirius perguntou para Lily, "você parece horrível. James mencionou que a McGonagall queria falar com você."

"Marlene." Lily disse quietamente.

Apareceram linhas na testa dele, "McKinnon está bem?"

"Ela quer que eu e a Mary vamos para o funeral dos pais dela." Lily disse com a voz baixa conforme outros grifinórios passavam por eles.

"E?" Sirius pareceu confuso, "Você não está feliz para vê-la?"

As bochechas dela coraram, "Eu não acho que vou conseguir ir."

"Por que não?" Sirius se apoiou contra o corrimão para encará-la, "Marlene quer você lá. É algum dos professores?"

"Não." Ela o cortou, "Eu só não posso..." ela encarou os sapatos, "Eu não posso pagar o ticket para voltar."

"James vai voltar logo das rondas." Sirius se aproximou e colocou uma mão no ombro dela, "Ele sempre tem dinheiro extra no bolso."

Os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas quando ela balançou a cabeça determinada, "Eu não quero pegar o dinheiro dele."

"Tudo bem." Sirius tentou convencê-la, "Você vai ter que pegar. Marlene não deve ficar sozinha quando algo tão simples pode ser consertado."

"Marlene não estará sozinha, ela terá Mary." Argumentou Lily, "Eu não posso pegar dinheiro emprestado. É tão constrangedor."

"Se o Sr. e a Sra. Potter morressem amanhã," Sirius disse com sinceridade, "James esperaria que nós todos aparecêssemos, não só um de nós. Pegue a porra do dinheiro quando ele oferecer, Lily."

Ele se virou para a lareira e Lily suspirou antes de seguir Sirius. Ela se jogou ao lado dele no sofá, os olhos encarando as faíscas no fogo. James chegou vinte minutos depois com Remus ao seu lado. James notou imediatamente que algo estava errado baseado na expressão dela, e veio para o sofá, se ajoelhando em frente a ela.

"O que McGonagall queria?"

Antes que Lily pudesse dizer algo, Sirius falou sem levantar o olhar da revista dele, "Ela está indo visitar Marlene e precisa de dinheiro extra para pagar a passagem."

"Não..." Lily tentou dizer, mas era tarde.

James se levantou, parecendo estar em uma missão e Lily levantou-se também. Sirius lançou um olhar para ela, obviamente irritado com o protesto imediato dela. Ela chutou uma almofada que caiu do sofá.

"James, espere."

Ela seguiu o monitor chefe pela a escada dos meninos, tentando pará-lo, mas ele a ignorou. Lily bufou quando o seguiu para dentro do quarto. Tinha cinco, quatro pôsteres, cada um caótico em níveis diferentes. James levou Lily até a cama mais perto da porta. Lily percebeu que era o colchão dele graças ao par de óculos extras que estava no criado mudo. Ele também tinha vários livros de quadribol e transfiguração ao lado. O mala dele estava aberta na base da cama.

James se inclinou para a mala, "Eu acredito que eles te farão pegar o Knight Bus."

"Só na volta. Nós vamos com pó de flu."

Ela ficou surpresa quando ele puxou uma pequena bolsa de dentro da mala. Ela observou ele pegar cinco galeões de dentro.

"Pare." Ela recusou, "James, é muito dinheiro."

James revirou os olhos e segurou as moedas para ela, "Não é nada, Lily."

"São cinco galeões." Lily murmurou com remorso, "James, isso é mais do que vinte sicles."

"Você pode me dar o troco se isso te incomoda tanto." James se aproximou e forçou a mão dela a abrir para derrubar as moedas de ouro pesado não palma dela, fechando os dedos dele junto, "Está tudo bem." Ele disse firmemente quando ela abriu a boca para argumentar de novo.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas quando ela murmurou, "Obrigada."

James sorriu e deu um beijo na testa dela, "Vou sentir sua falta."

"São só três dias." Ela não pôde deixar de relaxar ao toque dos lábios dele, "Obrigada por ajudar."

"Três dias." Ele exalou, "Eu meio que me acostumei em te ter ao meu sinal de chamada."

Lily riu e olhou para cima quando ele sorriu de volta enquanto levantava a mão dele para tirar uma mecha do cabelo dela dos olhos. Ela viu os olhos castanhos dele encararem seu rosto, ela observou os óculos dele escorregarem um pouco pelo nariz quando ele abaixou a cabeça em direção à dela. Ela sabia as palavras que viriam em seguida.

"Ainda me quer?" ele cochichou e ela cantarolou a promessa que tinha feito.

Lily podia não acreditar em amor à primeira vista ou outra merda como essa, mas ela acreditava em química e não tinha como negar que ela e James a tinham. Cada toque, cada movimento que ele fez era perfeitamente calculado para irritá-la. Lily estava mordendo o comentário sarcástico para ele só a beijar e acabar logo com aquilo. Algo sobre James fez o coração dela bater mais rápido. Claro, ele era problema, mas Lily gostava disso, ela gostava dos sorrisos lascivos dele.

Ele estava sorrindo pomposamente, somente centímetros de distância dos lábios dela enquanto se encaravam. Era como se ele quisesse deixá-la brava e ela estava prestes a beijá-lo quando ele de repente pegou o braço dela e a puxou para si.

"Você ainda me quer?" ela perguntou antes dos lábios dele se apertarem contra os dela.

Uma jornada puramente sensual, as mãos dele passaram pela lateral dela antes dos braços agarrarem os ombros dela, a deixando em um lugar. Ela não pôde deixar de se sentir agradável quando ela a beijou tão deliberadamente, pressionando os lábios só para puxa-los de volta, então ela tinha que retribuir se inclinando na direção dele.

Os olhos de Lily estavam fechados então ela não viu nada além de estrelas quando ele usou os dentes para provocar os lábios dela, e estava usando a língua dele para conseguir uma melhor reação dela. Não demorou para que os dedos dela se entrelaçassem na base do pescoço dele. O pé dele bateu com o dela, a fazendo recuar até as costas estarem apoiadas em um dos postes da cama. Ela era a única pressionando o quadril com o dele tão prontamente e foi ela que continuou trazendo os lábios dele de volta para a boca quando ele tentou beijar a mandíbula dela.

James conseguiu dizer poucas palavras quando se separaram, o peito dela acelerado, "Foi uma resposta boa o suficiente?"

Lily trouxe a boca dele de volta para a dela. Quando riu contra os lábios dela, ela sentiu um calor se espalhar até os pés. Lily deixou os dedos saírem do cabelo dele, passando pelo peito e distraidamente brincar com os botões do casaco dele, quando ele respondia cada beijo que ela oferecia com fervor. Os óculos dele estavam no caminho e ela os empurrou com o nariz dela quando ele abaixou os lábios para ficarem suavemente na garganta dela.

Provavelmente era uma pegação muito calorosa de despedida, mas Lily não se importava com nada que ele estava fazendo, desde que continuasse. Ela ia ter que empacotar tudo no último minuto na mala, mas ela não conseguia se importar com o mundo quando ele usava as mãos para empurrar a cabeça dela de forma que desse mais acesso ao pescoço dela. Os lábios dele empurraram contra os dela de novo e Lily suspirou, parte dela definitivamente queria mais dos lábios, palavras e corpo dele.

Como James colocou quando declarou os sentimentos dele?

Lily o queria para caralho.

Ele se afastou depois de ouvir um suspiro patético dela e Lily abriu os olhos para ver que ele estava tão desnorteado quanto ela. As mãos dele caíram para as dela e ele apoiou a testa dele junto à dela, a encarando com sinceridade nos olhos. Lily imaginou que as bochechas dela estavam coradas como as de James, senão mais. Ele parecia pronto para o terceiro round.

"Eu tenho que fazer a mala." Ela o lembrou.

"Eu sei." James suspirou, os dedos passando pelo queixo dela enquanto se encaravam.

Por mais feliz que tivesse de que poderia render James, incapaz de qualquer coisa ( desde que ele fazia o mesmo com ela), Lily empurrou para frente suavemente para os dois se endireitarem e não ficarem inclinados um para o outro. Ela arrumou os óculos de James, que estavam tortos devido a aventura. Quando ela terminou, ele se aproximou para dar um beijo gentil nos lábios dela, no nariz e de novo na testa. Ela fechou os olhos em cada beijo, surpresa de como se adaptou rapidamente à afeição dele.

James não soltou a mão dela. Na verdade, ele caminhou com ela até à escada das garotas de mãos dadas.

"Você se importa se eu te encontrar para me despedir?" ele perguntou.

"Não era isso que a gente estava fazendo agora?" perguntou Lily, "o escritório da professora McGonagall não é um bom lugar para se pegar."

"Três dias sem te ver vão ser eternos, então eu gostaria de estar lá quando você viajasse pela lareira."

O incorrigível James Potter romântico atacou de novo, deixando as bochechas dela vermelhas mais uma vez.

Ela assentiu e ele sorriu tão amplamente que a pele dela se arrepiou como se o sorriso dele fosse elétrico. Lily sabia que ele estava contente com ele mesmo, baseado naquele sorriso.

Ela sabia que estava mais feliz do que nas horas anteriores. James Potter tinha um jeito raro de fazer as coisas não parecerem tão sombrias e secas como elas geralmente eram. James disse para ela fazer as malas, prometendo que a encontraria na sala da McGonagall em meia hora.

Ingrid e Sue estavam ajudando Mary a empacotar as coisas das camas delas. As três garotas olharam para cima quando Lily entrou e foi direto pegar a mala. Mary colocou uma escova de dente na mala antes de estudar Lily.

"Você estava com o James."

"A gente estava se despedindo." Disse Lily enquanto colocava a oferta generosa de James na bolsa, "Eu vou terminar de arrumar as coisas em alguns minutos..."

"Então James Potter é seu namorado?" perguntou Sue, "Todo mundo está falando."

"Ele não é meu namorado." Lily corou e colocou algumas roupas na bolsa de viagem, "Nós só estamos nos conhecendo, vendo se a gente funciona junto."

"Lily," Mary, ainda bem, mudou de assunto, "Você viu minha meia calça preta?"

Lily balançou a cabeça e pegou um par extra no malão, "Pode pegar a minha emprestada." Ela jogou a meia para Mary.

Mary a pegou quietamente e murmurou, "Eu não sei se vai servir." Ela disse incerta, "Você é mais alta do que eu."

"Vão ficar boas." Assegurou Lily, "Não se preocupe."

Lily procurou no malão uma saia extra da escola que ela colocaria com uma camiseta preta florida para o funeral. Ingrid observou as garotas fazendo as malas com atenção.

"Vocês acham que a Marlene vai voltar depois do funeral?" perguntou Ingrid para Lily.

Lily puxou o cabelo quando respondeu incerta, "Espero que sim."

Mary e Lily se vestiram com roupas quentes para a viagem, preparadas para o pior. Mary até pegou o cachecol da sorte de Marlene, coisa que Marlene tinha deixado para trás dias antes. Ingrid e Sue deram abraços, fazendo Lily prometer que dariam os sentimentos delas para Marlene. Mary e Lily foram para o escritório da McGonagall em silêncio.

Elas estavam bem em frente à porta da professora quando James apareceu do lado oposto do corredor, em direção às garotas. Ele acenou para Lily e algo como borboletas apareceram no estômago dela. Ele estava com as vestes de quadribol e Lily sabia que estava atrasado para o treino, por ela. Os dedos dela apertaram a mala timidamente.

"Sr. Potter" McGonagall pareceu surpresa em vê-lo apoiado contra a parede do escritório dela quando abriu a porta, "tem algo errado?"

"Só vim dizer tchau para a Lily." James sorriu para Lily e ela sorriu de volta.

"Você não disse tchau mais cedo?" Perguntou Mary imprudentemente.

"Obviamente." Respondeu James e deu um passo mais perto de Lily.

"E você tem que dizer de novo?"

"Eu disse que ele podia." Admitiu Lily para Mary enquanto McGonagall os escarava perplexa.

"Tchau." Ela falou com pequeno aceno.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e ela ficou vermelha com o olhar dele.

"Isso é tocante." Murmurou Mary revirando os olhos.

James pareceu entretido com a língua presa de Lily para dizer tchau, "Eu sou o sentimental da relação, a menos que eu faça um esforço ela só vai ficar aí parada corando como uma idiota."

"Eu te odeio." Lily murmurou quando ele colocou a testa contra a dela e piscou antes de dar um beijo suave nos lábios dela.

Ele cochichou antes de se afastar, "Tchau."

Os olhos castanhos dele estavam derretendo o coração dela e a fazendo sorrir e corar imensamente. Ela suspirou, sem acreditar o quão longe ela tinha ido de vê-lo só como amigo para vê-lo como algo muito mais... algo mais rico do que amizade.

A professora McGonagall limpou a garganta fazendo Lily se assustar, "Sr. Potter, as meninas precisam ir..."

"Espere!" ouviram passos no fim do corredor, "Mary, espere!"

Atrás de Lily, o rosto de Mary brilhou em vermelho, mais do que o de Lily com a demonstração pública de afeto de James. Era o amigo secreto da Lufa-Lufa de Mary, deslizando para ficar em frente ao grupo. Ele também estava corado devido a energia da corrida, mas ele só tinha olhos para Mary. Lily espiou Mary para depois encarar o rapaz com interesse. As mãos de Mary passaram pela trança e o olhar foi para Lily mais de uma vez, como se tivesse medo que ela fosse dizer algo para envergonhá-la.

"Reg." A voz dela estava dois oitavos para cima, "O que você..."

O cabelo vermelho de Reg era mais para laranja do que ruivo. Ele era mais alto do que Mary e mais baixo do que James. Os olhos dele eram cor de jade e refletiam uma gentileza quando olhava para Mary. Reg engoliu em seco e olhou para todo mundo ao redor, antes de admitir o porquê de ter aparecido.

"Eu não queria que vocês fossem..." ele murmurou sob a respiração, "Antes de eu falar com você..."

"Por favor, Reg." Mary olhou para o grupo ao redor sem esperança.

"Eu só quero que você saiba antes de ir," disse Reg, agarrando apaixonadamente as mãos dela, "Que quando você voltar... eu quero te levar para sair."

Mary encarou o chão, mas um pequeno sorriso atravessou o rosto dela. Lily deu um passo à frente e Reg se afastou surpreso. Lily cruzou os braços, mas deixou o sorriso intacto.

"Então..."

"Oh, argh, oi." Ele disse, parecendo mortificado.

"Eu sou Lily Evans." Ela ofereceu a mão.

Ele a cumprimentou e lançou um olhar para Mary. Mary assentiu para o chão, como se tivesse contando até dez.

Reg cambaleou rapidamente na afirmação dela quando James deu um olhar incerto para ele, "ah, Mary disse que você é muito engraçada."

Lily resistiu a vontade de abraçar Mary, "Obrigada." Ela sorriu para Reg, "Prazer em te conhecer, Reg."

Reg assentiu e Mary olhou com expectativa entre Lily e Reg, como se esperando por algo. Reg deixou as mãos caírem estranhamente para o lado do corpo e Lily segurou um sorriso. Reg parecia tímido, mas talvez fosse o que Mary procurava. Ele era educado, Lily reconhecia isso. Não importava onde Mary estivesse, ele mantinha uma distância dela. Era bem diferente da relação de Lily com James, que ficava mais perto possível da bolha pessoal dela. Mesmo agora, James tinha um braço em volta da cintura dela.

"Bem," a professora McGonagall limpou a garganta de novo, "Se não tem mais ninguém aparecendo, eu sugiro que vocês vão."

James cochichou no ouvido de Lily quando deu um abraço nela, "Quem é o cara?"

"Cattermole." Disse Lily, "aparentemente o novo amigo de Mary."

"Acho que os Cattermole são da linhagem dos Weasley."

"O que?" Lily olhou perplexa para James.

"Acho que ele é sangue puro." Explicou James casualmente, "eu reconheço o nome."

"O que isso importa?"

Lily ficou surpresa por James ter trazido o status de sangue para a conversa, não era o feitio dele se importar quem estava relacionado com quem. Lily sabia que James era sangue puro, tinha tido um escândalo no quinto ano quando Sirius deixou a família dele pela a família de James. James e Sirius vinham de famílias diferentes de sangues puros, a família de James era mais branda com bruxos como Mary e Lily, que tinham nascidos trouxas. A família de Sirius odiava a ideia de Sirius falar com uma nascida trouxa como Lily, muito menos sair com uma.

James balançou a cabeça suavemente, "Não é tão óbvio para mim, mas Mary definitivamente parece cautelosa perto de sangues puros."

"Você a culpa?" respondeu Lily friamente, "Mulciber quase a estuprou e se nós respiramos perto de Avery ele nos chama de sangues ruins."

James, que nunca tinha sido fã de ninguém que maltratasse os alunos baseados em sangue, fechou o punho, "Eu odeio tanto eles."

"Você e eu."

Ele beijou a testa dela mais uma vez antes de ela seguir Mary para dentro da sala. Ela olhou para trás para vê-lo acenando, o sorriso brilhando. A professora McGonagall dispensou os garotos e fechou a porta. A lareira era larga, crepitando alegremente. Lily levantou a mala quando McGonagall passou uma bolsa com pó para elas.

"Joguem na lareira e digam claramente, 'Hamilton Way, número 14', ou vocês vão parar sabe Merlin onde". Disse McGonagall.

"Sim, professora." Responderam as meninas.

Mary e Lily se deram as mãos fortemente. Uma energia nervosa estava ao redor da sala. Lily nunca tinha usado pó de flu antes e ela tinha certeza de Mary também não. McGonagall jogou o pó nas chamas. Ao invés de elas queimarem em vermelho, elas ficaram verdes e as flamas já não eram quentes contra o corpo delas. Lily olhou de relance para Mary e ambas acenaram com determinação.

Elas fariam qualquer coisa por Marlene.

As nascidas trouxas entraram no fogo juntas e Lily abriu a boca, "Hamilton Way, número 14!"

O fogo bateu na roupa delas e Lily quase largou a mão de Mary quando elas giraram. Parecia aparatação, mas sem tanta constrição mais com um efeito de túnel. Lily lutou para ver entre as chamas esmeraldas que cercavam os corpos delas sem queimar.

Do nada, o vento do túnel parou.

As pernas de Lily estremeceram quando ela foi jogada fora da lareira e direto para os braços de um rapaz. A mala dela caiu pelos dedos para o tapete marrom. O ar cheirava a biscoitos quentes. Mary estava reclamando de algo à esquerda de Lily.

"Whoa," o garoto nos braços de Lily riu, a voz profunda enquanto ele a ajudava a ficar de pé, "Estou firme aqui."

Lily olhou para cima, tirando o cabelo do rosto. Ela reconheceu o apoio dela instantaneamente.

"Eric!" Lily respirou enquanto ficava de pé, estável, "Porque você não parece nem um dia mais velho?"

Eric McKinnon sorriu para ela. Ele era dois anos mais velho do que a irmã dele e trabalhava como escritor no Profeta Diário. Marlene e o irmão foram os primeiros amigos de Lily em Hogwarts. Eric era lindo do mesmo jeito que a Marlene era bonita. Cachos louros estavam no topo da cabeça dele e a pele era perfeita. A mandíbula dele era definida como a de uma estátua grega e os olhos azuis. Eric se virou para Mary que estava encarando o reflexo da imagem de Eric, só que com o cabelo preto.

"Obrigada, Aaron." Disse Mary baixo, para o outro irmão de Marlene.

"Marlene está na cozinha esperando por vocês." Aaron bagunçou o cabelo de Lily quando passou com as malas de Lily e Mary na mão, "Vamos lá, meninas."

Lily e Mary tinha dado dois passos dentro da casa dos McKinnon quando uma garota loira, alta veio correndo pela sala, abraçando as duas de uma vez só. Ela tinha o mesmo cheiro que o ar e estava fria ao toque, como se tivesse passado um tempo lá fora, na neve.

"Mary!" Marlene chorou no ombro delas, "Lily!"

Lily estava grata que os garotos tinham pego as coisas delas porque a deixou com as mãos livres para abraçar Marlene. Mary também estava abraçando a amiga e as garotas ficaram de joelhos no meio da sala, chorando. Lily não se importou que o cabelo de Marlene estava na boca dela, ou o fato que elas estavam gritando uma com a outra ao mesmo tempo... tudo o que importava era o fato de que, quando Marlene se afastou do abraço, Lily pôde ver a olheira abaixo dos olhos azuis.

"Estou tão feliz em ver vocês duas." Marlene disse entre lágrimas, "Muito!"

Lily mordeu o lábio e puxou Marlene para outro abraço, Mary batendo nas costas da amiga. Lily passou os dedos pelo cabelo de Marlene.

"Eu sinto muito, Marley." Cochichou Lily para a melhor amiga, "Amo você."

"Eu amo vocês duas, também." Fungou Marley, saindo do abraço de Lily para abraçar Mary de novo, "Estou feliz que você esteja aqui."

Eventualmente, Marlene parou de chorar, mas se recusou em largar as mãos das garotas enquanto mostrava a casa para elas. Era grande e cheia de quadros dos membros da família. Parecia que Marlene e os irmãos estavam vivendo na cozinha e na sala de estar. Os garotos trouxeram chá para elas enquanto se sentavam no sofá. Marlene continuou as abraçando, os olhos azuis embaçados.

Elas se sentaram juntas até Mary e Marlene caírem no sono contra o sofá. Lily levantou o olhar do chá frio dela quando Eric entrou na sala. Ele sorriu suavemente para Mary e Marlene antes de olhar para Lily. Ele sempre tinha sido o irmão favorito dela, mais fácil de manter uma conversa.

"Como a vida está te tratando, Lily?"

"Melhor do que está tratando você." Lily se levantou, cuidadosa para não acordar Marlene ou Mary.

Lily colocou a caneca na mesa perto do pé dela. Eric ficou em frente a ela, com as mãos nos bolsos enquanto eles se encaravam. Lily inclinou a cabeça de lado, notando que ele tinha as mesmas olheiras que Marlene.

"Eu posso ajudar com alguma coisa?" Lily perguntou, "O funeral? Limpeza?"

"Vocês estão ajudando estando aqui para Marlene." Eric disse gentilmente, "O funeral já está planejado e nada nessa casa ficou sujo, devido à extensa habilidade de Aaron com limpeza."

Lily sorriu e assentiu antes de olhar para as amigas no sofá. Eric fungou ao lado dela e colocou uma mão no ombro dela.

"Se você não quiser dormir no sofá, pode ir lá para cima..."

Lily se afastou do toque dele e sorriu, "Estou bem, obrigada Eric. Eu só não estou cansada ainda."

Os olhos de Eric obscureceram, "Ok, bem eu e Aaron estamos ficando lá em cima, se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa hoje à noite."

"Boa noite, Eric."

Quando Eric se virou para olhá-la ela notou algo familiar nos olhos azuis dele, "Senti sua falta." Ele disse, a adoração clara no tom dele.

Lily empurrou o cabelo ruivo e olhou para o lindo bruxo, gentil, "Senti sua falta também, Eric."

O cabelo dele caiu sobre os olhos quando ele sorriu para o chão, "Vejo você de manhã... não se esqueça, estou lá em cima."

Ele saiu e Lily voltou para o sofá, perto das pernas de Marlene. Os olhos azuis de Marlene estavam abertos e encarando Lily. Ela estava tão pálida que parecia um fantasma,

"Ele tem uma queda por você." Cochichou Marlene quando Lily se encolheu perto da amiga.

Lily enterrou o rosto no ombro de Marlene, "Eu gosto de James."

"Eu sei."

Normalmente, Marlene teria pulado para saber todos os detalhes de Lily gostar de James, mas os olhos dela só encararam a lareira. Lily ficou surpresa quando Marlene pegou sua mão. Lily agarrou a mão da amiga fortemente, segurando as lágrimas quando ela ouviu um soluço vir de Marlene minutos depois.

"Oh Marley." Disse Lily triste, "Está tudo bem chorar."

Marlene se virou e abraçou Lily, como uma criança, "Eu só... eu só não sei como viver sem mamãe e papai."

Lágrimas caíram pelo rosto de Lily enquanto segurava Marlene.

Não havia nada que Lily pudesse dizer naquela noite que fosse confortar Marlene. Não houve maquiagem suficiente de manhã para cobrir as olheiras de Marlene. Não havia muitas pessoas no funeral para celebrar a vida curta do Sr. e Sra. McKinnon. Lily segurou a mão esquerda de Marlene quando os caixões foram enterrados na terra, a mão direita na perna de Eric quando ele chorou.

Não era férias de Hogwarts. Foi emocionalmente exaustivo para todos os participantes. Eric e Lily ficaram atrás quando Aaron e Marlene, bravamente, agradeciam aos bruxos e bruxas por terem ido. Mary estava tomando um gole de vinho não muito longe, a trança jogada sobre o ombro enquanto encarava as lápides. O céu estava cinza refletindo o humor de todo mundo.

"Marlene não sorriu nenhuma vez." Disse Eric ao lado de Lily.

"Eu esperava que isso não fosse acabar com a personalidade dela." Admitiu Lily.

"Sinto falta da minha irmã."

"Eu também." murmurou Lily ao encarar o rosto sombrio de Marlene.

"Meus pais sempre nos avisaram de que algo poderia dar errado." Eric colocou as mãos no bolso, "Não faz ser mais fácil."

Então apareceu alguém perto da pequena multidão. A chegada dele surpreendeu Lily. Os olhos cinzas estavam rodeando o pequeno cemitério e o casaco de viagem estava bem colocado. Ele estava apoiado na bengala enquanto esperava por Marley dizer algo, mas Marlene só encarou o Professor Pigeon em espanto.

"Professor Pidge", Lily se aproximou quando Marlene não falou nada, e Pigeon franziu o nariz, "Obrigada por vir."

"Merlin, Evans." Disse Pigeon, "Deixe a garota falar por si mesma."

Marlene engoliu em seco e olhou entre Lily e o Professor Pidge. Finalmente os olhos azuis dela pararam no idiota do Professor, lágrimas caindo pelas bochechas rosadas.

"Ob-obrigada, Professor." A voz de Marlene estava um nível mais alta, "Mamãe e papai..." ela respirou fundo, "Mamãe e papai teriam adorado te ver."

"Não, eles não teriam." Falou Pigeon com rigidez, "Eles me odiavam tanto quanto qualquer um, mas agradeço a mentira."

"Me desculpe por perder as aulas." Disse Marlene.

"Não se desculpe, garota." Disse Pigeon rude, "Eu não vim aqui por isso."

"Obrigada por vir." Marlene murmurou.

Lily colocou uma mão no ombro da amiga em suporte antes de voltar para perto de Eric. Marlene estava manejando uma conversa com o professor. Lily estava longe para ouvir, eles pareciam estar falando baixo.

"Quem é o velho excêntrico?" Eric sibilou no ouvido de Lily, a fazendo pular.

"Oh, ele é o nosso professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas." Lily disse, "Ele costumava trabalhar com os seus pais no Departamento de Mistérios."

"Qual o nome dele?" Eric perguntou quando Marlene balançou a mão estendida de Pigeon.

"Peter Pidge?"

Reconhecimento passou pelos olhos de Eric, "Pidge?"

"Você o conhece?" perguntou Lily, alarmada com o tom dele.

Eric acenou, "Sim, não pessoalmente, mas ele teve um grande escândalo anos atrás. Algo em que ele estava trabalhando no Departamento de Mistérios deu terrivelmente errado e a esposa dele morreu. Ele ficou cego."

"A esposa dele morreu?" Lily sibilou em horror, olhando de volta para Peter Pidge com uma onda de reviravolta passando por ela.

"Sim, minha mãe mencionou o trabalho dele algumas vezes, ele e a esposa estavam trabalhando em magia psicológica."

"Que tipo de magia?" Lily perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Eric tocou a testa dela, "Magia do cérebro."

Lily se virou para olhar o senhor curvado, com curiosidade.

Havia mais do Professor Peter Pidge do que Lily originalmente pensou.

Eric deu uma taça de vinho para ela e eles bateram as taças juntos. Ela tomou um gole e ele se aproximou, ela abaixou a taça para ver que ele a encarava.

"Você ficou mais alta desde a última vez que te vi." Ele disse suavemente, "Mais bonita também."

Lily congelou quando ele pegou a mão dela, mas conseguiu dar um passo para trás, "Oh, Eric..."

Marlene estava certa, o irmão dela sentia algo por Lily. Se tivesse sido em outro momento, Lily não poderia se sentir mais lisonjeada, mas os pais dele estavam mortos, somente alguns metros a distância e o coração dela já pertencia a alguém.

Alguém que não parecia como um deus grego, mas certamente agia como um.

Alguém que se atrasava para o treino de quadribol por ela.

Alguém que a beijava até ela torcer os dedos do pé.

Os olhos de Eric brilharam afiados, e ficou vermelho, "Eu não sei o que me deu."

"Quer dizer," Lily mordeu o lábio, "Eu conheço você há anos, e você é bonito, é só que..."

"Não." Disse Eric, encarando a taça bravo, "Me desculpe. Eu gosto de você há tempos e eu só... acho que estou me sentindo sozinho."

Lily sentiu pena de Eric. Cada um lidava diferente com a depressão. Marlene estava andando como um fantasma, Aaron limpava tudo à vista, e Eric procurou a familiaridade mais próxima. Lily se aproximou e colocou uma mão no braço dele, gentilmente. Os olhos azuis dele encararam os verdes dela.

"Eu estou saindo com alguém." Ela explicou a situação pobremente, como sempre.

Eric engoliu em seco, "Eu espero que ele saiba quão sortudo é."

Lily conseguiu fazer os lábios darem um sorriso ao pensar em James, "Tenho certeza de que ele sabe."

Eric piscou, "Qual o nome dele?"

Lily riu fracamente, "É o James Potter, na verdade."

A taça de Eric quase caiu da mão dele e o primeiro sorriso real apareceu no rosto dele, "Você está brincando."

"Não," ela deu de ombros, "ele me levou no Clube do Slug."

Eric passou o resto do dia tirando sarro dela por gostar de James, o "pomposo, rico e bastardo sortudo", como Eric o chamou. Lily deixou Eric reclamar das escolhas dela, só para fazê-lo rir. Se alguém no mundo merecia uma risada, era Marlene e ela nem conseguiu dar um sorriso. Voltar para Hogwarts sem a Marlene que Lily amava ia ser difícil. Mary também estava preocupada, Lily podia ver nos olhos dela quando elas foram dormir com Marlene naquela noite.

Olá! Mais um episódio para vocês, desculpem por não ter postado semana passada, mil coisas para fazer, tentarei compensar nas próximas!

Não esqueçam de deixar uma review me dizendo o que estão achando da história, quem sabe não traduzo mais uma?

Até mais!


	9. Never Saw You Coming

Capítulo 9

 _Oh querida, eu nunca vi você vindo  
Oh, olha o que você tem feito  
Você é minha música favorita  
Sempre na ponta da minha língua_

O cabelo cacheado de Marlene estava no ombro de Mary. Marlene estava dormindo apoiada em Mary, o balanço do ônibus a mantendo no sono. Lily tirou os olhos da janela para observar as amigas. O olhar de Mary encontrou o de Lily e os olhos marrons pareceram se tornar pretos. Marlene estava roncando lentamente, um som bem-vindo depois dos últimos dias.

"Foi o sono mais longo que ela teve em dias." Mary estava brincando com o cabelo da amiga.

Lily assentiu concordando, "Espero que trazer Marlene de volta para Hogwarts e longe dos irmãos possa ajudar."

"Aaron estava tão quieto." Reclamou Mary, "E Eric..."

Mary parou, mas Lily a viu olhar para baixo e Lily imediatamente defendeu os irmãos McKinnons, "Não podemos culpar os McKinnons por estarem estranhos, os pais deles morreram."

"Eu sei." Suspirou Mary, passando os dedos pelos cachos de Marlene, "Foi bom vê-los, tudo estava tão diferente."

"Não muito diferente." Murmurou Lily, pensando em Eric.

"Eric sempre teve uma queda por você." A voz de Mary tinha um tom de inveja.

Lily riu com a implicação, "Ele está um ano atrasado, já que estou saindo com o James agora."

"Você está triste?" perguntou Mary.

Lily balançou a cabeça rapidamente, "Não," ela foi honesta com Mary, "Eu gosto muito do James."

"Eu gosto mais do Eric." Disse Mary fracamente.

Lily franziu os olhos para Mary, "Não é você que está se agarrando com ele."

Eric e Aaron tinham se despedido das garotas cedo naquela manhã quando elas pegaram o Knight Bus. O ônibus estava programado para chegar em Hogsmeade quatro e quinze da tarde. Lily e as amigas eram as últimas passageiras. O condutor do ônibus era um homem grisalho que cantava junto com o rádio o que parecia ser russo. Fora da janela a paisagem da Escócia passava.

Mary falou de novo, "Lily?"

"Hm?" Lily estava pegando no sono com o balanço e afastou o cansaço para longe.

O rosto de Mary estava marcado em concentração, "O Potter tentou manter a relação de vocês em segredo?"

A cabeça de Lily levantou rapidamente, "O que?"

Rubor apareceu nas bochechas dela e ela tentou cobrir com as tranças, "Sabe, ele alguma vez parecer, não sei, querer te manter só para ele?"

"Pelo contrário." Lily encostou no banco, "Mary, que droga é essa?"

Os olhos marrons de Marlene se esconderam do olhar de Lily, "Bem, eu só, Potter veio te ver no escritório da McGonagall."

Lily deu de ombros, "Sim?"

Mary parecia que estava tentando resolver um quebra cabeça difícil, "O Reg também."

"Mary." Lily pegou a mão de Mary, "De onde isso está vindo?"

Os olhos de Mary encontraram o de Lily, "Bem, Reg." Ela parecia enlouquecida, "Reg nunca quis..."

Lily inclinou a cabeça, "O que?"

Mary tomo uma respiração profunda, "Reg vir à McGonagall naquela noite foi a primeira vez que ele disse querer que nós sejamos algo mais..."

"Isso é uma coisa ruim?" os olhos de Lily foram para Marlene, que estava roncando apesar do nervosismo de Mary.

"Não..."

Lily sorriu, reconhecendo a hesitação de Mary, "Mary, fale comigo" pediu Lily, "Por que você não me conta o que está passando na sua cabeça?"

Mary vacilou de novo, "eu te conto as coisas."

Lily revirou os olhos, "Você levou semanas para apresentar Marley e eu para o colega lufano."

"Eu sei." Mary olhou para Lily de lado, "James é sangue puro, certo?"

Lily assentiu, "Sim, aparentemente, por que?"

Mary disse, "Reg também é."

Lily sabia que Mary estava sempre hesitante ao redor de sangues puros, depois do ataque de Mulciber. Mary não tinha sido sempre tão reservada e ficado reclusa, na verdade ela era tão animada quanto Marley. Os olhos de Lily foram para Marley de novo, que ainda estava pálida e exausta. Mary tinha a mesma aparência depois de Marley e Lily a encontrarem chorando com a Monitora Chefe na Ala Hospitalar.

"Mary." Lily mordeu o lábio e olhou com cuidado para amiga, "Nem todos sangues puros são como o Mulciber."

Os olhos de Mary brilharam com o nome, "Eu sei." Ela piscou rapidamente, "mas as vezes eu acho que Reg é... que ele não gosta tanto de mim como eu gosto dele."

Lily observou Mary se encolher no lugar e tentar tirar a mão do toque de Lily. Lily imaginou de onde o julgamento de repente sobre Reg tinha vindo. Lily não viu nada de errado com Reg dizer tchau para Mary e dizer que quer mais da relação deles. A lembrou da proclamação de James na biblioteca, menos dramática e com um amasso.

"Mary." Disse Lily calma, "o Reg gosta de você. Posso dizer. Da minha perspectiva, era você que estava mantendo a relação dessa forma."

Mary encarou Lily, cética, "Eu disse para ele que gosto dele."

"Disse?"

"Sim."

"Mary." Lily estava dançando ao redor das palavras para ser educada, "Você não é sempre, qual a palavra que eu estou procurando? Comunicativa."

Mary empalideceu, "O que isso quer dizer?"

"Não fique brava," Lily acalmou Mary rapidamente, "eu só estou dizendo que mesmo eu e Marlene não sabíamos o que você sentia pelo Cattermole, e nós somos suas melhores amigas."

"Não era por isso que eu não queria que vocês o conhecessem ainda." Disse Mary, "Reg queria levar devagar e eu fiquei com medo de me machucar."

"Por que?" perguntou Lily.

"Eu não sei." Mary reclamou, "Mas eu gostei de ir devagar." Ela olhou para Lily, "Você e o Potter foram devagar."

Lily encarou Mary e Mary a encarou e volta, ambas as garotas presas nos próprios pensamentos. Lily considerou que pelo olhar de fora das pessoas, James e Lily tinham ido devagar. Lily sabia o oposto, James estava sempre pronto para mergulhar e Lily o seguiu. Mary, sempre inconfortável, colocou a mão no bolso.

"Mary," disse Lily simpaticamente, "Eu não acho que você deva comparar, o que quer que seja que você tem com o Cattermole, com o que eu tenho com o James."

"Mas vocês estiveram conversando por semanas e só agora finalmente começaram a namorar." Mary franziu as sobrancelhas, "Foi porque ele quis assim?"

"Não." Disse Lily honesta, "Foi porque eu não conseguia admitir o que sentia."

A cabeça de Mary se levantou em surpresa, "Potter não queria segurar a relação de vocês?"

Lily se irritou, "Mary, James me colocou contra a parede na segunda semana de aula. Ir devagar não está no vocabulário de Potter, aparentemente."

Mary bufou e pareceu ainda mais confusa. Lily riu da irritação de Mary e pegou as mãos dela. Lily apertou os dedos de Mary, e a garota a olhou de novo.

"Se tem algo que eu aprendi disso... o que seja... que estou fazendo com James," disse Lily, "Foi de que você tem que parar de questionar tudo o que ele está fazendo e tudo o que você está pensando."

Mary ofereceu um meio sorriso, "Como eu faço isso?"

"Mary," Lily sorriu de volta, "Eu ainda estou tentando fazer isso."

As mãos de Mary apertaram de volta, "Obrigada por tentar me fazer se sentir melhor."

Lily olhou para a amiga com brincadeira, "Se Reg Cattermole não gostasse de você, Mary, ele não teria aparecido no escritório da McGonagall quando nós partimos."

Mary assentiu, mas não parecia totalmente convencida.

As garotas chegaram à Hogsmeade para encontrar a carruagem de Hogwarts estacionada com dois cavalos invisíveis esperando por elas. As garotas entraram na carruagem, bagagem em mãos e Marlene com lágrimas em silêncio. Lily respirou com alívio quando as torres de Hogwarts apareceram. O lago brilhando com o pôr do sol quando a carruagem parou no portão do castelo, onde algumas pessoas esperavam por elas. Lily olhou pela janela e viu que eles estavam vestidos com as vestes da Grifinória. Entre as pessoas os olhos de Lily avistaram os olhos castanhos de James e ela desceu da carruagem atrás de Mary.

Foi como um filme em câmera lenta. Lily podia sentir o próprio sorriso espalhar pelo rosto ao vê-lo parado ali, com o sorriso maior que o dela. Lily colocou a bagagem no chão quando ele a levou para a pequena festa de recepção e passou o braço pela cintura dela.

"James." Ela o encarou.

James colocou a testa contra a dela, o ser dele a acalmando como um cobertor seguro. Lily olhou para cima e viu os olhos castanho brilharem incertos. Ele passou o dedo pela bochecha dela e ela se inclinou ao toque dele.

"Eu senti a sua falta." Ela disse feliz.

"Eu senti mais."

Ao invés de beijá-la, como Lily esperava, ele passou ambos os braços em volta dela e a abraçou. Lily suspirou nos braços dele, não acreditando o quão feliz ela podia estar em vê-lo, mais do que qualquer um ao redor. Foi a voz em choque de Marlene que tirou Lily do abraço quente de James.

"Bem, isso é novidade."

James espiou sobre a cabeça de Lily para Marley, que parecia uma pouco mais como ela mesma enquanto encarava o casal, "Ciúmes, McKinnon?"

Marlene bufou e limpou o olho esquerdo, "Claro," a voz dela quebrou quando ela tentou soar como antes com a provocação de James, "Vocês são loucos o suficiente, um par feito no céu."

"Um elogio parcial." Disse Sirius brincando ao lado de Marlene, "James, eu acho que ela está começando a gostar de você."

"Uma amiga foi," James piscou na direção de Mary, "Falta uma."

Lily beliscou o braço de James quando Mary passou o braço na frente dela, e encarou o chão. James protestou sobre o beliscão e olhou magoado para Mary, que tinha olhado para longe para não ser incluída no grupo. Ingrid e Susan se fizeram presentes em seguida, ambas abraçando Marlene em êxtase. Marley passou pela fila de Grifinórios, dando um abraço em cada um. Quase toda a casa da Grifinória estava ali, e Lily podia dizer que isso significava muito para Marlene.

Conforme os grifinórios rumaram para o castelo de braços dados, James se aproximou para cochichar no ouvido de Lily, "Ela parece horrível."

"Ela está melhor do que quinze minutos atrás." Disse Lily honestamente.

"Eu juntei o máximo de pessoas que pude."

"Você fez isso?" Lily olhou maravilhada para James.

James deu de ombros, "Eu achei que ela pudesse usar uma animação."

Lily sorriu para James e então se apoiou na ponta do pé para dar um beijo na bochecha dele. James se inclinou para o beijo, parecendo tímido de repente. Mary e Marlene deram os braços em frente a eles. Sirius e Peter estavam liderando o grupo, gritando sobre cervejas amanteigadas na sala comunal. As bochechas de Marley ficaram rosadas. Lily se sentiu esperançosa que Marlene não tivesse ido para sempre.

"Obrigada." Disse Lily para James na sala comunal.

"Não foi nada." James deu um beijo gentil na boca dela, "Você faria o mesmo se fosse um dos meus amigos."

Lily continuou nos braços de James até Marlene caminhar em direção ao dormitório. Lily seguiu a amiga para longe da festa, determinada que Marlene não ficasse sozinha por muito tempo. Solidão não combinava com a loira animada.

"Eu tive saudades de Hogwarts." Marlene cochichou para Lily enquanto elas se arrumavam para dormir.

"Eu senti saudades de você." Disse Mary, da cama.

"Nós amamos você, Marley." Disse Lily firmemente, "Sentimos sua falta."

A noite continuou e eventualmente Mary caiu no sono ao som dos roncos da Marlene. Ingrid ficou acordada até tarde lendo revistas de fofoca com Sue. Lily ficou acordada com Ingrid e Sue, copiando as anotações que James tinha entregue para ela das aulas. Eventualmente Lily caiu no sono, os sonhos repletos de lápides e dementadores.

Lily acordou na manhã seguinte se sentindo como se tivesse tido menos de duas horas de sono. Marley parecia do mesmo jeito, então Lily colocou um rosto corajoso enquanto elas se vestiam para as aulas. Todo mundo queria falar com Marley e quando conseguiram chegar ao Salão Principal, Marley estava à beira das lágrimas de novo. Lily e Mary flanquearam Marley para mantê-la protegida dos olhares enquanto passavam. Finalmente as garotas se sentaram no lugar habitual na mesa da Grifinória.

Lily colocou todas as coisas favoritas de Marlene no prato. Mary, que normalmente ficava quieta nas refeições, conversava baixo com Ingrid e Susan. Marley comeu quieta, cutucando as frutas. Lily, que odiava silêncio, procurou por um par de olhos castanhos familiares. Em vez disso, Reg Cattermole apareceu, parecendo meio autoconsciente.

"Reg." Mary se levantou estranhamente do lugar, arrumando as vestes como se estivessem amassadas.

"Bem-vinda de volta, Mary." Ele estava corando, mas o sorriso era todo para ela.

"Você deve ser o lufano?" Marlene soou como ela mesma enquanto encarava o ruivo.

Reg olhou para Marlene e deu um passo para trás, "Uh, e você deve ser Marley."

"Marlene McKinnon." Marley inclinou a cabeça de lado para Reg, "Você é o cara que está namorando minha melhor amiga sem a minha permissão?"

"Marlene" Mary sibilou e Reg corou ainda mais.

"Uh, na verdade eu estava passando para..." ele engasgou e Lily escondeu um sorriso com a mão, "Uh..."

"Eu não fui informada sobre seu nome." Disse Marlene.

"Reg Cattermole." Reg olhou para Mary pedindo ajuda.

Mary mordeu o lábio e então disse, "Você meio que perdeu as apresentações."

"Eu perdi muita coisa." Marlene voltou para a solidão, pegando uma torrada e mordendo.

Mary pareceu chocada e Lily entrou na conversa, "Vocês podem se juntar ao James e a mim em um encontro." Lily ofereceu, "Nós queremos ir para Hogsmeade assim que liberarem a viagem."

Mary olhou para Lily, "James provavelmente não gostaria..."

"Adoraria uma desculpa para outro encontro comigo." Lily interrompeu com um sorriso.

"O James é seu namorado?" perguntou Reg civilizadamente.

"Amigos com benefícios." Tossiu Susan sobre o chá dela.

"Eu não coloco rótulos." Lily disse à Reg e encarou Susan.

"Péssimo para você, Evans, porque o James coloca." Sirius Black apareceu atrás de Reg Cattermole, bocejando dramaticamente, "Caso esteja interessada, James a chama de _'amor da vida dele'_ quando escreve para a mãe dele."

"Sirius." Lily chamou insipidamente.

"Black." Cattermole pareceu ainda mais surpreso.

"Prazer em te conhecer oficialmente, Cattermole." Sirius sorriu maroto, "Desculpe por deixar seu cabelo rosa no terceiro ano."

"Na verdade, o Potter fez isso."

Sirius deu um sorriso aberto, "Eu perdi as contas de quais coisas foram realmente eu que fiz."

"Okay." Mary agarrou a mão de Reg, "Vamos dar uma volta."

Reg corou mais ainda enquanto Mary o puxava para longe da mesa da Grifinória. Ingrid e Susan encararam o casal com olhos famintos.

"Eu disse que a Mary poderia ter conseguido melhor." Disse Ingrid.

"Cala a boca, Ingrid." Retrucou Marley com a boca cheia.

Lily ficou aliviada de ter Marlene de volta à Hogwarts. Lily se virou para Sirius;

"Do que você precisa, Sirius?"

"Você, na verdade." Sirius sorriu humildemente.

"Eu vou machucar você."

Sirius respondeu, passando a mão do cabelo, "Suas ameaças são inúteis. É o James que precisa de você."

"Por que?" Lily franziu o cenho, "Ele disse que nos encontraríamos aqui."

"James disse para ir para o escritório do Dumbledore."

"De novo?" protestou Lily.

"Surpreendentemente ele disse a mesma coisa." Brincou Sirius.

"Eu acabei de voltar e Dumbledore só pede para nos ver quando algo está errado." Lily se levantou com raiva, "Você não pode me culpar para esperar um dia sem más notícias."

Marlene disse amarga, "Pare de reclamar sobre más notícias."

Imediatamente Lily se sentiu horrível, "Oh, Marley." Lily colocou uma mão no ombro da amiga, "Me desculpe."

"Vai, Evans." Sirius empurrou Lily para longe do olhar amargo de Marley, "Eu vou ficar com a McKinnon e você corre, James está te esperando no Dumbledore a esse hora."

Lily grunhiu e deu uma mordida na torrada, levando com ela. Sirius se sentou perto de Marley e Lily viu que ele estava falando em tom baixo com ela. Lily estava agradecia em ver que Sirius parecia tão preocupado com Marlene como ela estava.

Lily correu pelo corredor, a mochila batendo nas costas com a corrida. O café da manhã dela estava revirando no estômago. As pernas de Lily estavam doendo quando alcançou o segundo lance de escadas. Ela pôde sentir o cabelo saindo da tiara. Lily tirou a tiara brava enquanto se virava para o corredor do escritório de Dumbledore.

James riu quando viu a expressão barulhenta dela conforme ela deslizava para ficar em frente a ele.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou, passando o braço pelos ombros dela.

"Eu só queria ter um café da manhã legal com Marley e Mary, mas então o Reg apareceu e o seu melhor amigo assustou ele e Mary para longe..."

"Devagar!" ele riu quando ela tomou uma respiração profunda, "Eu sei que o Peter é intimidante, mas..."

"Não esse melhor amigo." Disse Lily revirando os olhos, "O Black."

"Ah." Os olhos de James brilharam, "Sim, ele. Ele serve para tarefas simples na verdade."

"Ele assustou o Cattermole para longe da mesa da Grifinória, então Mary saiu com ele e agora nós temos que lidar com o Dumbledore." Reclamou Lily dramaticamente, "Quer dizer, o que ele poderia ter para dizer à sete da manhã..."

"Bom dia para você também, Srta. Evans."

Lily congelou no monólogo irritado dela, e James tossiu, mas parecia que ele estava encobertando uma risada. As mãos de Lily cobriram a boca em horror quando ela percebeu que a pessoa de quem estava reclamando estava parada em frente à eles. Quando Lily olhou para cima, Dumbledore estava sorrindo, apesar dos protestos dela.

"Professor Dumbledore." A mão de Lily foi direto para o cabelo, para arruma-lo, "Bom dia."

"Eu não queria tomar tanto o seu tempo..." Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore estavam brilhando.

"Meu tempo," disse Lily com uma risada falsa," Senhor, tudo bem com o meu tempo. Quer dizer, meu tempo é seu. Digo, como nós podemos ajudar?"

James riu no ouvido dela, "Devagar, Evans."

"Dá o fora." Lily beliscou a lateral dele, e ele riu, se afastando da mão dela.

"Eu só queria dizer a vocês que o conselho da escola aprovou o fim de semanada em Hogsmeade, depois dos Aurores esvaziares as montanhas atrás de dementadores." Explicou Dumbledore, "Eu teria mandado uma mensagem pela professora McGonagall, mas eu também queria saber como a sua viagem tinha sido."

Lily forçou um sorriso no rosto, "Foi ótimo poder ajudar Marlene e os McKinnon."

"Fico feliz que você possa ir ajudar a Srta. McKinnon." Dumbledore coçou a barba, "Pidge me disse que encontrou com você ajudando no funeral."

James empurrou os óculos para cima do nariz, "Então," ele disse, tentando mudar de assunto, "Podemos ir para Hogsmeade?"

Lily, tentando compensar o que tinha deixado escapar, disse, "Acho que seria bom levar as crianças para fora de Hogwarts nesse fim de semana."

"Claro, Srta. Evans." Dumbledore as mãos em cima do livro dele, "eu entendo que os alunos sentiram falta da viagem tradicional de Halloween."

James, que estava se divertindo com a estranha conversa, "Para ser franco senhor, nós encontramos outras maneiras de nos divertir."

Lily beliscou James de novo e riu ainda mais das bochechas vermelhas dela.

"Tenho certeza que sim." Disse Dumbledore, "Mas não devemos mais privar os outros alunos."

"Eu vou colocar cada monitor para fazer ronda no vilarejo." Prometeu Lily imediatamente, "Em caso de algo acontecer."

"Eu tenho precisado de algumas gelatinas, então talvez me junte a vocês;" disse Dumbledore gentil, "Vou deixá-los darem as notícias, obrigado por perder o seu café da manhã com a Srta. McKinnon."

Dumbledore se virou para ir embora, então se virou de novo, "Ah, Sr. Potter. Parabéns pela vitória no quadribol do jogo de sábado. Excelente partida."

James sorriu com o elogio e Lily piscou ao se lembrar de que ela perdeu o grande jogo de James, "Obrigado, diretor."

"Espero que a Grifinória ganhe a taça de quadribol esse ano."

"Eu também." James apertou o ombro de Lily alegremente.

Quando Dumbledore estava fora da vista do casal, Lily se virou para James.

"James Potter."

"Lily Evans." Ele imitou o tom dela.

"Nós encontramos outra maneira de nos divertimos?!" Lily cutucou o peito dele com o dedo enquanto ele ria da braveza dela, "Você está me zoando?"

"Baby, que isso." Protestou James com um sorriso, "Ele não entendeu. Ele provavelmente acha que nós jogamos xadrez, não nos agarramos."

"O seu tom implicou em agarração." Lily cruzou os braços, "e desde quando eu sou baby?"

James sorriu provocante, "Você não gostou?" ele aproximou o rosto do de Lily e ela puxou para longe.

"Sim." Ela franziu o nariz em protesto.

James franziu o nariz de volta para ela, em flerte, "Como você gostaria que eu te chamasse afetivamente? No calor do momento quando você geme meu..."

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas e colocou uma mão no peito dele, "Uh, Lily parece bom?"

"Pena de açúcar?" ele beijou o nariz dela, e arrepios apareceram no braço dela.

"James."

"Muffin?" ele beijou a mandíbula dela e ela engoliu em seco.

"James!"

"Então Muffin está fora?" ele murmurou no ouvido dela.

Lily bufou, "Eu vou estuporar você."

"Você me estupora todos os dias, amor."

"Você é tão..."

Ele pressionou os lábios contra o dela, e ela sorriu no beijo dele. Lily resmungou contra os lábios dele agradecida. Era doido quão rápido ele conseguia fazer as paredes dela caírem, mesmo quando estavam discutindo. Quando a boca de James ficou devagar contra a dela, Lily colocou a mão na bochecha dele.

Ela se afastou do beijo afetuoso dele, "Me desculpe por perder seu jogo."

James respondeu docemente, "Você perdeu um ótimo jogo."

"A Grifinória ganhou?" ela murmurou contra os lábios dele.

"Sim."

Lily fez um bico, "Eu estou meio triste em ter perdido."

James levantou uma sobrancelha, "Só meio?"

"Tá bom," ela admitiu, "Eu estou muito triste em ter perdido."

James a beijou de novo; a empurrando até as costas dela atingirem a parede e ela sorriu no aperto dele. As mãos dele estavam passando pelos botões da camisa dela, as mãos dela estavam no cabelo dele. Lily nunca poderia se perdoar por não ter dado antes uma chance para James, ela certamente desejava ter passado a maior parte do tempo dela em Hogwarts agarrando-o.

"Eu posso dar a você", ele murmurou entre beijos, "Um passo a passo do jogo."

"Tentador." Ela pegou o lábio dele, "Mas nós temos aula."

James gemeu e se afastou com um bico nos lábios, "Você sempre tem que arruinar uma boa sessão de amassos."

"Nós podemos fazer mais tarde?" ela sugeriu.

"Bom." Ele riu, pegando a mão dela e balançando os braços deles brincando, "Mas só se você concordar com o passo a passo."

"Parece fascinante."

No momento em que eles chegaram à sala de DCAT, a lição era abundante. A sala estava cheia de redemoinhos de patronos e feixes pratas. Nem todo mundo tinha conseguido um patrono corpóreo, mas Lily ter estado fora a fez ficar para trás dos amigos. Marlene e Lily se sentiram fora do lugar quando os alunos ao redor praticavam. James e Sirius sentaram-se com as garotas no fundo da sala enquanto Marlene lutava para conseguir produzir um pequeno feixe de fumaça prateada. James e Sirius tinham tentado animar Marlene conforme Lily praticava os movimentos da varinha.

"Eu não consigo fazer!" Marlene disse finalmente, frustrada depois da décima tentativa.

"Tudo bem." James disse, "Levou tempos para eu conseguir mover a varinha direito, tente de novo."

"Eu não quero também." Marlene suspirou, olhando para James.

"James." Lily avisou o Monitor Chefe quando ele abriu a boca para argumentar com Marley, "Deixe."

"Me veja depois da aula, Srta. McKinnon." Mandou Pidge quando ele passou por eles e Marlene fungou.

"Ugh, ótimo." Marlene murmurou para Lily, "Eu vou falhar miseravelmente na prova dele."

Lily não conseguia produzir um patrono corpóreo, não o suficiente para agradar as classificações do professor Pidge; ela conseguiu um "aceitável" quando todo mundo foi para o meio da sala tentar o feitiço. Marlene não parava de chorar quando todo mundo a encarou.

James (aparentemente) foi o primeiro a produzir um patrono corpóreo depois da partida de Lily e Mary. Sirius foi o segundo e ainda estava bravo por James o ter vencido. Lily (e Marlene) só não tinham praticado tanto quando os meninos, mas Lily não tinha realmente uma desculpa, Marlene sim.

Lily esperou por Marlene fora da sala quando a aula acabou. Ela não podia ouvir a conversa porque Marlene tinha fechado a porta. Tinha se passado dez minutos e James estava ficando ansioso.

"Vai almoçar." Disse Lily, "Eu vou esperar pela Marlene."

James a beijou na têmpora e se apressou para conseguir alcançar os amigos. Lily esperou mais quinze minutos antes de Marlene sair da sala. Quando ela finalmente apareceu na porta parecia que tinha estado chorando. Lily colocou um braço em volta do ombro dela.

"O que ele queria?"

"Ele disse que provavelmente eu não estarei apta a produzir um patrono por um tempo." Marlene fungou infeliz com o pensamento, "Ele disse que precisa de verdadeira felicidade para produzir um patrono corpóreo e eu não estou feliz."

Lily mordeu o lábio e puxou Marlene para um abraço firme. Era triste ver a animada Marlene reduzida a uma sombra vazia. Lily desejou que pudesse animar Marlene, e então ela lembrou da notícia que Dumbledore tinha dado.

"Adivinha?" Ela se afastou de Marley para sorrir.

"Hm?" Marlene limpou os olhos azuis.

"Dumbledore vai nos deixar ir para Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana."

Os olhos de Marlene brilharam com o pensamento de sair e Lily ficou esperançosa, muito esperançosa, de que talvez um sorriso mais permanente reaparecesse logo no rosto da amiga.

O resto do dia passou quietamente. Lily e James tinham rondas durante o período livre e então passaram o resto da noite juntos na biblioteca, escrevendo a redação final para DCAT. O professor Pidge tinha pedido para eles pesquisarem mais e colocar em uma redação para o final da semana. James já tinha feito a maior parte da dele e só estava passando o tempo com Lily antes de ele ir se encontrar com os amigos.

"Então, qual é o seu patrono?" Lily perguntou para James enquanto copiava as anotações dela em forma de redação.

James sorriu e arrumou os óculos, "Uh..."

Lily parou de escrever para ver um leve corar nas bochechas dele. Ela abaixou a pena e inclinou a cabeça em curiosidade. Vergonha era novidade para ele, ele gostava muito de se mostrar.

Lily riu, o empurrando de brincadeira, "É a Lula gigante, certo?"

James tossiu, "É pessoal, sabe?"

Lily bufou, "James, eu te conheço bem o suficiente. Não é tão pessoal."

"É um reflexo da sua alma." James contrapôs, "De quem você é."

"Então é um hipogrifo?" Lily continuou provocando e ele se irritou o suficiente com ela para tirar a varinha.

James olhou ao redor do pequeno espaço da biblioteca antes de balançar a varinha no ar. Lily o observou em espanto quando o feixe prateado dele apareceu em cima da mesa, balançando majestosamente a cabeça como se fosse um conto de fadas. Grandes patas cobriam o espaço em volta do peitoral, lançando uma luz brilhante nos livros. Lily encarou espantada, os olhos verdes memorizando o cervo que estava ao lado dela.

Ela se virou para James quando o cervo sumiu, "James, isso é incrível!"

Ele sorriu de volta e deu pequeno beijo nos lábios dela antes de apontar para a varinha dela, "Quer tentar de novo?"

"Na verdade, não." Lily suspirou, "Eu só quero terminar essa redação, eu tenho outra do professor Binns para fazer."

"Você está mais avançada do que Remus e Marlene no feitiço." James a lembrou, "Eles não conseguem produzir nem mesmo uma fumaça."

"Faz sentido para Marlene." Disse Lily enquanto escrevia os usos do feitiço do patrono, "Remus não faz sentido. Ele está sempre tão alegre."

"Ele coloca a máscara de alegria." James respondeu, riscando um pedaço do pergaminho, "Ele passou por muita merda."

"Como você?" ela perguntou friamente e ele riu sarcasticamente antes de bagunçar o cabelo dela.

"Eu." Ele decidiu, "ele fica muito doente."

Lily sabia que James estava certo sobre a saúde de Remus. Ele perdia aula frequentemente devido a doenças. Mesmo como monitor, Lily percebeu como Remus estava sempre doente, pelo menos uma vez por mês. Quando ela perguntou sobre isso para ele, Remus só deu de ombros e disse que ele tinha um péssimo sistema imunológico. Para James confirmar isso, a fez imaginar o que poderia fazer uma pessoa ficar doente o tempo todo. Todo mundo tinha suas teorias, mas Lily assumiu que só Remus e os professores sabiam a verdade.

"O Remus viu um curandeiro sobre isso?" ela perguntou para James.

James assentiu com a cabeça, "Não há cura para o que ele tem."

Lily suspirou de novo, se apoiando em James, imaginando porque o mundo bagunçavas os gentis. Ela continuou escrevendo a redação e James rabiscando ao lado dela. Lily leu a passagem de um dos livros que James tinha pego da estante para ela.

' _Exemplos como paixão e memórias significativas podem decidir o destino do patrono corpóreo da pessoa. É comum o reflexo da alma combinar, por exemplo, com o amor verdadeiro. Nesse caso, aqueles que combinam o par podem ser chamados, literalmente, de almas gêmeas. É da minha crença de que o Patrono indica uma obsessão ou excentricidade. Aqui está um bruxo que não é hábil em esconder sua vida comum, que pode, na verdade, exibir tendências que outros preferem conciliar. Qual seja a forma do Patrono deles, você deve ser avisado a mostrar respeito, e ocasionalmente precaução, com aquele bruxo ou bruxa que produz um Patrono da própria escolha.'_

"O que isso significa?" Lily perguntou, apontando para a impressão.

James arrumou os óculos e leu o trecho cuidadosamente antes de explicar, "Pidge disse que bruxos no Ministério acham que se o Patronos combinarem, é como, fadado a amar um ao outro."

"Isso soa extremismo." Lily se bufou, "Literalmente almas gêmeas?"

"Você zomba." James balançou um dedo para ela, "Eu acredito que almas gêmeas existem."

"Não espere que meu patrono combine com o seu." Lily o avisou, "Se eu tiver que escolher um animal para ser nesse mundo, definitivamente não seria uma corça"

"O que você tem contra corças?" James perguntou rudemente.

"Nada," ela piscou para ele, "Mas eu gosto mais de gatos."

"Retire isso, Lily Evans." Ele avisou.

"Não."

Ele começou a fazer cócegas nela e Lily assoviou, empurrando os dedos dele. Sirius apareceu para buscar James para qualquer aventura que eles tinham planejado para noite e James ainda estava fazendo incessantes cócegas em Lily. Sirius sorriu à visão deles, Lily quase no chão rindo.

"Por que você está torturando a Lily na biblioteca?"

"Sirius, ajude!" Lily disse entre risos.

James olhou para Sirius, "Ela merece isso."

"Não!" Lily riu quando os dedos de James desapareceram para fazer cócegas no estômago dela de novo, "Eu só disse que cervos não são para mim!"

"Ela disse que gosta mais de gatos."

"Aqui," Sirius pegou a varinha dele e os olhos de Lily se arregalaram com o aperto de James, "Deixa-me ajudar."

Os três foram expulsos da biblioteca depois de James terminar com as pernas azaradas, Lily com a camisa rasgada e Sirius cantando uma péssima paródia da música de Hogwarts. Ambos os meninos a fizeram rir mais alto do que tudo no mundo e Lily não conseguia imaginar a vida sem eles.


	10. Treacherous

Capítulo 10  
 _Olhos nos olhos, até que a gravidade seja demais  
E eu farei tudo o que você disser  
Se você disser com as suas mãos  
Eu seria esperto em me afastar  
Mas você é uma areia movediça_

O pé de Lily chutou a mesa enquanto a poção em cima dela borbulhava entre verde, azul e roxo. O som das sapatilhas dela acertando a mesa enviou um eco pela sala. Se James notou, ele não disse nada. Atrás de Lily, mais poções borbulhavam criando chamas na masmorra. O ar estava grosso e quente, quase como se eles estivessem nadando em poções. Era um sentimento que ela estava habituada a ter. Lily já tinha abandonado as vestes e estava só com a saia e a camisa. Ao lado dela, James estava mexendo a poção com as mangas levantadas, uma gota de suor na testa.

James há muito aturdido, desde quando eles entraram na segunda hora de fazer a poção. Lily estava observando o jeito que o punho de James mexia a poção deles. A outra mão de James estava fazendo círculos nas costas de Lily, dando sono na bruxa. Eles tinham parado de falar fazia tempo, simplesmente contentes em estar na companhia um do outro.

A poção que mudava de cor que eles tinham sido ordenados a fazer se chamava Confundindo Confuso e era para deixar quem bebesse desordenado. Era similar ao feitiço de confundir, algo que Lily preferia em vez de fazer o intenso processo da poção. Já que Slughorn não confiava em nenhum de seus alunos para cozinhar a poção sem feitiços, nenhum dos alunos tinha as varinhas deles e não teriam de volta até provar que a poção estava correta.

"Está quase pronta?" ela perguntou impaciente.

"Paciência." James pediu, "Nós temos mais uma mudança de cor para terminar."

Lily suspirou profundamente e apoiou a cabeça na escapula dele, fazendo um bico. James riu e se inclinou para pressionar um tenro beijo no nariz dela. Quando ele se afastou, Lily tinha certeza de que o rosto dela estava ainda estragado em um sorriso bobo. James fez um barulho com a língua à reclamação dela antes de voltar a atenção para a poção.

James, com a intenção de manter Lily falando, "Hey, o Pigeon não pareceu estranho quando nós entregamos as redações mais cedo?"

Lily levantou a sobrancelha com a menção do professor de DCAT, "Não mais do que o normal, por que?"

James deu de ombros, "Ele me perguntou se eu estava livre essa noite para ajudá-lo a dar notas nas redações." Ao olhar dela, adicionou, "Claro que eu tenho quadribol hoje à noite, então eu disse não."

Lily não resistiu a dar uma bufada, "Você tá brincando."

"Eu não brinco." Ao ver a encarada dela James fungou, "o tempo todo."

Lily cruzou as pernas e se inclinou para James com curiosidade, "Eu imagino por quê pediu a você?"

James respondeu esperto, "Vamos ser realistas, o convite dele provavelmente faz parte de um plano para me matar."

Lily concordou, "Ele parece odiar você e eu, mais do que a maioria."

O cabelo de James caiu nos olhos quando ele terminou, "E antes que eu pudesse dizer para ele que preferia dar minha vida e ser envenenado a ficar nas mãos dele, a sua melhor amiga, Marley, se ofereceu para ajudá-lo."

"Marley?!" Lily engasgou, batendo no braço de James em choque, "Sem chance! Como eu perdi isso?"

James agarrou o braço onde ela acertou, "Você me entregou sua redação para que pudesse continuar discutindo com a Cara sobre as rondas de hoje à noite."

O rosto de Lily caiu quando ela se lembrou, "Oh sim."

"Vocês chegaram a um acordo com... o que era... uma troca mútua?"

Lily não perdeu o tom de provocação de James. Lily o ignorou propositalmente e em vez disso encarou um pedaço de pergaminho. Cara Matador era uma aluna do sétimo ano da Sonserina e foi a única a passar a aula inteira de DCAT tentando fazer Lily pegar as rondas dela de hoje à noite. Tinha demorado duas aulas para a Sonserina finalmente fazer Lily concordar com o turno extra. Lily só tinha concordado no final porque Cara prometeu pegar uma patrulha de Lily no próximo mês. Claro, isso não queria dizer que Lily queria uma ronda extra. Ela ainda estava amarga por ter deixado Cara convencê-la.

Sabendo que James só estava tentando fazê-la reclamar sobre as patrulhas de novo, Lily ignorou os dedos brincalhões dele no estômago dela. Quinze minutos (e muitas risadas entre o casal) depois a poção deles estava pronta. Tinha ficado lilás, James serviu uma colher dentro de um frasco que Lily tinha mantido ao lado deles na mesa. Ele assoprou o frasco para esfriar enquanto Lily levantava a mão para chamar a atenção de Slughorn.

Lily colocou o cotovelo na mesa quando Slughorn passou para checar a coloração turquesa. O bigode dele balançou em deleite ao checar o cozimento perfeito da poção. Uma vez que ele achou estar boa o suficiente, ele se moveu para o próximo teste.

"Quem de vocês vai beber a poção?" Slughorn perguntou.

James tirou a mão de trás das costas de Lily, "Ela perdeu, pedra, pergaminho e varinha."

"Só porque ele jura que uma pedra vence uma varinha, mas eu deduzo que uma varinha bate qualquer coisa." Lily resmungou.

James latiu uma risada que soou como Sirius e bagunçou o cabelo dela, "Ela é uma péssima perdedora."

"E agora ele pode me envenenar."

James piscou para ela.

"Bem, Srta. Evans." Slughorn empurrou o frasco na direção dela, "Vá em frente, e vamos ver como a sua Confundindo Confuso funciona."

Slughorn virou a poção em uma taça mais uma vez, antes de passar para a mão estendida de Lily. Lily encarou os ingredientes, não duvidando da habilidade deles em fazer poção, mas torcendo para que ela não ficasse enjoada com os ingredientes. Ela olhou para James sobre a taça.

"Não esqueça," James a avisou, "Só um gole."

"Você está me dizendo, só um gole?" Lily provocou de volta, "Foi você que tomou um frasco todo de poção para dormir, James."

"Um frasco inteiro?" Slughorn olhou para James, assustado.

"Eu estava cansado." James sorriu, feliz com a expressão exacerbada do professor e o tom exasperado de Lily.

"Ele ficou bem." Lily assegurou Slughorn enquanto virava a taça na mão dela, "eu fiz com que ele não morresse."

"Como eu vou fazer para que você não morra bebendo isso." Ofereceu James.

"Que gentil da sua parte." Lily franziu o nariz para James.

Ele copiou a feição dela, "Não se preocupe, eu não vou pintar todo o seu rosto se você desmaiar."

Lily riu cinicamente antes de colocar o frasco contra os lábios e tomar um gole grande. A poção desceu pela garganta dela e tinha um gosto engraçado. Os lábios de Lily franziram e James levantou uma sobrancelha quando ela colocou o frasco na mesa.

"Como está se sentindo, querida?"

Lily revirou os olhos e zombou, "Querida." Ela balançou o dedo para James, "Eu me sinto bem o suficiente para te lembrar, sem apelidos..."

"Tudo bem, cupcake."

Ela socou o braço dele e ele deu uma meia risada na direção dela, se afastando do próximo golpe.

James encarou Lily, esperando pela mudança de humor dela, para poder usar em vantagem dele. Lily riu para a encarada dele. Slughorn bateu no ombro de Lily e foi checar a mesa atrás deles quando os alunos chamaram. James e Lily esperaram a poção funcionar, brincando um com o outro enquanto faziam a palavra cruzada que James tinha pego na mochila. Acontece que James era bom em palavras cruzadas. Todos os amigos dele faziam e devagar (depois do café da manhã) Lily entrou na festa.

"Um bruxo que baniu hordas de Ogros na Escócia, em 1445." James pensou, batendo a pena contra o jornal.

Lily chutou as pernas para frente e para trás, pensando todos os anos de lições de Guerra dos Ogros dadas pelo professor Binns. James arrumou os óculos no nariz antes de escrever MARKUS MONK nos quadrados. Lily colocou o queixo no ombro dele enquanto ele tentava adivinhar a próxima dica. Ela não podia perder o sorriso óbvio no rosto dele quando ela se apoiou, esperando que a poção confundisse o cérebro dela.

"O que fez você ser tão a favor de demonstração pública de afeto?" ele perguntou.

"Eu só estou feliz." Ela falou, "tudo bem?"

James virou a bochecha dele, os narizes se tocando, "Está mais do que bem em estar feliz, Lily."

Lily sorriu e ele sorriu de volta. Lily estava incrivelmente feliz com o sorriso especial que ele dava para ela e o brilho nos olhos castanhos. O estômago dela estava apertado quando ela encarou os olhos dele, absorvendo o momento como se tudo importasse.

Como ela deu tanta sorte em encontrar alguém que a fazia sorrir tanto?

"Sabe, Mary sorriu para mim no café essa manhã." James disse enquanto escrevia outra palavra, "Eu quase derrubei meu prato."

"Agora Mary e Marley gostam de você?" Lily provocou, "Seu ego deve ter ido até a lua."

Lily vacilou na felicidade dela, pensando em Marlene. Era o fim da semana e o único sorriso que Lily tinha visto da melhor amiga foram poucos e distantes entre eles. Lily se sentia culpada às vezes, estando tão feliz quando ela estava perto de James, quando ela sabia que Marley estava lutando para passar dia após dia.

"Eu conheço esse olhar." James se afastou do aperto de Lily para encara-la perceptivelmente, "Eu acho que Marlene está melhor, você não?"

"Eu não sei." Lily murmurou.

"Por que? É a poção?"

"Eu não estou confusa." Lily retrucou, "Eu só estou preocupada, James. Ela mal fala com as amigas dela."

"Ela está falando com o Pidge." James sugeriu.

Lily suspirou, "Sim, quem sabia que ela poderia transformar o professor em um animal de estimação." Ela virou os olhos para a poção, "Porque Pidge até apareceu no funeral dos pais dela."

James bufou, "Eu parei de tentar entender porque Pigeon faz as coisas que ele faz."

Lily apertou o ombro de James quando se lembrou o que Eric tinha dito no funeral dos McKinnon, "Eu esqueci de te dizer o que ouvi sobre o Pidge?"

James arrumou os óculos de novo, "Você está agindo estranho, Lily, eu definitivamente acho que a poção está funcionando."

Lily afastou as preocupações dele, "Não, não, estou bem." Ela prometeu, "Eu só, Eric e eu estávamos conversando no funeral..."

"Eric." James fechou a cara, "Quem diabos é Eric."

"Claro que é com isso que você se importa, seu idiota." Lily encarou James, "Eric?"

"Ele soa estúpido."

"E você é estupidamente ciumento." Lily revirou os olhos, "Eric é... Eric é..."

As sobrancelhas de James não podiam subir mais, "Eric é?"

Lily piscou para James. De repente o cérebro dela estava nebuloso e mesmo que soubesse quem Eric era, ela estava tendo problemas em produzir as palavras para explicar quem Eric era. Lily bufou brava e escovou o cabelo dela para longe dos olhos enquanto encarava James. O ar parecia mais abafado que o normal. James parecia irritado que esse tinha sido o momento para Lily começar a se confundir.

"A poção dela funcionou." Uma voz monótona interrompeu James quando o dono passou pela mesa deles, "E ela está falando sobre o antigo namorado, Eric McKinnon."

"Ele não um namorado!" Lily bufou, se virando para olhar o garoto com o cabelo seboso, "ugh, Snape."

James pareceu okay com a reação dela para Severus Snape, mas ele aprovava qualquer um que odiasse um Sonserino. Snape zombou de Lily e James antes de voltar para a mesa dele. James se aproximou de Lily.

"Então, Evans, Eric McKinnon te lembra algo?"

Lily encarou James, o cérebro dela amortecendo as palavras que ela queria dizer, "Irmão da Marley."

"Ele era um ano ou dois à nossa frente, certo?" James pareceu mais relaxado com a aceno de Lily, "Bem, o que ele disse?"

Lily deu um longo suspiro, tentando passar sobre as memórias dela sobre Eric. Eric estava lá quando ela foi sorteada. Eric estava conversando com ela depois que o primeiro encontro dela deu errado. Eric e Aaron estavam provocando Lily e Marlene sobre o sorvete delas na loja do Beco Diagonal. James esperou, a tentação era muita para um James impaciente lidar.

"Algo sobre Pigeon?" James lembrou Lily cuidadosamente.

"Pombos são legais."

James suspirou e levantou a mão, "Professor," ele chamou, "Lily está confusa."

"Eu estou bem." Disse Lily cética.

James revirou os olhos, "Claro que você está, amor."

Slughorn foi até a mesa deles e Lily encarou a barba dele, imaginando quando ele conseguiu uma. Lily também imaginou se ele sempre usou as vestes cobertas com pó de açúcar do doce favorito dele. Slughorn usou a varinha para levantar o queixo de Lily e fazê-la olhar para os olhos franzidos deles.

"Qual o seu nome?" Slughorn perguntou devagar.

"Lily."

"Seu nome inteiro."

"Um nome inteiro?" Lily grunhiu, tentando se lembrar, "Lily... Lily... Evams."

"Lily Evans." James sorriu quando Lily continuou olhando entre o Professor e o namorado.

"O que ele disse." Lily assentiu para James agradecida.

"Boa infusão." Disse Slughorn para eles, "Dez pontos para a Grifinória." Slughorn sorriu para a rosto confuso de Lily, "E cinco pontos extras para Lily."

Slughorn levantou a varinha, balançando em frente a testa de Lily, e um novo tipo de confusão tomou o lugar da confusão posta pela poção quando James beijou a bochecha dela em celebração pelo desempenho deles.

O namorado dela.

Lily chamou James de namorado.

Não era realmente uma surpresa, ou tão confuso assim, conforme Lily continuou pensando sobre o fato enquanto eles limpavam a mesa deles. James sorriu para ela em adoração e ela flertou com ele. Ele a levou para a fora e a mimou o tanto que ela deixou. James era o namorado dela e não havia como negar isso.

"Você ainda parece um pouco confusa." Disse James com tom de brincadeira, enquanto Lily abotoava as vestes e ele pegava os livros dele e colocava na mochila.

"Não foi muito agradável." Falou Lily.

"Desculpe." Ele beijou a têmpora dela conforme eles caminhavam para fora da sala juntos, "Da próxima vez, eu tomo a poção." James esperou até eles estarem subindo para a próxima aula deles, para perguntar de novo, "Então, o que Eric McKinnon te disse?"

Lily pegou a mão dele e entrelaçou os dedos deles juntos e respondeu, "Ele me disse que a esposa do Pigeon morreu."

"Alguém se casou com o Pidge?" James perguntou, em espanto.

Lily confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, "E ela morreu, e aparentemente as pessoas culpam Pidge por isso."

"Wow." James ouviu a informação e então apertou a mão dela para encará-lo, "Então... Eric McKinnon? Vocês dois eram algo?"

"Você está com ciúmes?" perguntou Lily, sabendo a verdade.

"Sim." James sorriu, cutucando a lateral dela então os dois pararam de andar e ele estava apoiado na parede mantendo-a no cumprimento dos braços, "Mas você não pode me culpar. Snape sabe o caminho para me atingir."

"Snape é um pé no saco." Lily xingou.

Ele lambeu os lábios, "Ele ainda sabe a minha fraqueza."

Lily riu quando a James a puxou e deu um beijo na testa dela, "Se acalme James, Snape só estava te provocando, todo mundo sabe que o Eric McKinnon e eu éramos só amigos."

"Tenho uma inclinação a ser ciumento." James contrapôs.

"Inclinação?" disse Lily, "Por que?"

"Porque." James deu um beijo no lábio dela, "Você não me dá muita confiança."

"Me perdoe por não inflar o seu ego a cada segundo do dia." Lily revirou os olhos, "Você é meu namorado e não tem nada com o que se preocupar."

James se afastou rapidamente dos lábios dela, "Eu sou seu o que?"

Ele ia fazê-la repetir até o dia que ela morresse, ela podia ver nos olhos dele, "Você me ouviu, James."

"Eu fiquei surdo de repente."

"Só de repente?"

"Vamos lá, Lily, infle meu ego uma última vez hoje." Os dedos dele escovaram a bochecha dela.

Ela bufou, tentando e falhando em olhar para outro lado, "Você é meu namorado."

A boca dele pressionou contra a dela e ela tentou riu e o empurrar, mas as mãos dele agarraram o punho dela, empurrando as mãos entre eles. Beijar James tinha se tornado oito ou oitenta. A primeira vez que ela o beijou, na fogueira no verão, Lily tinha estado inclinada a acreditar que o calor do beijo tinha vindo da fogueira queimando atrás deles, mas agora ela considerava que era James que colocava o fogo. Lily se lembrou de dizer à Mary sobre a inabilidade de James manter as mãos para si mesmo, mas para ser honesta, as mãos dela não eram mais tão inocentes.

"Nós podemos, por favor, matar aula?" ele pediu quando a boca dele saiu para beijar a mandíbula dela, "Por favor?"

"É quase fim de semana." Lily murmurou na pele dele, "Nós só temos mais uma aula."

"Exatamente." As mãos de James se apertaram na cintura dela, "uma aula. Ninguém vai sentir a nossa falta."

E Lily poderia provavelmente ter se afastado ao invés de ter empurrado o corpo dela para mais perto, e James provavelmente poderia ter tirados as mãos da camisa dela ao invés de abrir os botões do topo, mas ela queria James mais do que quis qualquer um antes, então o 'provavelmente' não aconteceu. James estava sussurrando coisas doces no ouvido dela enquanto eles caminhavam para frente e longe um do outro corredor com sombras para o andar principal.

"Vamos para algum lugar." James a puxou suavemente pelos dedos, mas ela sentiu como se ele tivesse puxando com um feitiço e ela não se importou.

No momento em que eles conseguiram chegar no dormitório de James, a camisa de Lily estava metade desabotoada, a gravata de James desaparecida, e os dedos dela presos no cabelo dele. As costas do joelho dela atingiram a cama dele antes das costas caírem no colchão. Lily riu quando James caiu em cima dela, e ele pegou a risada dela com os lábios, como ele sempre fazia. James tirou toda a habilidade de fazer algo, exceto algumas tentativas de dizer coisas coerentes, quando as mãos dele terminaram de abrir a camisa e a boca dele arrancou o que restava da sanidade dela.

Lily sentiu como se o cérebro dela estivesse encoberto com nuvens, mas dessa vez não tinha nada a ver com a poção que eles fizeram juntos. Tinha a ver com o jeito quente e confortante de James. Tinha a ver com os dedos dele procurando a pele exposta dela em adoração. Tinha a ver com a forma que a pernas dela se enrolaram em volta da cintura dele, deixando os corpos mais próximos, enquanto ele cobria com luxúria cada pedaço de pele que ele conseguia encontrar, com a boca dele, a língua e os dentes.

Lily nunca se sentiu tão confortável, tão linda, ou tão inteligente com nenhum outro garoto antes. Ninguém a tinha feito se sentir como se o ser dela fosse se despedaçar aos lábios dele. Lily sabia que não era a única que sentia a força do desejo. Se os gemidos de James não tivessem entregado quando ela aproximou mais o corpo dele, o quente e doce sorriso que ele deu seriam um sinal.

James gemeu quando os dedos dela passaram pelo peito dele para abrir as vestes, "Isso é muito melhor do que Aritmancia..."

Lily apoiou a cabeça contra os lençóis, o peito dela subindo e descendo contra o dela, "Sim?"

"Sim." Ele respirou, pressionando um beijo nos lábios dela antes de rolar para o lado, longe dela, então os dois estavam deitados lado a lado encarando o teto.

Os dedos de James entrelaçados com o dela. Lily olhou para ele, sorrindo quando viu que os olhos dele estavam fechados. Ela rolou para ficar de lado e deixou o dedo passar pelo cabelo dele conforme ela memorizava a maneira que as bochechas dele coravam e os lábios ficavam abertos.

"James?" ela sussurrou.

"Lily?" ele abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça, os óculos tortos com o movimento.

Naquele momento, Lily pensou que ele nunca tinha parecido mais lindo. Mesmo com as bochechas rosadas, os olhos castanhos brilhando e os lábios curvados em um sorriso. Como os namorados eram, ele era simplesmente o melhor.

"Estou animada para o nosso encontro no fim de semana." Ela disse.

James se apoiou no cotovelo e sorriu para ela, "Zonko's?"

Ela assentiu e se apoio no cotovelo também, "Zonko's definitivamente é um lugar, mas eu também quero uma cerveja amanteigada."

"Uísque de fogo?" ele balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Talvez um pouco de dança?" ela provocou de volta.

"Tudo o que minha namorada quiser."

James se inclinou para pressionar um beijo na testa dela quando a porta do dormitório abriu dramaticamente. Lily se sentou ereta então ela não estava mais deitada perto de James e procurou pela camisa dela quando notou que não estava apropriada para nenhum olhar que não fosse o de James. James se sentou também, muito mais devagar do que ela, então ele passou a camisa dela pelos ombros dela. Lily colocou rapidamente e começou a abotoar. Remus, Peter e Sirius passaram pela porta carregando as coisas deles.

"Olá, caras." Chamou James do ombro de Lily.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?" Peter perguntou intrometido ao derrubar as coisas dele na cama desarrumada.

"Nada." Lily disse antes que James pudesse responder, "O que vocês estão fazendo de volta tão cedo?"

"Nós devíamos perguntar a mesma coisa." Sirius sorriu quando Lily trocou um olhar com James, "Mas vendo que vocês obviamente estavam se agarrando, baseado nas roupas de vocês, eu de repente não me importo."

"Ciúmes não combina com você, Sirius." Lily disse em resposta.

Sirius mandou um dedo para ela, "Vai se agarrar com James em outro lugar, Evans."

"Sua cama?"

"Touché." Sirius sorriu e Lily sorriu de volta.

James se levantou e estendeu uma mão para Lily, "Eu tenho que ir para o campo de quadribol, arrumar para o treino." James olhou para Lily, "Quer vir?"

"Nah," Lily sorriu para o namorado, "Eu tenho rondas, lembra?"

"Rondas." James bufou, estendendo a mão para ela, "Assistir o seu namorado jogar quadribol é mais animado do que rondas."

Lily mordeu o lábio e pegou a mão dele para sair da cama. Uma vez que estava de pé, ela arrumou a saia antes de sorrir para Sirius que os estava observando com uma sobrancelha levantada. James tinha conseguido manter as roupas dele, mesmo que a gravata tivesse desaparecido. Lily pegou as vestes, no chão com os livros deles. Sirius riu junto com Peter quando ela jogou as vestes para vestir e James pareceu muito satisfeito. Da próxima vez que eles fossem dar uns amassos Lily ia deixar James com menos roupas para ser pego pelas amigas dela. Lily se balançou no lugar quando James se inclinou para pegar a vassoura debaixo da cama. James beijou a bochecha dela antes de sair do quarto, a deixando sozinha com os amigos.

"Namorado?" Sirius falou a palavra como estivesse discutindo o clima.

"Namorado." Ela concordou como uma garota apaixonada do primeiro ano.

"Wow," disse Peter, "Comprometimento é algo estranho para você, Evans."

Lily virou os olhos verdes para Peter, que tinha sempre sido muito aberto a respeito da aversão dele por Lily. Remus olhou do travesseiro dele e notou o olhar atencioso de Lily na direção de Peter. Lily cruzou os lábios, preparando para se defender.

"Se você tem algo a dizer, Peter, diga agora." Lançou Lily e Sirius bufou indignado.

"Eu só estou surpreso." Disse Peter espero, "Você, que passou boa metade do nosso tempo em Hogwarts nos dizendo como somos estúpidos, você quer namorar o meu melhor amigo?"

"Eu não passei metade do tempo conhecendo vocês para te dizer o quão estúpido vocês são." Lily explicou.

Sirius levantou a mão, "Eu gostaria de refutar isso, isso é uma mentira."

Lily queria dizer para eles que estavam sendo estúpidos agora então, mas para todos os propósitos, Lily fechou a boca. Era como se Sirius pudesse ler a mente de Lily porque ele latiu uma risada e caiu no colchão de Remus. Remus resmungou e chutou Sirius com pé. Os olhos de Lily finalmente registraram que Remus estava corado e frágil deitado no colchão.

"Você está bem, Remus?" ela perguntou gentilmente.

Nenhum dos garotos respondeu, mas Lily viu Peter trocar um olhar com Sirius, que se virou para olhar estranhamente para Remus. Remus parecia ter dito algo para os meninos com uma virada de olhos porque os ombros de Sirius caíram e Peter fungou. Lily levantou as sobrancelhas e se balançou nos pés.

"Okay," disse Lily, tossindo fracamente, "Eu posso dizer quando não me querem por perto."

Ela se virou para sair e Remus chamou, "Lily, espere, ooph," Lily lançou um olhar sobre o ombro para ver Remus sentado perto de Sirius na cama, "eu só estou exausto, você não precisa sair."

"Você não está doente de novo, está?' ela perguntou preocupada.

"Ele acabou de ver vocês e James praticamente transando." Brincou Sirius, "Claro que ele está enjoado."

Os meninos riram e Lily forçou uma risada, mas ela podia sentir que os meninos estavam escondendo algo dela. Lily não conseguiu tirar essa impressão mesmo depois de deixar o quarto, após ter jogado Snap Explosivo com o Sirius. Remus dormiu o tempo todo, e Peter se recusou a se juntar ao jogo, mesmo quando Sirius pediu para ele. Lily não pôde evitar de sentir que não era totalmente bem-vinda no quarto, como se tivesse cruzado uma linha com os amigos de James, mas quando ela confrontou James mais tarde a noite, depois do treino de quadribol, ele bufou.

"Com o que você está preocupada?" ele perguntou quando ela reclamou.

"Remus mentiu para mim e Peter acha o tempo todo que eu vou te largar." Reclamou Lily quando James pegou ambas as mãos dela e a puxou para perto.

"Lily," ele riu, não olhando nos olhos dela quando respondeu, "Remus não estava mentindo, ele realmente está exausto. Quero dizer, ele visita a ala hospitalar mais do que todo mundo dessa escola." Ele apoiou a testa com a dela, "E Peter... ele só está nervoso sobre um de nós finalmente trazer alguém novo para o nosso mundo. Digo, eu não sei o porquê. Um de nós ia entrar em um relacionamento sério, eventualmente."

O nariz de Lily tocou o dele quando ela olhou para cima, "Eu conheço vocês há sete anos."

James riu e prendeu o cabelo dela atrás da orelha, "Sim," ele admitiu, "e em sete anos nos conhecendo, você já me viu, ou algum desses idiotas, com uma garota tanto tempo?"

Lily inclinou a cabeça para James, tentando se lembrar dele com outras garotas durantes os anos. Lily tinha estado com três garotos a vida inteira. O primeiro beijo de Lily tinha sido com um lufano chamado Chris aos treze anos, e aos dezesseis ela conheceu um trouxa chamado Mark que ela namorou durante o verão. Mark e Lily não tinham nada em comum e eram só um casal de verão, mas Lily tinha dormido com ele, então ela o considerou sério o suficiente.

Lily não conseguia se lembrar de James ter estado com uma garota, ou algum dos seus amigos, por mais do que uma semana. Lily colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e encarou James.

"Você nunca teve uma namorada séria antes." Lily disse.

James assentiu e colocou a mão na bochecha dela, "Eu namorei Thea Bones um tempo."

Lily se lembrou de Thea Bones e franziu o nariz dela, o que faz James rir.

"Você está com ciúmes?" ele perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, "Porque eu nunca te vi ciumenta antes, e pagaria oito sicles para ver isso."

Eles estavam perto da sala comunal e Lily podia ter continuado o provocando ou fingindo ciúmes, mas ela estava mais preocupada em conseguir respostas dele.

"Se não era sério então não tenho nada para sentir ciúmes." Zombou Lily, empinando o nariz.

"Verdade." Ele disse, "Você tem muito mais experiência do que eu. Todos esses garotos que gostam de você."

"Todos esses garotos." Lily empurrou os óculos dele pelo nariz enquanto zombava dele, "Tipo, três garotos. Na minha vida toda."

"Quatro."

"Oh, você está contando por mim agora?"

"Você esqueceu de mim." Declarou James, "Tem que me incluir."

Lily arregalou os olhos para ele, "Sabe, eu esqueci de todos os ex amantes em Viena."

James beliscou a lateral dela e ela riu, empurrando as mãos contra o peito dele de brincadeira. Ele se inclinou para dar um beijo leve nela. Lily beijou James de volta e passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele enquanto o beijava. Ele tentou se afastar, mas ela mordeu o lábio dele e ele mordeu de volta. Lily só se afastou porque estava ciente de que eles ainda estavam em público.

"Eu queria que Peter parasse de agir como se eu estivesse arruinando a vida dele." Sussurrou Lily.

James bagunçou o próprio cabelo antes de admitir, "Peter só está preocupado porque você não é um maroto."

"Um o que?"

James olhou para o teto antes de olhar para ela, "Um maroto."

Lily bufou, "James..."

James deu um longo respiro, "É como nós, eu e os garotos nos chamamos."

"Vocês se chamam de marotos?" Lily perguntou e James revirou os olhou para a voz zombeteira dela.

"Sim."

Ela riu e James corou, imediatamente puxando as mãos para longe dela. Parecia que ele queria nunca ter contado o segredo para ela. Lily não deixou James recuar, nunca tinha visto esse lado de James desde que o conheceu, além do garoto incômodo da Grifinória. Ele era adorável, envergonhado, e totalmente um namorado nerd. Lily se considerou sortuda porque James era todas essas coisas e era todo dela.

"Eu acho fofo." Lily se apoiou na ponta dos pés para pressionar um beijo no nariz dele, e ele piscou esperançoso.

"Você acha fofo?" Ele ecoou.

"Sim, digo, eu estou namorando o maior idiota de toda Hogwarts, mas... hey!" Lily agarrou o ombro dele quando James tentou se afastar e pressionou os lábios firmemente contra o dele, "Eu só estou provocando." Ela sussurrou depois de se afastar.

Lily passou a mão pela bochecha dele e apertou a unha no queixo dele brincando. James suspirou e apoiou o rosto na mão dela enquanto se encaravam. Lily se aproximou dele, sempre sentindo como se não estivesse próxima o suficiente.

"Então, o que?" disse Lily, "Peter está com medo de que eu vá ser... o que? Uma quinta marota?"

James franziu o nariz com a sugestão dela, "Sempre vai haver só quatro marotos."

"Bom." Respondeu Lily, "Eu não acho que poderia viver com o nome."

James riu e pressionou a testa com a dela de novo, "Peter tem medo de você ficar muito perto e... bem..." ele parou e Lily entendeu sem James precisar dizer.

"Ele tem medo de que você não tenha mais tempo para eles." Ela compreendeu.

Os olhos castanhos de James mostraram que ela estava certa. Lily se afastou dos braços dele e encarou o chão, de repente ciente das amizades dela, e como tinham mudado em um espaço curto de tempo. Marley estava à beira de largar a escola e nunca mais olhar para trás. Lily não tinha ideia de quem Mary estava se tornando com Reg Cattermole. Ela tinha se afastado das amigas. Apesar de passar um tempo com Mary e Marley no funeral dos McKinnon, Lily tinha passado a maior parte do tempo com James.

"James." Ela disse decidida, "Eu não quero ir para Hogsmeade com você."

James inclinou a cabeça, "Você não quer?

"Tipo, eu quero," ela disse firmemente quando uma sombra de pânico passou pelo rosto dele, "Mas eu acho que eu deveria passar um tempo com a Marley e a Mary." Ela tocou a bochecha dele, "e você precisa passar um tempo com seus marotos." Ela disse a última palavra com um sorriso.

"Por mais que eu ame meus amigos," disse James, "eu realmente estava esperando ir para Hogsmeade com você."

"Não tem quer ser a viagem toda," sancionou Lily, "Nós podemos ter uma cerveja amanteigada a noite, mas durante o dia, cada um de nós, vai estar com seus amigos."

James a olhou com cautela, "De onde isso está vindo?"

Lily explicou o motivo, "Bem, eu não tenho visto muito minhas amigas, o que significa que você não tem visto muito seus amigos também, e talvez nós devêssemos tentar um bom equilíbrio?"

"Então você quer que eu saia com os meus amigos..." examinou James.

"Nós passamos muito tempo juntos, o que é ótimo, mas talvez a gente precise equilibrar a nossa relação com... outras coisas." Lily esclareceu, "Isso não te deixaria feliz?"

James estava quieto enquanto considerava o motivo de Lily e então o sorriso especial dele apareceu, aquele com o canto da boca esquerdo mais alto do que o direito. O que deixava os joelhos dela fracos.

"Sim." Ele disse, "Isso me faria muito feliz."

Lily o beijou de novo antes de eles irem para a escada do dormitório feminino juntos, de mãos dadas. Os dedos dele brincando com o interior da palma dela, e ela estava feliz de novo, quase tão feliz quanto tinha estado na cama dele. James deu um beijo de boa noite e ela começou a subir as escadas quando ele falou.

"Eu me considero sortudo."

"E o porquê disso?" ela perguntou flertando e ele lambeu os lábios.

"Porque eu não só tenho os melhores amigos do mundo." Ele cruzou os braços e piscou, "Como eu tenho a melhor namorada do mundo também."

Lily riu e subiu mais um degrau, "Te vejo de manhã, baby."

"Você tem sorte de estar longe para um beijo!" James gritou depois dela subir as escadas.

Lily ainda estava rindo quando entrou no dormitório. Mary e Marley olharam para cima, do chão onde estavam sentadas pintando as unhas. As unhas de Mary pintadas de ameixa e Marlene passava um vermelho radiante. Lily ficou surpresa em encontra-las fazendo algo tão comum uma noite antes de Hogsmeade. Ambas já estavam de pijamas também, sinal de uma noite cedo.

"Vocês têm planos para Hogsmeade?" perguntou Lily.

"Não." Marley não tirou os olhos da unha que estava pintando.

"Eu ia sair com o Reg." Mary inclinou a cabeça para Lily, o cabelo castanho caindo pelos ombros.

"Nós podemos sair antes de você encontrar o Reg?"

"Eu acho..." disse Mary calmamente, surpresa aparecendo no rosto dela, "O que aconteceu entre você e James?"

"Nada aconteceu," Lily riu e sentou no chão ao lado delas, "Uma garota não pode querer sair com as melhores amigas?"

"Bem, claro," Marley parou de pintar as unhas para olhar para Lily, "É só que você e o James têm estado tão..."

"Sem James." Disse Lily firmemente, "Nós vamos sair com nossos amigos, separadamente."

"Só nós?" confirmou Marley, "Eu, você e Mary?"

"Só nós." Estabeleceu Lily, escolhendo a cor de esmalte dela favorita, "Um dia de garotas, se você quiser."

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Marley, "Sim?"

Mary hesitou, então disse, "Eu acho que posso conversar com Reg para me encontrar depois para umas bebidas."

Lily bateu as mãos e então abraçou Mary e Marley, "É um encontro!"

Na manhã seguinte, no café, Lily sentou propositalmente com as meninas na mesa da Grifinória. James e os amigos não se sentaram longe então Lily ainda podia ver James. Quando Lily mandou uma piscada de olho para ele sobre a torrada ela viu o olhar de Peter Pettrigrew e ele realmente sorriu para ela. Lily mordeu o lábio para segurar o próprio sorriso de triunfo enquanto comia ovos e torradas.

Equilíbrio, ao que parecia, era tudo que Peter Pettrigrew queria. Lily podia compartilhar James; Merlin sabia que faria bem para a relação deles se eles não estivessem juntos o tempo todo. James ainda deu beijo nela quando veio perguntar sobre a reunião dos monitores antes das carruagens saírem, mas foi o máximo de toque deles.

Todo mundo estava animado para Hogsmeade, incluindo Lily. Mesmo quando ela passou os deveres de patrulha para os monitores com James ao lado dela, ela não conseguia conter o sorriso. James deu outro beijo na bochecha dela antes de sair sozinho para a entrada do castelo, conversando com alguns monitores. Ele prometeu se encontrar com Lily depois da patrulha dele, às cinco, e Lily se encontrou desejando (depois que ele desapareceu na massa de estudantes) que já fosse cinco horas.

Marley apareceu na multidão depois de um tempo e Lily ainda estava falando com os monitores. Ela estava vestida com um casaco rosa e o cabelo feito em ondas. Lily desejou ter uma câmera para capturar o sorriso de Marley quando ela passou o braço pelo o de Lily e apertou.

"Vamos, Lily." Marley pediu, "Mary e eu queremos ir na Dedosdemel antes de todos os doces bons serem comprados!"

Lily riu e acenou um tchau para o resto dos monitores enquanto Marley a puxava para as portas da frente, onde Mary estava esperando as amigas, com o cabelo trançado. Mary e Lily usavam jeans trouxas e lindos suéteres. Hogsmeade era a chance de elas usarem algo diferente das vestes do mundo bruxo. As meninas andaram de braços dados para as carruagens, Lily se sentiu com treze anos de novo. Era como a primeira vez para Hogsmeade. Marley estava puxando o cabelo de Mary, pedindo para ela deixa-lo solto uma vez, e Mary estava dizendo para Marley manter suas opiniões para si mesma. O coração de Lily estava duas vezes maior do que tinha estado em semanas.

Lily não conseguiu parar de sorrir para as garotas quando entraram em Hogsmeade juntas. As ruas estavam animadas, dando boas-vindas aos alunos de Hogwarts. Algumas bruxas estavam sentadas em frente à uma loja fofocando e um homem velho estava vendendo o Diário do Profeta ao lado. A névoa estava sobre o vilarejo, mas as lâmpadas de gás e lampiões deixaram a atmosfera mais mágica. Todo mundo de Hogwarts tinha aparecido no vilarejo, e para todo lugar que se olhavam havia alunos rindo.

"Nós finalmente estamos aqui!" anunciou Marley quando as meninas entraram na rua alta juntas.

"A gente ficou naquele castelo abafado por muito tempo." Disse Lily para as amigas, "Estou feliz que eles cuidaram do problema com os dementadores!"

"Eu também." Mary sibilou, "imagine dar de cara com uma dessas coisas tão perto de Hogwarts."

"O professor Pidge me disse que o Ministério ainda tem aurores patrulhando as montanhas." Falou Marley, "Eu espero que estejamos a salvo."

"O professor Pidge te disse?" Lily levantou as sobrancelhas para Marley enquanto andavam.

Marley ouviu o tom de julgamento de Lily, "Ele não é de todo ruim, Lily." Disse Marley, "ele tem tentado me ajudar com as minhas aplicações para a Academia de Aurores."

"A Academia de Aurores?" Mary piscou em surpresa igual Lily fez, "Desde quando você quer ser uma Auror?"

Marley deu de ombros e mudou de assunto, "Olhe!", ela apontou para uma loja verde e rosa, "Dedosdemel."

As meninas entraram na loja de doces e foram tomadas pelo cheiro de açúcar. Mary imediatamente pegou um pacote de menta enquanto Lily e Marley se empurravam entre os corpos de outros alunos de Hogwarts para chegar aos doces de chocolate. Lily ficou animada ao ver um cabelo preto bagunçado entre os outros alunos. Peter estava ao lado de James e ambos estavam pegando melaço azedo. Antes que Lily pudesse dizer olá para eles, Marley já tinha pego os doces e estava empurrando Lily para o caixa, onde Mary esperava.

As garotas compartilharam os doces fora da loja cheia. Lily sentada entre Mary e Marley, observando as pessoas. Algumas pessoas acenavam para elas ao entrarem ou saírem da loja (James e Peter), mas a maioria dos alunos estava muito ocupada fofocando. Era como se fosse qualquer viagem normal à Hogsmeade, mesmo com a adição de patrulhas dos monitores e professores pelas ruas.

"Como está indo, Dan?" Lily chamou o monitor que estava passando pela rua com a varinha na mão.

O monitor da Lufa-Lufa sorriu e acenou para Lily, "Tudo bem!" ele gritou por cima da cabeça de um grupo de lufanos.

Marley comia o último pedaço de doce de chocolate e então se apoiou contente no ombro de Lily, "Nós podemos ir à Madame Tussi, por favor?" ela pediu para Lily, "Eu tenho querido novas vestes há tempos."

"Claro que nós podemos." Disse Lily feliz para Marlene antes de olhar para Mary feliz, "O que acha de irmos às compras, Mary?"

"Qualquer lugar soa ótimo desde a que a gente saia daqui." Mary respondeu rápido.

Lily e Marley olharam para ver o que tinha deixado Mary irritada. Um grupo com vestes verdes e pretas fez o rosto de Lily franzir, e Lily sabia que se ela olhasse para Marlene, as expressão seria a mesma. No meio do mar de verde, o aluno do sétimo ano, Mulciber, estava encarando na direção delas, fazendo uma bolha de chiclete com ar faminto. Lily se levantou, trazendo Mary e Marley com ela. Elas tinham que passar pelo grupo de Sonserinos, o que atraiu a atenção deles rapidamente.

"Olá, sangue ruins." Mulciber começou a rir junto com os amigos.

"Tire uma foto," se irritou Lily, "Dura mais."

"Quem quer olhar para vocês por tanto tempo?" retrucou Mulciber olhando para os amigos, pedindo aprovação.

"James Potter gostaria."

A voz familiar enviou arrepios na espinha de Lily quando os Sonserinos começaram a dar risada, com a veracidade das palavras de Severus Snape. Lily lançou um olhar pelo ombro e viu o olhar pálido de Snape, que estava sorrindo sádico por baixo da risada nojenta dos amigos.

"Boa, Snape!" Mulciber gritou conforme Marley empurrou Lily e Mary rapidamente para frente, "O Potter sempre amou as coisas feias da vida."

"Continue andando, Lily." Marlene sibilou quando sentiu os ombros de Lily tensos, "Eles não merecem o nosso tempo."

"Eles merecem um punho no rosto." Silvou Lily quando deixaram os idiotas rindo para trás.

"É, Lily," Mary suspirou exasperada, "Dar um soco é a resposta para valentões." Mary olhou para Marley, "Ela tem passado muito tempo com James."

Marlene bufou, "Mary, Lily procura uma chance de socar um Sonserino no rosto, antes de sair com o James ou não."

Lily sorriu, "Marley tem um ponto." Ela disse para Mary, "Eu ameacei socar o Mulciber no momento que ouvi o que aconteceu no ano passado... o James só chegou nele primeiro."

Mary parecia determinada a esquecer os eventos do ano anterior, "Vamos," ela falou, "Vamos às compras."

Deixando de lado o encontro com os Sonserinos, as meninas passaram o resto do dia rindo e provando vestes. Lily ficou triste em não ter dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma veste lilás. Lily a encarou por um bom tempo, tentando justificar gastar toda a poupança dela naquele vestido. Ela não pôde aceitar a oferta de Marley de emprestar para ela, colocando as vestes pretas de volta na caixa. Finalmente, as três e meia, Lily sugeriu que elas pegassem uma cerveja amanteigada antes de Lily ir para a patrulha dela por Hogsmeade e se encontrar com James.

As garotas foram direto para o Três Vassouras e se sentaram no bar movimentado. Outros alunos estavam sentados em volta, incluindo o mesmo grupo de Sonserinos que as tinham incomodado antes. Mulciber cochichou algo para a garota no colo dele e ela sorriu, enquanto Lily pedia três cervejas amanteigadas, e Lily ficou agradecida quando os Sonserinos perderam o interesse quando um dos amigos deles pegou algo do bolso para mostrar à eles.

As meninas se sentaram, mas não puderam sentar e beber por muito tempo antes de alguém chamar por Mary. Ingrid e Susan avistaram Mary e chamaram as outras meninas para se sentarem com elas. Era legal, se sentar com outras grifinórias e falar sobre outras coisas além da escola. Algumas vezes, Lily sentia como se o mundo ao redor dela fosse só focado em escola e magia, e era legal ter uma conversa normal sobre família e casa de vez em quando.

Cinco minutos antes de Lily sair para a ronda ela suspirou. Susan estava reclamando que precisava ir ao banheiro de novo, mas não queria ir sozinha porque ela tinha medo de um dos ex-namorados dela a interceptar. Todas as outras meninas concordaram que era uma boa ideia irem juntas ao banheiro do outro lado do pub. Lily estava tão entretida, rindo da imitação de Ingrid de uma cantora chamada Tina Burgess, que ela não notou a pequena caixa na pia. Foi só quando lavava as mãos que Lily finalmente notou a caixa. Ingrid notou também, ao mesmo tempo. Mary, Susan e Marley esperavam por elas na porta do banheiro.

"O que é isso?" murmurou Ingrid quando ela e Lily inspecionaram, "Um pot-pourri?"

"O Três Vassouras não tem tanta classe para oferecer essências no banheiro." Bufou Marley, passando pelo ombro de Lily para pegar a caixa de Ingrid, "é provavelmente uma caixa de joias."

Antes que Lily avisasse para Marley deixar a caixa misteriosa onde tinham encontrado, Susan a pegou impaciente e a abriu. Algo escuro apareceu no ar e começou a voar sobre as cabeças delas. Susan gritou e largou a caixa. A mão de Marley agarrou o cotovelo de Lily e Mary se aproximou das amigas.

"Um morcego!" Susan encostou na porta horrorizada, "é um morcego!"

"Não é um morcego..." Lily se aproximou e foi quando a sombra preta parou em frente a ela e se transformou em um instante.

Frio preencheu o ambiente e todas as meninas congelaram ao ver o dementador sugando uma respiração. Lily piscou, não acreditando nos olhos dela. _De onde um dementador vem?_ Eles eram como ela se lembrava, na praia no fim do verão. A cabeça esquelética saindo do casaco preto e Lily não conseguia ver através do capuz, mas ela podia sentir. Mary caiu de joelhos, chorando atrás de Lily e Marley tentou levantar a amiga enquanto Lily tirava a varinha. O dementador esticou a mão e Ingrid gritou quando se moveu. Lily parou em frente às amigas, a varinha em mãos. Ela não deixaria um dementador tocar as amigas (ou qualquer outra pessoa).

Ela imaginou as melhores e mais felizes memórias na cabeça.

Gatinhos.

Escalar montanhas.

Mary rindo com Marley.

Mãe e pai em Cokesworth.

 _James._

Lily respirou fundo.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Nada aconteceu e o dementador avançou. Lily se encostou na pia, tremendo. Ela lembrou o que o professor Pidge disse, dementadores se alimentavam de felicidade. Ela tinha que pensar em algo que esse dementador nunca poderia tirar dela, uma memória tão pura que seria praticamente ouro.

A única coisa que estava na mente de Lily era a noite anterior, quando James tinha flertado com ela na escada das meninas. Ela lembrou do rosto dele quando ela o chamou de baby. Ela lembrou da ameaça dele de a beijar. Lily sorriu contra o frio do corpo dela.

Lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas, "Expecto Patronum!"

Algo prateado saiu da varinha dela como um cano e Lily deu passo para trás quando uma linda corça apareceu na frente dela. Era uma corça, tinha que ser. As orelhas pontudas se inclinaram para o dementador. O rosto da corça era calmo, os olhos largos e firmes contra o mal que estava tirando a vivacidade das meninas. Era quase como o patrono de James, só que sem os galhos.

"Merda."

A corça passou em frente das garotas, mantendo o dementador longe. Lily agarrou Marley que tinha segurado Mary antes, as apressando para porta, onde Ingrid e Susan estavam petrificadas.

"Vão!" Lily gritou para as meninas.

Ingrid, com juízo, abriu a porta e as meninas passaram. Bruxos e bruxas perto da porta olharam quando as grifinórias saíram de uma vez do banheiro, duas delas chorando. Lily agarrou a porta, a fechando justamente quando a corça desapareceu e o dementador continuou procurando por Lily como um fantasma.

Alguns bruxos se levantaram, varinhas em mãos ao sinal das cinco garotas parecendo em pânico.

A dona do pub, uma mulher chamada Rosmerta, veio imediatamente ao som do choro. A varinha dela estava na mão e os olhos aguçados olharam as meninas com preocupação. O coração de Lily estava pulando no peito e ela teve que se apoiar na parede enquanto o cérebro processava tudo o que tinha acontecido. Um duende na mesa ao lado bufou na bebida para as adolescentes dramáticas. Lily gostaria de ver o duende enfrentar um dementador no banheiro.

"O que foi?" Rosmerta procurou respostas no grupo.

"Um dementador!" Susan gritou, "No banheiro!"

Confusão passou pelo rosto de Rosmerta, "Um dementador?" pena passou pelo rosto dela, "No banheiro?"

"Nós juramos," Ingrid tossiu e abraçou Susan, "Nós todas vimos."

"Bruxas." Um bruxo cochichou para o amigo, que assentiu solenemente.

"Não estamos mentindo." Lily disse brava, "Tem alguma coisa aí, dementador ou não!"

Rosmerta encarou as meninas pálidas antes de passar por elas e colocar uma mão na porta do banheiro. Lily pulou para parar a mulher, mas a dona do pub tinha empurrado a porta. Lily olhou, bravamente, por cima do cabelo cacheado de Rosmerta e em vez de um dementador, um lobisomem estava parado em frente. Rosmerta fechou a porta rapidamente, o rosto pálido.

"Um lobisomem?" Lily gaguejou, "Mas era um dementador..."

"O que está acontecendo?"

A suave voz familiar entrou na conversa preocupada, e Lily nunca ficou tão aliviada em ver o diretor de Hogwarts parado no pub segurando uma bebida. Ele colocou a bebida na mesa mais perto e Rosmerta esfregou as mãos em preocupação.

"Era um dementador!" soluçou Mary para Dumbledore quando ele se aproximou para falar baixo, "e tentou sugar nossas almas! Lily o parou!"

Todo mundo perto ficou em silêncio. Todo mundo assistindo para ver o que causou a comoção no banheiro. As garotas estavam fazendo uma cena e Lily viu os olhares questionadores de vários colegas. Rosmerta limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção de Dumbledore.

"Eu receio que estejamos lidando com um bicho papão, Alvo." Disse a mulher sabiamente.

"Um o que?" perguntou Lily, limpando o suor da testa.

"Eles são chamados de transformistas e eles tomam a forma do que mais te assusta." Explicou o professor Dumbledore suavemente, conforme ele se aproximava do banheiro. "Muitos bruxos e bruxas sucumbiram ao efeito deles."

"Então você está me dizendo que o que tem aí, nem era um dementador?" Perguntou Lily.

"Podia ter me enganado." Ingrid sibilou e Mary assentiu.

"Merlin," Marlene sussurrou, "Quem colocou um bicho papão no banheiro?"

"Eles vivem em ambientes escuros." Dumbledore pegou a varinha do bolso, "As luzes do banheiro estavam apagadas?"

"Não," disse Susan, "Veio de dentro de uma caixa de joias."

Os olhos azuis varreram o pub, "Eu duvido que alguém vá confessar não saber o que a caixa continha depois de assustarem algumas de minhas alunas."

"Que infelicidade foi a nossa de encontrar." Lily murmurou amarga, ainda tremendo.

"Pelo menos você sabe que pode conjurar um patrono corpóreo." Disse Marlene com um pouco de inveja.

"Foi um patrono corpóreo que você conjurou, Srta. Evans?" Dumbledore pareceu impressionado e rosto de Lily corou, "Qual animal formou?"

"Uma corça?" perguntou Ingrid alto, pensando no animal que elas tinham visto no banheiro.

"Eu acho que era um cavalo." Balbuciou Lily rapidamente.

"Era uma corça... eu vi...oomph" Lily cutucou Mary.

"Muito bem," Dumbledore olhou para as meninas, "Dez pontos para cada uma de vocês. Por favor, aproveitem o resto da viagem. Eu vou cuidar do bicho papão."

"Professor Dumbledore," disse Rosmerta, "Talvez possa esperar até meus clientes saírem?"

Dumbledore assentiu, "Claro, Rosie, não quero causar mais problemas aos negócios."

"Não vai sair?" perguntou Mary.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça, "Ele deve estar escondido agora." Ele sorriu para Rosmerta, "Eu vou trancar o banheiro para ninguém mais se assustar." Ao ver as expressões das meninas, Dumbledore disse firmemente, "Fiquem felizes que era só um bicho papão, senhoritas, eles são muito banais. Nada para se envergonhar."

"Bicho papão," Rosmerta fez um barulho com a língua, "no meu pub." Ela olhou para as meninas por um momento, "Vamos, garotas, cervejas amanteigadas por minha conta."

"Se você não se importar," disse Lily suavemente, "eu vou passar."

"Lily?" Marlene pareceu preocupada.

Lily sorriu para a amiga, para não causar preocupação, "Eu devo fazer as rondas logo."

"Você está bem?" perguntou Dumbledore gentil, "Sua patrulha pode ser dispensada se você precisar de atenção médica."

"Estou bem." Mentiu Lily, "Só com a cabeça cheia." Dumbledore não pareceu convencido, nenhum deles. Lily suspirou sob o olhar deles, "Eu só vou voltar para Hogwarts para me deitar."

Mary, Marley, Ingrid e Susan olharam para Lily pasmas. Lily acenou para elas antes de pressionar a mão na testa e sair.

O patrono de James era um cervo.

O patrono de Lily era uma corça.

Deixando de lado dementadores falsos e bicho papão, era isso que estava na cabeça dela. Lily se lembrou da passagem sobre patronos e como disse que casais em que os patronos combinavam estavam fadados a ficarem juntos. Ela se lembrou de provocar James, de dizer que ela nunca teria uma corça como patrono. Afinal, como ela Lily poderia saber que James era a alma gêmea dela? Como alguém pode saber algo assim até estarem apaixonados?

E ela não estava apaixonada.

Estava?

Lily estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não notou por quem ela passou a caminho das carruagens.

"Lily?" ela congelou em desespero e olhou para cima para os olhos castanhos que alguns bruxos considerariam a alma gêmea dela, "Você está bem?" James esticou a mão para tocar o ombro dela e ela se afastou.

Ele notou e se aproximou preocupado. Os amigos dele não estavam por perto e Lily ficou grata por isso, ela não sabia como manteria a calma sob os olhares julgadores. James coçou o pescoço desconfortável.

"Eu estou indo para o castelo," murmurou Lily, "estou com dor de cabeça."

"Eu posso ir com vo..."

"Não." ela repetiu firme quando as sobrancelhas dele se arquearam, "Não, eu estou bem. Eu só... é aquele tempo do mês." Ela mentiu, esperando que o dissuadisse, "Sério, James, vá se divertir com seus amigos. Te vejo amanhã."

Ela conseguiu dar um beijo na bochecha dele. Quando se afastou viu que a expressão de James combinava com a dela.

De acordo com aquele livro velho com poeira, Lily e James eram almas gêmeas. Os patronos eram uma reflexão da alma e Lily tinha visto a dela enquanto protegia as amigas do dementador falso. A corça parecia brava e resiliente, apesar dos medos de Lily. Na mente dela, Lily viu os dois juntos, cervo e corça. O cervo estava com os galhos e a corça com o olhar arregalado, combinava com o cabelo selvagem de James e com os olhos verdes de Lily. Eles combinavam em tamanho, perfeita natureza, e perfeita estatura.

Lily não pode evitar se sentir traída quando caiu na cama ao voltar para o castelo, porque James não teria se questionado. Se ela tivesse dito para ele qual era o patrono dela, ele teria bufado e dito que sabia esse tempo todo... mas, Lily?

Ela podia acreditar na possibilidade de ter encontrado a alma gêmea dela com dezessete anos?


	11. Bad Liars

Capítulo 11  
 _Com os meus sentimentos em fogo, eu acho que sou um péssimo mentiroso  
Eu vejo como a sua atenção se constrói, é como olhar em um espelho  
O seu toque é um pílula de felicidade, mas tudo o que a gente faz é temer  
O que poderia acontecer em seguida?_

Lily assistiu o sol se pôr debaixo das cobertas. O dormitório estava frio, porque uma das garotas tinha deixado a janela aberta, mas Lily ainda estava em choque então ela caiu na cama, deixando a janela aberta mesmo. Estava sendo difícil compreender a corça que tinha aparecido na frente dela. Estava difícil para ela entender isso a partir de tudo o que ela sentia por James, os sentimentos dela tinha vindo à tona a partir de um feitiço de patrono em um banheiro.

Ela tinha que contar para James, ela tinha que fazer isso.

Entretanto, ainda havia aquele sentimento estranho, que estava preso na mente dela: como poderia uma teoria de que combinações de patronos seriam sua alma gêmea significar que seria verdade?

Mas também, como poderia não ser?

Lily tinha que ler o livro de novo. Ela tinha visto a passagem que dizia que os patronos eram literalmente um reflexo da alma. O patrono corpóreo era uma alma, e se o patrono de Lily combinava com o de James, então... almas gêmeas, tinha sido a definição que o livro tinha dado para o que ela tinha por ele. Lily sempre tinha confiado no que ela lia nos livros. Ela sempre tinha confiado nas palavras das páginas.

Então porque ela não podia confiar em si mesma?

A porta do dormitório abriu teatralmente e Lily se sentou, o cabelo ruivo caindo pelo rosto. Marlene entrou na sala carregando um saco de papel em um braço e o casaco no outro. O cabelo cacheado de Marlene estava molhado por causa da chuva, mas os olhos dela estavam brilhantes enquanto procuravam pelo quarto e encaravam Lily.

Marlene se sentou dramaticamente na cama de Lily, derrubando a sacola de doces da Dedosdemel no estômago. Lily grunhiu e arregalou os olhos para encarar a amiga. Marlene tinha olheiras abaixo dos olhos azuis. Lily pegou a sacola com doces e procurou por uma embalagem familiar. Lily pegou uns chocolates de pimenta e colocou na boca, fazendo a boca arder. Marlene arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Uh-oh." Disse Marlene, "Por que tão dramática?"

"Onde estão as outras meninas?" perguntou Lily, tentando (e falhando) mudar de assunto.

Marlene empurrou a amiga, então Lily foi obrigada a se mexer, para dar lugar para Marlene no colchão. Os cachos de Marlene formavam uma aureola dourada em volta da cabeça dela quando se deitou ao lado de Lily. Lily mastigou o chocolate de pimenta enquanto Lily pegava uns dos seus doces favoritos na sacola, pena de açúcar.

"Mary ainda está na cidade com o namorado Lufano dela. Ingrid e Sue conseguiram alguns Corvinais de quem elas estavam afim." Marlene sugou a pena de açúcar pensativa, "E eu decidi que seria melhor comer meus doces na cama."

Lily lambeu os lábios antes de pegar a sacola que estava ao lado delas, "Seu plano coincide com o meu."

"Tá." Marlene não pareceu convencida, "Então, você não estava interessada em sair para beber algo com o seu namorado?"

Lily virou a bochecha para observar Marlene comer a pena condescendente. O rosto de Marlene era duro, uma expressão que Lily nunca tinha visto no rosto dela antes. Mesmo assim, os olhos de Lily observaram a rosto pálido da amiga, a maneira que Marlene mastigava com irritação.

"Você está brava comigo?" perguntou Lily.

Marlene murmurou cautelosamente.

Lily caiu contra o travesseio para imitar a posição de Marlene, "Marlene, eu não estou fazendo drama..."

"Era um dementador falso, Lily." Disse Marlene, "Você não encarou a morte de verdade."

"Eu não estou irritada por causa do bicho papão." Lily se sentou e olhou para Marlene, que parecia muito preocupada com a pena de açúcar, "Eu estou irritada por causa da forma corpórea do meu patrono."

"Oh, Merlin" cantou Marlene amargamente, "Lily Evans está irritada porque ela finalmente conseguiu fazer um patrono corpóreo!"

Lily agarrou o braço de Marlene e empurrou, "Marlene!"

Marlene pegou um chocolate de pimenta da sacola de doces e jogou na cabeça de Lily, "Só para você saber, Lily," disse Marlene, " Eu adoraria poder produzir uma ideia de um patrono, mas eu não consigo nem um tufo, porque eu estou miserável e você está agindo como se fosse a pior coisa que pudesse ter acontecido."

Lily ouviu a maneira que a respiração de Marlene ficou presa na garganta. Lily viu um flash de dor passar pelo rosto dela. Lily percebeu que Marlene não estava brava com Lily por ter dispensado James em Hogsmeade, mas estava brava por que achou Lily ingrata. Lily pegou a mão de Marlene antes que pudesse enche-la de doce de novo.

"Marlene, me desculpe." Sussurrou Lily, "eu não estava tentado ser insensível."

Marlene fungou, "Então porque você está aqui amuada?" ela piscou, "Esse é o meu trabalho."

Lily se apoiou no travesseiro de novo e decidiu se abrir com Marlene, pelo menos para ter outro ponto de vista sobre o assunto, "Você promete não rir?"

Lily ouviu o sorriso na voz de Marlene, "Não."

Lily se virou para ver que Marlene ainda estava encarando o teto, mas um sorriso seco tinha substituído a testa franzida, "Marley, eu menti para todo mundo quando disse que não vi muito bem a forma do patrono."

"Um cavalo?" comentou Marlene com interesse.

"Era uma corça."

"Uma o que?" Marlene inclinou a cabeça para encarar Lily.

"Uma corça." Ao ver a expressão tonta de Marlene, Lily exalou, "Um cervo, Marlene. Um cervo fêmeo."

"Uma corça é super ofensiva para a sua personalidade ou algo assim?" Marlene pegou outra pena de açúcar, a primeira tendo acabado em minutos.

"Não," respondeu Lily, sem saber como contar para Marlene, "Não, é só que..."

Marlene provocou, "Você queria que fosse um leão?"

"O patrono de James é um cervo." Lily falou rápido e o rosto dela corou.

"Espere um minuto... isso, não é?" Marlene cochichou em espanto, os olhos se arregalando.

Lily brincou com o lençol, "Sim, o patrono dele é o macho."

Marlene ficou em silêncio e então, "Então vocês dois tem patronos que combinam?"

Lily assentiu.

Marlene inqueriu, "E há um problema nisso?"

"Você terminou a pesquisa sobre patronos das aulas que perdeu de DCAT?" perguntou Lily.

Marlene balançou a cabeça, "Não, o professor Pidge me deu mais duas semanas para terminar."

Lily se virou de barriga para baixo e colocou a cabeça no travesseiro, gemendo. Lily de repente se arrependeu de contar para Marlene, porque agora significava que ela teria que dar muito mais informações. Lily se confortou com o fato de que, quando ela finalmente, contasse para James, ele entenderia rapidamente.

E a pediria em casamento.

Lily suspirou de novo contra o travesseiro.

"Significa alguma coisa quando os patronos combinam?" Marlene perguntou de novo.

"Aparentemente," Lily se virou para que Marlene pudesse ouvir a voz dela, "uma vez que meu patrono é uma corça e o de James um cervo... nossas almas estão literalmente ligadas."

"Que porra isso significa?" Perguntou Marlene com o nariz franzido.

"Significa que James e eu somos o que os livros chamam de almas gêmeas."

Marlene começou tossir e se sentou enquanto o corpo dela sacudia a cama. Marlene bateu o punho no peito, tossindo, enquanto tentava engolir o pedaço de pena de açúcar engasgado. Lily revirou os olhos para a dramaticidade e esperou Marlene se acalmar. Quando Marlene parou de tossir, ela começou a rir. Lily tinha esperado semanas para ouvir a risada de Marlene, e ficou um pouco brava que ao admitir o relacionamento dela com James tinha feito Marlene começar uma risada histérica.

Lily bateu as mãos na frente do rosto dela e murmurou, "Eu não devia ter dito nada."

"Oh Merlin," Marlene caiu no colchão de novo, chutando as pernas de Lily irritantemente, " _Quão sortuda você é?"_

Lily abaixou as mãos, dando uma risada seca, "Sortuda? Eu estou pirando, o garoto que costumava me deixar louca, o garoto que ainda me deixa louca... ele é minha alma gêmea?"

Marlene beliscou a lateral de Lily, "Lily, você sabe quantas garotas morreriam para encontrar a alma gêmea delas aos dezessete?"

"Como você sabe que é verdade?" reclamou Lily, "James acredita em tudo porque ele é um romântico irreparável, mas como eu vou ter cem por cento de certeza que nós somos almas gêmeas?"

Marlene passou a mão pelos cabelos e resmungou, "Não sei, como você chegou a essa conclusão?"

"F _eitiços de defesa e como usá-los,_ ofereceu uma descrição bem impressiva," respondeu Lily sarcástica, "Combinação de patronos significa que nossas almas combinam, o que significa que eu e James compartilhamos a mesma alma."

"Você vai descer para contar a ele?"

"Não."

"O que tem de errado em contar para ele?"

Lily limpou a garganta, "Não é importante."

"Eu acho fofo."

"Marlene!" reclamou Lily, "eu quero contar, mas..."

Marlene revirou os olhos e sorriu para Lily, "Olhe, se você está realmente pirando por causa disso, deveria falar com o professor Pidge."

"Não há uma chance no inferno que eu vá contar para Pigeon sobre James Potter ser ou não minha alma gêmea." Lily cruzou os braços, "O pior plano que você teve, Marley."

"Não estou brincando, Lily," Marlene se irritou, "Pidge é inteligente e sabe muito sobre magia. Lembre-se, ele costumava trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios."

"A menos que ele tenha trabalhado especificamente com patronos, eu duvido que..."

"Ele e a esposa trabalhavam como a magia afeta o cérebro." Marlene se sentou e cruzou as pernas, "tecnicamente, sua alma é seu caráter que vem do seu cérebro, e o patrono é uma magia afetada pelo cérebro."

Lily balançou a cabeça, "Eu não quero falar com o Pidge."

"Porque você tem medo de que ele só vá confirmar que James é a sua alma gêmea?"

"Não," respondeu Lily, "Porque eu não gosto dele."

"Ele não é de todo ruim." Declarou Marlene.

"Pigeon odeia James e eu." Lily levantou as sobrancelhas para Marlene, "Ele iria rir se eu pedisse cinco segundos do tempo dele."

"Você quer saber se James é a sua alma gêmea ou não?" perguntou Marlene.

Claro que Lily queria mais respostas, mas mais respostas significariam menos confusão, e por alguma razão, Lily se sentiu mais confortável com o pensamento de ficar insegura do que ter certeza.

Lily mordeu o lábio e saiu da cama, "Você acha que James ainda está lá embaixo?"

"Ele estava lendo perto da lareira quando eu voltei."

Apesar do conhecimento ganho durante a tarde, Lily se incomodou em ficar longe de James. Marlene observou Lily pegar as vestes e vestir. Colocar os sapatos, escovar o cabelo, e se olhar no espelho.

"Eu volto depois." Lily disse.

"Vá agarrar a sua alma gêmea sem sentido." Marlene brincou.

Lily não podia agir como se nada tivesse mudado entre ela e James. Agir conforme o conhecimento só significaria algo se Lily tivesse certeza do porquê agir assim. Lily respirou fundo.

Marlene estreitou os olhos, "Lily." Lily olhou de volta com irritação, "Ele estava realmente preocupado com você... ele disse que você parecia péssima quando voltou para o castelo."

"Eu me sinto péssima." Murmurou Lily.

Marlene cruzou os braços, olhando para Lily, "Sabe, isso não é grande coisa... eu sei que você tem medo do amor, porque você tem medo de se apoiar em alguém além de si mesma." Lily encarou Marlene surpresa, "Mas, eu quero compartilhar o que Pigeon me disse semana passada."

Lily grunhiu, "Você não vai me repreender com as palavras do professor Pidge."

"Sério, Lily," cortou Marlene, "Eu me apoiei nos meus pais a vida toda. Mesmo quando eles estavam muito ocupados com o trabalho, eu podia contar com eles para me enviar dinheiro para vestes novas, ou para me dar um conselho sobre a escola... Eu sempre tive minha mãe e pai para me apoiar quando tive problemas. Você sabe o quão amedrontador é perceber que está sozinha? Perceber que meus pais nunca mais vão me ajudar de novo?"

"Por que você está tão assustada?" sussurrou Lily, "Você tem Eric e Aaron."

Marley tinha lágrimas nos olhos, "Eu sou diferente de você, Lily. Eu não sou tão independente como mostro. Eu não fico confortável em não ter ajuda como você. Eu me apoiei em todo mundo ao meu redor a minha vida toda, e perder meus pais me fez pensar em quem mais eu vou perder quando nós deixarmos a escola."

"Não fale igual ao Professor..."

"Como Pigeon?" bufou Marlene, "Lily, ele me deu o melhor conselho. Ele me disse que quando a esposa dele morreu e ele ficou cego, ele recusou todo mundo que tentou ajudar e olhe para ele agora."

Lily pensou no Professor sombrio deles. Ele era miserável, e odiava a tudo e a todos. Na verdade, Marlene foi a primeira aluna a se aproximar dele. Lily engoliu em seco, imaginando o que exatamente tinha acontecido com a esposa dele para deixa-lo tão amargurado. Lily se afastou da porta e se aproximou de Marlene. Marlene encarou o chão.

"Ele está mais sozinho do que nunca, mesmo nesse castelo cercado de alunos." Cochichou Marlene, "Eu não quero acabar como ele... você quer?"

"Claro que você não vai ficar como ele." Lily pegou a mão de Marley e Marley se afastou.

"Eu poderia me tornar alguém como ele." Argumentou Marlene, "porque como ele, quando eu perdi as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, eu tentei afastar todo mundo." Marley engasgou e limpou os olhos, "Eu invejo você."

"Eu?"

"Você sempre foi tão independente e confiante." Marlene chorou, "Claro, você chora mais do que a gente quando algo dá errado, mas você nunca se apoiou em mim ou em Mary."

"Isso não é verdade." Retrucou Lily brava, "Vocês são minhas melhores amigas."

"E você é a minha." Disse Marlene com um soluço, "Mas Lily, você nunca precisou da gente para ser feliz. Nós nos amamos e damos suporte uma para oura, mas o que você tem com o James... James, que olha para você como se fosse feita de ouro... é diferente do que você sente por Mary e eu."

"Não, não é." Sussurrou Lily, "Eu não sei o que faria sem você ou Mary."

"Oh, você superaria." Sussurrou Marlene de volta.

"Como pode dizer isso?" Lily agarrou a mão de Marlene de novo, se ajoelhando perto da amiga, "Eu ficaria devastada se algo acontecesse com você."

"Devastada." Marlene sorriu tristemente, "mas você poderia viver sem mim."

Lily não gostou do que Marlene estava implicando e lágrimas caíram pelo rosto dela.

Marlene limpou as bochechas, "Lily, eu ouvi você sussurrar o nome do James antes do seu patrono. Mary e eu nem chegamos aos pés dele." Marley riu entre lágrimas quando viu o horror na rosto de Lily, ao compreender, "e você tem tanto medo de depender de alguém além de você mesma, que você quer afastar o James no momento em que percebeu que ele pode ser a melhor coisa do mundo para você."

Os lábios de Lily tremeram.

Marley tocou a bochecha de Lily suavemente, "Ele é a sua lembrança feliz, Lily. O que tem de errado nisso?"

"Eu não posso..."

Marlene colocou as mãos defensivamente, "Só estou dizendo, Lily," os olhos azuis brilharam com lágrimas, "Eu te conheço há um longo tempo e nunca te vi tão feliz com alguém até te ver com James, quando você voltou do funeral a minha mãe e do meu pai."

"Como você sabe que é amor?' Lily sussurrou receosa, "Como eu sei que o amo?"

"Eu não sei." Disse Marlene, "Eu nunca amei alguém assim."

Lily suspirou e se afastou de Marlene, "Eu vou falar com o James."

Quando ela saiu do dormitório, se apoiou na porta e lutou para controlar as lágrimas. Lily não tinha brigado com Marlene já fazia tempo, e Marlene nunca tinha sido tão honesta antes. Como Marlene podia ver tão claramente? Como ela conseguiu deixar Lily tão emocional com o pensamento de amar James mais do que qualquer pessoa na Terra?

Lily tinha que ver James.

Ela encontrou o garoto em questão sentado no sofá da sala comunal, com as pernas esticadas, lendo um livro. Ele estava com as vestes, mas estavam bagunçadas. Ele parecia um caco, até o cabelo estava mais bagunçado que o normal. Lily tinha feito isso com ele, e imediatamente se sentiu culpada. Lily se apoiou no encosto do sofá, os dedos passando pelo o couro enquanto o observava.

"Oi."

O oi suave dela fez a cabeça dele se levantar como se ela tivesse gritado. Os olhos castanhos de James registraram a figura dela quando ela deu a volta no sofá, se apoiando no braço. Ele estava lendo um livro Aritmancia, e ela sorriu, sabendo o quão nerd ele era e o amando por isso. A mão de James imediatamente tocou a bochecha dela e os olhos dele procuraram algo no rosto dela que ela não pudesse esconder.

"Como está sua cabeça?" ele murmurou.

"Não totalmente boa" ela tentou fazer uma piada, mas sabia que não tinha feito alcançar o olhar dela.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele, "Alguma vez esteve?"

O sorriso dele podia afastar uma horda de dementadores, clareou a escuridão em volta do coração dela. Lily sorriu de volta quando ele se inclinou para escovar os lábios contra os dela contente. Ele tinha sabor de bolo de chocolate.

"Quer dar uma volta?" ele perguntou docemente ao se afastar e procurar pela mochila no sofá, " eu trouxe duas cervejas amanteigadas e alguns bolos de chocolate."

Lily arrumou os óculos dele, "Meu herói."

James sorriu com o elogio, se levantando antes de pegar a mão dela e puxá-la junto. Lily estava grata que ela tinha escolhido colocar os sapatos porque ele a levou por todo a caminho até a escadaria e continuou até estarem perto do quarto andar, no meio das escadas. Acima dele, as escadas estavam se movendo como sempre fizeram. Lily observou elas se moverem e James pegou duas cervejas amanteigadas da mochila dele. Ele abriu uma para si e outra para ela. Ele levantou a bebida para brindar com ela.

Depois de um longo gole, James falou, "Eu sei que hoje não saiu como o planejado, mas estou feliz que estamos aqui agora."

"Me prometeram chocolate?"

James riu e pegou dentro da mochila, tirando um monte de pacote de bolo de chocolate, o favorito dele. Eles passaram os pacotes um para o outro até o estômago doer e estivessem sorrindo insistentemente com o todo o açúcar. Lily apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo dela.

"Você quer conversar sobre hoje?" perguntou James.

"Na verdade, não."

Ele sorriu e a puxou para mais perto, "Eu ouvi um rumor de que você lutou com um dementador?"

"Era um bicho papão."

"Ainda é legal."

"Foi absolutamente assustador." Ela deu um olhar para James, "Como se tivesse revivendo a fogueira do verão."

"Dementadores de lado, eu ainda sou meio fã da fogueira de verão." Disse James, "Nós tivemos uma ótima viagem para a Escócia."

Lily riu quando se lembrou de James a agarrando do nada e aparatando os dois para o norte. A fogueira tinha sido só a poucos meses atrás, mas muita coisa tinha mudado desde que Lily ficou bêbada e dançou no fogo com Marlene e Mary. Lily olhou para ele através dos cílios e viu que a ele a encarava amavelmente. Os dedos passando suavemente pelo cabelo dela.

Antes que Lily pudesse ganhar coragem para contar a James sobre o patrono, Sirius apareceu do nada, jogando um braço em volta dele dramaticamente. Lily só sabia que era Sirius, graças ao cheiro de cigarros e uísque de fogo, um cheiro que ele tinha há muito tempo. James suspirou, parecendo frustrado com a interrupção de Sirius. Lily se sentou com um sorriso quando viu o olhar que James deu para Sirius.

"Os passarinhos apaixonados estão com fome?" ele perguntou alto, "Porque eu estou faminto e Remus não quer se levantar da cama para jantar e eu não quero ir sozinho."

"Por que não vai com o Peter?" Lily levantou as sobrancelhas para ele.

"Eu gosto mais de vocês dois." Sirius sorriu estupidamente para ela.

James tirou a atenção de Lily para focar no que Sirius tinha dito, "Remus precisa comer, Padfoot."

"Diga isso para ele," Sirius falou sombrio antes de se virar para Lily, "E você, Evans? Com fome?"

"Não muita." Respondeu Lily, "James e Marlene me trouxeram doces."

Sirius fez um bico, "E ninguém pensou em mim?"

"Me deixe ver se consigo fazer o Remus se levantar." James suspirou, dando um beijo na bochecha gelada de Lily, "Eu encontro vocês lá embaixo, no salão principal, e nós podemos jantar juntos."

Sirius tendo visto o olhar no rosto de Lily quando James se afastou, se aproximou com uma expressão engraçada na direção dela.

"O que aconteceu de errado?" Sirius franziu os olhos para ela.

"Por que todo mundo fica perguntando isso?" perguntou Lily irritada, "Não tem nada de errado. Eu só tive um dia ruim."

"Tá bom." Sirius jogou as mãos pra cima, defensivo, "Desculpe ter perguntado."

Lily revirou os olhos para Sirius, propositalmente mostrando a irritação dela.

"Tem a ver com o bicho papão que você encontrou?" ele perguntou, quando ela não respondeu, Sirius não parou, "O quarto do meu irmão teve um bicho papão uma vez quando éramos crianças."

Lily limpou a garganta e se levantou, pegando a mochila de James, que ele tinha esquecido ao sair para chamar Remus para comer. Lily começou a descer as escadas, Sirius a seguindo logo atrás balbuciando como uma mulher velha.

"Meu pai foi o pior, claro, e não acreditou em Regulus quando ele disse que tinha visto uma múmia no quarto dele e a pobre criança foi aterrorizada pela múmia a noite por um mês direto, antes da múmia da mãe dele de verdade se livrar dele."

"Múmias?" Lily se virou para olhar Sirius, "não são aterrorizantes como dementadores."

"Dementador em um banheiro." Sirius parecia feliz com a direção da conversa.

"Meio trágico." Lily disse entredentes.

"O que foi trágico foi como você tentou se livrar disso."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

Sirius deu de ombros, "Ingrid disse que você tentou usar um feitiço do patrono no bicho papão."

"Ela não guarda nada para si mesmo?" murmurou Lily, os olhos se revirando para o teto, "Vamos lá, você acharia que ela tem coisas melhores para fazer."

"Eu não acredito que você pensou que fosse um dementador de verdade."

Lily torceu para James se apressar antes que Sirius começasse a irritar, "O que você teria feito?"

"Reconhecido que era um bicho papão." Disse Sirius convencido, "E então ter usado um feitiço apropriado para me livrar dele."

Lily ficou interessada, "Que feitiço apropriado?"

" _Riddikulus."_

"O que?"

"O feitiço, Lily, esse é o feitiço." Sirius fungou, "minha mãe fez a múmia se desenrolar, o que fez Regulus rir, para matar o bicho papão."

"Ah, bom," disse Lily de mau humor, "Então tudo o que eu tinha que ter feito era rir e então o bicho papão pararia de tentar sugar minha alma."

"Eu não sabia que ruivas tinham almas para serem sugadas." Ao olhar de Lily, Sirius bufou, "Você está de péssimo humor, não? O que foi tão ruim sobre hoje que todo mundo te trouxe doce? Não é como se o seu patrono não tivesse funcionado, Ingrid disse que foi corpóreo."

"Eu não estou brava sobre o bicho papão." Cortou Lily.

Os olhos cinzentos de Sirius brilharam ameaçadores, "Ah, você está brava por causa da corça."

"Como você sabe disso?!" Lily se virou, tirando a varinha para apontar para o peito de Sirius, porque é claro que o idiota do Sirius Black sabia a verdade antes de todo mundo.

Claro, porra.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, "Bem, Ingrid disse que ela achou que fosse uma corça, mas que você insistiu que era um cavalo..." ao olhar culpado de Lily, Sirius disse, "Sorte sua que o James não estava por perto quando Ingrid contou a história para mim."

"Você sabe o que significa então, quando um patrono combina?"

"Claro." Sirius latiu uma risada, "Eu fiz a mesma pesquisa que você."

"Você vai contar para o James?"

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha, "Não é o meu plano, por que?"

"Eu realmente não sei como me sinto sobre isso ainda."

Sirius lambeu os lábios antes de responder, "O que você vai fazer quando ele colocar junto as coisas?"

"Não me importo," respondeu Lily, "Só o mantenha ocupado, então eu posso descobrir como ter certeza de que isso é real e não uma piada doentia..."

"Não seja dura, ele já meio que violou nossos planos para hoje à noite para ficar com você." Disse Sirius duramente.

Lily inclinou a cabeça para o lado, "O que tem hoje a noite?" ela brincou com um sorriso, "Clube noturno dos marotos?"

Um sorriso de lobo substituiu o mal humor, "Eh, isso só os marotos sabem e você nunca vai descobrir." Ele piscou para ela e gesticulou para ela, "Vai pensar, eu vou fazer com que James fique ocupado até amanhã de manhã, então ele é seu problema de novo."

Lily bufou, pensando no que poderia manter James ocupado por tanto tempo. Sem pensar, ela passou a mochila de James para Sirius, que a saudou zoando. Ela ficou surpresa em encontrar um aliado em Sirius, mas não podia negar que era útil.

"Se divirta fazendo o que for que vocês vão fazer, hoje à noite." Ela ofereceu.

Sirius colocou as mãos nos bolsos, "Você tem seus segredos, Evans, nós temos os nossos."

A noite pós Hogsmeade, o castelo de Hogwarts acordou coberto com neve. A neve fofa estava nas janelas, na floresta proibida, e criando um humor suave nos alunos preguiçosos naquela manhã. Lily, grata pela preguiça de todo mundo, conseguiu pegar o café da manhã e desaparecer na biblioteca rapidamente, sem encontrar o namorado dela ou algum de seus amigos. A biblioteca estava vazia, exceto por alguns lufanos fofocando perto da lareira. Lily foi direto para as estantes do fundo onde ela sabia que o livro que estava procurando ficava.

O castelo não estava bem aquecido e os dedos dela estavam gelados enquanto procuravam pelo livro na seção de feitiços. Lily estava usando um suéter grosso debaixo das vestes, mas mesmo assim estava com frio, uma vez que a saia da escola deixava as pernas à mostra. Lily mordeu os lábios, tentando ignorar o quanto queria ir para a lareira na sala comunal da Grifinória. James a encontraria lá, e se juntaria a ela, a deixando sem tempo para explorar mais sobre a relação deles.

Não importava quantos livros Lily tirava das estantes, nenhum ajudou a chegar à uma conclusão. Todo livro de feitiço que mencionava o patrono também mencionava a circunstância única onde o patrono combinante significava amor verdadeiro. Alguns livros diziam que o patrono podia mudar baseado nos impactos da alma, como casamento ou morte... mas casos como de Lily e James não havia relatos. Lily grunhiu em frustração e deixou a cabeça se apoiar contra as prateleiras.

Era meio dia e meia e ela sabia que tinha que voltar para a sociedade, ante que as amigas notassem que estava desaparecida. Lily decidiu que a única outra opção, era perguntar para o Professor Pidge. A mandíbula dela ficou rígida enquanto andava para o corredor de DCAT.

Lily balançou a cabeça quando chegou ao escritório do professor Pidge. Por sorte, o velho homem estava sentado à mesa ouvindo uma opera horrível, que ele tanto amava. Ela podia ouvir a música da porta, mantendo os alunos longe. Lily engoliu em seco antes de respirar profundamente e caminhar para a zona de Pigeon.

Ao ouvir os passos de Lily, o Professor Pidge se virou para o som e tirou a varinha.

"Quem é?"

"Lily Evans."

O professor Pidge suspirou e encostou na cadeira, "É domingo, garota, vá embora."

"Eu tenho uma pergunta sobre patronos, e como eles uh... representam a alma." Lily entrou no escritório, se sentando na cadeira oposta à mesa do professor.

Pigeon franziu a testa, "Por que isso seria importante o suficiente para arruinar a minha manhã de domingo?"

Lily prendeu o cabelo infeliz, "Bem, eu não sei se você ouviu o que aconteceu nos três vassouras ontem..."

"Não." Pidge a cortou, "eu não tenho a tendência de ouvir as fofocas dos alunos."

Lily tentou não ficar brava com o temperamento curto dele, "Eu fiz um patrono corpóreo ontem, professor, e eu tenho algumas preocupações, uma só na verdade."

"O animal não vai mudar, se é isso que está perguntando." Disse Pigeon com uma revirada de olhos, "se uma jaritacaca saiu da sua varinha, você terá uma jaritacaca e nada mudará isso."

"Primeiro, não era uma jaritacaca." Disse Lily, "Segundo, estou ofendida de você achar que o reflexo da minha alma seria uma jaritacaca."

Pigeon sorriu rudemente, "Aliás, eu fiquei surpreso ao saber que o monitor chefe tem um cervo ao invés de um chipanzé, como eu achei que teria."

Lily esqueceu que Pigeon sabia a forma do patrono de James. James foi um dos poucos alunos que conseguiram um patrono corpóreo. Ela tinha que ser cautelosa e não admitir a própria forma do patrono. Ela não queria que Pidge soubesse.

"Eu não estou aqui por causa da forma, não exatamente". Lily evadiu a verdade, "Eu quero saber sobre patronos que combinam."

Pigeon se inclinou na cadeira tão abruptamente que pegou Lily com guarda baixa, "Evans, o seu patrono combina com outro?"

"Uh," Lily não queria dizer para Pigeon toda a verdade, ela não podia, "Talvez?"

"Huh." Os dedos de Pigeon bateram na mesa com o ritmo da música, "Bem, assumo que você ter vindo até mim, significa que você sabe as implicações desse fenômeno."

"Almas gêmeas." Sussurrou Lily, antes de dizer apressadamente, "Mas isso é besteira, certo? O conceito de amor verdadeiro, é..."

"Real?"

"Amor verdadeiro?" Lily retrucou, "Real?"

"Você é tola, garota." Respondeu o professor Pidge, "eu passei anos estudando os conceitos de amor e magia, foi como conheci minha esposa."

"Eu sei." Lily balançou a cabeça, "Ou bem, eu sabia que você foi casado."

"Vocês fofocam demais para o meu gosto," Pidge grunhiu, "Vocês deveriam estar mais preocupados com as pessoas fora desses muros, não com um homem velho amargo dentro deles."

"Pelo que conta," ela disse para ele, "Você deve estar aqui somente como um favor para Dumbledore, mas você é único professor dessa escola que tenta nos avisar sobre a ironia cruel do mundo."

"Que ironia cruel aconteceu com você, garota?" explodiu Pidge, "Alguém que você ama morreu?"

"Não."

"Você está com problemas?"

"Só romanticamente." Ela não sabia como essas palavras saíra tão sarcásticas, mas elas fizeram o professor Pidge arquear uma sobrancelha.

"Seu patrono combina com alguém da sua sala, não é?" ele perguntou perceptivo e ela ficou agradecida dele não poder vê-la corar.

"Uh." Ela olhou para o chão, pensando na corça, "Parece similar ao patrono de outra pessoa..."

"Então você deveria se considerar muito sortuda." Retrucou Pidge, "é um fenômeno raro ter um patrono que combina sem adulteração prévia do coração."

"Como você sabe tanto sobre essas coisas?" perguntou Lily, "Você estudou isso com a sua esposa no Departamento de Mistérios?"

"Saia." Mandou Pidge, "Seu jogo de vinte perguntas acabou."

Lily se levantou brava, tendo certeza de bater o pé enquanto saia para ele saber da raiva dela. Ela estava perto da porta, mas o tom fascinado de Pigeon a parou.

"Evans, qual forma o seu patrono tomou?"

"Eu... eu... uh." Lily sussurrou tragicamente do batente da porta, "Eu não vi."

"Bem," Pigeon a chamou, "Quando você descobrir, e se combinar com alguém da sua sala. Eu gostaria de falar com vocês dois."

Lily congelou, "Por que?"

"Porque eu não acho que você entendeu o quão especial deve ser ter alguém tão puramente seu e que viver sem essa pessoa é como caminhar pelo inferno, pelo resto da sua vida."

"O que isso quer dizer?" cochichou Lily.

Pigeon encarou o fundo do escritório engolindo em seco. Pra sorte de Lily, Sirius não tinha conseguido manter James longe porque James estava passando pelo quadro da Grifinória ao mesmo tempo que Lily. Ele não estava sozinho. Peter olhou em volta de Lily, enviando um olhar para James quando ele entrou pelo quadro sem o casal.

"Não demore, Prongs." Peter avisou James, e James franziu o cenho.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa com o aviso de Peter. James tinha um tempo limitado com ela agora. Lily virou-se com a expressão surpresa para James e ele não pareceu preocupado com o estranho ultimato de Peter.

"Hey," ele disse com um sorriso, "Onde você esteve?"

"Aqui." Ela respondeu estranha, "Lá. Por aí."

James a ajudou passar pelo quadro, dando um beijo na mão dela enquanto a segurava. Lily não pôde deixar de se sentir culpada pelo segredo que estava guardando. Lily manteve os dedos dele em um aperto. James beijou a bochecha dela, a fazendo fechar os olhos com o toque terno dele.

"Está bem?" perguntou James, "Marlene nos disse que você deixou o dormitório cedo hoje de manhã."

"Eu tinha umas coisas para pensar." Ela disse, "Como está Remus?"

James fungou, "Remus?"

"Ontem à noite o Sirius disse que o Remus não estava comendo?"

James piscou rapidamente, "Oh," os olhos castanhos dele foram para o chão, "Ele está na ala hospitalar agora."

"Remus está na ala hospitalar, de novo?"

"Calma," pediu James instantaneamente, "o Remus está bem. Ele só vai passar a noite."

Lily franziu o nariz quando ele não a olhou nos olhos, "Se ele está bem, por que vai passar a noite?"

"Nós podemos não falar sobre isso?" James implorou, "Remus odeia quando as pessoas falam sobre ele ficar doente o tempo todo."

"Remus não tem que saber que eu perguntei se você não contar para ele." Lily cruzou os braços, "O que tem de errado com ele?"

James pareceu nervoso de repente, "Oh, bem... o negócio é que nós ainda temos nossos planos e o Peter está me esperando lá em cima."

"Planos sem o Remus?" questionou Lily.

"Sim." James levantou a cabeça, "Uh, sabe, nós temos esses planos por meses, então... por mais que eu ame conversar, eu realmente tenho que encontrar o Peter lá em cima, tipo, em dois minutos."

"O que vocês vão fazer de tão importante?" perguntou Lily.

"Jogos de tabuleiros." Ele deu para ela um sorriso e ela quase o socou no braço, mas ele beijou a bochecha dela e correu como um covarde.

James estava mentindo.

Lily podia dizer.

Mas ela não podia fazer nada sobre James mentir, porque ela estava mentindo para ele também.

Grandes almas gêmeas eles eram.


	12. True Love: Part 1

Capítulo 12  
 _Você pode ouvir no silêncio.  
Você pode sentir a caminho de casa.  
Você pode ver com as luzes acessas.  
Você está apaixonada, amor verdadeiro.  
_

"Expecto Patronum."

A corça apareceu na visão de Lily por um minuto no escuro. A pele parecia um brilho de prata e azul, quase como um fantasma. De certa maneira, Lily especulou que era a aparição da alma dela. Ela encarou a corça por um longo tempo para apreciar a forma que as orelhas se curvaram em interesse, como se Lily tivesse dito algo especial. Não fazia nenhum barulho enquanto ficou parada no meio do quarto silencioso, o único barulho vinha de onde Marlene roncava, na própria cama. Como os outros dez patronos corpóreos que Lily conjurou durante a noite, a corça despareceu devagar.

 _Almas gêmeas._

Para Lily, que nunca tinha pensado sobre a capacidade do amor antes, a palavra em si parecia tão permanente.

Não que ela não gostasse de James, ou se importasse com ele, para pensar sobre uma vida com ele. Na verdade, a única coisa que Lily conseguia pensar era o quanto ela se importava com James. Ela queria saber que ele estava seguro. Ela queria saber que ela podia contar com ele para ajudá-la. Lily queria saber se a mesma sensação confortável que estava no estômago dela era a mesma sensação que James tinha quando pensava nela no meio da noite.

Toda as vezes que Lily produziu um patrono naquela noite tinha sido com uma memória de James. Era o James sorrindo um dos sorrisos sarcásticos dele. Era James dançando com ela na festa do Slughorn. Era James a beijando de maneiras que a pele dela ficava vermelha e a mente dela ia para outro lugar.

Então, talvez seja isso que tenha deixado Lily mordida quando percebeu que estavam mentindo um para o outro. Talvez fosse por isso que ela não conseguia dormir enquanto imaginava contar para ele sobre o patrono assim que o visse na manhã seguinte. Ela sabia que se contasse a verdade para James, então talvez ele ficasse mais inclinado a compartilhar alguns dos segredos que ele mantinha com os amigos. Lily sabia que provavelmente era Peter que estava falando para James ficar quieto... Remus e Sirius tinham sido sempre abertos com ela.

Lily sabia que James era honesto com ela na maior parte das vezes. Era só o que tinha acontecido essa noite que a tinha preocupado. Não que ela não confiasse nele (porque ela confiava muito nele), era só que ela estava preocupada. E essa preocupação na verdade espantou Lily, porque era mesma preocupação que ela sentiu quando soube que o pai estava com câncer no sexto ano. Era a mesma preocupação que ela sentiu quando o gato velho dela, Fluffs, tinha sido atropelado por um carro. Era uma preocupação além do afeto.

Lily levantou a varinha perto dos olhos no escuro e a encarou. Ao redor dela as outras meninas dormiam. O sol não tinha se levantado ainda. Lily sentiu as arestas da varinha, bem polida depois de sete anos de magia. Sete anos lançando feitiços e colocando as pessoas nos lugares delas, se preciso fosse. Ela lembrou quantas vezes tinha virado a varinha para James quando eles eram mais novos, e sorriu.

O tempo tinha mudado muita coisa desde que ela tinha quinze anos, e Lily finalmente aceitou isso. Ela achou que não sabia o que era o amor, mas era interessante, ela só nunca tinha aceitado que uma pessoa podia amar de diferentes maneiras.

Lily amava os pais. Ela amava a maneira que eles aceitaram a magia dela, mesmo que a fizesse diferente deles. Alternativamente, James aceitou Lily pelo sangue que ela tinha, apesar de ter crescido em uma família cujo os ancestrais vinham de centenas de anos atrás de bruxos.

Lily amava Marlene. Ela amava a risada de Marlene quando Lily dizia algo absurdo. A risada de James era a parte favorita dela quando ele se encantava com as fascinações dela. Lily especialmente amava a risada de James depois que ele dizia algo bobo e brincando quando eles estavam se provocando.

Lily amava Mary. Ela amava Mary por ser franca e esperta, especialmente quando elas não estavam se olhando nos olhos. James era como Mary, de algumas maneiras, porque ele nunca falhou em dar um olhar reservado e distante quando ela estava sendo difícil.

Quando ela finalmente contasse para ele sobre o patrono, James certamente a olharia de diferentes formas. Lily sorriu quando imaginou o rosto dele. Ele iria reclamar um pouco por ela não ter dito algo antes e então James a iria empurrar contra a parede e a beijar até perderem o fôlego (e ela deixaria), porque ele sempre era zeloso. Ela o amava por essa paixão.

Lily pôde apontar o exato momento, a memória exata, quando ela decidiu que gostava de James Potter.

Tinha sido no quinto ano dela, depois dos NOMs. Marlene e Ingrid tinha vindo correndo até ela, ambas com os olhos brilhando pela fofoca. Lily tinha estado sentada nos jardins com Mary, repassando as anotações. Lily se lembrou do choque quando contaram os rumores que circulavam por Hogwarts, murmúrios sobre James e o ex-amigo dela, Severus Snape.

" _Você ouviu?"_

Lily se lembrou que tinha levado dois segundos para Ingrid desabafar. Ingrid não tinha mudado muito nos últimos sete anos; ela sempre tinha sido interessada por fofoca. Lily passou os olhos pela cortina fechada de Ingrid enquanto se lembrava dos eventos.

" _Severus Snape foi xeretar pelo salgueiro lutador ontem à noite e quase foi morto..."_

Lily lembrou o pânico no coração dela quando ouviu aquilo. Ela lembrou de derrubar a pena e Mary a pegar. Snape era amigo de Lily naquela época e Lily se lembrou de ter estado brava por ele, até Marlene terminar a história. Na verdade, o mesmo momento em que ela decidiu que gostava de James foi o mesmo momento em que ela começou a duvidar de Snape.

" _Você nunca vai adivinhar quem disse para o Snape não ir para o salgueiro, James Potter!"_

Lily relembrou o segundo que começou a desacreditar na vingança mencionada por Snape. Os garotos sempre tinham tido algo e Lily sabia que eles brigavam constantemente nos corredores então ela imaginou o que tinha feito James tentar salvar Snape da árvore perigosa. Mary e Lily concordaram que já era tempo de James começar a se importar com outra pessoa além dele mesmo.

Claro, depois, Lily soube da história verdadeira. Snape tinha sido desafiado a tentar passar pela a árvore perigosa. Era uma área proibida da escola depois que um aluno tinha tido o olho arrancado pelo balanço da árvore. Sirius tinha desafiado Snape, e Lily sabia, Snape nunca resistiria a um desafio de James ou Sirius. Quando James soube o que Sirius tinha feito, ele correu para resgatar e salvar Snape, antes da árvore acabar com ele.

Esse foi o momento em que Lily pensou que, talvez, James não fosse tão irritantemente vaidoso como deixava as pessoas acreditarem. Antes daquele momento, Lily não tinha gostado muito de James. Ele era todo magrelo com um cabelo preto bagunçado no topo da cabeça. Ele brincava com os pomos de ouro durante as aulas. James costumava usar óculos que eram muito grandes para o rosto dele. Ele costumava rir muito de algo e contar muita vantagem.

Ele ainda era barulhento e ainda gostava de se mostrar, mas Lily gostava dele. Ela gostava dele o suficiente para ficar acordar a noite toda pensando nas maneiras que ela o adorava. Lily nunca tinha ficado acordada pensando em um garoto antes.

Quando o sol nasceu e brilhou no dormitório, Lily estava sentada na beirada da cama encarando os sapatos. Os saltos dela estavam batendo enquanto ela repassava o que iria dizer para James, pela sexagésima vez. Ela imaginou se deveria esperar lá embaixo e pegar um café antes para ele... ou ela poderia ir direto para o dormitório dele.

Um travesseiro atingiu a cabeça de Lily e ela levantou a cabeça em descrença, "Ouch!"

Em volta de Lily, as outras garotas estavam ficando prontas para as aulas. Mary estava colocando as vestes, falando com Ingrid e Sue sobre um show bruxo que Cattermole queria a levar durante o feriado. Marlene foi a única que tinha notado Lily encarando o chão. Ela tinha um sorriso que a entregava como a atiradora de travesseiros.

"Você está encarando o chão há cinco minutos. Tudo bem?" perguntou Marlene.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu, "Sim, só pensando."

"Sobre James." Sorriu Ingrid e Mary revirou os olhos atrás de Ingrid.

Ingrid e Susan trocaram um olhar antes de saírem do dormitório e rirem. Lily ficou feliz que elas tinham decidido sair, então ela poderia falar com Marlene em paz. Mary terminou de abotoar as vestes, ouvindo a conversa de Lily e Marlene atentamente.

Marlene suspirou e sentou na cama ao lado de Lily, "Você falou com o professor Pidge?"

Lily assentiu, "Sim, Marlene, falei com ele."

"E?"

Lily explicou, "E nada."

Marlene levantou a sobrancelha, "E você falou com o James?"

"James tinha algo para fazer com os meninos ontem à noite." Disse Lily, "Então não pudemos conversar."

"Você disse que queria conversar com o James e ele deu o fora?" Marlene pareceu surpresa com a notícia.

"Er, não," disse Lily desconfortável, "Eu meio que perguntei por quê o Remus estava na ala hospitalar de novo e ele ficou um pouco irritado."

"Você estava preocupada com um dos amigos dele e ele ficou bravo?" falou Mary de onde estava trançando o cabelo, "Que idi..."

Lily a cortou para defender James, "Eu forcei a barra, e ele claramente não queria falar sobre o assunto."

"Você não jogou para fora o fato de que são almas gêmeas?"

"Eu fiquei distraída quando perguntei o que o Remus estava fazendo, porque o Sirius disse que ele não estava comendo... e então o idiota do Peter disse para o James não demorar..."

"Você está com ciúmes?" perguntou Marlene divertida, "Ele passando muito tempo com os amigos e não se agarrando com você? É?"

"Eu não estou com ciúmes, eu gosto dos amigos dele, na maior parte do tempo." Bufou Lily, "Mas, quando eu perguntei o que ele ia fazer com os amigos ontem à noite, o James disse que eles tinham planejado jogos de tabuleiros."

"Jogos de tabuleiros." Marlene arqueou a sobrancelha, "Que merda é essa?"

"Exatamente."

Marlene viu as linhas de estresse no rosto de Lily, "Tipo, James e os amigos sempre foram estranhos e desaparecem juntos por horas."

Mary falou de trás do malão, "Nós todos sabemos que eles só vão para a torre de astronomia beber e jogar cartas."

Lily se levantou e se alongou, discordando de Mary, "Eles não dão a mínima. Eles provavelmente têm uísque de fogo no quarto toda noite."

"De qualquer forma," interferiu Marlene, "Mary tem um ponto, provavelmente não é nada. James só estava provocando."

"Eu posso dizer quando ele está brincando," disse Lily, "ele não me olhou nos olhos a conversa toda."

"Eu ainda acho que você devia ter contado ao James no momento que o viu."

"Me desculpe por ter perguntado sobre a saúde do amigo dele." Lily pegou a mochila do chão.

"Remus está sempre doente." Disse Marlene, "Lembra quando o James contou para todo mundo que ele tinha um coelho doente também?"

Lily se lembrava claramente. Ela lembrava de todos os anos repletos de desculpas como a de coelhos doentes e jogos de tabuleiros. A única pessoa que imaginou o que os meninos faziam durantes os anos, era a pessoa que Lily nunca mais conversaria, a menos que fosse obrigada: Severus Snape. Nenhuma resposta valia a pena a falar com Snape. Snape tinha jogado Lily ao inferno e voltado quando eles tinham quinze anos e ele não merecia nem mesmo um olhar na direção dele.

"Vamos lá, vocês duas," chamou Mary da porta, "Nós vamos perder o café da manhã se continuarem conversando aqui. James é um imbecil. Nós entendemos. Vamos. Eu estou com fome e o Reg está esperando."

Marlene agarrou a mão de Lily e a puxou para fora do dormitório. Lily tentou esperar por James na sala comunal, mas Marlene disse que Lily podia corrigir os erros dela depois do café. As garotas andaram de braços dados, quietas. Parecia que Lily não era a única perdida em pensamentos. Mary estava mordendo o lábio e Marlene estava brincando com os cachos do cabelo.

Lily considerou que se James estava no café da manhã ela provavelmente podia tirá-lo de perto dos amigos por tempo suficiente para contar sobre o patrono dela, e eles irem para as aulas em tempo. Claro, os planos dela falharam quando nem James, ou os amigos dele, foram para o café da manhã. Na verdade, eles não apareceram na aula de Transfiguração também. Lily sentiu como se tivesse a cabeça girando constantemente, procurando por um par de olhos castanhos. Se Marlene tinha notado a angústia de Lily, ela não disse nada, mas Lily podia sentiu o sorriso no rosto de Marley quando Lily encarou a porta da sala enquanto McGonagall falava.

James não apareceu para DCAT e a mandíbula de Lily já estava dura. Ela ficou acordada a noite toda planejando o que iria dizer para ele. Ela queria ser a primeira a falar, mas tinha a sensação de que James só ia aparecer quando ela menos esperasse. Cada segundo que passou, enquanto Pidge falava sobre criaturas sombrias, foi excruciante, porque o s olhos de Lily não deixaram a porta. Teve sorte de que Pigeon era cego e não podia ver como Lily estava apertando os dentes. Perto de Lily, as sobrancelhas de Marlene estavam quase na linha do cabelo enquanto ela comia uma pena de açúcar, observando Lily.

"Está tudo bem." Disse Marlene quando elas pegaram as mochilas para irem almoçar, "Ele provavelmente está lidando com algo da monitoria."

Quando as garotas deixaram a sala para o almoço, a única coisa que tirou a mente de Lily de James, foi a maneira animada que Marlene se despediu do Professor Pidge. O professor disse para Marlene ter um bom dia e até sorriu um pouco, mesmo que os olhos não focassem.

O que realmente chocou Lily foi quando Pigeon disse, "Se for a Srta. Evans que estava atrás da Srta. McKinnon, lembre-se de contar quando encontrar o patrono que combina com o seu."

Antes que Lily pudesse revirar os olhos, Marlene disse, "É o de James Potter."

"Marlene!" Lily lamentou quando Pigeon se sentou na cadeira e Lily cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

"O que," Marlene deu de ombros, "Você não ia contar para ele."

Pigeon riu com ironia, "Bem, bem, o monitor e monitora chefe. Almas gêmeas."

Lily piscou e descobriu o rosto, grata de ver que a sala estava vazia, "Sim," ela disse irritadiça, "Mas ele não sabe ainda, então..."

"Ah," os olhos de Pigeon seguiram a voz de Lily, "Você deveria vir me visitar quando ele souber."

"Ela virá." Anunciou Marlene feliz, pegando o braço de Lily apesar do olhar que Lily lhe deu, "Você pode contar mais para eles sobre..."

Lily cortou Marlene e disse, "Obrigada, Professor, nós vamos para o almoço."

Pigeon soltou, "Srta. Evans, você não deveria deixar o garoto no escuro."

Lily se aprumou, não querendo levar uma lição de Pigeon, entre todas as pessoas, "Isso é estranho vindo de um professor que passou os primeiros dois meses deixando os alunos dele no escuro."

Lily pegou o braço de Marlene e elas seguiram a multidão de alunos para o salão principal. Marlene tirou a mão de Lily, irritada.

"Isso foi rude, Lily!" Marlene parou de andar, ficando como uma estátua no corredor.

Lily parou no corredor e olhou para Marlene, que parecia furiosa, "ele é um imbecil." Retrucou Lily, "ele só quer que eu me sinta uma idiota."

"Ele queria te convidar para conversar com ele, junto com James." Marlene cruzou os braços.

Lily ficou pálida, "Eu não quero conversar com ele sobre patronos nunca mais, ele foi rude."

"Ele sabe mais do que você dá crédito."

"Nós, literalmente, não sabemos nada sobre ele... exceto que ele odeia o trabalho... odeia tudo... e seu próprio irmão me disse que as pessoas acham que ele matou a esposa! Isso não te preocupa?"

"Ele foi o único professor que realmente apareceu no funeral dos meus pais!" gritou Marlene abruptamente, o rosto vermelho, "Você e o Eric não deveriam ficar fofocando coisas que não entendem!"

"E você entende?" disse Lily maldosamente.

Os ombros de Marlene ficaram rígidos, os olhos azuis arregalados contra o rosto pálido. Os alunos passavam e as encaravam, nunca tendo visto Marlene McKinnon e Lily Evans no meio de uma briga. Lily arrumou a mochila nos ombros e considerou o rosto magoado de Marlene.

Marlene revirou os olhos e deu um olhar para Lily, "Ele não é horrível, Lily, ele é..."

"Eu sei que você gosta dele," disse Lily suave, a voz baixa para não chamar atenção, "Mas, Marlene, ele nunca te contou o que fazia no Departamento de Mistérios? Quando a esposa dele morreu?"

"É só com isso que você se importa?" perguntou Marlene enquanto limpava as lágrimas da bochecha, "Você odeia tanto o professor Pidge, para realmente acreditar que Dumbledore deixaria alguém que matou a própria esposa nos ensinar DCAT?"

Lily ficou tensa, "Ódio é uma palavra forte..."

Marlene bufou, achando de repente hilário, "Você e o James tem uma vingança pessoal contra o Pigeon!" ela jogou as mãos para cima, "não é de imaginar que sejam almas gêmeas, os dois são tão teimosos!"

Lily não pôde argumentar com ela ali.

"Okay, está bem. Eu não sou fã do Pigeon e você está certa, ele sabe coisas sobre magia e patronos que nós não, e eu só queria saber como Pidge sabe tudo isso?"

"Talvez devesse perguntar a ele?" ofereceu Marlene sarcástica.

"Isso não soa promissor." Lily imitou a voz de Pigeon, " _você é uma decepção para espécie humana, Evans, saia da minha sala."_

Marlene realmente sorriu e pegou os dedos de Lily, "Ele não diria isso." Ao olhar de Lily, Marlene teve que admitir a verdade, "Não exatamente assim."

A dupla começou a andar em direção ao salão principal de novo. Os corredores quase vazios. Elas não deram os braços enquanto andavam e Lily se sentia mal por ter gritado com Marlene. Ela obviamente estava sofrendo com a falta de sono e Marlene não merecia sofrer por isso. Ambas deixaram a emoção tomar o melhor delas. Lily suspirou e passou o braço pelo o de Marlene.

"Desculpe por brigar." Disse Lily, "Eu sei que você gosta do Pigeon, mas eu não consigo encontrar em mim um pingo de respeito para dar a ele."

"Eu sei." O cabelo loiro de Marlene caiu na frente dos olhos de Lily, "Mas ele realmente tem sido ótimo para conversar. Ele me contou muitas histórias legais sobre minha mãe e pai..." a voz dela falhou e Lily se aproximou.

"Ele tem te contado sobre o Departamento de Mistérios?"

Marlene assentiu, "Sim, mas não só isso, ele tem me ajudado com as aplicações para Auror e os testes."

"Ele foi um Auror?" perguntou Lily.

Marlene pareceu desconfortável, "Não é a minha história para contar."

"O que não é a sua história para contar?" Ingrid apareceu atrás de Lily e Marlene, Susan à esquerda dela.

"Nada." Disse Marlene dando um olhar para Lily, "Nós estávamos falando sobre o Pigeon."

Lily e Marlene caminharam com as outras grifinórias. O salão principal estava cheio com alunos almoçando e socializando. Demorou alguns minutos para as meninas se juntarem à mesa da Grifinória. Ingrid decidiu continuar a conversa, mesmo que estivesse claro que já tinha acabado.

"Pigeon odeia todo mundo." Disse Ingrid, "eu não acredito que você realmente gosta dele."

"Ele tem sido legal com Marlene desde que os pais dela faleceram." Lily decidiu repetir as palavras de Marlene para calar a boca de Ingrid, não funcionou.

"Eu não acredito que você o está defendendo." Falou Ingrid, "Pigeon odeia você e o James mais do que todo mundo."

Lily fingiu estar interessada em arrancar a cabeça dela com o distintivo de monitora.

Ingrid continuou, "Marlene é a única aluna com quem o Pigeon realmente conversa."

"Não é verdade." Disse Marlene venenosa.

Susan tomou o lado de Ingrid, como sempre, "Diga um outro aluno de quem Pigeon realmente goste além de você, Marley."

"Tommy Coons." Respondeu Marlene, firmemente.

"Tommy Coons?" a boca de Lily caiu aberta e levantou a cabeça, "O mesmo Tommy Coons que queria que eu e o James fizesse o Pigeon ser demitido na primeira semana de aula?"

Marlene assentiu enquanto as garotas se serviam, "Coons perdeu a irmã mês passado, e Pigeon o convidou para tomar chá algumas vezes."

"Savannah Coons morreu?" perguntou Susan horrorizada enquanto as meninas olhavam para a mesa da Corvinal, onde Coons estava sentado.

"Os Comensais da Morte a mataram e o marido trouxa dela." Marlene contou quieta, "Eles tinham se casado no fim do verão."

Lily ficou surpresa ao notar que Coons estava mais magro e tinha olheiras sob os olhos iguais às de Marlene. Coons tinha passado as primeiras semanas importunando Lily e James para conversarem com Pigeon sobre não querer ensinar aos alunos. Lily não tinha ouvido a voz de Coons nas aulas havia semanas e agora sabia o porquê. Lily não pode deixar de se sentir mal por ele.

Lily se perguntou se James sabia sobre Coons quando olhou para a mesa, desanimada quando não viu os cabelos pretos bagunçados entre os alunos.

Marlene, que tinha estado ciente dos interesses de Lily a manhã toda, disse, "Ainda imaginando onde o James está?"

"Não," Lily cochichou de volta rapidamente, e então admitiu amarga, "Okay, sim! Onde ele está?"

"Ele não é meu namorado." Disse Marlene antes de dar uma mordida no sanduíche de presunto, "Você deveria colocar um feitiço de rastreamento nele."

"Estou considerando fazer isso." Grunhiu Lily quando as garotas começaram a falar sobre algum romance que a Ingrid estava lendo.

Lily comeu devagar, mantendo um olho alerta para ver se via o namorado ou algum dos amigos dele.

Segunda feira estava se mostrando tão desapontadora quanto o domingo. O resto do dia todo nem James, nem os amigos dele apareceram. Marlene achava a ansiedade de Lily hilária e em alguns momentos até apontou para o hall e disse para Lily que viu James, antes de Feitiços Avançados. Lily quase caiu, ao se virar tão rápido, e Marlene quase teve um ataque cardíaco por rir tanto.

"Não é engraçado, Marlene." Reclamou Lily, "eu fiquei acordada a noite toda preparando um discurso e ele está desaparecido."

Ingrid se intrometeu na conversa delas, "Por quem você está procurando?"

"Meu esquivo namorado." Disse Lily, "Ele e os amigos sumiram o dia todo."

"Eu ouvi que o Lupin está na enfermaria." Falou Ingrid, "Talvez eles estejam com ele?"

Lily sabia que podia ser uma possibilidade, ela desejou que pudesse ir até a enfermaria depois das aulas. Ela estava ansiosa para contar a James sobre o patrono e estava sentindo falta dele nas aulas, de verdade. Ela queria ao menos saber o que ele estava fazendo.

Normalmente James tinha treino de Quadribol às segundas e ela sabia que se fosse para o campo iria encontrá-lo fazendo exercícios até cansar. Aliás, ela estava de ronda nas noites de segunda. Então, ao invés de ela tirar o James mais cedo do treino de Quadribol, Lily passou o resto da segunda patrulhando a torre de Astronomia com Eric Tizzie, o quintanista protegido de James.

"Você está quieta hoje à noite." Disse Tizzi, afastando o cabelo para trás enquanto ele e Lily paravam na base da torre.

Lily olhou para os lados e sorriu quando viu Tizzie passando os dedos pelo cabelo, tentando, e falhando, em parecer com James, "Desculpe." Ela se desculpou, "Muita coisa na cabeça."

Tiz assentiu e arrumou os ombros contra a parede, "Você e a McKinnon estão brigadas?"

"O que?" perguntou Lily, balançando a cabeça, "Por que você diria isso?"

Tizzie corou, "Eu ouvi vocês discutindo no corredor mais cedo, antes do almoço." Ele adicionou rapidamente, "eu não estava espiando. Vocês estavam gritando bem alto."

"Oh, uh, nós só discordamos sobre o estilo do Professor Pigeon ensinar." Disse Lily com delicadeza.

Tizzie deu de ombros, "Tipo, ele não é muito legal, mas ao menos ele sabe alguma coisa."

Lily inclinou a cabeça para Tizzi, "O que você quer dizer?"

Tizzie deu de ombros de novo, "Só que depois que você falou com ele e ele começou a nos ensinar nós temos aprendido coisas que são úteis."

"Vocês têm?" perguntou Lily, mantendo a conversa uma vez que ainda tinham mais duas horas de ronda juntos.

Tiz assentiu de novo, "Sasha Meme conseguiu identificar apropriadamente uma Armadilha do Diabo sendo vendida em Hogsmeade graças ao Pigeon."

"E Sasha ganhou pontos desde que é isso é ilegal de se vender, e ela identificou rapidamente."

Lily não tinha ideia dessa história, "O que?"

Tizzie deve ter notado o tom de pergunta dela porque ele continuou, "Sasha estava checando uma barraca de ervas em Hogsmeade e nós aprendemos sobre plantas das trevas naquela semana, então ela encontrou James no vilarejo e ele resolveu tudo."

"Ele não me contou isso."

"Bem, eu ouvi que você teve seus próprios problemas com magia das trevas em Hogsmeade." Retrucou Tizzie, "Você viu um dementador."

"Era um bicho papão." Lily abalançou a cabeça, "alguém deixou no banheiro."

"Wow." Assoviou Tizzie, "O que o mundo está se tornando nesses dias?"

"Quem sabe." Sussurrou Lily enquanto pensava em James lidando com Armadilhas do Diabo.

Lily não conseguia acreditar que James não tinha mencionado ter lidado com evento grande em Hogsmeade. Mas de novo, Lily se lembrou de não ter passando muito tempo com James desde Hogsmeade. Era culpa dela não ter perguntado para James como a patrulha dele em Hogsmeade tinha sido, antes que tivesse que encontrá-la para as bebidas. Lily mordeu o lábio, se sentindo uma merda de amiga e pior ainda, uma merda de namorada.

Tizzie franziu o nariz ao continuar falando, tirando Lily dos próprios pensamentos, "Quer dizer, foi legal a Sasha ter conseguido identificar a planta, uma vez que estava sendo vendida ilegalmente por um homem velho e James deu cinquenta pontos extras para a Lufa-Lufa pela esperteza da Sasha."

"Isso foi legal dele." Murmurou Lily suavemente.

"Sim, foi realmente legal, considerando que fez a Grifinória ficar atrás da Lufa-Lufa pela taça das casas." Tizzie soou um pouco amargo, "Eu queria ter notado aquela planta estúpida, eu estava bem ao lado dela na barraca, olhando para as raízes de dragão."

Lily sorriu com a inveja no tom de Tizzie, "Não se preocupe, Tiz." Ela disse, "Tenho certeza de que James ganhará esses pontos de volta no Quadribol."

Tizzie sorriu de verdade com a menção de James e Quadribol, "Claro, duh."

Tizzie passou o resto da ronda deles falando para Lily como o James foi incrível no último jogo de Quadribol. Lily (que tinha perdido o jogo devido ao funeral dos McKinnon) deixou Tizzie falar sobre quão bom o namorado dela era.

Lily tinha que admitir, em questão de namorado, James era o melhor e ela mal podia esperar para dizer isso no rosto dele. Claro, quando ela estava pronta para contar para James que eles eram almas gêmeas e que estava apaixonada por ele, James estava desaparecido. Lily perguntou para todo mundo na sala comunal naquela noite, se alguém tinha visto ou ouvido sobre James. Carissa Rogers disse que ela viu Peter Pettigrew subir para os dormitórios sozinho, mas Peter era o último maroto que Lily queria ver.

O de coração para coração de Lily com James ia ter que esperar até de manhã, contando que ele não faltasse às aulas, de novo.


	13. True Love: Part 2

Capítulo 13  
 _E eu entendo agora  
Porque eles perdem a cabeça e lutam em guerras  
E porque eu passei a minha vida toda tentando colocar em palavras  
Você está apaixonada, amor verdadeiro._

A manhã de terça chegou calma e Lily não acordou do sono profundo até Marlene a sacudir rudemente. Lily se contorceu e bateu as mãos no rosto desapontada. Nada podia ser mais importante que o fato que ela estava tendo um bom sonho, onde James a levava para ver um jogo de Quadribol na França.

"Lily, levante-se ou vai se atrasar para o café." Avisou Marlene.

"Que horas são?" Lily perguntou entre dedos.

Mary falou de algum lugar perto da porta do quarto, "Quinze para as sete."

Lily se sentou, já se xingando por ter dormido demais, "Eu tenho que terminar aquela redação estúpida sobre Criaturas Mágicas, para o Pidge."

As sobrancelhas de Marlene se levantaram enquanto observava Lily se mexer para pegar todas as coisas em questão de segundos, "Você não fez ontem à noite?"

"Eu tinha rondas!" protestou Lily ao passar uma escova rapidamente no cabelo, "eu estava exausta porque não dormi na noite anterior e caí no sono antes que pudesse pensar em dever de casa."

O professor Pidge tinha passando a redação na aula anterior. Com toda a animação de ontem (ou a procura por James) Lily tinha esquecido de escrever. Era uma redação simples, eles tinham que escrever poucos parágrafos sobre cada criatura das trevas.

Lily decidiu que escreveria no café da manhã, e tinha esperança de que o namorado dela a estaria esperando no salão principal. Infelizmente, o único garoto que ela reconheceu ali foi Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew. Lily colocou a mão no ombro de Sirius enquanto seguia as outras meninas para o lugar delas na mesa. Sirius virou a cabeça e deu um sorriso para ela.

"Evans!" ele gritou, "vai tomar café com a gente?"

"Você viu o James?" Lily foi direto ao ponto, "Vocês todos perderam aulas ontem e eu realmente precisava falar com ele."

"Ele vai descer daqui a pouco." Disse Sirius, se arrumando para dar lugar do lado direito dele, "Sente."

Lily deu um olhar para Marlene e ela deu um aceno que afastou o remorso de Lily. Lily limpou a garganta e se sentou ao lado de Sirius. Sirius e Peter estavam fazendo palavra cruzada juntos e Lily só os encarou por um momento, antes de pegar a pena e o pergaminho da mochila. Sirius notou o arranjo dela e parou a palavra cruzada para encará-la.

"O que?" perguntou Lily defensivamente quando notou o olhar dele.

"Que dever de casa você está fazendo?"

"Pigeon passou redação para a aula." Disse ela, "Que você saberia se tivesse se incomodado em aparecer."

"Oh," disse Sirius antes de voltar para a palavra cruzada, "Eu achei que fosse algo importante."

Às vezes Lily não conseguia acreditar o quão pouco Sirius ligava para a escola. Não era como se ele fosse estúpido, Lily tinha certeza de que as notas de Sirius eram ótimas. Ele não podia não estudar para nenhuma matéria e passar facilmente. Era frustrante para Lily que ele nem ao menos tentasse e ainda era um ótimo bruxo.

Na verdade, todos os amigos de James eram bons na escola. James sempre tinha sido bom em Transfiguração e DCAT; ele passou a maior parte do quinto ano ajudando Lily, para os NOMs. Todos os quatro eram tão talentosos e Lily imaginou porque ninguém na escola dava para eles mais créditos além de chamá-los de problema.

Lily voltou para a redação e enquanto passava rapidamente dos banshees para lobisomem foi que a pena dela parou.

Lobisomem era o próximo no livro, mas não estava na lista de animais que Pigeon passou. Isso era surpresa para Lily, desde que lobisomens eram criaturas das trevas. Era DCAT, o que significava ensiná-los a se defender contra todas as criaturas: dementadores, bicho papões, banshees e lobisomens. Por que Pigeon tinha pulado os lobisomens?

Lily olhou para a mesa dos professores. O professor Pigeon estava sentado ao lado da professora McGonagall, comendo o café da manhã em paz. Talvez ele tivesse acidentalmente esquecido de incluir os lobisomens? Lily se levantou para perguntar para Pigeon se ele queria lobisomens na redação.

"Onde você está indo?" Sirius olhou para ela, "James já vai descer."

"Eu tenho que perguntar algo para o Pidge." Disse Lily, "Já volto."

"Seu funeral." Respondeu Sirius antes de voltar para a palavra cruzada dele.

Mas antes que ela pudesse dar três passos da mesa da Grifinória, dois Sonserinos em vestes longas pretas a pararam com os rostos graves.

"Evans?"

Lily se assustou ao ver Avery, da Sonserina do lado da Grifinória, e ao lado dele estava parado Snape, também fora do lugar. Lily não pôde evitar de dar um olhar bem merecido para Snape antes de olhar para Avery de novo.

"Avery." Ela disse friamente, "Como posso ajudar?"

"O seu namorado terminou o cronograma das rondas já?"

Lily passou os dedos pelo cabelo, "uh, ainda não."

"Potter deveria ter terminado ontem à noite." Bufou Avery, "Eu tenho que fazer o cronograma de Quadribol hoje."

Antes que Lily pudesse responder, Snape interferiu.

"Engraçado," disse Snape, fazendo todo mundo olhar para ele, "Que o Potter sempre está folgando, então ele e os amigos podem sair e serem idiotas."

Lily não pôde evitar o flash de proteção que apareceu no rosto dela e ela se moveu brava para frente, fazendo ambos os sonserinos darem um passo para trás, "James não é folgado." Ela disse confiante, "Para o conhecimento de vocês, o amigo dele estava doente e James o estava ajudando a noite toda."

"Lupin?" os olhos de Snape brilharam de volta para ela, e Lily mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Eu não disse que era..."

"Não precisava."

E olhar dele fez Lily ficar desconfortável.

Lily estava prestes a retrucar algo para Snape quando um braço passou ao redor dos ombros dela. Lily olhou por cima do ombro, espantada em ver James, chegando bem em tempo como o Príncipe Encantado no cavalo branco. Ele estava com calça e camisa branca, o distintivo de monitor chefe no colarinho. Era a primeira vez que o via em um tempo e ela ficou triste em vê-lo tão cansado mentalmente e fisicamente.

"Hey," Lily colocou a mão no peito dele, preocupada, "James, você está bem?"

"Bem, amor." E ele pareceu um pouco melhor quando sorriu para ela tão gentil, antes de encarar os sonserinos de novo, "O cronograma dos monitores está na sala da McGonagall, Avery." Disse Jamer firmemente, "Eu coloquei lá essa manhã."

"Isso foi um dia todo de atraso, Potter." Avery sibilou enquanto James bocejava atrás de Lily.

"Um dia não vai fazer diferença." Lily falou e encarou Avery, "o time de Quadribol da Sonserina ainda vai perder em todos os jogos, porque o capitão deles é um idiota."

Avery franziu o cenho, a mão pegando a varinha, "Você dois são os piores monitores chefes que essa escola já viu, porque estão muito ocupados se agarrando atrás das tapeçarias para fazer a porra do trabalho."

Os ombros de James enrijeceram, e ele acordou com o comentário, "Hey!", James se irritou, "Não fale com a gente como..."

"Está tudo bem por aqui?" Sirius se levantou da mesa da Grifinória com a varinha apontada.

"Avery estava indo." Disse Lily fria.

"Fiquem espertos, grifinórios." Ameaçou Avery, "vocês só são corajosos quando estão com seu grupo."

"Deslize para longe daqui cobra, antes que eu encontre uma razão para te dar uma detenção além do fato de que estava irritando a mim e a minha namorada." James revirou os olhos, apontando para a mesa da Sonserina.

"Parece cansado, Potter." Disse Snape enquanto ele e Avery passaram pelos grifinórios para ir para a própria mesa, "Teve um bom momento brincando na lua cheia ontem?"

"Que inferno?" Lily encarou Snape, _brincando na lua cheia?_

"Vai se foder." Disse James irritado quando o ombro de Snape bateu no dele ao passar.

" _O Lupin desaparece todo mês na lua cheia."_

As palavras não foram ditas em voz alta.

Eram de uma memória que Lily tinha, empurrada de volta à mente dela para o centro pelo sorriso do Snape quando ele passou.

E realmente, depois de tudo, Lily não conseguia acreditar como tinha sido tão cega e estúpida.

A verdade estava literalmente em frente a ela no livro de criaturas mágicas. Era a única coisa que Pigeon não tinha passado. Era a única resposta que ela estava evitando durante os sete anos conhecendo Remus Lupin.

" _Tem algo estranho sobre o Lupin."_ Snape sempre tinha dito quando eles eram crianças, praticando feitiços no quintal, _"Pra onde ele continua indo?"_

Durantes os anos, Remus desaparecia uma vez por mês, por um dia ou mais. Os primeiros a notarem tinham sido os grifinórios. Quando Lily e seu colegas perguntaram sobre, James tinham dito que Remus ficava muito doente. Lily tinha aceitado a resposta de James como verdade, mas então Severus tinha sempre sido determinado a provar que James e os amigos eram problema, e ele disse para Lily que notou um padrão nos desaparecimentos de Remus.

" _Todo mês na lua cheia?"_

Mas então, Lily tinha descartado Snape com indiferença, porque ela tinha certeza de que Remus não podia ser um lobisomem. Lily assumiu que essa teoria era só Snape tentando pintar Remus como um monstro. A amizade de Lily com Severus foi cortada logo depois dele ter notado os padrões, e Lily nunca pensou realmente sobre isso de novo...

Até ela começar a sair mais com James e os amigos. Eles eram protetores de Remus, especialmente Peter. Eles definitivamente estavam escondendo algo e Lily tinha que considerar que o que Snape sabia era verdade, e a verdade era que Remus Lupin era um lobisomem.

Era dolorosamente óbvio para Lily que ela tinha sido uma idiota, porque ela sabia que Remus estava sempre doente e ela sabia que James estava escondendo algo, mas ela nunca achou que estavam relacionados, até agora.

Lily se virou para olhar James, o encarando em choque. James entendeu o choque dela com anseio e colocou os dedos debaixo do queixo dela para levantar o rosto dela e dar um beijo rápido.

"Tem um pouco daquela poção para dormir?" ele perguntou quando se afastou, "Eu estou morto de cansaço."

"Você não estava jogando tabuleiro."

"Desculpe?" perguntou James, sorrindo um pouco ao colocar o cabelo dela atrás da orelha, "O que foi isso?"

Lily o cutucou no peito, "eu disse, jogos de tabuleiros minha bunda, James Potter. Você mentiu para mim."

James revirou os olhos, "Você vai ter que elaborar, eu..."

"Onde está Remus?" perguntou Lily, levantando uma sobrancelha.

James arrumou os óculos no nariz, "Nós bebemos muito uísque de fogo e ele está capotado?"

Lily não podia acreditar que realmente estava descobrindo isso tão tarde. Remus não era doente. Remus era um lobisomem. James tinha um segredo e tinha mantido de todo mundo. Lily olhou ao redor e notou que Remus era o único amigo de James que não estava no salão principal. James notou o olhar dela e ficou alarmado.

"Hey," ele colocou os dedos contra a bochecha dela para fazê-la encara-lo, "O que está acontecendo?"

Lily colocou as mãos nas vestes dele, "Nós podemos ir para um lugar privado?"

O rosto de James ficou preocupado, "O que aconteceu?"

"Muita coisa." Ela sussurrou, "muito aconteceu nas últimas 48 horas e eu preciso falar com você."

As mãos dele pegaram as bochechas dela, "Fale então."

"E nós não podemos falar na frente de todo mundo."

James assentiu antes de pegar a mão dela e sair do salão principal. Ela amou que ele manteve os braços ao redor da cintura dela enquanto caminhavam, determinado a ter certeza de que ela estava bem. O olhar de preocupação dele só cresceu conforme chegavam perto dos dormitórios. Ele a puxou para dentro da sala comunal e subiu as escadas para o dormitório. Estava mais bagunçado do que da última vez que Lily tinha estado lá. Roupas estavam jogadas pelo chão e todas as camas pareciam... vazias... como se os meninos não tivessem dormido ali. Lily não pôde resistir em olhar para o lugar de Remus. As cortinas estavam abertas e o colchão vazio.

"Bem?" perguntou James apreensivo, fechando a porta e observando Lily andar entre as camas.

"Eu estou tentando decidir por onde começar?" ela estava apertando as mãos juntas.

James cruzou os braços, "Você está terminando comigo?"

Lily parou de andar e encarou James, "Claro que não!"

Um pouco da preocupação dele desapareceu e ele pareceu aliviado, "Okay," a voz dele ficou mais baixa desde que tinham deixado o salão principal, "O que está errado então?"

Lily chiou, "Eu só – eu não sei se você deveria se sentar primeiro?"

James não a estava mais levando a sério, "Bem, o quão ruim é?"

"Não tão ruim?" ela perguntou para si mesma, e James se apoiou na porta.

"Quando você estiver pronta." Ele abriu os braços antes de cruzá-los de novo.

Lily olhou estranhamente para o chão, "Me desculpe," ela sussurrou, "Mas eu meio que já tinha uma ideia e então eu estava fazendo a redação para DCAT e normalmente eu não me importaria, mas você está envolvido com isso e eu me importo com você..."

"Sobre o que você está balbuciando?" ele perguntou, "Não está fazendo sentido."

"Desculpe," ela balançou os ombros, "Eu só..."

"Você está bem?" ele deu um passo para longe da porta e em direção a ela, que estava entre a cama dele e a de Sirius.

"Estou bem." Ela mentiu.

James empurrou os óculos pelo nariz, "Você é uma mentirosa."

"Sério, James." Lily colocou as mãos no quadril quando ele deu mais um passo, "eu estou bem, é só..."

"Todo mundo notou o quanto você está quieta, Lily." James a cortou, "Como seu namorado, eu tenho o direito em estar preocupado."

"Como eu estou quieta?" Lily se defendeu, "eu não estou quieta!"

"Você ainda está chateada por causa do bicho papão?" James ignorou a irritação dela, "Sirius disse que você estava levando muito a sério a coisa do dementador. Não era real, Lily. E você fez uma magia fantástica. Metade da nossa sala não faz um patrono corpóreo."

"Isso não é sobre o patrono estúpido." Explodiu Lily antes de se mover, "Bem, alguma coisa é... mas não..." Lily parou, não sabendo com dizer para James o problema real dela, "Como está Remus?"

"Remus está bem."

"Agora quem é o mentiroso?" Lily cruzou os braços.

Ele cruzou também, "Agora quem é curiosa?"

"Como sua namorada, eu tenho o direito."

"Remus está bem, Lily." Prometeu James, "Eu nunca deveria ter dito que ele estava na ala hospitalar, ele ficaria constrangido em ouvir que você se importa muito."

"E sobre a lua cheia?"

"Nah, ele também teve uma horrível... espera, o que?"

À mudança na expressão de James, Lily sussurrou, "James, eu sei sobre o Remus."

James deu um passo para trás, "O que?" ele repetiu, "Você, quer dizer, espere, como você sabe?"

Lily deu de ombros e puxou o cabelo para trás, "Oh, com o desaparecimento do Remus toda lua cheia, eu estou surpresa que ninguém mais descobriu."

James se sentou na cama de Sirius, olhando impressionado, "Eu disse para eles que a gente não poderia te subestimar."

Lily estava confusa agora, "Disse para quem?"

James ergue os olhos para encontrar os dela, "Remus. Peter. Todos eles."

"Quer dizer, realmente," ela cochichou, "Quanto tempo vocês acharam que levaria para eu descobrir?"

"Honestamente?" James balançou a cabeça, "Peter estava esperando você não percebesse sobre o segredo do Remus assim como não percebeu minha queda por você desde o quarto ano."

"Então é verdade." Lily se apoiou na cama de James, encarando o namorado.

"Então, você descobriu sozinha?"

Lily ignorou a pergunta dele, "Eu tenho uma pergunta."

James arqueou a sobrancelha "Eu achei que você estaria me dando respostas, não o contrário?"

Lily se levantou e andou de novo, pensando nos últimos meses, "Dois meses atrás, quando você chegou atrasado para a aula e implorou pela poção de dormir, foi porque você ficou acordado a noite toda com o Remus?"

"Sim." Respondeu James simplesmente, "Eu só mato aula pelo Remus."

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto considerava todas as vezes que James e os amigos tinham matado aula. Ela pensou em todas as vezes que James protegeu Remus. Ela pensou em todas as vezes que Remus defendeu James para Lily, quando ela o chamava de imaturo. James observou Lily absorver as novidades da cama de Sirius, os olhos cautelosos.

"Você está aceitando isso bem." Disse James, quebrando o silêncio, "Quando o Sirius e eu descobrimos sobre o Remus, a primeira coisa que nós fizemos foi pesquisar sobre lobisomens durante semanas na biblioteca."

Lily deu um olhar mistificado para James, "É estranho que eu sinta como se soubesse desde sempre?"

"Nada estranho, considerando de quem você era amiga." Respondeu James amargo.

Lily levantou a cabeça, o cabelo caindo pelo rosto dela, "O que isso quer dizer?"

James deu de ombros, "Severus Snape não é exatamente confiável."

"Você até mesmo lembra quando eu era amiga de Severus Snape?"

"Infelizmente." Ele murmurou, "Snape gostava de esfregar que você me odiava mais do que tudo na terra."

Lily mexeu os pés estranhamente, "Eu não te odiava mais do que tudo na terra," ela protestou, "Na verdade, eu não acho que já tenha te odiado."

"Ele vai ficar devastado em ouvir isso." Os olhos de James a encararam e ele se levantou da cama de Sirius.

"Você sempre teve algo com o Snape." Lily inclinou a cabeça, "Por que?"

"Ele sempre teve algo comigo." Os olhos castanhos de James se desviaram, "E você."

Lily sabia que James estava certo. Severus Snape sempre tinha tentado dizer para Lily sobre as escapadas de James após o toque de recolher. Ele seguiu James e Sirius o tempo todo e os colocou em vários problemas. Em contrapartida, James passou a maior parte do quinto ano dele duelando com o Snape nos corredores. Os meninos só pararam de brigar quando Lily se distanciou de Snape e se tornou amiga de James.

"Por que Snape te odeia tanto?"

"Sirius acha que é porque eu a..." James passou a mão pelo cabelo e deu um passo em direção a ela de novo, "por causa dos meus sentimentos por você."

"E você acha que isso é verdade?"

"Por que você está trazendo isso à tona?" James perguntou ríspido, sempre bravo quando Snape era trazido para a conversa, "Snape me odeia e foi absolutamente podre com você..."

Lily assentiu, "Ele é tudo isso e mais, mas James ele tinha um monte de teorias sobre você e seus _marotos_."

"Bem, ele é um pé no saco." James disse, "Por que você ouviria algo que ele tem a dizer?"

"Eu não ouço." Ela disse calorosa.

James fechou o espaço entre eles de repente, as mãos dele apertando as dela, "Espere, o Snape isso algo para você? Porque eu juro por Merlin, eu vou tirar as tripas dele antes que Remus possa..."

"Snape realmente sabe?" a boca de Lily caiu.

"Ele não deveria dizer nada." O rosto de James estava vermelho e a voz trêmula, "Que inferno, Lily, por que você está falando com ele?"

"Eu não falei com ele!" ela se defendeu, "Eu não falo diretamente com o Snape em anos. Ele só veio até mim essa manhã, com o Avery."

James bufou em descrença, "Snape não te disse nada?"

Lily bufou, "Snape sempre teve essas teorias estúpidas que você e seus amigos estavam aprontando alguma coisa – eu só nunca realmente me importei até começar a namorar você."

James inclinou a cabeça para o lado, "Que ideias estúpidas?"

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas, "Ele tinha um monte de teoria."

"Impressionante para um idiota." James exalou, passando a mão pelo cabelo, "Quer dizer, eu sabia que o Seboso era um bastardo sorrateiro, mas ele só descobriu sobre o Remus por causa do Sirius."

"Sirius contou para ele?" Lily ficou surpresa com isso, não vendo o Sirius como um fofoqueiro quando se tratava dos amigos.

James pegou as mãos dela e puxou para perto, "Alguns anos trás, Snape entrou em uma enrascada e foi meio que minha culpa, porque eu encorajei o Sirius..." parecia que James estava tentando encontrar as palavras certas, "eu, er, fiquei bravo com o Snape e encorajei o Sirius a fazer algo que quase matou o Snape."

Lily estava confusa, "Espere, Sirius tentou matar o Snape?"

James sacudiu a memória dela, "Snape descobriu que o Remus era um lobisomem porque ele viu o Remus se transformar."

Lily tomou uma respiração enquanto se lembrava, "Alguns anos atrás você teve que salvar o Snape de uma área restrita debaixo do salgueiro lutador."

James pareceu constrangido, "Eu não salvei o Snape."

Lily congelou, "Snape sabe sobre o Remus todo esse tempo e não disse nada?"

"Dumbledore disse que ele seria expulso se tentasse." Disse James, "E todos nós pegamos detenção por dois meses."

"Inacreditável." Então outro pensamento cruzou a mente dela, "Como o Snape soube onde encontrar o Remus?"

"Você sabe que ele sempre foi obcecado pela gente." James disse com desgosto, "Sirius disse para ele onde ir e quase não consegui tirar o Snape de lá antes de ele ser atacado, ou pior, morto."

"Você o salvou." Lily reprimiu, "Você salvou o Snape mesmo que o odiasse?"

"Eu não odeio o Snape." James respondeu duramente, "Eu odeio a forma como o Snape trata as pessoas com quem me importo." Um dos dedos dele passou pela mandíbula de Lily e ela se inclinou ao toque dele, "como você."

"Mais alguém sabe sobre o Remus?" ela perguntou.

"Não, e eu vou ter que falar para os meninos que você finalmente adivinhou." James pareceu infeliz com o pensamento, "Vai ser divertido. Wormtail vai se cagar."

"Por que eu tenho a impressão de que está falando sobre o Peter?"

"Sim." James sorriu suavemente, "Eu realmente sinto muito por ele. É só que a gente tem mantido o segredo do Remus por sete anos e já passamos por isso antes, quando o Snape passou pelo salgueiro e viu o Remus se transformar, então ele ficou um pouco apreensivo em confiar em outra pessoa."

"Remus se transforma debaixo do salgueiro?" os olhos de Lily se arregalaram, "É lá que o Remus está agora?"

James balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso, "Nah," ele disse, "Remus está na ala hospitalar, a Madame Pomfrey o traz depois de cada transformação."

"Por que ele não contou para ninguém?"

James deu de ombros, "Remus e Dumbledore concordaram que era melhor sem muitas pessoas saberem."

"Os professores sabem?" perguntou Lily.

"Espero que sim." Respondeu James, "Remus disse que eles sabem."

"Então os únicos alunos que sabem são..."

"Eu, Sirius, Peter, Snape," ele sorriu, "E agora você."

Lily respirou profundamente, "Me desculpe por Snape saber... eu sei que deve ter sido difícil para você ajudá-lo."

James pareceu constrangido, "Eu não o ajudei."

Lily franziu o cenho, "Não foi isso que os rumores descreveram."

"Eu não salvei o Snape do salgueiro." James se afastou, "Eu salvei o Sirius de uma expulsão, desde que foi ele que deu a dica para o Snape de onde o Remus estaria."

"Remus é o único lobisomem?" perguntou Lily.

"Que nós conhecemos." James piscou, "Mas eu não estou descartando que o Pigeon é um vampiro."

"Vampiros e lobisomens." Lily sorriu, "o melhor amigo do meu namorado é um lobisomem e meu professor é um vampiro."

"Hogwarts não seria Hogwarts sem algo extraordinário acontecer." James riu, "o professor Dumbledore deixou o Remus entrar em Hogwarts para provar para o Ministério que nem todos lobisomens são perigosos, especialmente crianças como o Remus."

Ela revirou os olhos, "Se os idiotas que frequentam a escola odeiam nascidos trouxas como eu, imagine o que eles pensariam de um lobisomem, mesmo um gentil como o Remus."

Quando ela olhou de volta, James estava dando o sorriso adorável dele. As bochechas rosadas e os dedos passando pela bochecha dela.

"Por que você está me olhando como se..."

"Nada." Os olhos dele estavam ardilosos e ela não acreditou nele.

Lily engoliu em seco, "Nada parece com um monte de coisa."

James deu um passo calculado para frente, arqueando a sobrancelha, "Se importa em se atrasar para a aula?"

Lily levantou um dedo, "Uma pergunta a mais, como você sai com um lobisomem uma vez por mês?"

James balançou a cabeça, "Isso é algo que definitivamente tem que ser discutido quando nós não estivermos no meu quarto."

"Por que a gente não pode falar sobre isso agora?" perguntou Lily.

James sorriu, "Bem, essa é uma história peculiar que você talvez precise de algumas bebidas para entender primeiro."

"O que pode ser maior do que o Remus ser um lobisomem?"

James lambeu os lábios e assoviou, "Oh, você ficaria surpresa..."

"O que isso quer dizer?" Lily inqueriu, imaginando que outros segredos ele estava guardando.

"Eu vou te dizer como eu passeio com um lobisomem, assim que eu falar para o Peter parar de se preocupar que você vá contar para a torre toda que você conhece um lobisomem." Com o rosto confuso de Lily, James explicou, "Eu menti para você quando disse que Peter estava preocupado que você quisesse ser outro maroto."

"Eu percebi." Lily admitiu com um dar de ombros.

James disse, "Peter só está preocupado que uma vez que você descobrisse sobre o Remus, se você descobrisse, que o segredo de Remus não seria mais um segredo."

"Wow." Ela disse brava, "Feliz que ele tenha tanta fé em mim como um ser humano decente."

James pegou a mão dela e ela puxou de volta, "Peter só é..."

"Um juiz de caráter horrível?"

"Um preocupado." James contrapôs, "e Remus te defendeu numerosas vezes durante esse argumento, mas o Sirius queria esperar e ver o quão comprometidos nós estamos como casal antes de eu contar para você..."

"Então vocês têm discutido sobre mim." Respondeu Lily.

"Você," James disse, "não é a única razão que discuto com os meus amigos."

"Mas recentemente?"

James admitiu, "Recentemente, você tem aparecido bastante na conversa, mas eles só começaram a considerar agora em te contar a verdade."

James olhou para baixo e Lily tocou o queixo dele, então os olhos castanhos poderiam olha-la. Ela sabia o porquê dos outros terem mudado de opinião. Sirius tinha contato para os outros sobre o patrono dela. James era o único que não sabia que os patronos combinavam. Lily tinha que contar para ele.

"Claro que tenho querido contar para você há semanas." Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo doce no nariz dela, "Eu quero te contar tudo."

"Você manteve o segredo do Remus por ele," ela colocou uma mão no peito dele, "Eu não ligo, eu entendo. Remus é realmente sortudo em te ter como amigo."

Ele sorriu, "Eu tenho que admitir que estou um pouco decepcionado que você demorou tanto tempo, se o Snape tem dado dicas há anos."

"Quer dizer, realmente importa se ele é um lobisomem?" ela perguntou, "Afinal, Remus é uma das pessoas mais legais que eu conheço... eu tenho certeza de que há vários lobisomens como ele."

James escovou os lábios contra os dela de novo e então se afastou para provoca-la.

"Então, já que estamos contando segredos, quando você vai me contar sobre o seu patrono?"

Lily congelou, "O que?"

"Sirius falou com a Ingrid." Disse James, "Você não podia contar que o seu patrono é um cavalo?"

"O que?" repetiu Lily boba.

"Ingrid contou para o Sirius que acha que o seu patrono é um cavalo." James apoiou a testa na dela, "Por que você mentiu para mim e disse que não viu?"

"Eu... eu não..." Lily engasgou.

"Sim," James riu, "Tudo bem, fale Evans. Você sabe sobre o Remus. Eu te disse tudo o que posso até que eu fale com os outros, o que mais está acontecendo?"

Lily tomou uma respiração profunda. Era isso. Ela ia contar.

"O Sirius contou algo sobre o incidente com o bicho papão?"

James balançou a cabeça, "Não, por que?"

Ela deixou os dedos se enrolarem nas vestes dele, "James, quando eu vi o dementador a única memória que tinha na minha mente que poderia produzir um patrono corpóreo era uma memória sua."

James franziu os olhos para ela, "Eu sou sua memória feliz?"

O coração de Lily acelerou, "Sim."

James se apoiou nela, "E você é a minha... todas essas semanas atrás, eu dei uma olhada para você e foi quando o feitiço funcionou, porque eu sou mais feliz quando estou com você."

Ela sentiu o fogo entre eles quando os dedos dele passaram pela bochecha dela, tinha começado como uma faísca e agora queimava mais que a fogueira onde eles tiveram o primeiro beijo. Ela subiu na ponta dos pés e pressionou os lábios contra os dele e o estômago deu uma cambalhota. Ela o estava beijado sem se segurar, torcendo para que o nervosismo sumisse. James se afastou depois de algum tempo, olhando para ela como se ela fosse desaparecer a qualquer segundo.

Lily relaxou os dedos na camisa dele e inclinou a cabeça.

Como, depois de sete anos, ela não tinha visto James Potter como nada além de perfeito?

Ele era apaixonado, gentil, leal, e acima de tudo, apaixonado por ela.

Ela estava se chutando por ter lutado com os sentimentos dela por tanto tempo. Ela se detestou por um dementador falso ter sido a única coisa que fez o cérebro dela acordar e a deixar em choque. Ela não conseguiu acreditar que a o menino bobo que costumava cantar para ela brincando na aula de história da magia, era a alma gêmea dela. Tinha acontecido tantas coisas para fazer Lily aceitar que ela estava apaixonada pelo menino frente a ela, mas ela sabia que o amava.

"Estou apaixonada por você."

"É?" ele disse incerto e ela não resistiu o pequeno sorriso à descrença dele.

"Eu te amo, James Potter." Ela anunciou, "Me desculpe que tenho sido uma total idiota nos últimos meses, porque eu estava sendo absorta. Eu acho que te amo já faz um tempo. Eu só estava assustada em estar apaixonada porque soa tão..., mas quem não se apaixonaria por você? Você fica acordado até tarde para ajudar seu melhor amigo que é um lobisomem. Você protege os mais novos dos valentões mesmo que você tenha sido um grande imbecil quando tinha quinze anos. Você é um campeão de Quadribol que arrasa no campo e você é tão, tão profundo." Ela ficou emocional enquanto ele tentava a cortar para um beijo, "James Potter, eu tenho certeza, certeza, que amo você."

James parecia além da euforia, e pressionou os lábios no dela múltiplas vezes.

"Espere, eu não terminei." Ela gemeu na boca dele.

"Eu também te amo." Ele parou de beija-la, a mão passando pela bochecha dela, "Eu amo como você é teimosa sobre tudo, isso me deixa louco. Eu amo como você pensa nos outros antes de você mesma e amo como você traz ordem para a desordem. Eu amo que você se levanta pelo o que acredita. Não me lembro um momento quando eu não te amei."

Então os lábios dele estavam no dela e os olhos dela se fecharam com o impacto. Os dentes dele eram implacáveis, mordendo com o passar da língua. Os narizes estavam se batendo, mas ela estava tão perdida em James, que nem ligou. Quando James se afastou para colocar a boca no pescoço dela, mordendo e lambendo a pele exposta, Lily teve certeza que ela nunca queria deixar o dormitório de novo. Arrepios apareceram na pele de Lily quando James a empurrou contra um dos postes da cama dele. Ela estava na ponta do pé e os calcanhares estavam doendo, mas ela não se afastou porque os lábios dele estavam ocupados tirando gemidos da garganta dela.

"James." Lily chamou, os dedos dele presos no cabelo dela, para inclinar mais a cabeça dela, "Eu realmente acho que você vai querer ouvir mais uma coisa antes de me beijar sem sentido..."

"Duvido." Os lábios de James eram indulgentes contra o pescoço dela, "Nós podemos falar mais," outra lambida, "mais," outra mordida, "tarde."

"Não," ela reclamou, empurrando os ombros dele suavemente, "James, por favor..." ele não estava afastando os lábios e os joelhos delas estavam ficando fracos, "o ataque do bicho papão." Ela articulou, "meu patrono."

"Nós já falamos disso." James tirou os lábios do pescoço dela e a encarou, "é um cavalo."

Lily pegou as bochechas dele para força-lo a encara-la, "James, não era um cavalo. Foi nisso que eu menti."

James inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e como um filhote fofo, o cabelo caiu nos olhos dele, "O que era?

"Não era difícil de perder." Lily riu suavemente da expressão dele.

"Um gato?" James se lembrou dela dizendo na biblioteca que ela queria um gato como patrono corpóreo.

Lily mordeu o lábio, achando o espanto dele um charme, "Era na verdade bem grande, definitivamente não era um gato."

Ela pôde ver as rodas na cabeça dele se movendo, e deu um sorriso encorajador para ele. Foi como uma luz quando o rosto dele se levantou em espanto. Ele pegou ambas as bochechas dela, os olhos castanhos brilhando como se fosse a manhã de natal. Lily pensou que gostaria de ver esse olhar dele pelo resto da vida dela, completamente, totalmente, feliz.

"Diga." Ele pediu e ela deu uma risada.

"Eu fiz o Sirius prometer em não te contar até que eu tivesse feito uma pesquisa, e..." ele a cortou com um beijo feroz e rápido, mordendo o lábio dela.

"Vamos, Evans." Ele sibilou, tão perto e tão longe da boca dela, "Diga."

"James, meu patrono é uma corça-oomph."

Ele a estava beijando, "Que tipo de-" ele respirou contra os lábios dela, "jogo você estava jogando, mantendo isso de mim!"

Ela tentou se afastar, "James!"

"O que?" ele se afastou, parecendo pronto para nunca mais deixa-la sair dos braços dele de novo, "Almas gêmeas, Lily. Nós somos almas gêmeas."

Os lábios dele foram contra o dela e não havia motivos para afasta-lo, porque os lábios dela estavam muito ocupados os puxando. No fundo da mente de Lily, ela estava vagamente ciente que de que os meninos poderiam entrar e pega-los, mas ela realmente não se importava. Ela estava apaixonada e não tinha medo disso, ela com certeza estava empolgada.

Ele estava pressionando os quadris com o dela e as costas dela no poste enquanto continuavam se provocando. Lily sabia que as mãos dele, tão urgentes contra os botões da roupa dela, não se acalmariam tão cedo. Logo as vestes dela passaram pelos ombros, para James encontrar mais pele. Lily riu quando ele mordeu o ombro dela de brincadeira e ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele.

"Nós vamos perder a aula," ela puxou o rosto dele para cima, então deu um beijo nos lábios dele.

"Eu não acredito nisso." Ele murmurou contra ela, "Eu não acredito que você tentou pesquisar mais. Quer dizer, que tipo de nerd tenta pesquisar a porra do verdadeiro amor?"

"Você disse que você e o Sirius pesquisaram sobre lobisomens por meses." Ela admitiu, "Eu só estava procurando mais..." ela perdeu a última frase na boca de James.

As mãos de James pegaram o rosto dela então ele pôde, literalmente, a beijar até não conseguirem respirar e sufocarem um contra o outro. Os dedos de Lily desabotoaram a camisa dele, puxando o tecido para longe, então as mãos dela puderam explorar a pele dele. O peito dele estava quente contra a palma dela e ela desejou que ele se pressionasse mais firme contra ela.

"Pesquisar mais sobre seu amigo lobisomem é diferente de pesquisar se você está realmente apaixonada pelo seu brilhante namorado." Ele provocou quando os lábios dela começaram a explorar a mandíbula dele, tentando distrai-la.

Lily se afastou e ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Eu meio que estava esperando um pedido de casamento, para ser honesta, isso é um pouco... foda-se." Lily tentou provoca-lo de volta, mas a vontade dela desapareceu quando ele empurrou contra ela de uma maneira que vez os braços dela passarem pelos ombros dele e o corpo dela estremecer involuntariamente.

Ele pressionou a testa contra a dela, os dedos passando pela barriga dela, "Você estava dizendo?"

Lily imaginou como uma pessoa podia amar tanto ela, "Bem," ela respondeu e passou uma perna ao redor do quadril dele, e observou os olhos dele brilharem, "Você me conhece, eu tenho que ter certeza absoluta de tudo," Lily moveu os quadris e os olhos de James se fecharam ao movimento, "antes de mergulhar fundo."

James sussurrou fracamente, "Você tem absoluta certeza então?"

Lily pressionou o lábio contra o dele suavemente antes de se afastar e sussurrar de volta, "A definição dos livros de alma gêmeas, certeza."

Ele pressionou os lábios rapidamente nela antes de se afastar e dizer francamente, "Posso te mostrar como eu tenho certeza absoluta dos meus sentimentos?"

E essas palavras, essas palavras verdadeiras, foi o que fez ela seguir o olhar persistente dele enquanto ele a empurrava para o colchão. Lily caiu em cima de James e ele continuou a beijando até ambos estarem ofegantes, e sem forças de falarem mais. Aulas, deveres de casa, e lobisomens foram esquecidos conforme deixavam os hormônios tomarem conta.

Lily não tinha intenção de parar agora que o corpo dele estava assertivo com o dela, de uma maneira que a fez suspirar mais de uma vez. Conforme as mãos dele exploravam o corpo dela, os próprios dedos de Lily estavam fazendo progresso com a calça dele. Ela só parou para beijar cada parte da boca dele que conseguia alcançar, e empurrou para fora as calças, e foi quando James compreendeu algo. Ele se sentou, piscando rapidamente por trás dos óculos quando Lily o encarou entusiasmada.

"Você já fez isso antes?" ela perguntou quando passou os dedos pelo peito dele, revelando toda a pele dele (dela, somente dela).

Os olhos dele brilharam firmes, "Você é a única com quem eu já quis fazer isso."

Lily empurrou os dedos no quadril dele, "Tem certeza de que quer?"

James se inclinou para frente com um sorriso, "Você percebeu que eu nunca vou te deixar sair da cama depois dessa confissão?"

O coração dela estava cheio, "Só posso ter esperança."

Ele deu uma meia risada, um meio gemido, e puxou o rosto dela de volta para o dele, e ela sorriu. As próprias mãos enterradas nos cabelos pretos, puxando enquanto ele a beijava sem sentido. O resto das roupas deles ficou esquecido no chão do quarto, enquanto Lily passava pelas emoções de amar James Potter tão plenamente, que ela sentiu que eles eram as únicas pessoas do mundo.

Lily sentiu como se fosse a primeira vez dela, e os beijos deles se tornaram desleixados. Lily não ligava mais para os beijos, cada toque de James era o suficiente para tira-la do pedestal e a trazer de volta. Ela estava lutando para satisfazer James desde que ele estava tão concentrado em agrada-la, mas era impossível, ele continuava a mantendo à borda com cada perfeito traço dos dedos dele contra a pele sensível dela. Era como se ele estivesse memorizando cada parte dela. Fez parecer como se ela fosse cair cada vez que ele se moveu contra ela.

Quando eles estavam muito cansados para continuar, Lily teve certeza de ter beijado cada parte de James possível, ela ficou feliz nos braços dele, embaixo do cobertor. Ela manteve a cabeça pressionada no peito dele, as pernas enroladas juntas. James a beijou onde pôde alcançar quando ela se afundou no abraço dele.

"Isso é tudo que eu vou conseguir pensar no treino de Quadribol."

Lily não resistiu em subir o queixo para sorrir para ele, "Você parece um pouco presunçoso."

James piscou, "Não deveria estar?" ele passou os dedos pelas costas dela, "Eu não sabia que você podia ser tão barulhenta."

Lily bufou brincando, "Você também não estava quieto."

"Tá, tá, Evans... não seja presunçosa."

"Oh," ela mostrou a língua, "O sujo falando do mal lavado."

James fechou os olhos, "Eu não estou presunçoso. Eu estou um pouco além de eufórico agora."

Lily apoiou a cabeça no peito dele de novo, "Amo você."

James bocejou, "Mas realmente, eu não acho que queira deixar esse quarto" ele a puxou mais para perto, "Vamos tirar um longo cochilo."

Lily piscou, "Quão dramático você acha que o Sirius vai ficar se ele nos encontrar aqui?"

"Bem, sabendo que meus amigos adoram apostas, eu tenho certeza de que alguém vai perder muito dinheiro quando eles eventualmente entrarem e nos virem, uma vez que eu nunca mais vou deixar essa cama."

Lily riu, "Você acha que eles estão apostando sobre quando a gente finalmente ia transar?"

James assentiu firmemente, "Tenho certeza de que tem uma aposta dessa rolando desde que você aceitou a sair comigo."

Lily sorriu e se lembrou da aposta sobre o encontro que Sirius tinha perdido, "Sirius ficou tão bravo que eu 'me entreguei' quando você me beijou na biblioteca em submissão."

"Eu não te beijei para conseguir um encontro." Ele se aproximou brincando, as luzes do sol que vinham da janela, atingindo os olhos dele e o deixando quente, "mas eu aceito o elogio pela minha habilidade de te beijar."

"Honestamente?" disse Lily depois que ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela, "Sua boca tem um pouco de influência em mim."

"Oh, tem?"

James os virou, então ele estava em cima dela de novo quando ela riu antes de ele a beijar.

James era absolutamente louco, e ele era a alma gêmea de Lily, e Lily sabia que o amava.

Olá! Andei meio sumida, mas sempre tento postar com maior regularidade possível, espero que estejam gostando da história, eu amo a Lily e o James criados pela petals-to-fish, quem sabe não traduzo mais algumas coisas dela?  
Não esqueçam de escreverem sobre o que estão achando, estamos na reta final.  
Até o próximo!


	14. Howl

Capítulo 14  
 _Seja cuidadoso com a maldição que cai sob os jovens amantes_  
 _Estrelas tão doces e macias que se tornam caçadoras  
Um homem que tem um coração puro e reza as preces dele à noite  
Ainda pode se tornar um animal quando a lua de outono está brilhante_

Há tempos que ela não dormia tão bem. Lily respirou profundamente ao se lembrar do motivo de se sentir tão aconchegada e segura, por causa dos braços que a abraçavam. Lily se aconchegou mais no peito de James e supôs que há alguns meses atrás ela tinha sido uma idiota por não querer ser a namorada dele. Ela era mais feliz quando estava com ele e este era um fato que ela não podia mais ignorar. Ela era mais forte, ele ao lado dela ou longe.

No que dizia respeito à Lily, ela se encaixava em James como peças de um quebra cabeça. Ele estava respirando suavemente ao toque dela, obviamente ainda dormindo. Lily estava meio dormindo, o cérebro dela acordando do estupor dos braços de James.

"Que porra é essa?" uma voz anunciou, "Vocês não podiam manter as roupas por tempo suficiente para ir para as aulas?"

Debaixo de Lily, James gemeu e o corpo dele se levantou suavemente. Lily reconheceu a voz, mas se recusou a se mexer, tentando lembrar-se da quietude do momento que ela estava aproveitando antes de Sirius Black entrar. Lily manteve os olhos fechados quando deslizou do peito de James para o colchão e bufou quando o rosto atingiu o travesseiro de James. Ela podia imaginar o olhar no rosto de James e ela não precisou abrir os olhos para notar a expressão divertida de Sirius.

"Nós devemos ter pegado no sono." A mão de James passou pelo quadril dela, apertando a pele debaixo da coberta.

"Eu não consigo acreditar em vocês, o monitor e a monitora chefes, matando aula para transar." Lily abriu um olho e por cima do ombro de James ela viu Sirius parado no meio do quarto parecendo mais satisfeito do que ela já tinha visto, "Estou tão orgulhoso de vocês".

Antes que Lily e James pudessem dizer algo, Sirius pulou do lugar dele para o meio do colchão, em cima dos dois. Lily gritou quando ela levou uma cotovelada nas costelas e James xingou Sirius quando ele caiu entre os dois, com as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto Lily puxava o cobertor para cobrir o peito com uma carranca. O colchão afundou e Lily se sentiu quase caindo da cama, como se não fosse mais bem vinda.

"Como ele foi?" perguntou Sirius para Lily, e James chutou o amigo, "Provavelmente rápido, né?".

Lily abafou uma risada na mão e se afastou de Sirius enquanto James empurrava Sirius dramaticamente.

"Seu vira lata! Fora da minha cama!"

"Esse é o melhor dia de todos." Sirius continuou, ignorando James.

"Você venceu sua aposta?" perguntou Lily entre os dedos.

Sirius riu, dando uma piscadela para ela, "Eu disse que vocês transariam três semanas atrás, na verdade."

"Isso está fora dos limites, Sirius." Grunhiu James, alcançando os óculos no criado mudo.

"Vocês que são amadores em transar no dormitório destrancado." Argumentou Sirius, "Além disso, Lily não se importa... se importa Lily?".

"Você é insano." Murmurou Lily.

"Obrigado." Sirius jogou um beijo para ela, "Está na família".

James fez progresso em passar por Sirius, ficando efetivamente entre Lily e o melhor amigo. Lily passou o braço pela cintura de James, mantendo Sirius longe de ficar entre eles de novo. Sirius parecia pronto para desafiar os esforços deles, quando a porta abriu de novo e Remus entrou com Peter ao lado. Os dois pararam assustados, deixando a porta bater.

"Bom, isso é novidade."

Os olhos de Remus viram as três formas na cama de James, Sirius vestido e Lily e James claramente não. Lily desejou que tivesse pensado em se vestir antes de dormir nos braços de James, mas de alguma forma ela sabia que não faria a situação menos estranha. Parecia para Sirius que o natal tinha chego antes.

"Você ganhou a aposta, Remus!" anunciou Sirius, "Evans transou com ele antes do feriado do Natal!".

Remus, que parecia assustado, se recuperou e largou a mochila preguiçosamente perto da porta antes de dizer, "Você me deve um relógio novo, Padfoot".

James se sentou em choque, quase acertando Lily ao lado, "Vocês estavam apostando!".

"Claro que estávamos apostando." Disse Sirius com um revirar de olhos.

Remus assentiu, "E eu ganhei. Eu sabia que ela não ia conseguir manter as mãos longe de você quando ouvi sobre o patrono dela".

"Hey, Remus." Disse James casualmente, "Talvez da próxima vez você passe a informação?".

"Eu ouvi do Sirius," Remus deu de ombros, "Que ouviu da Lily. Que falou para ele guardar segredo".

"Não falaram nada de você guardar segredo." Contrapôs James.

"Eu gosto de manter segredos." Remus sorriu.

"E eu não sei." Sorriu James.

"Ha ha." Remus imitou cinicamente antes do olhar cair em Lily e o sorriso gentil reapareceu, "Você parece bem."

Os lábios dela sorriram contra James, "Muito bem."

Lily não ficou constrangida que os amigos dele os encontraram ainda na cama depois das aulas. Lily sabia que nos próximos meses isso provavelmente aconteceria de novo. Lily focou na reação de Peter, que era uma mistura de surpresa e desilusão. Lily se apoiou em um cotovelo, mantendo James entre ela e os garotos. Peter fechou a porta atrás dele, então ninguém poderia ver a monitora e monitor chefes quebrando, pelo menos, dez regras diferentes da escola.

James falou depois de uma pausa, "Então, eu e Lily conversamos..."

"Antes ou depois de se jogarem um no outro?" inqueriu Sirius.

"Ambos." Respondeu Lily suave, ganhando um sorriso de Sirius.

"Ela sabe." Acusou Peter de repente, tirando os olhos de Lily para Remus, "Ela sabe o seu segredo".

"Bem, obviamente." Disse James revirando os olhos.

Lily falou rapidamente para desfazer a tensão que se armou no quarto, "Não foi difícil de descobrir".

Peter abriu a boca para falar, mas Sirius falou antes que Peter dissesse algo de que se arrependeria, "Peter, tome um poção tranquilizante."

"Ninguém está preocupado..."

"Podemos discutir isso depois que eu me vestir?" perguntou Lily, ganhando olhares dos amigos do namorado, como se agora eles tivessem percebido que ela estava nua debaixo das cobertas.

"Vá em frente." Sirius abriu os braços em convite, jogando o sutiã na direção dela, "Somos todos iguais aqui".

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior quando pegou o sutiã nos dedos e manteve o corpo atrás do de James. Todos ainda a observavam, inclusive James, até Lily limpar a garganta. James acordou e corou, balançando os ombros.

"Se vocês não se importarem em se virar," disse James empurrando Sirius da cama para o chão, que caiu com um barulho alto, "Minha alma gêmea aqui pode se vestir sem o olhar podre de vocês".

"Almas gêmeas." Falou Sirius do chão, "Então você contou para ele".

"Você parece surpreso." Respondeu Lily enquanto se virava e colocava o sutiã, "Perdeu outra aposta?"

"Nah," o tom presunçoso de Sirius era difícil de não se notar, "Eu estava esperando que você fosse contar antes de eu acabar contando."

"Você não ia manter o segredo?" perguntou Lily enquanto James procurava pelas roupas deles.

"Eu não guardo segredos do James." Disse Sirius, "Agora se apresse e se vista antes que James tenha outras ideias".

James ajudou Lily rapidamente a encontrar todas as roupas. Uma vez que o cabelo dela estava em um coque e as roupas vestidas e abotoadas, Lily ficou de pernas cruzadas no colchão de James. Os outros se viraram, mas foi Sirius que se virou primeiro, e sem se importar com nada no mundo, veio e sentou ao lado dela. Os olhos de Sirius assistiram com Lily enquanto James vestia as vestes de Quadribol sobre a cabeça, apressado para continuar a conversa. Peter se virou depois, os braços cruzados, seguido de Remus que se sentou no chão, como se ficar em pé o cansasse.

Esse era o momento que Lily estava esperando, para perguntar civilizadamente para Remus, "Então, Remus, como está se sentindo?".

Todo mundo no quarto gemeu, exceto James que abriu um sorriso e arrumou os óculos.

"Eu falei que ela pergunta muito isso." Disse James quando caminhou e sentou do outro lado de Lily a apertando contra o ombro de Sirius.

"Estou bem, Lily." Disse Remus do lugar no chão.

Lily franziu a sobrancelha, "Eu não ligo que vocês me odeiem por estar preocupada."

"Estou feliz que você se importe," ofereceu Remus, "Só, por favor, pare de me olhar como se eu estivesse morrendo".

"Só quero que você saiba que eu não vou contar para ninguém." Disse Lily, "é o seu segredo e James estava certo em mantê-lo de mim".

"Você merece saber." Disse Remus decisivo, "Eu te conheço há tanto tempo como Peter, James e Sirius. Eu só estive sempre nervoso em contar para as pessoas que eu me torno um... quer dizer, eu nem contei aos meninos, eles descobriram sozinhos".

"Nós tivemos que arrancar a verdade ele." Contou James com um sorriso, "Remus não falou com a gente por semanas quando ele descobriu que sabíamos".

"Foi constrangedor!" Remus pareceu exausto, como se já tivesse tido essa discussão várias vezes.

"Nós sabíamos que Peter molhava a cama e ainda permanecemos amigos dele." Disse Sirius à esquerda de Lily, e Peter deu um olhar em retaliação.

"Eu queria que tivesse uma cura." Ela ofereceu gentilmente para Remus, ignorando a disputa de Sirius e Peter.

"É um infortúnio." Murmurou Remus, encarando o chão.

"Papai esteve trabalhando em poções durante anos," James contou para Lily, "Nós não encontramos nenhuma combinação de ervas que ajude quando o Remus se transforma, ainda".

"Seus pais sabem?" perguntou Lily, impressionada.

James acenou a cabeça, "Minha mãe e pai sabem tudo sobre a minha vida. Remus, Sirius, Peter e você".

"Espere até você contar para mamãe sobre Lily ser sua alma gêmea." Sirius cochichou no ouvido de Lily, "Ela vai puxar o anel de noivado no segundo em que te conhecer".

Lily se afastou de Sirius e deu um olhar tímido para James, percebendo o que ser almas gêmeas significava para os outros. Ela não estava assustada com o pensamento de imaginarem eles juntos para sempre, era assustador pensar que um dia... Não seria para sempre. A verdade era ela queria que desse certo. Ela queria tudo o que James estava oferecendo a ela com o sorriso tímido e os beijos doces.

"Você e o James são realmente almas gêmeas?" Peter perguntou com cautela para Lily, perto de Remus.

Lily viu o sorriso de descrença no rosto de Peter, "É um infortúnio." Ela repetiu as palavras de Remus e ganhou uma risada do maroto mais baixo.

Lily aceitaria isso.

"Você sabe o que é um infortúnio?" perguntou Sirius.

"O que?" ela perguntou, tentando adivinhar.

"Que você não tenha nos perguntando como a gente anda com um lobisomem uma vez por mê..."

"Oh, Merlin." Peter suspirou, dividindo um olhar assombrado com Remus, "Agora ele quer se mostrar".

"Você esperava menos dele?" perguntou Remus fracamente.

"Se mostrar?" Lily estava ficando mais e mais perplexa.

"Use essa linda cabeça," James sorriu ao lado dela, "O que você me perguntou depois de descobrir sobre o Remus?".

Lily perguntou insegura, "Como você saia com ele sem se tornar um lobisomem?".

"Ding ding, nós temos uma vencedora." Disse Peter com a sobrancelha levantada.

Lily olhou para Peter, "Eu não vou contar para ninguém se é isso que te preocupa".

Peter cruzou os braços, "Você era amiga do Snape." Ele disse " A única pessoa dessa escola que poderia arruinar as nossas vidas. Me perdoe por ser cuidadoso."

"Era, sendo uma palavra importante aí." Disse Lily ardentemente, James colocou uma mão no ombro dela, para avisa-la para não explodir, "Nós não somos amigos desde o quinto ano".

"Nós podemos confiar nela, Wormtail." Falou Sirius em favor de Lily.

"Como a gente sabe?" Peter meio que gritou para os meninos, e encarou Lily, "Ela é a porra da monitora chefe!"

James passou um braço em volta de Lily, "E eu sou o monitor chefe." James disse duramente, "É só um título Pete."

Peter virou o queixo para longe do trio na cama, parecendo ofendido.

"Ouça," disse Lily gentilmente, "Eu não quero ficar entre você e seus amigos, mas eu estou um pouco magoada que você tenha uma opinião tão baixa sobre mim".

Peter a olhou seriamente, "Você nem sempre deu suporte para o James".

"As pessoas mudam." Disse Lily, passando o braço em volta de James, para mostrar a solidariedade dela, "Eu certamente mudei".

Peter andou estranhamente, "As pessoas não mudam".

"Lily está certa, Wormy." James olhou gentil para o amigo, "as pessoas mudam, mas eu espero que você saiba que nós não, isso nunca vai mudar." Peter olhou para James, os olhos azuis marejados, "Nós sempre seremos os marotos".

Lily sorriu, "Sim," ela brincou, "Vocês podem manter os apelidos bobos".

Peter sorriu, "Eles não são bobos." Ele argumentou fracamente, "São nossas identidades".

Lily exalou, "O que, vocês são super heróis agora?".

"Evans," disse Sirius sincero, "Isso é sério. Sem brincadeiras".

"Uh-huh." Lily disse duvidosa, olhando para James, "O que está acontecendo, James?"

"É melhor a gente tirar os segredos das estantes se nós somos almas gêmeas."

"Você acha que se ficar falando almas gêmeas vai ficar menos brega?" provocou Lily, apertando os lábios para manter o rosto sério.

James franziu o nariz para ela, "Quieta, Evans, e me deixe aproveitar o fato de que somos almas gêmeas." Ela murmurou, aplacada quando os lábios dele se aproximaram dos dela, "Espero que meu patrono mude amanhã."

"Você não quer dizer isso." Disse James confiante antes de fechar o espaço entre eles.

"Oh, Merlin," Sirius falou ardentemente ao lado de Lily, "Nós vamos enjoar de vocês, não vamos?"

Lily e James se separaram sorrindo um para o outro. James levantou uma sobrancelha para Lily e ela sorriu. OS dedos arrumando os óculos dele amorosamente, com o brilho nos olhos dele.

Peter revirou os olhos e grunhiu, "Eu ainda acho que devemos esperar até eles estarem ao menos casados para contar algo".

"Eu vou casar com ela um dia." Disse James sinceramente, e ela corou, sabendo que ele estava sendo inteiramente sério e ela não ligava.

"Eu comecei a escrever o meu discurso de padrinho." Ofereceu Sirius.

"Se acalme Sirius." Disse Remus com uma risada, "Nós temos dezessete anos".

"E estamos apaixonados." Disse Lily, olhando feliz para James, "Imagine isso".

"Sim, e o que estamos prestes a te contar, vai oficialmente me colocar em Azkaban." Disse Peter quando se sentou na beirada da cama dele.

"Sempre um desmancha prazeres." James virou a cabeça para olhar Peter.

"Um dia você vai gostar de mim, Peter." Predize Lily.

"Ele já gosta de você." Falou Remus, "Ele só gosta de agir mal".

"Amargo primeiro," concordou Sirius sobre o comportamento de Peter, "depois doce".

"Nós devíamos juntar ele com a Mary." Falou James, "Desde que os dois não são fãs da gente junto, eles podem ficar juntos".

Lily deu ombros, "Mary quem fala."

"Que pena." Suspirou Sirius, "Vendo que o Wormy vai ser o único virgem do quarto."

Peter brigou com Sirius de novo, "Vou matar você."

"Ameaças vazias." Respondeu Sirius arrogantemente.

Lily mudou de assunto, algo que Peter ficou grato, "Então, como vocês andam com o Remus?" ela perguntou, "Quer dizer, eu não sei muito sobre lobisomens, mas eu assumo que o Remus não é um mar de flores nas luas cheias".

"Pena, eu ficaria lindo com flores." Suspirou Sirius tragicamente e James olhou para Lily.

"Pense na MacGonagall, Lily." James ajudou, passando o braço pela cintura dela.

"O que?" Lily não tinha ideia do por que James queria que ela pensasse na professora de transfiguração.

"Esquece a adivinhação." Sirius saiu do colchão, batendo nos ombros de Lily, "Eu tenho escondido isso por tanto tempo que vai ser divertido conhecer outra pessoa, além desses três idiotas, que sabe como sou incrível."

Lily imaginou sobre o que inferno Sirius estava se vangloriando até ele começar a encolher na frente dela. Cabelos apareceram no rosto e braços dele quando ele ficou de quatro e uma sacudida depois o corpo todo estava coberto. Era a coisa mais louca que ela já tinha visto, muito similar como quando assistia a professora de Transfiguração se transformar em um gato, quando ela tinha onze anos. O cachorro latiu e pulou em Lily, colocando as duas patas no colo dela, empurrando ela no colchão enquanto os garotos riam da expressão dela.

"Ai meu Deus! Animagos!" ela gritou enquanto tentava empurrar o cachorro de beijar a bochecha dela, "ai meu Deus!" ela se virou para James, "e você?"

"Você imaginou porque o seu patrono é uma corça?" o namorado dela sorriu e Lily observou ele sair da cama e ficar em pé no meio do dormitório.

Lily balançou a cabeça cética, "Você também não...", mas então, de repente, o cabelo preto de James começou a crescer. Chifres saíram da cabeça dele, quase alcançando o teto. O corpo bronzeado dele ficou coberto por pelo bronzeado enquanto um cervo grande ficava no meio do dormitório da Grifinória. O cachorro saiu de perto de Lily e pulou no cervo. Lily observou maravilhada o cachorro e o cervo baterem os focinhos antes de olhar para Lily com os olhos castanhos esverdeados, inclinando a cabeça com o espanto dela.

"Vocês são todos animagos." Lily colocou uma mão na testa, sobrecarregada.

Professora MacGonagall tinha passado a matéria no quinto ano. Um animago era um bruxo ou bruxa que tinha a rara habilidade de se transformar em um animal, a professora era uma das poucas bruxas que tinham conseguido a mágica. Lily só tinha visto a magia quando a professora fez e nunca tinha imaginado que alguém em Hogwarts pudesse realizar o complexo feitiço, até agora.

"O feitiço de animago é muito difícil e perigoso de se realizar, que é a razão para todos os animagos serem registrados no Ministério da Magia." Disse Peter, andando até Remus, "Se alguém descobrisse nós todos seríamos presos".

Lily se sentou e encarou Peter, "Qual é o seu?"

Peter deu de ombros e de repente um rato estava parado de pé, acenando para ela.

"Eles passaram semanas durante o quarto ano descobrindo como se tornar um animago." Contou Remus ao lado do rato, "É o nosso maior segredo porque eles não são registrados." Remus sorriu, "Eles fogem para me encontrar em Hogsmeade todo lua cheia nas formas animagas e eu não posso machuca-los".

"Então você pode mordê-los e eles não se transformarão?" Lily se levantou para se aproximar do cervo, que apontou os chifres para ela brincando.

"Sim, totalmente seguro." Remus sorriu, "e eles me mantem são enquanto lobo".

Lily se virou e tocou a testa do cervo.

"Isso é incrível."

Lily coçou a testa do cervo, James, o cervo, fechou os olhos. Lily pensou ter visto as marcas dos óculos de James. Lily sempre soube que os quatro eram espertos e criativos, mas se tornar animago para ajudar o amigo? Ela os estava vendo de outra forma. Lily entendeu o porquê de Peter estar tão nervoso por ela saber. Lily mordeu o lábio e olhou para o lobisomem, rato, cervo e cachorro.

Eles confiaram a ela um enorme segredo e ela não conseguia acreditar.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou as mãos perto do coração, "Vocês são inacreditáveis".

Sirius se transformou de volta em humano e ela passou a mão pela forma de cervo de James impressionada. Os dedos dela passando pelos chifres quando Sirius colocou uma mão no ombro dela para chamar a atenção. Lily se virou e ficou surpresa em ver que o garoto que tinha sido um cachorro leal, parecia culpado.

"Eu quero te contar algo."

"O que?" Lily deixou a mão cair dos chifres do cervo.

Sirius se apoiou na cama e olhou para ela, um olhar torturado, "Bem, se você sabe sobre o salgueiro..."

Lily inclinou a cabeça, "O salgueiro, oh, quer dizer quando o Snape seguiu o Remus para o salgueiro".

A cabeça de Sirius caiu e ele pareceu triste, "Sim, isso." A voz dele tremeu e algo dentro de Lily fez ela se aproximar de Sirius.

"Hey." Lily disse firme e os olhos cinza dele a encararam, "Todos nós cometemos erros," disse Lily, "O que importa é que você se arrependeu".

"Oh, Evans," disse Sirius em aviso, "Você realmente me subestima. Eu não me arrependo de contar ao Snape para descer até o salgueiro. Se fez algo, foi calar a boca dele. Ele estava espalhando rumores sobre o Remus, eu sei que ele tentou te contar."

Lily colocou a mão do lado do cervo, "Você não se arrepende nem um pouco?"

"Eu me arrependo de magoar Remus." Disse Sirius, olhando para o amigo no chão, "Mas Snape estava sempre tentando fazer a gente ser expulso. Eu talvez não devesse ter feito algo que pudesse mata-lo, mas eu tinha que fazer algo."

"Snape sempre quis pegar vocês." Lily cruzou os braços, "Eu sempre imaginei o porquê".

"Você tem muito a ver com isso," disse Sirius astuto, "Snape estava tentando provar como nós somos fodidos porque ele odiava o jeito que você olhava para James."

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas quando o cervo abaixou a cabeça para perto da cintura de Lily, "O jeito que eu olhava para James?"

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela, "Você achava o James interessante quando tínhamos quinze anos, não tente negar."

"James era um idiota aos quinze." O cervo bufou e bateu a pata no chão.

"Sim, mas ele era um idiota interessante." Sirius incitou, "Um que você olhava o suficiente para deixar o Snape com ciúmes."

Lily revirou os olhos, "Ele sempre estava se mostrando com aquele pomo estúpido e ele tinha uma risada boba quando ele zoava um de vocês, e ele adorava se aparecer com a vassoura dele, e eu nunca pensei que ele, quer dizer ele era fofo, mas eu não..."

Lily encarou Sirius, percebendo que o melhor amigo de James tinha notado mais que todo mundo em Hogwarts. Ela sempre achou James inteligente e esperto e um bom jogador de Quadribol. Quando ela tinha realmente começado a nota-lo quão gentil ele era? Quão bom amigo ele era? Quando ela tinha se apaixonado por ele? Ela não conseguia se lembrar de um ponto especifico da relação deles, tudo o que ela sabia é de que alguma forma, Sirius estava falando a verdade. Ela sempre tinha olhado para James, ela sempre o tinha notado.

"Você agia como se o odiasse," piscou Sirius, "Mas não odiava."

"Eu acho que não."

De repente James estava de volta na forma humana, e ele a abraçou pela cintura e cheirou o pescoço dela, "Você também não era ruim, Evans."

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto encarava Sirius. James colocou o queixo na testa dela quando Peter se transformou e sentou ao lado de Remus no chão.

"Então você não se arrepende de quase matar alguém?" perguntou Lily, pensando sobre o papel de Snape.

Sirius disse seriamente, "Claro que me arrependo, eu só, eu realmente não gosto de Severus Snape. Tudo bem, Evans? Eu me arrependo de tudo naquela noite, mas não me faça dizer que estou feliz por Severus Snape andar em volta, fazendo da vida de Remus um inferno, por causa dos meus erros."

"Você disse que se arrepende e quis dizer isso." Disse James, leal a Sirius, "Nós todo pagamos nossas dividas pelo salgueiro".

"Você foi o único que percebeu o que eu tinha feito." Disse Sirius, "O único que realmente se importou o suficiente com Remus..."

"Pare." Disse Remus duramente, "Nós já passamos por isso centenas de vezes."

"Não significa que eu não me sinta péssimo." Os ombros de Sirius caíram, e Lily se lembrou de um cachorro sendo chamado de mal, mas ela não sabia se era porque sabia a forma animaga dele.

"James?" perguntou Lily, se virando nos braços dele para encara-lo.

"Hm?" respondeu James, apertando mais os braços em volta dela.

"Você ainda está bravo com o Sirius?"

"Não." Disse James firme, "Remus está certo, nós já discutimos isso milhares de vezes."

Peter assentiu, "O único culpado é o Snape, por meter o nariz onde nós fomos."

Algo passou pela cabeça de Lily, "Espere, o Snape sabe que vocês são animagos?"

"Claro que não!" os quatro pareceram torturados com a ideia.

"Ele teria entregue James e o resto dos meninos imediatamente." Disse Remus confiante, "Snape não tem certeza do que viu nos tuneis naquela noite, só teorias que Dumbledore pediu para ele não repetir." Remus disse com um olhar agradecido para James, "Nós provavelmente não estaríamos aqui hoje se o James não tivesse entrado e salvo Snape e eu."

James corou igual tinha feito mais cedo, "Eu te disse. Eu fiz pelo Sirius. E Remus. E Peter. Eu fiz por nós."

Lily tinha um sentimento de que mesmo que James recusasse a admitir, ele tinha feito por Snape também.

"James tem certeza de que Dumbledore o escolheu para monitor chefe por causa do incidente do salgueiro." Peter opinou, "Snape ficou lívido no trem quando viu o distintivo de James."

"Por que vocês o odeiam tanto?" perguntou Lily para James, antes de olhar para os outros, "Vocês sempre tiveram algo estranho contra ele."

"Ele implicou com Remus e Peter bem antes de a gente se tornar os marotos." Sussurrou James, "Ele fez piada da saúde de Remus e do peso de Peter. Ele implicou com nascidos trouxas quando você não estava olhando. Ele ama magia das trevas."

Lily mordeu os lábios, quase imaginando as coisas cruéis que Snape disse. Ela não colocaria no passado, desde que ele foi o único que a chamou de sangue ruim em frente da escola toda. Lily se inclinou ao toque de James.

Sirius engoliu, "Eu acho que nós vimos como ele gostava de magia das trevas e só sabíamos que Snape ia crescer para ser alguém que não suportamos."

"Vocês viram mais rápido do que eu." Cochichou Lily.

Sirius colocou uma mão no ombro dela, "Ele colocou você no inferno, e todo mundo sabe disso."

"Sim, bem," Lily falou amargamente, "Você e eu temos algo em comum, Sirius, e é o quanto nós não gostamos da obsessão de Severus Snape pela arte das trevas."

"Nós temos duas coisas em comum na verdade." A boca de Sirius sorriu.

"O que mais?"

Sirius piscou, "Nós dois amamos James Potter."

Lily riu quando James continuou mexendo no pescoço dela. Lily não podia fazer mais nada além de rir porque em poucos meses ela podia ver Sirius com um copo levantado enquanto ela estivesse abraçada a James em um altar. Ela podia ver um futuro com James que incluía Natal com os meninos e longas caminhadas nas tardes de outono.

James manteve os dedos dele cruzados com os de Lily quando eles foram juntos para o jantar mais tarde. Os lábios nunca deixando o ouvido dela, onde ele continuava a murmurar coisas pra ela quando ninguém estava prestando atenção. Ele não a deixaria, ela pensou, se não tivesse treino de Quadribol a noite.

Lily e os amigos de James ficaram no campo por tempo o suficiente para assistir o treino de James, mas foi Remus que sugeriu que eles dessem uma volta no lago quando começou a nevar. Peter liderou o caminho, chutando a neve que caia na grama enquanto eles caminhavam por uma trilha atrás do campo. Lily e Remus andaram devagar, observando Sirius se transformar em um cachorro sem avisar e começar a latir como um maníaco.

Momentos depois Peter desapareceu, como estivesse na grama atrás de Sirius. Lily riu enquanto assistia Sirius pular pela grama, a neve caindo nos pelos dele. Ela inda não acreditava que os amigos dela eram animagos ilegais e que tinham passado os últimos quatro anos passeando por Hogwarts em formas de animais.

"Eles são mais espertos do que as pessoas pensam." Disse Lily para Remus.

"Sim, eles são." Remus sorriu, "mas eles também podem ser os maiores idiotas que alguém já conheceu."

Lily riu e acenou, pensando nas coisas ridículas que os meninos tinham feito e dito nos últimos sete anos.

"Eles gostam bastante de você, sabe." Contou Remus para Lily enquanto andavam pelo lago na beira oposta do castelo, "Eu sei que o James provavelmente diz muito isso o tempo todo, mas é verdade... Peter eventualmente vai se aproximar."

Lily deu de ombros, "Não dá para agradar todo mundo."

Lily eventualmente voltou sozinha para o castelo. A sala comunal estava cheia quando ela entrou. Mary, Marlene, Ingrid e Sue estavam sentadas em uma mesa perto da janela. A neve caia espessa agora e Lily estava tremendo com os flocos que tinham caído no casaco dela. Ela caiu na cadeira ao lado de Mary, assoprando calor nos dedos dela.

"Onde você esteve?" Mary perguntou quando terminou de fazer uma runa.

"Com James." Disse Lily, desabotoando o casaco e jogando ao redor da cadeira.

"James?' Ingrid sacudiu as sobrancelhas, "O dia todo?"

"Nó tínhamos muito para conversar." Lily trocou um olhar com Marlene, que derrubou a pena.

"Você contou para ele!" Marlene falou empolgada, "Lily Evans, você contou para James sobre a teoria das almas gêmeas, não?!"

"Teoria dos patronos?" Ingrid pareceu confusa e Sue parou de escrever para encarar Marlene.

"Eu esqueci que vocês não perceberam," disse Marlene com uma tossida, "O patrono corpóreo de Lily é uma corça, não um cavalo como ela estava dizendo."

"Uma o que?" Sue olhou para Lily pedindo ajuda.

"Um cervo fêmea." Explicou Lily.

"E?" perguntou Mary.

Os lábios de Marlene se curvaram em sorriso, "Bem, Mary, acontece do patrono de James ser um cervo também."

"De novo," disse Mary com a expressão séria, "E?"

"Conte para elas, Lily." Disse Marlene orgulhosa.

"Nós somos almas gêmeas." Lily corou com o termo quando todas a encararam.

"Como isso faz vocês serem almas gêmeas?" perguntou Sue maldosa, Mary acenou concordando.

"Alguma de vocês sabe sobre o feitiço do patrono?" Marlene parecia exasperada, "Se um patrono corpóreo combina com outro, então isso significa que as almas dos bruxos combinam, efetivamente fazendo Lily e James almas gêmeas".

"Que romântico." Ingrid suspirou no dever de casa.

Mary, entretanto, não estava balançada, "E você acredita nisso?"

"Bem, o patrono corpóreo estava gritando na minha frente." Lily piscou, " difícil não aceitar quando uma corça está passando na sua cara toda vez que lança o feitiço."

"Não parece com você, acreditar em tudo sem uma prova sólida." Mary cruzou os braços e encarou Lily, como se esperando Lily dizer que estava brincando.

Marlene interceptou com um franzir de cenho, "Lily passou os últimos três dias basicamente pesquisando a coisa toda."

Lily admitiu, "Eu li todos os livros que pude encontrar e o Pigeon mesmo me confirmou, realmente, James e eu somos o a versão que o livro chama de almas gêmeas."

"Mas, mas alma gêmea é tão..." Mary murmurou estranha, "Agora o que? Você está apaixonada pelo James por que o livro falou?"

"Eu pensei bastante, Mary, "disse Lily honesta, "E eu amo James."

"Você o odiava!" Mary estourou, batendo o punho na mesa.

Marlene revirou os olhos, "Nah, ela não odiava."

Mary retirou a mão rapidamente, "Lily passou o quinto ano todo reclamando como o arrogante do Potter era e agora nós temos que aceitar que eles são almas gêmeas por causa de um feitiço?"

Lily olhou para Mary, "James e eu não temos mais quinze anos, Mary." Ela disse firmemente, "Como você não tem mais quinze."

Mary se levantou e pegou a mochila. Ingrid e Sue estavam quietas, assistindo a briga das meninas. Marlene parecia exausta.

"Onde você está indo?" Marlene perguntou.

"Mary." Explicou Lily, "o cervo de James combina com a minha corça, que significa que nossas almas combinam fim da história."

"Eu nunca ouvi de um patrono que combina antes." Disse Ingrid.

"Pigeon disse que é raro, mas que pode acontecer." Respondeu Lily olhando para as costas de Mary, "Isso não muda nada, eu sempre estive apaixonada pelo James."

Os olhos de Mary franziram "O que?"

"Eu disse que eu estou apaixonada por James Potter." Disse Lily, "e nós somos almas gêmeas, e eu sei que soa louco, mas é verdade."

"Não é louco." Disse Mary, aprumando os ombros, "é imaturo. Isso não é um conto de fadas, é a vida real."

"Eu acho romântico." Argumentou Marlene pela sanidade de Lily, "Quer dizer, Mary, se seu namorado lufano e você tiverem almas que combinam você questionaria isso?"

"Obviamente." Disse Mary.

"Eu questionei." Ofereceu Lily tentando ser razoável, "Mas depois eu pensei sobre e conversei com o James..."

"Claro que o James automaticamente concordou com a teoria maluca." Mary revirou os olhos, "Lily, ele tem estado apaixonado por você há anos."

"É um pouco de conto de fadas, mas não é maluco." Lily corrigiu, "É uma teoria de feitiços. Você não questionaria uma teoria de feitiços, questionaria?"

Mary perguntou irritada, "Você pelo menos falou com o professor Flitwick?"

"Bem, não," admitiu Lily, "E provavelmente não vou, porque eu acredito na teoria."

"Eu acho que você deveria falar com o professor Flitwick e não com o professor do inferno que passou metade do primeiro semestre xingando vocês." Disse Mary suavemente.

Marlene, que tinha começado a defender o professor Pigeon, disse arduamente, "Professor Pidge sabe mais que a metade dos professores daqui e eu queria que vocês parassem de agir como se ele fosse a reencarnação do mal. Lily estava certa em pedir conselhos para ele."

Mary, que estava além da raiva, gritou com Marlene, "Claro que você está ao lado de Lily, você sempre está do lado dela!"

"O que!" Marlene se levantou brava, "Mary, você está louca."

"Eu estou cansada de vocês se juntarem contra mim!" Mary gritou entre lágrimas, "Como estão fazendo agora!"

"Não estamos nos juntando contra você!" disse Lily exasperada, "Sério, Mary!"

"Mary, você precisa se acalmar..." Marlene começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Cala a boca!" Ela gritou de volta para Marlene, "Você sempre está ao lado de Lily, em tudo! Sempre foi o show da Marlene e da Lily! Mesmo agora, você está falando que ela não está louca em falar com o professor dessa escola que fez, literalmente, metade dos primeiranistas chorarem!"

"Professor Pidge foi o único professor que mostrou remorso quando meus pais morreram." Rosnou Marlene, os olhos azuis brilhando perigosamente, " Ele é o único bruxo nessa escola que vê além de mim, vê potencial!"

Mary não pareceu pacificada com a bronca de Marlene, em vez disso se virou para Lily, "E você. Eu estou tão cansada de ouvir sobre você e o Potter, Potter! O cara que passou a maior parte dos sete anos fazendo bullying com alunos como Reg, só para mostrar que ele é bom com uma varinha! Reg me contou tantas coisas sobre o seu namorado, como ele sempre sai e como ele foi pego várias vezes fora da cama. Como ele foi mandado para o escritório do Dumbledore por ter quase matado um aluno."

O queixo de Lily caiu com a acusação e Ingrid e Sue cochicharam uma com a outra quando Marlene bateu a mão na mesa. Em volta delas, outros grifinórios observavam surpresos. O peito de Lily apertou enquanto ela se levantada da cadeira para ficar da altura de Mary.

"Sinto muito que você não é uma fã de James, Mary," Lily conseguiu manter a voz baixa, "mas honestamente, você nunca deu uma chance a ele."

Mary bufou e se virou as vestes balançando em volta dos calcanhares dramaticamente, "Não importa, tenha uma boa vida com ele, Lily."

"Onde você está indo?" Marlene perguntou para Mary, "Não terminamos!"

Mary piscou rapidamente, "Eu terminei, eu vou dormir."

"Qual é o problema dela?" perguntou Ingrid para Lily depois que Mary subiu as escadas, soluços balançando os ombros dela.

"Mary nunca foi super fã do James." Marlene falou.

"Nenhum sangue puro, na verdade." Disse Sue, "Você acha que o que ela disse sobre James é verdade?"

Lily sabia a verdade, mas nenhuma das meninas poderia saber a verdadeira razão de James sempre estar fora dos limites, "Mary não quer ser convencida de nada," respondeu Lily, "Ela só quer estar certa."

"Ela vai se acalmar." Marlene parecia estar tentando se convencer, "Ela é nossa melhor amiga."

Lily disse amarga, "Parece que o namorado lufano não é um fã de nós, ou de James."

"Dá para saber por que Mary gosta dele." Sue sorriu, "Uma vez que ela claramente odeia o James."

"Não sei," disse Ingrid, "Ele ainda parece com o James Potter que eu conhecia aos quinze. Ele ainda mata aula. Ainda prega peças nos professores. E ele ainda é apaixonado por você."

Lily não sabia como dizer para as meninas que havia muito mais do James Potter que elas conheciam, mas ela sabia que não podia contar para elas, era tão segredo dela quanto dele. Lily e as outras fizeram o dever de casa em silêncio. Marlene estava furando os papeis um pouco mais forte do que o necessário e Lily continuava a ouvir as acusações de Mary na cabeça.

Lily não ia falar com o professor Flitwick, mesmo que ele fosse o professor de feitiços. Lily não queria mais uma prova para confirmar o fato de James a amar. James era a evidência dela, quando ele entrou na sala comunal depois do treino de Quadribol e deu imediatamente um beijo rápido na bochecha dela. O sorriso de Lily foi a recompensa, o sorriso dela foi a única coisa real que ela fez pelo resto da noite.

"O que aconteceu?" ele sussurrou, encarando o sorriso dela.

Marlene falou, "Mary acha que Lily e eu estamos nos juntando contra ela."

Lily se virou na cadeira para encarar James tristemente, "Nós tivemos uma briga. Ela acha que é muito louco que sejamos almas gêmeas."

James colocou os dedos debaixo da bochecha dela, "É meio louco," ele cochichou com um pequeno sorriso, "mas eu acho que se você..."

"Ela não gosta de você, James." Lily o cortou, se sentindo emotiva, "Reg tem a encorajado a não gostar."

"Reg?" perguntou James.

"Reg Cattermole." Disse Marlene chateada, "O namorado lufano dela."

James franziu o cenho, "O sextanista que joga gobblestones na biblioteca?"

Lily o encarou, "Ele tem dito a ela que está certa e que você é uma pessoa horrível... sendo assim, eu sou uma pessoa horrível agora por amar você."

Marlene sorriu, "Então, claro, aparentemente eu sou uma pessoa horrível por ficar ao lado de Lily."

James suspirou, "Tenho certeza de que ela vai se tocar," ele disse, "Ela é a melhor amiga de vocês."

"Temo que, a menos que Lily te largue, Mary vai ficar com a raiva dela," falou Ingrid e todo mundo olhou confuso para ela. Ingrid deu de ombros e continuou, "ela foi bem clara de que não concorda que James e Lily sejam compatíveis."

"Nós somos almas gêmeas, porra." Disse James, "Quão mais compatível ela quer?"

Sue falou em seguida, "Mary disse que Lily deveria falar com Flitwick. Talvez isso ajude?"

"Eu não vou falar com o professor Flitwick." Disse Lily teimosa, "E essa é a última vez que discutimos isso."

Lily se levantou, olhando para James, "Quer dar uma volta?" ela perguntou.

James deixou Lily o puxar para fora da sala comunal, em direção aos corredores escuros de Hogwarts. Ela não tinha intenção de falar também, largou a mão dele e se apoiou contra as escadas, brava. Ela cruzou os braços e encarou James. Ele a encarou de volta com um sorriso triste.

"Lembra do que você disse mais cedo?" ele perguntou, dando um passo para frente e colocando as mãos no ombro dela.

"Não." Disse Lily zangada, encarando o chão.

James passou as mãos no cabelo dela, "Você disse para o Peter que você não queria ficar entre a nossa amizade. Eu sinto o mesmo."

Lily fez um bico, e olhou para ele, as mãos indo para o pescoço dele, "Não é como com Peter. Mary só..." Lily suspirou, "Nós costumávamos estar na mesma página sobre tudo e agora Mary prefere estar com o namorado dela a estar comigo e Marlene."

James perguntou, "Bem, você não está bastante comigo agora?"

"Sim," sancionou Lily, "Mas por isso que eu decidi de irmos para Hogsmeade juntos, mas é difícil manter nossos amigos juntos quando nós todos... mudamos."

James mordeu o lábio e beijou a testa de Lily suavemente antes de se afastar e dizer, "Eu sei," ele sussurrou, "Sinto muito que nem todas as suas amigas nos deem suporte."

"Não dá para agradar todo mundo." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de olhar para ele de novo, e viu os olhos dele arqueando na escuridão.

"Eu sempre posso ficar amigo do Cattermole." Sugeriu James, empurrando os quadris perto dela, "Talvez Mary fosse gostar mais de mim?"

"Acho que isso é o oposto do que você deve fazer, já que Cattermole aparentemente acha que você é pior que um Sonserino."

"Ele foi meu alvo em uma das minhas pegadinhas no terceiro ano." Comentou James secamente, "Eu acho que o Sirius e eu decidimos fazer ele e os amigos dançarem uma música de natal." James franziu o nariz, "Aconteceu de os lufanos não serem bons dançarinos."

"Você vai ficar fora disso." Disse Lily, sabendo que ele estava provocando, "Minha briga com Mary é a minha briga para lidar."

"Vendo que você se importa tanto com os meus amigos," respondeu James rapidamente, a puxando para os corpos se juntarem, "Eu vou me preocupar com as suas. E estou preocupado de Mary estar em uma relação com a pessoa errada."

"Você só não gosta do Cattermole porque ele não gosta de você e diz as coisas que você fez para Mary." A respiração ela atingiu quando ele lambeu os lábios e encarou a boca dela.

James riu e se aproximou, "Você está certa," ele disse, "Eu deveria fazer o amigo dela cantar algo de natal."

Os dedos dele tocaram o rosto dela e ele deu um beijo doce que fez os dedos dela enrolarem. Ele se afastou, mas Lily trouxe os lábios dele para os dela com um suspiro, feliz em tê-lo na vida dela. O corrimão estava pressionando contra as costas dela, mas ela não se importou quando passou as pernas ao redor do quadril dele enquanto as bocas estavam presas.

O corredor podia estar escuro, mas Lily sentiu como se estivesse brilhando ao toque dele. Ele fez todas as emoções dela sumirem com um pequeno sorriso. Lily passou os dedos pelos lábios dele carinhosa. Ele, pro melhor ou pior, estava ao lado dela e ela não sabia como ela tinha merecido alguém como ele, mas estava muito grata.

"Amo você." Ela disse.

"E eu aqui pensando que se você descobrisse que sou parte cervo iria sair correndo em outra direção." James brincou, "Mas você ainda não consegue tirar as mãos de mim."

Lily pressionou o lábio contra a bochecha dele, passando o dente pela mandíbula dele até chegar ao ouvido, onde ela sussurrou, "Você é tão incrível e especial, e James..." ele gemeu quando ela sorriu contra o ouvido dele, "você ainda é quatro olhos, meio cervo, bruxo com um cachorro, rato e lobisomem como seus melhores amigos."

"Você diz como se isso fosse uma coisa ruim." Ele disse antes de pegar a risada dela com a boca.


	15. Today Was A Fairytale

Capítulo 15  
 _Você consegue sentir a mágica no ar?  
Talvez tenha sido a maneira que você me beijou  
Me apaixonei quando a vi parada aí  
Deve ter sido o jeito  
Hoje foi um conto de fadas_

"Mary?"

Lily se aproximou para empurrar as cortinas grossas da cama de Mary quando a voz calma dela não respondeu o chamado de Lily. Os cobertores estavam enrolados no canto com o travesseiro, mas Mary já tinha saído, e nem era quinze para as sete da manhã. Lily largou a cortina desanimada, enquanto pensava quando Mary tinha saído sem ser notada. Lily tinha visto Ingrid e Sue saírem, então ficou surpresa de não ter visto Mary sair com elas.

"Se apresse, Lily," disse Marlene da porta, "Eu tenho que escrever uma redação no café."

Lily pegou a mochila ao mesmo tempo que Marlene terminou de colocar os sapatos. O dormitório delas estava estranhamente calmo sem todos os grifinórios presentes, e Lily ficou agradecida ao saber que quando chegasse lá embaixo estaria barulhento de novo, graças aos meninos. Lily checou o banheiro mais uma vez atrás de Mary, mas ele estava vazio, exceto por um pote de gel de Ingrid e o gato preto de Sue, Swivers.

"Mary realmente não quer falar com a gente." Reclamou Lily.

Marlene olhou para Lily, "Eu acho que ela ficou brava com a gente."

"É," Lily murmurou enquanto ela e Marlene desciam as escadas para a sala comunal, "Todas nós ficamos."

"Espero que ela se acalme." Disse Marlene esperançosa, "Porém, ela estava mesmo brava com a coisa sobre o James."

"Eu e James somos um pacote, eu não sei porque ela não entendeu isso quando nós começamos a sair juntos." Sibilou Lily.

"Eu acho que é devido a adesão de almas gêmeas ao seu relacionamento que ela explodiu." Disse Marlene vagamente, "Eu tenho certeza de que Mary estava esperando que fosse só uma fase."

"O que te faz disser isso?" Disse Lily no fim da escada.

Marlene sorriu timidamente, "Bem, ela me disse quando você começou a se agarrar com ele."

Lily não resistiu revirar os olhos, "Por que isso não me surpreende?"

"Lily, Marlene, aqui!" chamou Remus.

James e os amigos estavam esperando perto do quadro e (Lily tinha certeza, um não bem-vindo) Tizzie. Lily sorriu e acenou para Remus e Peter. Sirius estava encarando James, que parecia estar em uma conversa veemente com Tizzie. Lily ficou ao lado de James enquanto eles seguiam pelo retrato para o café da manhã. James deu um leve beijo na têmpora dela, ele estava muito ocupado conversando com Tizzie para ter uma conversa com ela, ao que parecia.

O monitor quintanista estava falando as palavras a quilômetros por segundo, falando sobre algum jogo de Quadribol que deu errado. Lily notou que Tizzie estava usando as vestes aberta para mostrar a roupa de baixo, como James. Ela teve que conter o sorriso. James estava tentando fazer Tizzie falar devagar, parecendo exasperado.

"Não estou dizendo que não concordo com você, Tiz," disse James enquanto passavam pela multidão dos corredores, "Só que investir tanto dinheiro em vassouras novas para um time todo não vai fazê-los serem melhores."

"É o Chudley Cannons," disse Tizzie melodramático e os dedos de James apertaram os de Lily.

Ela sabia que ele estava irritado e decidiu intervir, pelo bem de Tizzie, "Sobre o que vocês estão discutindo?"

"Se o Chudley Cannons tem chance de vencer a copa em 1979." Disse James resignado.

"Oh, hey Lily." Tizzie sorriu, bagunçando o cabelo quando finalmente a notou, "Como você está nessa boa manhã?"

"É, Evans," falou Sirius, dando um sorriso bobo para Lily, "como você está nessa excelente manhã?"

Tizzie mordeu os lábios antes de dizer, "MacDonald se acalmou? Ou ela ainda está brava por você estar namorando o James?"

Lily corou e todo mundo no grupo azedou. Tizzie não percebeu.

"Eu acho que você e o James são ótimos juntos." Os olhos dele brilharam com inveja, "Ele é ótimo e você é linda."

"Obrigada, Tiz." Disse Lily entredentes.

"Eu vou vomitar." Cochichou Sirius alto o suficiente para Lily ouvir e ela o encarou.

James ouviu a provocação de Sirius, "Essa boa, excelente manhã, seria muito melhor se fosse só nós dois." Ele anunciou para Lily, pressionando os lábios na bochecha dela.

"Também acho, James." Disse Lily, como se não o tivesse visto há tempos, passando os dedos pelo cabelo dele, "Eu também te amo."

"Não poderia concordar mais." Sirius se intrometeu no meio de Lily e James, desfazendo o enlaço das mãos deles, "Amo você, cara."

"Eu quis dizer Lily e eu, seu idiota." Resmungou James.

"Você é fofo quando está em negação." Sirius passou a mão pelo cabelo de James, como Lily tinha feito, e James passou o braço para dar uma chave de braço em Sirius.

"Bem," Peter disse para Remus quando eles caminharam e Sirius e James brigavam, "Bom ver que nada mudou."

Lily se curvou pelo ombro de James para olhar Peter, "Ninguém me avisou que eu estaria namorando os dois."

Tizzie, que parecia animado de ter sido incluído no grupo dos alunos do sétimo ano, brincou com Lily, "Se o Potter te deixar pelo Black, Evans, eu assumirei."

"Woah!" James largou Sirius imediatamente, e passou o braço possessivamente pela cintura de Lily, "Ha-há, Tiz, ela é minha."

"Errado." Marlene falou, passando os braços pelo pescoço de Lily, então ela estava sendo apertada entre James e Marlene, "Ela é minha."

Lily vaiou quando James e Marlene começaram a aperta-la estranhamente pela escada, os dois discutindo a quem ela pertencia. Se tornou uma grande discussão quando Sirius decidiu que queria começar a discutir quanto ele possuía de cada um deles, começando com James, que ele declarou ser dono. Lily debateu que ela possuía James pelo menos sessenta por cento de tempo.

Sirius balançou o dedo para ela, "Você pode ter transado com ele, Evans, mas isso vai além de sexo."

Marlene revirou os olhos e James riu e acariciou o braço de Lily. Tizzie os encarou com os olhos arregalados. Lily colocou a mão no quadril para examinar Sirius seriamente. Sirius se mexeu como se nada o atingisse.

"De qualquer forma, eu vi as partes íntimas de James mais vezes que você..."

"Como você sabe disso?" Lily perguntou, sabendo muito bem que era melhor participar da brincadeira do que brigar com Sirius.

"Como eu sei disso?" exclamou Sirius, antes de olhar para James, que balançava a cabeça, "Como ela não sabe disso?"

Remus, que tinha ficado discreto até então, finalmente entrou na discussão quando eles entraram no salão principal cheio de corujas, "Sirius, eu acho que o fato de James e Lily terem patronos que combinam significa que Lily ganhou essa disputa."

Sirius fez bico para todo mundo e eles riram. James passou o braço por Sirius e bagunçou o cabelo dele. Sirius empurrou as mãos de James, fingindo estar magoado, mas até ele sabia que estava sorrindo. Marlene e Lily piscaram uma para outra, ambas entretidas pelos meninos grifinórios.

"Não se preocupe, Padfoot." James falou, "Vamos ter certeza de que você receberá um convite de casamento."

Lily continuou sorrindo até avistar Mary, entre a multidão de amarelo na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Mary estava rindo e nem olhou quando eles passaram. Lily cutucou Marlene e apontou para a amiga delas. O cabelo de Mary estava com duas tranças e os olhos castanhos focados em algo que Reg Cattermole estava dizendo para o grupo todo. James e Sirius notaram que as meninas pararam de rir das piadas deles e ficaram em silêncio.

"Deem um tempo para ela se acalmar." Disse Sirius quando viu que elas estavam encarando, "James me socou na cara quando eu fui atrás dele quando nós brigamos."

"Eu não te soquei."

"Socou."

"Não soquei."

Lily e Marlene ignoraram os (basicamente) irmãos e se olharam. A expressão de Marlene era a mesma que a de Lily. Preocupava Lily que Mary nem tinha querido fazer um esforço. Mary sempre tinha sido teimosa e com ideia fixa, mas ela nunca tinha ficado brava com elas antes. Elas mal tinham sentado na mesa da Grifinória antes de Marlene explodir em perplexidade.

"Eu vou tentar falar com ela," Marlene disse para Lily, "Ela disse que eu sempre tomo o seu lado, talvez se eu for falar com ela, ela vai ver que é um absurdo?"

Lily deu de ombros e se aproximou de Marley, longe de James, "Talvez, eu definitivamente acho que eu não deveria falar com ela já que eu tenho a impressão que ela vai falar do James."

Marlene assentiu e se levantou, arrumando as vestes, "Eu vou falar com ela então."

James olhou para ver Marlene caminhando para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, "Onde a Marley está indo?" ele cochichou no ouvido dela.

"Ela está lidando com os Lufanos." Murmurou Lily de volta.

"É melhor ela se cuidar," disse James, "Cattermole não parece animado."

"Qual é o problema dele?"

Lily observou Marlene falar com Mary e viu um monte de movimento entre as duas. Marley e Mary olharam na direção dela, e Lily ofereceu um sorriso amigo. Cattermole disse algo e todo mundo de repente ficou com cara de morto. Lily observou com olhos arregalados quando Mary e Marley saíram do Salão Principal juntas, falando rápido, James manteve Lily sentada no lugar até que desse o horário para a aula de Transfiguração.

Enquanto ela caminhava com os meninos para a sala, ela se manteve alerta para Marlene e Mary, mas as duas não estavam à vista. Lily estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que Mary estava falando... e o que Reg Cattermole tinha dito. Quando Lily e James passaram por ele para ir para sala ele deu uma encarada nos dois e cochichou algo para o amigo loiro que assentiu e manteve o olhar para longe dos marotos.

"Quem era o cara com o Cattermole?" Lily perguntou aos meninos.

"Bertram Aubrey." Sirius respondeu por James, "Nós tivemos detenção por causa dele."

"Foi nossa culpa," admitiu James rapidamente, "Ele disse que eu voava como uma águia confusa nos jogos e eu o enfeiticei."

"James!"

"Eu tinha dezesseis anos!"

"Você tem dezessete agora." Retrucou Lily, encarando o namorado, "Você se desculpou?"

"Ele não deixaria." Murmurou James.

"Sirius continuou o chamando de Capitão Bertram Cabeça Grande e Aubrey não olhou mais para eles." Explicou Remus.

"Maduro." Disse Lily friamente, "E vocês se perguntam porque metade do corpo estudantil acham que são problema."

"Nós preferimos desse jeito." Disse James, "Deixa menos chance de Tizzie e Snape descobrirem sobre o nosso segredo."

"Exatamente." Assentiu Sirius.

Lily revirou os olhos e eles entraram na sala de aula. James e os amigos sentaram nos lugares usuais e Lily se sentou na frente deles. Ingrid e Sue (e a irmã gêmea de Sue, Petúnia" já estavam lendo revistas. Sue e Petúnia deram sorrisos para Lily, enquanto Ingrid só acenou enquanto lia um artigo na revista dela. Lily pegou os livros e estava procurando por uma pena quando Marlene reapareceu.

"Bem, eu tentei."

Lily olhou para cima e observou Marlene se sentar ao seu lado, parecendo esgotada. O cabelo cor de areia de Marlene estava caindo pelo ombro esquerdo, e Lily largou a pena preocupada. Não parecia que a conversa com Mary tinha ido bem.

"Ela não quis conversar?" assumiu Lily, pelo olhar de Marlene.

Marlene balançou a cabeça, os olhos azuis brilhando, "Oh, ela falou, e Cattermole tem contado histórias maravilhosas para ela."

"Cattermole?" a mandíbula de Lily cerrou.

"Sim, aparentemente ele tinha uma opinião maravilhosa sobre a gente esse tempo todo. Por isso que não queria namorar com ela antes."

"O que?" disse Lily.

Ingrdi, Sue e Petúnia estavam ouvindo agora, a revista não era tão interessante quanto o drama grifinório. Marlene bateu a mão na mesa brava.

"É, então, aparentemente desde que você está andando com os problemáticos da escola e eu, aparentemente, fui muito promíscua com um certo Aaron Tivett, nós somos ruins para a Mary?"

"O que?" perguntou Lily incrédula, "Você está falando sério?"

"Pois é." Bufou Marley, "Quer dizer, eu? E Aaron Tivett? Nós só nos vimos de passagem desde.. bem..." a voz de Marlene caiu e Lily sabia que ela quis dizer que tudo tinha mudado desde que os pais dela morreram.

"Que inferno..." Lily lutou para encontrar as palavras, "ele estava segurando-a em outubro por causa da gente?"

"E desde que ele concordou a namorar com ela, ele e os amigos estúpidos dele tem contado um milhão de histórias sobre James Potter e isso a deixou mais brava com ele do que com Severus Snape." Marlene parecia pronta para jogar algo.

Lily estava pronta para xingar Cattermole de novo, antes de James a interromper, "Essas expressões são preocupantes," James se inclinou para frente da carteira, dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

Lily se virou para olhar para ele, "James, Cattermole e os amigos tem contado histórias para Mary sobre a sua história com eles, e aparentemente o motivo que Cattermole não quis namorar Mary antes foi porque ela era minha amiga e eu estava saindo com você."

"O que?" bufou James, "Porque todos os lufanos são livres de erros? Que piada."

"Aparentemente eles são melhores para Mary do que a porra da própria casa dela." Marlene cruzou os braços, "e Cattermole teve a audácia de dizer para Mary que ela só tinha problemas com os sonserinos porque andava muito com a Lily."

"O que isso tem a ver?" exclamou Lily.

"Bem," Petúnia falou, e todo mundo olhou para ela, "Você andava com o Severus Snape e ele foi bem podre com a Mary por trás das suas costas."

Sue apoiou sua gêmea, "É, e aquela vez que o Mulciber pegou a Mary no banheiro, Mulciber é amigo do Snape."

Lily se apoiou na cadeira, "Eu não posso acreditar que eles estão me culpando..."

"Mary não está te culpando." Disse Marlene brava, "Cattermole está, e aparentemente Mary está brava o suficiente sobre o James para ouvir."

Os punhos de Lily fecharam-se ao lado dela. Elas tinham tentado, sem sucesso, falar com Mary. Mary achava que todas as detenções, infrações e ânimo de James era porque ele gostava de ser um problema. Noventa por cento do tempo, as detenções de James foram por causa de Remus ou para proteger os amigos. Claro, Lily sabia que não era culpa de Mary que ela não sabia sobre a as boas razões de James por ter arrumado tanto problema. Na maior parte do tempo Lily tinha assumido que James estava matando aula por que não ligava. Só agora que ela sabia que havia mais de James e do grupo dele.

Lily trocou um olhar com James e viu que ele parecia desapontado. A mão dele apertou o ombro dela antes de se inclinar para conversar com Remus e Sirius em voz baixa. Mary veio para a sala antes do sinal tocar e se sentou no fundo da sala, com alguns lufanos, longe dos grifinórios. Enquanto a professora McGonagall falava sobre transfigurar objetos caseiros, Lily passou um bilhete para James.

 _Você alguma vez fez algo especificamente para Reg Cattermole?_

Ela pôde ouvir a pena dele riscando atrás dela, enquanto esperava pela resposta dele.

 _ **Acho que deixei o cabelo dele rosa uma vez?**_

 _ **Um acidente.**_

 _ **Eu estava mirando o feitiço em Sarah Mathers, um favor para Remus.**_

 _ **Ela zoou algumas das cicatrizes dele.**_

Dois segundos depois uma nota pequena se juntou a longa.

 _ **Por que?**_

Lily usou um dos fragmentos dele para escrever de volta, cobrindo com o cabelo.

 _Ele parece realmente não gostar de você..._

James escreveu de volta momentos depois.

 _ **Eu não sei por que, eu disse a ele que ficava melhor com o cabelo rosa do que Sarah jamais ficaria.**_

Lily suspirou, não acreditando que ela estava apaixonada por ele, mas ela sabia que o amava. Lily se virou no lugar e deu a língua para ele e ele mostrou a dele de volta. Lily riu suavemente antes de escrever para ele.

 _Eu queria que ela te visse como eu vejo._

James esperou um segundo antes de jogar o papel de volta no colo dela.

 _ **E como é isso? Charmoso? Lindo? Corajoso?**_

A resposta dela foi simples.

 _Idiota._

Ela sorriu com a resposta dele.

 _ **Eu te amo mais do que amo chocolate de caldeirão.**_

O pergaminho tinha corações e as iniciais deles juntas. Marlene bufou quando viu e revirou os olhos. Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e deu um sorriso para James quando a professora McGonagall se virou. Quando a aula de Transfiguração finalmente acabou, os alunos do sétimo ano foram para aula de DCAT. Mary saiu rapidamente, ao que parecia, não querendo ser parada pelas amigas. James tinha os braços em volta de Lily e eles estavam caminhando um pouco à frente do grupo.

"Então, eu estava pensando," disse James de repente, tirando Lily dos pensamentos dela, "eu sei que você disse que Mary queria que a gente conversasse com o professor Flitwick sobre a teoria do feitiço do patrono, e que você disse não à ela porque você já tinha falado com o professor Pidge..."

"Ela acha que não podemos confiar no Pidge." Lily disse para James enquanto ele brincava com os dedos dela.

James deu de ombros, "Eu meio que concordo com Mary."

Lily o encarou, "Sério?"

"Olhe," disse James, "eu não sei se você se lembra, mas quando nós começamos a ver o feitiço do patrono Pigeon disse algo que me fez pensar."

"Pensou que ele fosse louco?" ofereceu Lily brincando.

"Isso," concordou James, "e o fato de que ele disse que não podia produzir um patrono corpóreo."

Lily mordeu o lábio, "Ele falou?"

James assentiu, "ele disse que não podia e quando você foi falar com ele, parecia que ele sabia muito sobre o assunto, dado o fato de que ele nunca tinha produzido um."

Lily ponderou isso quando Marlene se aproximou deles, "Você acha que ele está mentindo."

"Eu acho que ele não está contando toda a verdade."

"Quem?" perguntou Marlene, mordendo uma pena de açúcar.

"Pigeon." Disse Lily para Marlene, "James quer conversar com Flitwick sobre o feitiço do patrono."

"Wow," Marlene pareceu impressionada, "James quer saber mais do que você?"

"Eu quero saber mais sobre esse fenômeno." Lily ficou entre eles, "Algo que o Pigeon disse me fez imaginar mais sobre como nós estamos conectados."

James passou os dedos pela cintura dela, a encarando em adoração, "O que Pigeon disse?"

Lily suspirou, "ele disse que pensou que nossos patronos seriam chipanzés."

Marlene jogou a cabeça para trás rindo e a expressão de James azedou.

"Que porra." Murmurou James, "Por que ele me odeia?"

"Ele me odeia também," assegurou Lily, "ele pensou que o meu seria uma jaritataca, aparentemente."

"Ele é mais cego do que eu pensava." James revirou os olhos, "Você é uma graciosa, linda, corça."

"Olhe," interrompeu Marlene, "eu acho que falar com o Flitwick é uma perda de tempo, vocês dois já estão apaixonados, o que mais querem saber?"

Lily balançou a cabeça, "Não, Pigeon mencionou que ele queria falar com a gente... Eu só não disse que nosso patrono combinava quando ele me disse que era raro."

"Raro?"

Lily assentiu, "Sim, como um fenômeno."

James parecia entretido, "Nós somos um fenômeno?"

Lily revirou os olhos, e beliscou o peito dele antes de dizer, "Pigeon disse que viver sem você seria como caminhar pelo inferno, palavras dele, não minhas."

James pressionou um beijo na testa dela, "Sabe, talvez essa seja a única vez que o Pigeon esteja realmente certo."

Marlene encarou os dois feliz, "Isso é tão nojento e fofo."

"Marlene está mais feliz do que nós, eu acho." James sorriu quando Lily revirou os olhos para Marlene.

"Hey," Marlene pegou outra pena de açúcar da mochila e colocou na boca antes de responder, "Eu tenho esperado vocês ficarem juntos desde o sexto ano, quando Lily disse que seu cabelo era legal em uma aula de transfiguração."

"Você achou meu cabelo legal no sexto ano?" James olhou para Lily pedindo elogios.

"Eu devo ter gostado uma ou duas vezes." Comentou Lily brincando, passando os dedos pelo cabelo preto dele para provar.

James soltou uma risada antes de beija-la na boca.

Peter perguntou atrás deles, "Então, você acha que eles vão parar de se tocar em algum momento?"

"Se acostume, Pete," disse Sirius contente, "Aqueles dois não vão desacelerar tão cedo."

James piscou para Lily quando ele se separou dela, "Então," ele disse, "O que eu teria que fazer para você matar as aulas pelo resto do dia?"

Lily encarou o namorado cuidadosamente, "Você tem matado aula por dois dias e eu perdi todas ontem."

"É, mas há tanto que nós poderíamos estar fazendo."

"Vá para o seu lugar, James Potter." Lily riu, empurrando James pela porta da sala de DCAT enquanto ela e Marlene sorriam.

Parecia que James não tinha terminado de conversar com ela, porque ele continuou passando bilhetes enquanto o professor Pigeon ensinava Maria Merryweather e Thomas Coons como segurar as varinhas propriamente em um duelo.

 **E no seu tempo livre mais tarde?**

Lily curvou sobrancelha sugestivamente para James.

 _Para que?  
_ **Vamos falar com o Flitwick depois.**

Lily lambeu os lábios antes de responder.

 _E eu aqui esperançosa de que você queria uns amassos no nosso tempo livre._

James chutou a mesa, acertando a mesa dela.

 **Você é uma provocadora.**

Lily lançou um beijo para ele.

 _Aprendi com o melhor._

Eles continuaram se provocando até o almoço, quando por fim, Lily concordou em encontrar James depois de Feitiços para falar com o professor Flitwick. James veio exatamente quando a aula acabou, passando pela porta com as mãos nos bolsos até que tivesse perto o suficiente para pegar a cintura de Lily. Professor Flitwick pareceu surpreso em ver ambos, Lily e James, saindo juntos depois de Feitiços Avançados, especialmente porque James não estava nessa aula. Marlene se sentou na carteira de trás, esperando por eles.

"Como eu posso ajuda-los?"

Professor Flitwick era um homem baixo, mal alcançava o peito de James. Ele usava vestes azuis e ficava em cima de uma pilha de livros para parecer mais alto. Mesmo no palco dele, ele olhou nos olhos de James quando falou.

Lily olhou para James antes de olhar para o professor, "Nós queremos perguntar para você sobre o feitiço do patrono."

"Ah," professor Flitwick pareceu interessado, "Eu ouvi que o professor Pigeon está ensinando os alunos mais velhos. Vocês já completaram?"

"Na verdade, sim." Disse James, "nossos patronos combinam."

"Verdade?" o chapéu de Flitwick caiu nos olhos animados dele, "combinação corpórea?"

Lily assentiu e pegou a varinha, "Você gostaria de ver?"

Flitwick fez sinal para eles continuarem, e Lily deu uma respiração profunda. Era a primeira vez que fazia o feitiço com James na sala. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto eles ficaram de frente um para o outro. O sorriso de James levantou o lado esquerdo da boca dele e eles levantaram as varinhas ao mesmo tempo. Lily encarou os olhos castanhos dele, imaginando o sorriso dele embaixo do lençol no dia anterior e ela sentiu uma quentura por todo o corpo.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Lily observou o feixe prateado sair da varinha dela e se espalhar no ar na forma de uma corça prateada. O cervo que estava perto da corça era mais escuro e os chifres um pouco mais alto. Eles tocaram o focinho um do outro antes de desaparecerem e o rosto de James mostrava pura alegria quando se encontraram com os dela. Marlene aplaudiu do fundo da sala de aula e ambos coraram.

"Vocês vão querer falar com o professor Pidge sobre esse assunto, receio."

O peito de Lily caiu quando ela se virou para o professor, colocando o cabelo para trás para encara-lo atordoada. James também parecia surpreso com a resposta de Flitwick.

"Mas você é o professor de feitiços." Disse James, "Não Pigeon, er, professor Pidge."

"Eu estudei teoria de feitiços." Esclareceu professor Flitwick, "as repostas que vocês estão procurando seriam melhores de alguém que tenha estudado a magia inata."

"Magia inata?" perguntou Lily enquanto guardava a varinha.

Professor Flitwick assentiu rapidamente, "Magia inata está ligada à emoções humanas."

"Há qualquer outra pessoa em Hogwarts que saiba sobre esse tipo de magia?" grunhiu James, pensando a mesma coisa que Lily sobre como Pigeon os odiava.

Professor Flitwick pensou por um momento antes de responder, "Professor Dumbledore saberia, mas ele está fora à negócios." Flitwick viu o olhar decepcionado deles e assegurou, "Professor Pidge estudou magia inata depois que terminou Hogwarts, ele seria a sua melhor aposta."

Marlene estava mais do que presunçosa com a coisa toda. Ela passou o braço pelo braço de Lily com um olhar de "eu te disse", que Lily não esperaria da melhor amiga. James parecia igualmente irritado.

"Eu disse que Pigeon sabe um monte." Cantou Marlene enquanto ela e Lily saiam da sala de braços dados.

Lily se virou para James, andando devagar atrás delas, com o cenho franzido, " Acho que nós temos um encontro com o Pigeon, James."

"Ótimo." Parecia que James preferia pular da torre de astronomia.

"Vocês não têm um período livre?" perguntou Marlene, "Deveriam ir agora."

"Obrigado pela sugestão." Murmurou James e Marlene riu, piscando para James.

"Se divirta, Potter."

"Duvido."

Marlene balançou a cabeça para o casal enquanto se afastava de Lily, "Ele é malvado, mas ele não é de todo ruim." Ela disse para eles, "Ele tem sido legal comigo quando pedi ajuda com os meus formulários para a Academia de Aurores e eu sei que ele tem ajudado Tommy Coons também. Deem uma chance."

"Tentaremos." Prometeu Lily antes de Marlene sair.

James pegou os dedos de Lily enquanto eles iam do corredor tumultuado de feitiços para uma seção mais quieta do castelo. Mesmo em novembro o sol estava brilhando pela janela, dando um brilho nos alunos quando passavam. Lily se aproximou de James, imaginando se James realmente iria querer conversar com Pigeon.

"Ainda quer aprender mais?" provocou Lily quando eles deliberadamente caminharam para o corredor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

James suspirou e a empurrou para uma parede. A pedra estava fria contra as vestes dela, mas ela não se importou, passando o braço pelo pescoço dele. Ela olhou para James quando ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela.

"Honestamente?" ele disse, "Eu realmente não ligo... só estou preocupado que não possamos confiar nele. E se ele disser que nós compartilhamos uma alma, ou alguma merda assim, e que nós temos que ser estudados como morcegos vampíricos na Amazônia?"

"O que?" Lily riu, colocando as mãos nas vestes dele, "James, duas pessoas não podem compartilhar uma alma."

"O que é uma alma?" perguntou James, "É o meu coração?"

Lily encarou James, exasperada, "James, você está pensando muito nisso."

"Claro que eu estou," contrapôs James, "Você tem esfregado na minha cara."

Lily riu de novo e pressionou o lábio nos dele, "Tome uma poção calmante, Prongs." Ela disse contra os lábios dele.

"Sem nomes de animais de estimação, cupcake," ele a lembrou e ela engasgou, olhando acusadoramente para ele, "Hey," ele sorriu perigosamente, "Sua regra, não minha!"

"Você é o rei dos nomes de pets!" ela argumentou, "Você e seus amigos tem, literalmente, nomes de pets um para o outro."

"Se eu não posso te dar um nome de pet," ele respondeu, "Você não pode me chamar pelo meu."

"Besteira."

"É um desafio?"

Lily o puxou de volta para um beijo, sufocando o sorriso dele com a adoração dela. Ela tirou qualquer retribuição e mordeu a língua dele, o desafiando a dizer mais alguma coisa.

James se separou desleixado, para dizer, "Ok," os olhos dele ainda estavam fechados e ele estava sorrindo como um bobo enquanto Lily o encarava, "Você pode me chamar de Prongs."

"Qual é a piada?"

"Eu posso te chamar com um nome de pet pelo menos uma vez por mês."

"Uma vez por ano." Contrapôs Lily, com um barulho suava nos lábios.

"Vem aqui, flor."

Lily realmente se encolheu, fazendo James rir, "Este é o pior!"

"Desculpe." Ele riu, "Não pude resistir."

"Acabou sua quota do ano."

Foi a vez de James puxar Lily e beijá-la até que ela se afastasse dele, respirando como se tivesse corrido pelas escadas por vinte vezes. As mãos dela passaram pelo rosto dele, memorizando cada curva dos lábios e cada linha da mandíbula. O dedão de James estava no queixo dela, mantendo o nível dos rostos.

"Vamos descobrir se a gente tem a mesma alma." Ele murmurou.

Ela fez sua missão em lembra-lo, "Hey, amo você."

A sala do professor Pigeon estava cheia de música de ópera de novo quando eles entraram de mãos dadas. Professor Pidge estava vestido com roupas prestas e os olhos cinzentos estavam fechados, os ouvidos atentos a tudo. O cabelo dele estava escovado para um lado do rosto e ele parecia mais saudável do que da primeira vez que chegou a Hogwarts, meses atrás.

"Professor," disse Lily forçadamente, "Eu queria falar com você."

"Eu preferiria que você não visse o meu tempo livre como o seu período para se intrometer."

Lily ouviu James grunhir e apertou a mão dele para lembra-lo de ficar calmo.

"Senhor, na verdade você me disse para te incomodar."

Pidge tossiu, "Não disse."

"É sobre o fenômeno do patrono."

Isso fez ele prestar atenção rapidamente. Pigeon balançou a varinha e o alto falante parou com a ópera estranha imediatamente, deixando a sala em silêncio. Lily e James ficaram em frente à mesa de Pigeon de mãos dadas, encarando o professor cego sem dúvidas. Os olhos cinzas dele estavam abertos, imersos prontamente no silêncio.

"Você combina." Professor Pidge mostrou todos os dentes dele, "Que maravilhoso. Com quem?"

"Comigo." Falou James orgulhoso ao lado de Lily.

"Ah, eu reconheceria esse tom confiante em qualquer lugar." Professor Pigeon riu, na verdade, "Bem, isso é um deleite. Eu não acho que já tenha encontrado um par de alunos que combinem tanto um com o outro."

Lily e James se olharam antes de olhar de volta para o professor. Professor Pidge estava encostado na cadeira, uma visão de onde a péssima postura dele veio. Lily colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Por que você queria conversar com a Lily?" perguntou James, finalmente quebrando o silêncio, "Você disse que isso é raro, quão raro?"

"Raro o suficiente." Pigeon passou os dedos pela varinha, "Há quanto tempo vocês sabem?"

"Uma semana para mim." Cochichou Lily, "James só a alguns dias."

Pigeon limpou a garganta, "Fico feliz que tenha contado para ele, senhorita Evans. Seria cruel não contar."

Lily puxou James para perto, "Por que você me disse que seria um inferno viver sem ele?" perguntou Lily, "O que tem de tão especial em patronos corpóreos?"

James concordou, "Professor Flitwick nos disse que você estudou esse tipo de magia."

"Eu estudei." Disse Pigeon, "Há muito tempo."

"Isso foi antes ou depois que sua esposa faleceu?" perguntou Lily intensamente.

Professor Pidge se sentou bravo, "O que você sabe sobre a minha esposa, Evans?"

Lily deu um passo para trás, atenta, "Só o que os meninos McKinnon me contaram no funeral."

Pigeon se acalmou à menção dos McKinnons, "Eles saberiam mais. Os pais deles trabalharam comigo e com minha esposa."

"O que você fez?" James perguntou.

"Uma pergunta de cada vez," mandou Pigeon, "Eu juro, vocês são tão impacientes."

"Está bem." Disse Lily, "Primeira pergunta. Você disse que eu e James somos almas gêmeas. Como isso aconteceu exatamente? Como o meu patrono acabou combinando com o patrono de James?"

Pigeon empurrou alguns papeis na mesa, "Magia é única em cada forma e se alimenta do ambiente como uma sanguessuga. Patronos, em particular, se alimentam de uma memória feliz. Nesse caso, para vocês dois, sua memória feliz é uma do outro."

"O patrono muda?" James parecia estranhamente desconfortável em olhar para Lily quando ele perguntou isso.

"Não, bem, sim, mas só se passar por um grande estresse emocional." Explicou Pigeon, "Isso não foi muito estudado, já que não são muitos bruxos e bruxas que podem produzir um patrono corpóreo."

Lily e James se olharam, lembrando do que Pigeon tinha dito no começo do semestre.

"Você disse que não conseguia." Abordou James, "Você mentiu, você já fez um patrono corpóreo. Não fez?"

"Você está certo, Potter, mas também está errado." Professor Pidge falou em enigmas, "Eu não precisava dizer a verdade para vocês."

"O que?" Lily franziu a sobrancelha, "por que não?"

"Eu disse a vocês." Pigeon disse maldosamente, "Eu estou aqui como um favor para Dumbledore, nada mais. Não era a minha intenção ensiná-los ou algo assim."

James suspirou e apertou a mão de Lily, "Vamos, Lily." Ele resmungou, "Foi uma perda de tempo."

Lily tirou a mão da de James para colocar ambas na mesa de Pigeon, furiosamente, "Eu não acredito que você não queira ensinar algo para nós. Você esteve ajudando Marlene a entrar na Academia de Aurores. Você esteve trabalhando com Thomas Coons. Você esteve dando aula." Ela sussurrou, "eu não sei porque você sente que tem de ser miserável e fazer o resto de nós assim também, mas eu sei que você tem que ter o mínimo de decência."

O silêncio poderia ser cortado com uma faca. Lily pensou, por um momento, que tinha conseguido quebrar Pidge, mas ele era cego e não via nada. Ela não conseguia ler o rosto dele. Os ombros de Lily caíram em derrota e foi quando a voz fria de Pidge preencheu a sala.

"Eu não consigo fazer um patrono corpóreo desde 23 de abril de 1973, quando a minha alma gêmea morreu nos meus braços."

A mandíbula de Lily caiu e ao lado dela James caiu na cadeira mais próxima.

"Uma vez que vocês estão estranhamente quietos, vou direto ao ponto." Professor Pidge mexeu nas coisas em cima da mesa, "o nome dela era Mira Gianfranco."

"Espere," respirou James, "Você tinha uma alma gêmea?"

"Eu conheci Mira no Egito quando nós fomos enviados pelo Ministério para estudar as propriedades da magia inata nas pirâmides egípcias". Explicou Pigeon, "Ela era uma quebradora de maldições do Departamento de Mistérios e especialista em feitiços. Eu não achava que tinha uma chance com ela, enquanto ela era mais inteligente que os outros idiotas que foram com a gente, mas Mira tinha uma risada que fazia as escavações não serem tão exaustivas."

"Uma quebradora de maldições?" cochichou Lily, imaginando uma forte mulher loira parada em frente às tumbas egípcias com um sorriso maldoso, "Cruel."

Lily nem sabia que essa era uma opção como trabalho para depois de Hogwarts. James parecia apaixonado pela história de Pigeon.

"Então você estudou magia inata e ela era uma quebradora de maldições, como você descobriu que os patronos combinavam?" James parecia estar tentando colocar as peças juntas.

"Dementadores tem uma longa história no Egito." Esclareceu Pigeon, "Nós encontramos um em uma tumba e foi assim que descobrimos; quando dois falcões voaram pelo ar ao invés de um."

"Seu patrono era um falcão" disse Lily, surpresa.

E eles estavam o chamando de pombo por meses.

Pigeon parecia perdido em pensamentos e não respondeu Lily, "Quando eu contei para Mira o que significava, nós dedicamos nossas vidas a aprender mais sobre magia inata em feitiço do patrono ou em magia similar." Ele riu e se apoiou na cadeira, "o Ministério financiou, almas gêmeas são muito raras, como eu mencionei antes, e eles só revelaram uma magia inata de amor antiga usado pelos Gregos para proteção."

"Como _Protego_?" perguntou James.

"Milhares de vezes mais poderosa que _Protego_." Discordou Pigeon, "Quando nós não conseguimos mais informações dos nossos patronos, nós começamos a estudar a área do cérebro que produzia as memórias para os patronos."

"Seu patrono combinava com o de Mira antes de você conhecê-la." Lily estava andando agora, para frente e para trás, a mente absorvendo a história como conto de fadas, "Quão estranho é isso?"

"Muito estranho." Respondeu Pigeon curtamente, "Nós não sabemos como nossas almas escolhem a natureza corpórea delas. Considerando que você e o Sr. Potter desenvolveram o mesmo patrono corpóreo ao mesmo tempo em que estavam se apaixonando, eu diria que tem algo a ver com isso."

"Então," James se inclinou para frente na cadeira, "Lily e eu combinamos porque nossas almas estão o que? Jogando uma com a outra?"

"Esta é uma teoria que eu tenho certeza de que Mira acharia fascinante."

"Mas é raro?" confirmou James, "raro o suficiente que o ministério estava estudando?"

Pigeon concordou firmemente, "Oh, sim Sr. Potter." Ele disse, "Veja, magia inata é a mais poderosa porque se alimenta da mais pura emoção, amor e ódio. Amor cria proteção."

"O que o ódio cria?" Lily parou de andar e olhou para o professor com interesse.

"Há uma criatura das trevas inata chamada Obscurus." Falou Pigeon, "Eu não os estudei extensivamente, mas a maioria das evidências sugerem que o as nuvens das trevas são formadas pelo medo e sustentado pelo ódio. Eles destroem as coisas, ao invés de proteger."

"Como dementadores?" perguntou James.

"Parecido." Concordou Pigeon, "Mas obscurus não tem controle, onde um dementador pode escolher não sugar a alma da pessoa com aquele beijo."

Lily estava tão impressionada que ela sentou ao lado de James, "Você e Mira aprenderam isso juntos?"

"Sim." Professor Pidge parecia estar em outro tempo, "Nós trabalhamos por anos tentando recriar o feitiço de proteção inata usado pelos gregos antigos. Achamos que podíamos fazer uma vez que nossas almas combinavam, minha esposa morreu do que os trouxas chamam de aneurisma, e eu fiquei cego depois que um dos nossos testes, bem, um dos nossos testes deu errado."

"Isso soa horrível." Lily abraçou James e James passou o braço em volta dela, como se estivesse tentando protege-la.

"Então," James acreditou, encarando Lily determinado, "Quando sua esposa morreu, você não pôde mais lançar o feitiço do patrono?"

Pigeon levantou a sobrancelha, "Se você caminha na terra tempo o suficiente sem a sua memória mais feliz, você não tem mais memórias para considerar."

Lily engoliu em seco quando entendeu o que Pigeon estava dizendo, "Espere, então você só queria nos dizer que se um de nós morrer, que nós vamos ficar como você?"

"Tudo que eu estou dizendo é que eu queria ter sabido quando eu conheci Mira." Se irritou o professor Pigeon, "amor é a magia mais poderosa que nós temos para oferecer, e nos tempos sombrios que vocês serão lançados, respectivamente, o amor de vocês será a sua força."

Lily não sabia o que dizer, mas parecia que nem James.

Pigeon tinha tido o suficiente e acenou a varinha para os dois, "Saiam, para que eu possa ouvir minha ópera em paz."

"Sim, senhor." Resmungou James, levantando Lily da cadeira e indo para o corredor, quando ouviram a música alta ecoar pelas paredes.

"Bem, isso foi interessante." Disse Lily.

James beijou o lado da cabeça dela pensativo, "Eu nunca quero acabar como ele."

Lily tinha que concordar que isso não parecia algo engraçado, andar na terra sem James Potter a seguindo logo atrás. James encarou os pés deles perdido em pensamentos. Lily colocou os dedos debaixo do queixo dele, o fazendo encarar os olhos dela. Ela viu a faísca de paixão, aquela por qual ela havia se apaixonado antes de saber que o amava.

"Juntos, ou nada." Ela disse para ele.

James a colocou contra a parede, "Eu não te deixo se você não me deixar."

Ela riu contra a boca dele, sabendo que eles tinham dezessete anos e sabendo que ainda tinham que se formar e encarar o mundo lá fora, mas sem sentir um pingo de pânico. Enquanto ela tivesse James ao lado dela, enquanto ela tivesse a memória feliz dela, ela estaria pronta para enfrentar tudo;

Ela murmurou contra os lábios dele, "Casa comigo?"

James se afastou, olhando para ela como se fosse feita de diamantes, "sim?" ele respirou.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha, "Talvez depois que você conhecer os meus pais?"

James fingiu pensar, "Tudo bem," ele concordou, "Mas só se você conhecer os meus pais."

"Tá bom," ela sorriu, passando os dedos pela gravata dele, "Qual a data?"

James sorriu, "Novembro de 1979."

"Daqui um ano?" Lily colocou uma perna entre a dele.

James franziu o nariz para ela, "É perto da mesma data que eu decidi que estava apaixonado por você."

"Você tem uma data específica?"

"22 de novembro, para ser específico."

"Você inventou isso." Lily se iluminou sob o sorriso dele.

"Não."

"Tudo bem." Retrucou Lily, desistindo rapidamente, "Nós teremos um casamento em novembro."

"Nós deveríamos contar a todos agora?" perguntou James timidamente, "Dar tempo para eles nos comprarem presentes caros?"

Lily bufou, "Bem, Sirius já está planejando o discurso de padrinho, aparentemente."

James piscou, "Eu vou falar com a Mary sobre o discurso de dama de honra."

Lily riu alto, na verdade, e passou os braços pelos ombros dele, "Vamos contar a ela," ela disse, "vamos contar para todo mundo!"

"Sério?" ele pareceu surpreso com a resposta dela.

Lily arrumou os óculos dele com uma mão, "Claro," ela disse, "Você não pode agradar todo mundo, além disso, eu mal posso esperar para mostrar meu anel."

James brincou com o cabelo dela, "Vou ter que esperar para te dar o anel até depois da Páscoa, minha mãe vai querer polir..."

"Está tudo bem." Respondeu Lily o puxando para outro beijo, "Do que o Pigeon disse, eu não tenho que me preocupar com você encontrando outra pessoa mais perfeita para você do que eu."

Hm, oi?  
Não tenho nem cara para aparecer aqui depois de tanto tempo, mas eu realmente achei que já tivesse postado o final da fic. Só quando recebi uma mensagem que percebi que havia corrigido, mas não postado! Peço mil desculpas, já postarei o epílogo para podermos finalizar =) 


	16. Together

"Juntos ou nada"

O suspiro foi puxado do fundo da mente dela. Lily olhou para o berço de seu filho, Harry, ouvindo o corpo de James cair no chão abaixo deles. Harry estava chorando e Lily desejou que ela pudesse chorar também, mas as lágrimas eram impossíveis, ela tinha ido tão longe que ela não tinha certeza se poderia chorar algum dia de novo. Ela pôde ouvir os passos subindo a escada e um soluço seco cresceu na garganta dela.

Lily Evans Potter tinha encarado tantos perigos bravamente nos últimos quatro anos que ela nunca tinha imaginado que afundaria em seus joelhos no dia que ela enfrentasse o bruxo mais obscuro de todos. Ela nunca tinha imaginado viver em um planeta sem James Potter. Ela nunca tinha imaginado que James Potter não viria correndo pelas escadas atrás de Voldemort, brandindo a varinha dele para salvar a esposa e o filho.

Ela nunca tinha imaginado que o destino poderia ser tão cruel de colocar as almas deles como gêmeas somente para separá-las.

Voldemort entrou no berçário de Harry, a varinha apontada para a forma de Lily no chão. Lily lutou para se levantar em frente ao berço, abrindo os braços, desejando que ela não tivesse deixado a varinha lá embaixo, em pânico. Harry tinha o cabelo preto do pai, bagunçado para todos os lados, e um outro soluço passou pelo corpo dela quando imaginou James, sem vida.

 _Juntos ou nada._

"Por favor." Lily nunca imaginou que ela imploraria para as trevas, "Harry, não! Por favor – Eu farei qualquer coisa!"

"Saia da frente, garota tola!"

"Harry, não!" Lily implorou para o bruxo cruel.

Voldemort tinha forçado os Potters se esconderem pelo último ano. Nos últimos meses ele especificamente procurou matar o filho de James e Lily. Ele era um homem que estava tão profundamente nas trevas que ele acreditava que o filho deles, concebido através de puro amor, poderia ser a queda dele, tudo porque um de seus servos tinha ouvido uma profecia sobre um menino que nasceu no fim de julho. Voldemort acreditou que Harry, que era uma perfeita mistura de seus pais, estava destinado a trazê-lo a queda.

"Por favor! Tenha misericórdia".

Ela sabia que tinha acabado para ela no momento que Voldemort arqueou a varinha. Lily olhou diretamente para Voldemort, pronta para morrer, por Harry, na esperança de que o Professor Pigeon não tivesse errado e que o amor poderia ser a arma mais poderosa dela. Talvez, de alguma forma, Harry poderia sobreviver ao ataque.

Lily fechou os olhos.

Lily se lembrou como era amar seu melhor amigo e tê-lo a amando em retorno, incondicionalmente.

Lily se lembrou do patrono dela dançando com o de James na sala de Flitwick quando eles tinham dezessete anos.

Lily se lembrou de James a beijando debaixo das estrelas no casamento dele no dia 22 de novembro.

Lily se lembrou de Harry montando a primeira vassoura e assustando o gato para debaixo do sofá durante semanas.

Lily se lembrou de cada _eu te amo_ que James tinha dito a eles enrolados nos cobertores.

Lily se lembrou dos olhos de James, tão castanhos, agora fechados para sempre.

Houve um flash verde atrás dos olhos dela e por um momento Lily ficou grata que o destino estava ao menos sendo gentil, não a deixaria permanecer viva sem James por mais tempo.


End file.
